The Battle of Life n' Death
by Little Wolf LOVER
Summary: In a time of great need, a myth becomes reality, unknown of their fate two young souls and their friends are thrust into an inevitable battle. With the powers bestowed upon them they must save the world they know, and themselves. A passion story filled w
1. Default Chapter

*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Chap. 1: "First meeting." *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Hey ya'll I hope that ya'll thoroughly enjoy my new story, I wrote this one a little while back but I know that if should be entertaining.  
  
I know ya'll haven't had anything from me in a while. I haven't had time to write anything but I hope this will make up for the time I've lost. I won't be updating fast like I usually did because I have school starting up plus I'm working full time.  
  
Ne ways on with the story. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
In a time of War Lords and Tyrants, the Continent of Lehru is in need of Heroes. Giya, the Spirit of the Earth, has sent her saviors who are unknown of their fate. They will decide the fate of the world to come, our world.. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"He's dead-sound the alarms" a man yelled running into the halls with his sword ready. Coming to his men he looked at them furiously. "Find the assassin and kill him," he yelled to his men that nodded and ran off.  
  
"He's on the roof" a man yelled, the others got ladders placing them on the roof, as the assassin ran swiftly across it not making a sound.  
  
"Don't let him get into the bush or we'll lose him," their chief yelled pointing at the jungle of bamboo trees that surround the governor's large house. All around men showed up with lanterns to aide in the search of the man.  
  
"Don't let me use force" a man yelled in front of the assassin holding his sword steady unlike the wobbling of his knees. He prayed that it wasn't the black warrior that was the most dangerous assassin.  
  
"Don't be foolish" he heard the man hissed everything seemed to go in slow motion as everyone watched him move swiftly passed the man jumping unto the nearest bamboo limb, the man fell off the roof unto the ground with a thud.  
  
"Get him now go" the chief yelled pointing at the bamboo. Everyone man ran towards the thick bamboo forest looking through it for any scene of the man.  
  
"Aaaaahhh" a man's screamed echoed back to the courtyard where the chief and more men stood, followed by others. In the forest man after man fell to the ground as an unknown force moved through them, it's sword-making contact with their flesh.  
  
"Hahaha-foolish men" the assassin laughed stopping front of the men that were all on the ground most of whom just had a small wound nothing that you would be life threatening. "Tell your chief that next time he tries to fool me I will personally kill him my self" and with that he was gone within a blink of the eye.  
  
"What happened" the chief asked looking at him men who one by one staggered out of the forest holding their wounds.  
  
"He said that next time you try to fool him, he'll kill you himself" one answered spiting up blood before he fell to the ground dead. The chief jumped back not wanting to get any blood unto his expensive clothing.  
  
"I'll kill that black warrior before he kills me just watch and get the dead out of here" the chief yelled going back inside the house to see that the dead governor was properly taken care of. "Get the messenger to inform the next town that he has struck this one and will be out for the next" he ordered his most trusted man who nodded and ran off to deliver the message. He still didn't understand how the assassin got in when everywhere was heavily guarded. He came to a halt when it finally hit him "He must have been here inside the house" he whispered running to take role call and see who was missing. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Elsewhere. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
In an underground river, a figure thoroughly bathed, muttering under its breath as it loosened its braided hair.  
  
"Foolish men always thinking that I'm a man because I a woman can't possible be that good in fighting" the person muttered haughtily as she washed out her mouth. "Gah.I hate when they try to kiss me" she spat lowering her-self into the warm water. Tonight was one of the easiest soo far but she still had four more to kill and then her contract was fulfilled. A figure silently crept up on her as if to get a better look of her body his mouth watering. Even with the moon shaped scar from her left shoulder to her right rib cage her body was still to die for. He thought he heard something move behind him and looked back only to see nothing. Looking at the water he found she was gone, he came to a halt when a sword came to his neck, gulping he looked up to see the Black assassin wrap in a simple white garment. "Didn't your mother ever teach you it's impolite to watch a woman bathe pervert? This time I won't kill you, tell your master that it's done and there are only four left"  
  
"Yes-I will tell him" he stutters nervously backing up.  
  
"Good now get lost before I decide to kill you and give him the message my self-" she spat glaring at the pathetic excuse for a human being but of course who was she too degrade a human for she was no better. The short man with a limp jumped to his feet and raced out of the underground pool. She slowly dropped her robe and slipped back into the water for tomorrow she would set out for her next unsuspecting victim.  
  
"It's okay you can come out now he's gone" she said to the nothing ness but then two small figures appeared, one in the water but her skin was that of the water, one could see right through it. The flames of the fire grow large and spectacular as the other stepped out of it. "You know you two getting better at that, all you" she said pointing at one who walked out of the fire " need to do right now is learn how to handle is Aurora"  
  
"Of course I'm getting better I have the best teacher" the girl laughed happily her green eyes dancing musically as she sat dressed. "I don't want to come back in I'm already dry" she said making their soft laughter echo through the damp cave.  
  
"Do you want us to play to you sister?" the other asked softly getting out of the water.  
  
"No not tonight, its good that you're both still singer. There aren't a lot of us left in this wretch world, actually we're the only ones left. We need to build what we lost" she said meaning the tragic war that wiped out their people a thousand years ago. Men were not kind to their kinds because of the gift they were given.  
  
"But you can still be a singer you have the most beautiful voice," the other girl stated looking at her friend who was more like a sister to her, actually all the three of them had was each other. The flames in the fire jumped brightly when she sat down in front of it brushing her long honey brown hair. She was the odd ball in the group and wished she had shiny silky black hair like her sisters. But being the fire control she was, her hair had grown to that which made up the beauty of fire.  
  
"No I cannot in what I do. I've told many lies that's why I don't want you Sakura and Tomoyo to be what I am. You must remain pure" Nades stated sitting on the other side knowing what Tomoyo was going to say next.  
  
"But we were all trained to be assassins. I remember Marlow used to tell me and Sakura that we were never going to be a good one because we're too pure of heart but Tilda and Joe would make up for it" Tomoyo said remembering their two other sisters.  
  
"That's why mother made us three singers and taught us between fighting classes. She was sure we needed more of them then warriors" Nades clarified remembering her mother, who had been wrong because they needed more warriors than singers. "But this is the way I must go"  
  
"But we were reborn, so many years ago when we walked through the Mother Earth's Core. Remember it even returned your virginity" Sakura pointed out innocently making Nades laugh and Tomoyo laugh. She was right, four hundred years ago; they had to flee from their homeland. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Flash back.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "NO mother let us stay here with you and fight. Please we can be of some help" Nades pleaded with her mother but she did not heed her just looked away.  
  
"Nades you must leave now with the others, Elise was given the key you must help her and the others get in. Take Sakura with you, her mother didn't survive, we will come for you within a day when it is safe" her mother stated looking over at the burning village. This had been happening since the beginning of this year and was getting worst.  
  
"Yes mother I will" Nades sighed grabbing her bag with food before running off to the edge of the forest, taking one last look at her home town burning she took Sakura's hand in hers and ordered everyone to move. Not knowing that she would never see her mother or anyone she knew ever again. *  
  
* "I have a vision, their fate does not lie here with us" Nades's mother whispered remembering the promotion she had from their God Giya. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Come on get in! I can hear them coming closer" Elise ordered using the key to open up a door in the ancient tree they called Rajin.  
  
"What are you doing?" Nades asked when Elise used the key to close the part that opened engulfing them in the dark, sap all the way up their breast or in Sakura's state to her chin.  
  
"We're leaving this place, come on the opening is closing if we don't get into the roots we'll drown" she answered going through it she reached for Nades but she back away shaking her head.  
  
"No my parents are going to come for us, we have to wait here for them"  
  
"They are not coming they lied listen we have to leave this place. We'll follow the roots and it'll bring us to a new town but we have to get going, come now or stay there and die" she ordered Nades wiped her tears and allowed her to pull her through. She was right about one thing and that was death. They didn't know how long they were in the roots moving but it seemed like months. Many of the people with them died, there kind of race didn't do well under ground and many got scared and did foolish things.  
  
Day-by-Day their group got smaller from someone falling off the root as they climb, or taking a wrong turn. Other times it was from the insects that fed off the roots. By the time they reached the center of the earth there was only the four of them left. Walking through the flames, they had a better chance because they were singers and could find their signatures matching it to the rhythm of the flames and were able to help the other two get through by singing their signature.  
  
The flames remade everything in their body erasing any scar or harm that was done to it. That was where Sakura found aurora and used the light from the flames of the sword to guide them through and to this place, which they now called home. *  
  
*  
  
* Flash back end. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Too bad what they thought was a year of being under ground had actually been four hundred years on land, being under ground-stopped time for them so now we're immortal. It wasn't that hard to figure out, anyone would notice when thirty years passed and you hadn't aged at all. The only thing that happened was that Sakura and Tomoyo got a little taller so they didn't look that much like a child but rather a fifteen year old.  
  
"It doesn't matter now we're moving on to a new town so get some sleep your going to need it" Nades said smiling as she braided her hair. "And this time we can wear dresses instead of tunics and pants," she said making Sakura and Tomoyo groan.  
  
"Every time we do that people stare at us, it's scary" Sakura said having no clue why they stared at them. "Can I wear my hood?"  
  
"Neh I might need you and Tomoyo to get in the place with me and see the layout. Can you girls do that if necessary?"  
  
"Yes" they said loyally making Nades smiled before they all went to bed for they would rise early to leave. *  
  
*  
  
* "It's impossible the black assassin can't possibly be a women could he?" the chief gasped, he had checked and only person missing was a whore the governor ordered. "That's just impossible-it's unthinkable-" he added dismissing the idea, after all he would be a laughing stock if he told anyone that. In these times a fighting women were totally forbidden. A woman's place was to take care of children and the household no matter how much wives a man had. Especially the rich ones that had the most of about nine or ten and god knows how many more whores. *  
  
*  
  
* A man quickly ran through the dark halls to his master's courtroom. When he walked through the door as usual he had many women surrounding him as they all pleasured him and his men. He looked at the man with eyes that said speak up you idiot before I kill you.  
  
"Master she's killed all them except for three she should have killed one by now. I don't think she was in a good mood. The other two has almost completed their missions too" he stated bowing.  
  
"Good now go you idiot-didn't think? I never knew you think" he yelled, man bowed and ran out of the room as fast as he came. "That girl has no idea what she is doing. Once she has killed all the governors and leaders my over throw of the emperor will be easy but what's the news on this Li clan leader?"  
  
"Their leader is strong and he's a supporter of the King but with all the other men dead he won't be a threat to us" a man answered smiling.  
  
"Good now come my bitches pleasure me good. And I'll take favor upon you when I'm emperor" he laughed pulled one unto him roughly. He looked at the shadow in the darkness and smiled shaking his head. He knew that his unseen master was proud of him, who wouldn't be? *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* A day later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura looked out the window of the inn where they were staying and sighed. "You know this place is a lot messier than anywhere else we've been"  
  
"I know I hope Nades will get back soon" Tomoyo said holding up Sakura's new pale pink dress. "Come put this on she wanted us to be ready" Sakura looked at the pink tent like dress and frowned.  
  
"But Tomoyo its so hot out! I'll die in that why don't you and her just go and leave me?"  
  
"Because I need both of you. Tomoyo I need you to go to the print shop and try and forge this invitation" Nades said walking through the door in a lavender dress, her black hair up elegantly making her look like a lady instead of a killer. Sakura whistled making her laugh.  
  
"Yeah I can do it, no prob. I just have to get Sakura in this dress first" Tomoyo said holding it up, Nades gave Sakura a pleading look making her agree reluctantly. She stood still not complaining as Tomoyo tightened the dress then comb out her hair tying it into a ponytail with a matching ribbon. "You look like a lady"  
  
"I look like an idiot" Sakura said in her breath. "It's going to get dirty with the mud out there. Couldn't I just wear only the dress instead of the other unnecessary stuff?"  
  
"No you can't come on let's go. Tomoyo you need to hurry with that just in case the guy doesn't invite us to the party" Nades said before she and a reluctant Sakura left. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura and Nades slowly walked through the busy streets of the town where her next victim was. Every men they passed gasped not able to keep their eyes of the goddesses that walked through the crowds with elegance telling them they were finely bred females. But most of them couldn't keep their eyes off Sakura, her beauty not in the least bit fragile but exotic. And they gazed into her emeralds begging to know what secrets they held but too bad for them it would not be the one they would think.  
  
Nades looked up at the high walls and gates that encased her victim 'they must be expecting me' she thought amused at how much guards surrounded the place as if they could actually keep her out.  
  
"See something that interest you ma'am?" a man asked stopping beside Sakura and Nades. She looked at him and guessed that he must be the head guard- the one in charge of the governor's safety.  
  
"I was just admiring the way the men stand on guard. I only wished that my men at home did the same. Good help is soo hard to find these days don't you think?" Nades spoke gently, smiling seductively at him. She saw in his eyes that he was taking in everything that she said. "I only wished that I could meet the man and personally praise him my self" she added looking sad.  
  
"Oh but I'm the man my dear, I'm in charge of these men. Would you like to get a tour of this estate it is said to be one of the best" he burst pig headedly. Nades and Sakura smiled on the inside, men were so simple.  
  
"Oh really, you would do that just for-me?" Nades asked cutely feeling sick inside, Sakura smiled sweetly at the man twirling her umbrella. She loved to watch Nades act innocent and cute. It was something that she rarely ever saw and it captivated her thoroughly.  
  
"You must be really proud to have such fine men" Sakura imputed elegantly getting into character. She wasn't lying you could see in his eyes that he was proud.  
  
"Anything for lovely ladies like you" he answered offering them his hand, leading them through the gates. As he took them on the boring tour, they marked everywhere looking for a good why in and out. it would be easy to lose anyone in this city because everything was soo close together the only problem she had was getting in.  
  
"Are they preparing for a celebration for tonight?" Sakura asked seeing the maid's put up tables and other decorations.  
  
"Ah yes that master is having a celebration for the marriage of his youngest daughter miss Mei Lin to the very wealthy and powerful Li clan leader. He's very happy about the union because of the name and money but I heard that the groom is being forced into it," he answered leading her down a walk way.  
  
"Doesn't he think it dangerous to have a celebration with that mad man running around?" Nades asked innocently wanting to hear his answer. "Why my daddy, was very much against me out today"  
  
"He wouldn't be as foolish to come here. I have a special plan for him it he dares. Besides Mei Lin didn't want it to ruin her celebration she is in love the man too bad he despises her" he answered with a crackle of a laugh. Sakura wondered if all the people working for nobles hated them so?  
  
"Oh I see, I've never been a engagement celebration it most be breathtakingly amazing" Sakura spoke like any other shallow woman would. She batted her lashes at him before look shyly towards the board flooring.  
  
"Would you like to attend? You could be my escort and you can bring your sister along too," he asked hopefully.  
  
"Really?" she asked like an idiot would. She clasp her hands together with delighted glee, then looked sad. "But I can't see I have another sister and I couldn't possibly leave her alone. It wouldn't be a problem for me to bring her too, would it?" giving him sad eyes, Sakura had to try hard not to laugh.  
  
"Of course not three is better then two"  
  
"Oh you are the most sweetest man I have known" Nades gasped taking his hand as they continued to walk, winking at Sakura who smiled. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Tell my mother that if she wants this marriage, she can marry her. That girl is annoying" a young ma growled looking at his helper.  
  
"But master Li. I just couldn't and we're already here besides your mother is out with master Rae" he squeaked under the man's death glare. "Please Syaoran"  
  
"I don't care you hunt them down-fine since as you won't I will" Syaoran snapped pushing open the door that led to the garden. He saw all the hideous decorations and felt disgusted. He didn't even look where he was going as he stomped off colliding with a woman. He grabbed her by the waist pulling her him as she went backwards letting go off her umbrella, which he caught in his other hand.  
  
"Could you kindly let me go," the woman snapped pushing her self-free of his hold.  
  
"I should have let you fall with out even bothering" Syaoran growled looking coldly at her, he had to admit that she was beautiful-in fact she the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. And so was the other woman but there was something different about these women. Sakura too looked over the men that dared to put his hand round her waist. He towered over here like an amazingly deadly creature; the glint in his intense amber eyes were cold and said clearly that he had a vile temper. He looked dangerous and invincible standing there before her, his shoulders wide and his chest deep and from the brief moment when he held her in his arms she felt the power he processed.  
  
"Who said I was going to fall? If you had just looked where you were going in the first place it wouldn't have happened" Sakura bit out matching his hard glare. Nades was enjoying the site incredibly there was something about the boy before her/ something special but she couldn't place it. What she did place however was the very brief look in his eyes when he saw Sakura, desire.  
  
"I'm sorry master Li I was showing miss Nades and her sister miss Sakura around. They're attending your engagement tonight" the man spoke up nervously waiting him to slap Sakura for her rudeness. Syaoran looked at the woman known as Sakura and wondered if she was foolish. Men didn't have the nerve to speak to him in such a tone and here she was-this small scrawny girl doing that but something in her eyes told him not under estimate her.  
  
"I hope that you enjoy the party because there won't be a wedding. And you were going to fall miss whatever your name is" Syaoran spoke harshly handing her umbrella. He stalked off down the path leaving Sakura who was wondering how he knew she was going to fall. She would have to watch him very closely there was something about him that ran chills down her spine. She forgot about that now however as they continued to walk around the property marking everything and how the guards where set up. It should be a piece of cake. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Tomoyo. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She walked out of the store and bumped into a man, something told her to run but he grabbed her pulling her into an ally 'now I know why Sakura hates these dress' she thought finding it hard to fight back. "Let me go" she yelled struggling against him as more came up. She held unto her flute tightly making sure not to drop it as fear ran through her.  
  
"Nope you'll fetch a good price on the markets" he said she choked smelling fowl order of his breath on her face before she was hit in the head knocking her out cold. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"This is good where is she?" Sakura paced looking out the window at the sun that was going down and Tomoyo still hadn't returned yet.  
  
"Don't worry, remember she can't die and if by some unknown reason she is then we would have known on the wind. All we have to do is listen to the wind it'll tell where she is" Nades stated as she finished dressing, in her dark blue gown. "We've searched the entire town, you've sang she's probably knocked out. When she awakens she'll sing to you but right now we have to finish this job or that mad man will have every man who wants immortality after our blood" Nades explained in a serious tone. Sakura knew knowing that she was right, besides Tomoyo could take care of her-self.  
  
"Fine. I know she's okay I can feel it and the sooner we're done here the sooner we can go after the ones who took her" Sakura stated putting on her shoes. She wished this night would just fly by so they could go after her sister. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Oh god could anything be soo boring" Sakura whispered moving around the crowd of people celebrating a wretched union. 'Though I must admit that the groom looks even more bored than me and pissed at that. Please be all right Tomoyo' she thought looking at the man, who they called Li, sitting beside his soon to be wife.  
  
She wasn't ugly but rather pretty. She didn't understand why he didn't want her maybe it was the fact that since this party started god knows how long ago she hadn't released the hold on his arm yet. Sakura giggled looking him the same time he decided to look at her and their eyes locked in a trance. Taking her away from the men who wouldn't stop asking her to dance, they were acting like children. *  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran sat beside the annoying thing he was supposed to marry looking at all the rich people here to celebrate this pathetic excuse for a happy union. He looked through the crowd when his eyes found the same amazing emerald ones from earlier today. She stood out from the crowd there wasn't one women there who had her eyes in fact he'd never in his life seen eyes like hers.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him before breaking her gaze; she was thoroughly enjoying his predicament and showing it very clearly. He had to admit that there was something definitely different about her something that intrigued him. And he noticed that everyone man thought the same thing of her and her sister but the one called Sakura was still a child she wasn't more then sixteen he guessed. "Let go of my arm" Syaoran snapped pulling his arm of the leech attached to him.  
  
"Where are you going, let me come with you" she stated standing up with him in all the fabric in what was made out to be a dress. Sometimes he wondered where women got there horrible taste in fashion.  
  
"You listen to me, I'm not married to you yet and I have no intention to be soo leave me ALONE" Syaoran stated glowering at her. He walked off following the lady into the garden towards the bridge; unlike Mei Lin her dress wasn't a bunch of fabric only simple silk.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at your celebration? After all your getting married I don't think your wife would like to see you here with me" she whispered not even looking at him as she gazed into the river 'why did he have to follow me' she thought angrily, knowing that Nades wasn't far away.  
  
"I really don't care what she thinks. Your not Nuccian?" Syaoran replied coolly stopping beside her. The Nuccian were his people, tall and tanned skinned with straight faces.  
  
"No I'm half Lirin is there something wrong with that?" Sakura asked facing him. He looked at her slightly amused by her forwardness. He had been told that the Lirin people were very beautiful. He had seen a few but none were like her, only the people from the old world had eyes like hers.  
  
"I didn't say that" Syaoran countered his eyes dropping at the way her dress hugged her lithe body outlining every curve. And the why her full bosom pushed invitingly against the fabric. (LET ME TOUCH IT I WANT TO TOUCH IT, CAN I HAVE IT AS A TREASURE) It pleaded 'NO Go away' Syaoran thought angrily pushing down his dragon instincts (OH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE) it begged but he ignored him.  
  
"Are you quite through" Sakura asked with clear annoyance in her voice. He took his time how ever, his eyes slowly meeting her eyes.  
  
"Now I am" Syaoran spoke casually getting a hard glare from Sakura, which he just brushed off.  
  
"You have some nerve, I think you should go back to your little wife before she has a cow. Personally I don't like females who glower at me like that" Sakura spoke smiling, Syaoran turned and saw Mei Lin looking at the two how them with anger seeping through her crimson eyes.  
  
"You whore" Mei Lin spat glaring at Sakura who totally ignored her and walked the opposite direction. 'You'll hate us more when this night is out' Sakura thought laughing inside as she whistled she listened to the wind and got her reply. Syaoran thought he heard something but wasn't sure and his dragon instinct told him there was something wrong (IT'S HERE IT'S HERE LETS FIND IT) it pleaded 'no' Syaoran thought softly pushing him down yet again. "How could you, this is your engagement night"  
  
"I hate crying woman pull your self together you look horrid when you cry" Syaoran stated walking past her ignoring the tears streaming down her face. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Nades watched from the roof as the governor laughed to his own jokes and got ready. While Sakura looked at Li who looked openly bored and Mei Lin pissed she couldn't help but laugh at the kids they would have together. It would definitely be a site to behold. Nades got out the pipe and needles she would use to kill the governor in a clean move. She whistled to Sakura, who whistled back and this time Syaoran heard it and was sure of it; he could smell danger on the air and allowed his dragon instinct to search. *  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran looked up at the roof and saw something move, he quickly grabbed a plate putting it in front Master Rae. "What are you doing?" Master Rae yelled angrily.  
  
"Saving your life" Syaoran answered dully showing him the plate that had at least ten needles in making everyone gasp. "I guess the assassin came after all," he added looking for any movement; he nodded to his helper who handed him his sword. Sakura frowned slipping into the darkness of the crowd this wasn't suppose to happen.  
  
"Oh you're the greatest" Mei Lin cried hugging him only to be pushed away by Syaoran who gave her a glare.  
  
"Do that to your father or any other man but not me," Syaoran snapped disappearing through the back *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Shit that idiot had to go and ruin it" Nades hissed under her breath. She ducked when he looked towards her. When she looked up again he was gone and her open shot to the governor was gone by the men who were surrounding him. "Your an idiot you know" she spoke in a hard male voice knowing he was behind her.  
  
"Why are you after the governor?" Syaoran asked looking at the assassin who quickly moved taking out his sword at the same time. She jumped over the edge making her way towards the governor but Syaoran quickly followed her blocking her path. She growled moving quickly to evade his sword, she looked at his sword that was glowing a bright green and thought back to Sakura's this was interesting. "Give it up you won't get him your surrounded" he added. Nades looked at all the guards around her and smiled when one ran towards her. She quickly kicked him back throwing her long hair towards his neck but his hand grabbed it.  
  
"Aaaaahhh" he screamed feeling her hair cut through his hand as she pulled it back, everyone felt sick seeing what was happening. Syaoran was the only one who saw what she was doing dogged all of the needles she shoot at the guards making all them drop to the ground dead from the poison.  
  
"Mother stay away from their bodies don't touch them" Syaoran yelled running after the assassin who headed for the wall swiftly jumping over it followed by Syaoran. He jumped from roof to roof after her, never in his life had anyone lasted that long fighting against him and he wanted to win. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Nades was aware that she was being followed and jumped into a busy walk away, people who saw her jumped back in fear. She spun around to see Syaoran less then two feet away from her his sword ready for a battle that she didn't want to fight; she went to kill one man only to kill a lot more she wanted to die. She wanted to escape this life forever but she knew that it would come back to haunt her no matter what. She clenched her teeth in pain when his sword barely missed her arm-god he was good.  
  
"Answer my question" Syaoran spoke again looking at the man, Nades looked up at him and nearly gasped his pupils were vertical like a cat no like a dragon. He was about to take his final blow when suddenly a building close to them caught fire making people scream breaking his line of thought, seeing her chance she quickly back flipped kicking him right in the jaw before running off. Syaoran shook off the pain in his jaw and ran the way he went mentally cursing himself for slipping like that when he came into the ally where he went there was no sign. Sakura smiled before jumping off the building top sheathing aurora.  
  
Author's note: So what do you think? It is good or bad? Please review and tell me cause I really want to know. It might be a little confusing but as it goes along it'll make more sense I promise. Anyways see ya'll in a few days, Ja. 


	2. Protecting the Killer

Chap. 2: Protecting the Killer.. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Hey, thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it. And I know that I've been gone a long time. It's good to see some of the old names reviewing again, I love you guys. * anyways took so long to update because I've been getting ready for school. I'm already tired of it, and it's only been the second day LOL. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And it'll even out as it goes along so it shouldn't confuse you too much okay? *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Nades climbed through the window, she peeled her black clothing off, dropping them on the ground as she got into the tub of warm water. The bastard she worked for always made sure they had the best when needed it but that didn't make her hate him any less. She washed the cut on her arm looking at it intently, it was the first time anyone cut her and she would pay him back for it that's a promise she made her self. "Where have you been?" she asked when Sakura waltzed into the room smiling.  
  
"Just looking around you can thank me later" Sakura answered coolly dropping to the bed. "Did you see his sword?" she asked in awe. She had never seen one like his before, she was under the impression that only hers existed.  
  
"Yes I did, I think it's the element earth like how yours is of fire. I never knew there was one but now I know and he knows how to use it" Nades answered remembering his eyes. "We have to be careful of him there's something odd about him"  
  
"Yeah I know" Sakura whispered softly remembering his face clearly; she nearly laughed remembering how annoyed he looked. Nades had a feeling what she was saying was going through one ear and coming out the next.  
  
"Don't even think about it. You know how he would react when he finds out you don't age" Nades warned softly in their ancient language. That was the reason why she never even considered producing more of their kind. "Besides we're sworn off men and the emotion love, we don't go near them unless to kill or reproduce" Sakura understood but after living for soo long everything changed in her eyes. She knew what happened if a male child was born, he would be left at an orphanage or even worst. And she knew she should hate men because they had killed her family in this world and the other.  
  
"It couldn't be that bad if the females here are so eager to get married" she said laying on her belly, Nades laughed hearing that.  
  
"Its not bad actually it feels rather good. Before we left I did it twice but never conceived I don't think I can have children" Nades said softly remembering. "But I have two children you and the other we have to get back tomorrow. Now go to bed" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran jumped through the window of the room coming face to face with his mother, annoying fiancée and annoying father in law. He didn't want to get into anything with them tonight he just wanted to get some sleep. It was the first time in his life that anyone had gotten away from him and he didn't like the feeling of being the loser at all.  
  
His mother was the first to speak up and he wasn't the least bit surprised by her question. "Xiao Lang what of the assassin?" she said looking intently at him not even asking him if he was hurt.  
  
"He got away" Syaoran answered simply putting his sword away. "Have all the guest gone?" he asked just maybe she was still here.  
  
"Yes" Mei Lin answered happy that he asked about it.  
  
"What are you going to do about the assassin?" Master Rae asked looking at the boy before him.  
  
"Nothing, it's not my concern. Mother we're leaving for home in the morning" Syaoran answered making them gasped.  
  
"What you mean nothing?" he asked in utter disbelief feeling anger rise in him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me we were leaving I haven't even packed yet" Mei Lin stated angry that he hadn't told her.  
  
"What do you mean it's not your concern?" Yelen asked shocked at her son's behavior.  
  
"It's not my concern for one, two you're not coming with me and three if that assassin wants to him dead then that's exactly what he'll do. And there is nothing I can do about it" Syaoran growled looking at all of them, for the first time they saw the redness on his jaw and the blood on his arm.  
  
"We're leaving in the morning, you only want this marriage because of my wealth and my title. I have no desire of marry your daughter. If you want the protection of my clan and men you will have to pay for their services like any other. I will not have them killed and nothing to give to their families. It's your decision. And mother I am the Clan leader and that is what I wish you'll have to wait until I want to marry. If you can't then find your self another dam leader" he concluded, Yelen had never heard her son talk to her in that manner and was unusually proud.  
  
"Yes my son, we'll leave at dawn in the morning" she spoke bowing before she left feeling proud, no doubt he would be a great leader like his father. He was almost twenty and still with out a wife or son she would give him space for now on the matter.  
  
"Follow my mothers actions. If you agree to my terms then I will see you in the morning" Syaoran spoke in a silky smooth voice looking at the two, they quickly left him in peace. It was more like Rae pulled Mei Lin through the door.  
  
"Master a bath has been prepared for you" his servant spoke looking at him with mischief in his black eyes.  
  
"Enough with the master thing Yamazaki, did you send the message to Eriol?" Syaoran asked walking into the room.  
  
"Yes. Knowing him everything will be prepared for their arrival. How you do know that they will come? And he'll follow?" he asked his best friend even though it was kept a secret.  
  
"Because he's a coward and the assassin needs to kill all of the governors including him, there is only three left. Besides I must pay him back for him arm" Syaoran answered to one of his best fighters and best friend. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* The next morning. *  
  
*  
  
* Sakura walked slowly up the winding path that lead to the gates of the governor's house only to see that he was leaving with that Li guy, who almost killed Nades last night. She grew hard in the jaw when he passed by her smirking as if he knew something she didn't. "Your wrong if you think you can protect him" she whispered heading back to the hotel. *  
  
*  
  
* "What the matter?" Nades asked when Sakura walked in the room. Sakura sat down before answering. "I got a message from Tomoyo, she's being carried to the border to be sold with other women" she frowned hearing that. This wasn't good; it was going to get in the way of the contract she had to fulfill.  
  
" We have to kill this man and then the two other on the way for her"  
  
"Then we had better hurry because he's leaving with the Li guy. There's no way we can reach her in time and do them" Sakura stated truthfully changing into her tunic and pants.  
  
"Then you'll have to help me out if we're to reach her in time. The dead line is after tomorrow" Nades said regretfully looking at Sakura who was tying her boot string.  
  
"If it's to save Tomoyo then I'll gladly do it. We don't have time to waste," Sakura replied standing up as she pulled her hood over her head. She grabbed aurora and fastened the belt around her waist.  
  
"I never wanted you to do anything like this but what choice do we have?" Nades sighed pulling on her hood then the veil that covered up to her nose like Sakura. "You take the road leading towards the village and the way Tomoyo went I believe that Li went that way too. When you kill them make sure to be careful and don't take any chances. There's a cave close to there put the horse and your things there" Sakura nodded closely listening to all the instructions. "Listen this is the poison and the needles make sure that anyone who sees your face doesn't live, your hair color and eyes are very rare around these parts, use coal or something to hide your hair if just only a little"  
  
"I'll be careful" Sakura said grabbing her bags and Tomoyo's. When they got down stairs they quickly saddled not wanting to waste anytime. "I'll sing to you when I'm complete be careful sister"  
  
"You be careful this is the first time we've ever been apart. We'll be together soon enough" Nades said before they parted ways heading to their own destination. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
"Send two of our men one to each town. When he has killed tell them to come back, tell them not to interfere with him or they'll surely die" Syaoran whispered to Takashi who nodded and rode back towards the men.  
  
"Father I don't like this one bit, I'm suppose to be going there as his wife not your daughter seeking their protection" Mei Lin whined looking out the window of their sedan.  
  
"There's nothing we can do now just be nice maybe he'll start to have feelings for you. Be smart, ask around to see what he likes and dislikes" he father chided. "I'm paying a lot to be under his protection, right now that's all that matters" Mei Lin looked at her father in disgust. She felt like kicking his ass right now for his coward ness but she knew that it was forbidden for a girl to know how to fight. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Different land. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A woman scaled the wall of the bedchamber and looked down at the man and his wife sleeping fitfully and smiled evilly. "Wake up and meet your maker" she hollered jumping on his bed, the couple screamed as the woman's sword tore through their bodies with force.  
  
"No please" the woman begged on the verge of dying. The killer knew that she should put her out of her misery besides she hated women who bedded men willingly.  
  
"I have no pity" she cursed raising her sword, cutting off the woman's scream as her head rolled unto the floor. When the guards raced in the room the walls were covered with blood and there was no one there.  
  
"One to go and then I'm free" she whispered looking at the sky as she whistled before jumping over the wall into the night, the signature of the whistle spelt Joe. *  
  
*  
  
Sakura and the others looked up at the sky when they heard it and smiled. Tomoyo on the other hand was trying concentrate on how to get a message to Nades and Sakura.  
  
"This is such a drag," she whispered softly as they rode over a wooden bridge getting drenched in the rain. She screamed when the cage she was in toppled over falling straight into the river. *  
  
*  
  
* A far off kingdom. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "They should be finished in a three days the most, I want my men to separate them. Two are by themselves but three isn't you have to get them separated from each other. And make sure they don't whistle that's how they warn each other of danger or send messages" a man said evilly.  
  
"How do we get them apart Master Asia?"  
  
"The two Nades is with are merely children so it shouldn't be hard all you have to do is get her away from them. I don't want them bleeding or cut their blood is very valuable to me. *  
  
*  
  
* The next night. *  
  
*  
  
* "Bring in the dancers," the governor yelled wanting to be entertained.  
  
"Yes sir and we've even hired two more of very good quality" a man said bowing as his other men called in the dancers who came out in two lines. Sakura looked at the fat pig like man before her and smiled 'this would be too easy' she thought looking down at the bracelet that contained the poisoned needles she would need. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Elsewhere.. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"What's the hold up?" a man yelled pushing his head through the window, when the carriage stopped.  
  
"There's someone in the road" the driver yelled looking at the figure dressed in black.  
  
"Well get him out of the road or just run over him" he yelled before sitting back in with his wife and daughters.  
  
"Hey get out of the road," the carriage driver yelled looking at the figure who stepped closer to them. "What the-ah" they all got scared when the screaming of men sounded out side and the ladies screamed when the door flew open.  
  
"I have no problem with you ladies. I just want this fat bastard" Tilda said wrapping the rope around the man's neck pulling him swiftly out the door slamming it shut.  
  
"What do you want? I'll pay you black assassin" he begged on his knees making Tilda laugh.  
  
"I hate men I want you dead simple as that" she laughed pulling her rope back. She turned and jumped to the carriage top when his head hit the ground of the filthy road. Within a blink of the eye she was go on the wind as her name flowed on across the pasture. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The music started to play and Sakura started moved her hips and hands to the tune all the while keeping eye contact with the governor making sure to smile at him. She would need to hit him three times because of his hideous weigh. 'What a fat bastard' she thought laughing inside as she danced. When she had the perfect chance she quickly grabbed a needle sending it flying towards him hitting him right in the arm, which he didn't feel.  
  
She moved around the circle taking out the other one hitting him right in the neck. She watched as he started to sweat having no clue what was wrong. The music started to beat faster, drums deeper; getting lost in the music she took out the other one twirling around she sent it flying forward hitting him right between his eyes. As they fell to the ground ending the song he fell forward right into his plate ending his life.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sakura whispered slipping out of the room unaware of the eyes that saw her and quickly fled his horse to report. Ladies scream as men rushed about trying to find who did it and how it happened. Sakura walked through gates to her meeting place but first she would have bath her self, wash away the blood that was on her hands. *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran looked up as the first men rode into camp at the break of dawn to report. He sat down to catch is breath and eat something before telling him. "I watched her," he said.  
  
"What do you mean her?" Takashi asked softly thinking the same thing as Syaoran.  
  
"The assassin, she had black hair I'm sure it was a her. She danced with soo much passion keeping the governors eyes locked unto hers enchanting him. She smiled at him as she skillfully sent two needles at him not missing. Then the music started to go faster and so did she then with her back turned she sent the last hitting him right between the eyes as she fell the ground with all the other dancers. The funny thing was when she killed him she whispered sorry before leaving, I've never seen a woman kill so swiftly. I've heard about their kind but I never thought I would live to see one and survive" he concluded looking at his clan leader. Syaoran couldn't believe a woman had fought so well, his sisters knew how to fight but not that good.  
  
"What do you mean her kind?" Syaoran asked blankly looking at Takashi and his men.  
  
"Well there are these folk tales about woman assassins who are born with the gift to kill, their race was called Komisar meaning warriors. They are trained all their lives to fight and to hate men most of all. They are said to be really beautiful and enchant the men they are sent to kill so they have no idea until its too late, but this one had no clue he never had a chance. There have been a lot of killings lately but I believe its not men but women. I believe it's been them but they are said to have died out in the old world. None made it off the island Nehru when it sank centuries ago" the man explained remembering the story he was told by his grandfather "My grandfather's father told him the story and its been going on the like that since then, so either some survived and are having children or I'm mistaken"  
  
"I see go and get some rest we'll leave at noon" Syaoran stated getting up, this was becoming more interesting by the day, not only was he a she but an assassin at that. He knew now that he was going get to know her a lot better. He would keep this story and asked his mother more about it.  
  
"By the looks of it we should be expecting her in two days" Takashi spoke looking at the rising sun.  
  
"Yes and she'll want to kill him no doubt about it, she is a great fighter. I hope there isn't more like her cause god help us" he muttered the last under his breath. "There's no why it could be her all the other killing said it was done by a man" he did not know what to think he would know when he took off that silly mask. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Later.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I hate this we haven't seen a town since we left" Mei Lin whined folding her arms. Not even the cool breeze brushing against her skin could simmer her boiling temper.  
  
"No one asked you to come, it'll be at least four more days until we reach" Yelen snapped looking at the girl. She wondered what got into her when she thought that she would make a good daughter in law and produce a strong heir. She kicked her horse so it would ride up towards Syaoran.  
  
"She got on your nerves too?" he asked, smiling slightly at his mother who smiled a little seeing him.  
  
"Does it show?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"It does but don't worry they'll be gone soon enough. The assassin should be here by noon tomorrow by how fast he's moving. If I'm right the next one should be dead by tonight"  
  
"He's really good I wonder who taught him" Yelen spoke aloud Syaoran shrugged in reply. *  
  
*  
  
* Somewhere else. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
"How is she doing?" a man asked looking at the sleeping figure on the bed with bumps and bruises on her body.  
  
"Fairly good I don't know how she survived but it's a miracle, all of her cuts are healing rapidly. If any asks about her don't tell she's here this looks like foul play to me. She's the only one who survived out of the other bodies that were found" the other man answered.  
  
"I know I must go now I'll drop in later," he answered leaving taking one more glance at the sleeping angel. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura walked through the fields picking fruits. She ate them as she headed towards the main town to scope out where the next one lived. When she reached the village she was in awe at all the guard's that surrounded the place. It was a prison challenging anyone to attempt anything. 'This is going to be a lot harder' she thought looking at how high the walls where and from the looks of it they were just built higher.  
  
She felt proud and a little scared to know that they were expecting her but she knew that she would have to be very careful. Now she had to figure out how to get in that was always the challenging part then there was getting out of the place-Geesh she would really have to think about it.  
  
"Green Tea please" Sakura said to the old lady who looked at her and smiled a smile that turned into a frown.  
  
"If you know what's good for you madam you would leave this place. Beauty like yours doesn't go unnoticed" she stated with a grief stricken voice looking into Sakura's hood.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked taking the tea unconsciously, she pulled her hood forward a little.  
  
"The governor has a taste for young girls, made sure to hide me daughter but I know they'll find her and take her to hiz bed" she answered almost on the verge of tears. She smiled brightly it was amazing how the way to get into a place always smacked her right in the face.  
  
"Really? Why don't we go back your house and I'll take the place of your daughter" Sakura suggested making the women gasped.  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked not believing her ears.  
  
"Certainly and I promise that when I leave here you and others when will live in peace. Now shall we?" Sakura asked, the woman smiled and took her arm leaving her stuff as she led her through the winding paths to the small hut that she called a house.  
  
"I know it's not much but it's enough for my daughter and me. Mi husband died a while ago so it'z just the two of us" she explained leading Sakura into the cute little house.  
  
"Oh no it's lovely" Sakura spoke looking at her stuff when a girl in her early teens came out. "You mean to tell me he takes little girls?"  
  
"He has no age limit my dear," the lady answered in a angry tone, shaking her head. "I want you to go and hide. This lady here is going to take your place before you go though put some clothes out for her" she nodded and went into the back smiling at Sakura. "I've a good match for her when she is of age and they like each other too not at all how my marriage was"  
  
"I know what you mean" Sakura sat down waiting for the time to come when they would come for her, it was much more easier. When Sakura pulled back her hood the woman gasped in shock looking at Sakura closely.  
  
"Your nothing but a child, where's your mother?"  
  
"Oh but I'm not a child" Sakura assured breezily 'I'm no where near 17 I'm more like 411' she thought sighing. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran and the others were riding on a dirt road when one of his men came riding up with a message. "What is it?" Syaoran asked looking at the man.  
  
"There is no way he'll be able to make it out that place is guarded like a fortress" the man spoke gasping for breath.  
  
"What that can't happen" Syaoran spoke  
  
"But isn't that a good thing?" Yelen asked looking at her son.  
  
"No it's not, she-he has to make it out" Syaoran spoke almost slipping but from the look in his mother eyes he knew that she caught his mistake. "I want you go ahead I'll catch up to you," he added turning his horse around.  
  
"Be careful" Yelen said to her son for the first time in many years smiling absently. *  
  
*  
  
* Sakura.. *  
  
*  
  
* Sakura and the woman listened as screams of young girls came closer and closer till finally there was a loud knock on the door making the women jumped. Sakura held unto her like a daughter would to her mother, a fearful look on her face.  
  
"What ever you do act like I'm your daughter and things will go according to plan," Sakura whispered to the lady who nodded, when the door was knocked open three large man walking in.  
  
"Please don't she's the only daughter I have" she cried holding unto Sakura. "Please-" she begged.  
  
"No I don't want to go" Sakura cried holding unto the lady.  
  
"You should feel blessed if he likes you he'll make you one of his many wives," the guard spat pulling Sakura away roughly missing the dagger and poison in her dress by an inch.  
  
"NO mother" Sakura screamed struggling against the men as they dragged her out of the house. When he and his partners looked at Sakura they had to look again not believing their eyes at how radiant she looked. Sakura squirmed under their stares wondering if they saw the defect that made people stare at her, self-consciously she pulled her hood up.  
  
"Be safe my child and thank you" she whispered sitting on the chair that was above the hole she dug for her daughter. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura watched as the large gates opened leading to the huge house, inside was guarded worst then outside. 'Maybe Nades should have killed him first' she thought smirking at how prepared he was but she still got in because of his greediness, it was truly amazing.  
  
"Get out of there" the man, yelled pulling the girls out one by one some even as young as twelve were in the group. Sakura felt disgusted in her stomach and wanted to do away with this man for good. They were led to a small room and left there. She made sure to mark the way she came so she would have quick escape.  
  
"Who wishes to bathe the governor?" a man asked smiling at all the young girls in the room. "Oh come on don't let me pick you," he added when no one moved.  
  
"I'll be the first" Sakura spoke stepping forward, her long ash colored hair cascading her shoulders and back when she pulled her hood off. The man and the guard's mouth dropped open seeing her face.  
  
"Wise choice, I know he'll like you. I see spirit in those green eyes, I've never seen green eyes before you are quite unique" he spoke leading Sakura out the door. 'If you don't stop talking it'll be the last thing you see' she thought getting annoyed by his jabbering. "Okay you can get in the tub and wait for him, he'll be here soon" he spoke.  
  
"How about a kiss?" Sakura asked smiling sweetly at him. He nodded eagerly and Sakura softly placed her lips against his.  
  
"Thank you ma'am" he spoke leaving Sakura alone 'No thank you' she thought wiping off her lips. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran all dressed in black climbed the wall jumping unto the ground with out a sound. He looked all around the place noticing that it was very heavily guarded but that wouldn't stop him. He wanted the Black Death for himself he wanted to fight him/her. He moved across the roof looking for the governor's room. He was told it was where he would be. At first he thought he would never find it but his luck changed when he saw Sakura getting into a tub naked as the day she was born.  
  
His mouth dropped open seeing her flawless physique as she went under the water, his amazement her ash colored hair changed to honey. He'd only seen one person with that color hair, the girl from the party. He stayed across from the room ducking lower when the governor walked into the taking off all his clothes. 'I did not want to see that' Syaoran thought closing his eyes fearing that he would be blind. When he was sure he would be in the water he opened his eyes just in time to see Sakura surface and said something to him before the man dropped dead.  
  
"My god" Syaoran whispered watching her slowly get out of the tub. She looked over and saw him a frown appearing on her face as she dressed. Opening the door she skillfully climbed unto the roof across from him with a smile that said she was going after the last governor. "Oh shit," he got out running across the roof opposite her. Trying to beat her to the forest, as she put a mask over her face jumping to the connecting building, she did a flip and landed without a sound. Both came to a halt when numerous guards holding their swords ready to attack blocked their way.  
  
"Just my luck" Sakura whispered, funny how she got caught the only time she didn't have a weapon, out of the corner of her eyes she saw Syaoran pull out a second sword.  
  
"Here" he yelled tossing it to here when they started up the roof. She dropped grabbing the sword thrusting it back then pulling it out making a man fell to the ground. She moved with agility blocking and moving the sword in ways that made men fall to the ground, Nades had taught her well.  
  
Syaoran was across from her doing the same; he never had this much fun in soo long and loved the rush and allowed the dragon in him to come out. He moved his sword in three fast moves making a man scream out in at the three slashes across his stomach. "This was too easy" he whispered looking at Sakura who was breathing heavily; he stiffened when he heard a low sound and from the look of it she heard it too. He jumped off the roof barely in time missing the numerous spikes that went flying over his head. Dropping to his feet he looked at Sakura who was making her way to the forest flowing her lead he got up and ran footsteps not far behind them.  
  
"They went into the forest," a man yelled pointing towards the direction.  
  
"No don't go after them men of one of her victim's men did the same thing and all died. I still can't believe it's a woman and she has help, don't worry she's wounded" he stated looked at the blood trail. "We'll set out in search for her tomorrow, we don't know what she looks like. The guy that brought her to the room was poisoned and none of the many girls won't talk"  
  
"SO your saying that it's a complete dead end?" a man asked looking at him.  
  
"No we'll just see which daughter of a family is hurt. She has long gray hair I was told" he answered walking away. "Send some men searching for them at dawn" he added. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran followed Sakura from afar as she slowly made her way to where ever she stayed. He saw her go down a small path leading into a cave that had a small stream flowing through it and the moon's light coming through the roof. He noticed that she had two horses and her stuff laid out like she lived here then he heard the same whistle.  
  
"Why are you following me?" Sakura asked turning to face him, as she pulled her mask off her face coated with sweat.  
  
"I don't know you intrigue me" Syaoran shrugged moving closer to her.  
  
"You don't know me. Please go away" Sakura spoke trying to keep her eyes focused with out much luck.  
  
"Sakura-" Syaoran spoke rushing to her when she clasped. He looked his hand and saw that it was stained with blood, her blood. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Nades. *  
  
*  
  
* "No Sakura." she whispered wiping her sword clean when she heard the whistle. "I'm not far away I'll be there soon" she said looking at all the guards in the distance that was looking for her. She sang a soft tune that the wind carried away, she was finished and no doubt so were her sisters. They would all meet up in a town that was two days away from where she was, all they had to do was get Tomoyo. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Elsewhere. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Master we have got news that everyone of them is dead should we go after them now? They should be heading to meet up," a man said bowing. Flames danced against the cobble stone walls, and the stench of dirty men filled the misty night air.  
  
"Yes I want each of you to bring at least twenty men. Use the darts, anyone who gets too close won't live," he answered smiling as he touched the scar on his face 'I learnt my lesson' he thought.  
  
"Yes sir" the man said before leaving the large room. Rakan got up and poured himself some wine.  
  
"You are moving faster than I thought" a voice said softly, Rakan sat down before answering. He looked out the windows at the bonfires that lighted the sky, his men were getting ready for a war that they would win.  
  
"Isn't that what you want my lord?" he asked turning to look at himself in the mirror. "When you have what you want I'll have what I want. I don't do anything for free," the voice laughed hearing what he said.  
  
"When that foolish man tries to call everyone together we'll strike him there"  
  
"My army won't be enough to over power him" Rakan objected playing with a dagger.  
  
"Don't worry about that its all taken care of. We'll have more then what is needed now I must return to my host. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: So what do you think? It kindda clears up a little, we know now that there is going to be some kind of war right? LOL. And syao's is intrigued by sakura's kind, Right? Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it wasn't too boring. I promise there will be a lot more action coming up..remember to review and tell me wat you think okay? JA. 


	3. A stubborn Woman

Chap. 3: "A Stubborn Woman"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's note: Hey sorry for taking so long to update but I haven't had time. With the hurricane and everything my school is going crazy with work. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, I'm so glad to have all those reviews. I will have time to write more because I've stopped working for a while.  
  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura slowly regained consciousness; the soft movements of someone attacked senses as her nostrils filled with the sweet smell of food. She tried to move but groaned feeling pain shoot across her entire left side. Instead of moving she opened her eyes squinting from the brightness. When they finally focused she noticed that she was in the cave wrapped in something soft and warm.  
  
"It's about time that you come about" a voice spoke from close by. Sakura looked around to see HIM and groaned. "You don't have to sound soo thrilled," he mocked bending down next to her.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to leave?" Sakura spoke hoarsely. "Or were you waiting for me to come about so you could turn me in?"  
  
"First of all I don't listen to anyone and I don't want to turn you in," Syaoran answered looking at her. Sakura's eyes focused on the cup he held in his hands. "Here this will make you feel better so we can be on our way," he added giving her a cup of tea then helped her to sit up.  
  
"What do you mean 'our' way?" Sakura asked glaring at him as she sipped the sweet tasting liquid that warmed her entire body.  
  
"You can't travel by our self until your healed properly but we can't stay here because they'll find us. And your in no shaped to fight after being poisoned" Syaoran stated getting up.  
  
"Why are you helping me when I'm going after your fiancée's father next or should I say wife?" Sakura asked raising her brow at him. Men never seemed to make any sense to her; in her eyes they always did things that made them appear lower than wild beast.  
  
"She's not my fiancée much less wife," Syaoran answered, Sakura shrugged not caring what she was to him. "Now since as you asked me all those questions can I ask you one?"  
  
"Fair enough" Sakura shrugged not taking her eyes off him as he moved with meticulousness. From the look in his amber eyes, the firmness of his voice and the way he fought he was someone you didn't want as an enemy.  
  
"Who taught you to fight?"  
  
"A wise woman did and you?"  
  
"Many, can you show me some of your moves when you're better?" Syaoran asked facing her, he almost felt like laughing when he saw the astound look on her face. He was sure she hadn't been expecting that out of him.  
  
"Ahh sure I guess, your one weird character" Sakura smiled at him. Watching him strap something to her horse then started to put the fire out she frowned a little. "Are 'We' going somewhere?" she added eyeing him.  
  
"We' have to leave here it's getting too dangerous" Syaoran answered his back turned to her.  
  
"We're taking one horse?" Sakura asked trying to get up ignoring the throbbing pain in her side.  
  
"Yes it's faster, we have to catch up my mother and men. It'll be faster we only have two days to catch them up"  
  
"I don't want you helping me" Sakura stated taking small steps towards him. She felt weak, tired and the pain in her side wasn't helping but she would not show him. "Plus my sister is on her way here and she doesn't like men so I suggest you leave"  
  
"Sister?" Syaoran echoed looking at her, great there was more like her.  
  
"Actually sisters, now I suggest that you leave before she gets here she isn't far away. And the others aren't far either"  
  
"I see but don't you have one more man to kill?"  
  
"I don't need your help finding him" he sensed that she was growing weary of his question but that didn't make him want to stop asking them in the least bit. The only sound around them other than the soft dripping of water that echoed in the distance was their arguing voices.  
  
"I have no doubt that you can find him but you're weak, tired and the pain you're feeling should make you an easy catch" Syaoran retorted making Sakura's mouth hung open. 'How the hell did he know that' she thought glaring at him. He merely smirked in return before she could make a matching remark he added.  
  
"I've already packed your stuff well what you have anyways. You're the first woman I know who doesn't have a trunk or dozens of stuff but I guess in your line of work you can't travel heavy" Syaoran got on the horse and turned it around towards her. When she didn't move he raised a brow over his cold amber eye. Sakura sighed and walked up on a rock so she could easily get on sitting sidesaddle in front on him. He spoke with so much authority and confidence that she didn't have any choice but to comply, after all he was giving her a free ride to the governor. It was night so they would have a good chance to get ahead without being followed at least until dawn. "What did you do?" he asked when she whistled looking at the sky.  
  
"Telling her that I'll be with the next governor, so she won't have trouble finding me" Sakura answered smiling. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran looked down at the woman that was fast asleep on his chest and wondered how on earth she was such a killer. In fact if he hadn't seen her kill with his own eyes he wouldn't believe it at all. She looked so incredibly innocent 'I guess that's why she got to them so fast' he thought wrapping his cape around her as protection from the chilly morning air. He didn't know what was getting into him why he felt like he needed to protect her even though it was obvious that she didn't need his help. He tensed a little when he felt her arm tighten around him feeling her warm body press against his. *  
  
*  
  
* Sakura smiled feeling him stiffen when she hug him, he was something; so much different from the men she had met. And this was a new experience for her she'd never been this close to a man before. And he didn't smell like all the other men she had met, he smelt like spices and sandalwood a contrast to her cherry blossom. She stiffened when the sound of horses came towards them, many horses 'oh god they had found them. "Relax" Syaoran ordered in a crisp voice when he felt her hold tighten on him. 'Great let them be stupid' he prayed when they stopped in front of him.  
  
"Hey have you seen a suspicious woman and man around here? The woman is wounded and would be walking funny. By the way who are you?" the man asked in a not so nice voice eyeing Syaoran closely.  
  
"No I haven't seen anyone," Syaoran answered evenly. "Are they dangerous? Should I be on guard?"  
  
"Yes they are very dangerous. Who is that?" the guard asked looking at Sakura's small feet.  
  
"Oh she? She's my new wife" Syaoran answered smacking Sakura on the thigh. "We just got married, she's sleeping all worn out from last night," he added smugly, he wasn't lying she was tired. "She's a feisty one, got lots of spirit," the man laugh hearing what he said.  
  
"Well I hope ya'll have a good time and be careful the woman is said to be very beautiful and can bewitch men so keep ya guard up" the man warned smiling at Syaoran who nodded before riding off behind them.  
  
"Got lots of spirit? Couldn't you come up with something else?" came Sakura's soft voice from under his cloak.  
  
"I spoke what came to mind, your lucky they didn't want to see your face. If they did they would surely know it was you" Syaoran stated making the horse go faster.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because they would see that your beautiful and your emerald eyes are very rare around these parts," he answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Aren't you afraid that I might bewitch you too?" Sakura asked running her fingers over his finely chiseled chest making a tremor run down his spine.  
  
" Not at all, I'm not like other man as you might know already," Syaoran answered catching her hand in a firm grip moving it from his chest.  
  
"All men are the same" Sakura spat distastefully pulling her hand from his grip.  
  
"I don't know what they did to you but that has nothing to do with me," Syaoran stated tightly. *  
  
*  
  
* The captures *  
  
*  
  
* "Surround the house she's inside there, men go inside and smoke her out" a man yelled angrily on his horse, he moved back when a man came flying out the window. "Now move in" he yelled looking a man who nodded when the figure came into view.  
  
"This one is called Tilda" a man said smiling "She's the third oldest after Nades who has been captured with her only two men survived. I think we'll need more men for Nades' her babies and the other sister" he said when Tilda fell through the window from being hit by a poison dart.  
  
"We only have three men left, tell them we need forty men for the next capture" he ordered stiffly looking at Tilda "A beauty but deadly all the same" he whispered looking at her face before they gagged her so she couldn't contact the others. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Yelen.later in the day. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* They were at least a day and a half ahead of Syaoran and Sakura. She was for the first time getting worried about her son and was thoroughly tempted to leave that whining little spoiled brat behind. "Have any of the men seen him?" Yelen asked Takashi.  
  
"Nothing we do know that the governor is dead though. And they are after two assassins a male and a female. If she is alive then she'll be here with Syaoran ahead or behind her no doubt. I don't know if I'll be able to fight her off if Syaoran had trouble"  
  
"We'll do the best we can I know my son is alive he's too stubborn to be killed by a mere girl. Lets keep this to our selves" she added looking at the carriage that contained Mei Lin and her father. Takashi nodded in understanding smiling at his best friends mother.  
  
"I know what you mean *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Elsewhere. *  
  
*  
  
* "Sir two has been captured, Nades's two and Joe are being hunted down. What should we do?" the man asked bowing.  
  
"Tell the men that the first group should move out, and make sure you get Joe and the children" Rakanis ordered.  
  
"Yes they will move out by mid day" the spoke bowing before he left.  
  
"I will be emperor by the end of the month tops," he whispered smiling evilly. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Nightfall. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran and Sakura slowly rode into the small town they came upon no doubt his mother and men had already past through. He rode around looking for an inn finally coming upon one he brought the horse to the stables helping Sakura down. After much arguing she finally agreed to allow him carry her in because of her side, using his cloak to cover her face. The place was swarming with men looking for Sakura most of whom wanted the bounty on her head. When they entered the inn it was swarming with bounty hunters they had no choice but to get a room there after all who would be as stupid as to get a room in an inn filled with people who wanted them dead.  
  
" I don't know if I should trust you when you bring me to an inn filled with men who want to kill me" Sakura stated sitting on the bed.  
  
"They won't think that you will be staying here right under their nose" Syaoran retorted coolly looking out the window. "What happened to your sister?"  
  
"I don't know she should have been here already. I sent her and my sisters a message but they haven't answered. I don't know what is wrong" Sakura answered softly looking down. Syaoran looked at her and wondered what she was feeling maybe it was a good thing she hadn't caught up yet.  
  
"We'll leave early in the morning so we can catch up my mother" he said looking at her.  
  
"Yes master is there anything else you want to dictate to me?" Sakura asked sarcastically glaring at him.  
  
"Yes don't leave this room I'll be right back" Syaoran spoke taking her offer. He smirked seeing her jaw tighten and the look of hatred in her emerald poles, telling him not to under estimates her in any foolish way.  
  
"The last thing I need is a man telling me what to do" Sakura hissed getting up when there was a knock on the door. Syaoran opened it letting in two men with hot water for the bath. Sakura looked away but not before one of the men saw her eyes, after doing what they needed to do they left.  
  
"I'm not telling you what to do, I'll leave you so you can bathe" Syaoran stated walking through the door that made a small click when it locked. Sakura looked at the door before stripping down her clothes. She looked at the wound on her side from the spike the hit her wincing in pain when her fingers made contact with it. Her body was slowly fighting the poison and with the mixture the Syaoran made she would be as good as new in two days flat. She was starting to worry about Nades and Tomoyo they had never been apart this long. She didn't like how she couldn't get in contact with them. She sang softly out the window telling her where she was before she got in the tub. *  
  
*  
  
* "Are you sure it was her?" a man asked in the dark looking at the two figures who nodded 'yes'  
  
"I'm sure me saw her eyes. Dey green I tell ya," he answered smiling his yellow teeth shining in all its glory.  
  
"Good get your weapons we'll bring her head back to the general and get the reward. Are you sure the man with her stepped out?"  
  
"Yeah he went down the hall no doubt to give her privacy"  
  
"The better, I heard she was wounded so it should be easy enough no woman is a good fighter" he spoke walking off with the two following with a bag and their swords handy. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura wrapped herself in a long white cloth when there was sound at the door. 'Why is the idiot standing at the door' she thought going towards the bed to get dressed. Suddenly the door was broken down and four men walked in holding their swords ready to attack.  
  
"Well hello to you too didn't your mothers ever teach you to knock?" Sakura asked sitting on the bed, crossing her legs as her hand moved towards the sword behind her.  
  
"My mama was a whore just like you are" the guy answered. "Get her," he ordered his men who moved cautiously towards her.  
  
"Afraid of a little old me" Sakura mocked smiling sweetly at them.  
  
"No."  
  
"You ought to be" she growled pulling the sword out making the two men closest to her charge. The other didn't even see what happened all he saw was when they fell to the ground. They looked at her sword that was like a fire burning brightly missing when the fire in the fireplace jumped excitedly.  
  
"Next" Sakura spoke moving towards when a sharp pain cut her side 'I guess I shouldn't have moved that fast' she thought holding her side. The man gulped and ran out of the room and down the stairs yelling that assassin was upstairs. The entire building shook as men raced up the stairs to get the catch. "Oh great" she whispered going towards the window but not before grabbing her pants and shirt. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran walked up the street towards the inn no doubt she was finished with her bath already. He didn't know what he was doing. Here he was protecting a woman that was a man killer and a hell of a good one at that but he-he felt like she needed him but he knew not how. He was knocked out thought when the sound of glass breaking was heard, from the INN. He broke into running halting when he saw the inn in gulfed in flames and man surrounding something laughing hysterically.  
  
"Kick her good" one yelled laughing as the others cheered. "She's a witch her sword burnt him"  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran whispered running towards the stable for their horse and his sword. He cursed under his breath for leaving her alone. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura coughed up blood as she was kicked yet again in the stomach; maybe Syaoran was right after all she was in no shape to fight. She groaned as she got on her feet holding her sword forward with death in her eyes, her finger feeling for the small opening in the handle.  
  
"You are all cowards. The only way you can beat me is by ganging up. Why don't one of you fight me like a real man" she growled holding numerous needles in her hand. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a-WOMAN" she sneered smiling at them. Everyone one jumped when a horse came flying through knocking men down to the ground. A sword sliced through others making a path. Sakura took the chance to send the needles flying.  
  
"Come on" Syaoran yelled pulling her unto the horse in front of him, the horse galloped off when Syaoran slapped him. They didn't bother to even look back at the pile of dead man they could care less.  
  
"Took you long enough" Sakura spat cringing in pain. Now she had more cuts and bruises to add to the collection. Leaving the flames and dying men in the distance, she was glad to be rid of the place.  
  
"Sorry" Syaoran spoke leading the horse towards a river taking small glances at Sakura's black and blue arms. She never expected him to apologize and was thoroughly surprised by it; he didn't say anything else for the remainder of the ride until they stopped.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura asked when they slowed to a stop. Syaoran slid off then offered to help her down but she slid off her self, which wasn't the brightest idea.  
  
"You don't have to be soo stubborn we have to get you cleaned up before we head out" Syaoran answered looking at her walked painfully over to the river.  
  
"I have to get cleaned up I don't need your help" Sakura snapped stepping in the water. She started to take off her clothes but stopped half you through. He saw her try to bend but stopped and then tried again and stopped. His shoulders shook with laughter looking at her struggle she had soo much pride.  
  
"Do you need some help?" Syaoran asked in an amused voice.  
  
"No" Sakura yelled back clenching her fists.  
  
"Are you sure?" he persisted sitting on a large rock. She did answer him but continued to try unsuccessfully finally she turned around with a hard face. Sakura looked in his amber eyes seeing mockery and amusement as he intently watched her with a smirk on his amazingly handsome face. "Is there something wrong?" he asked when she didn't say anything. "Do you need help?" he asked pleased, no matter how much she needed help she would never say so she only nodded 'yes'. "That wasn't so hard now was it" Syaoran spoke getting off the rock to help her.  
  
"I was taught never to trust men," Sakura whispered when he helped her out of her shirt then pants. Trying to ignore the sensation she received from his light touches, she spoke. "They were said to be evil and have no respect for woman," she added as he washed the blood off her back. Sakura drew her knees up to her chest feeling awkward Nades would never approve of this.  
  
"And what do you think?" Syaoran asked moving her hair off her back, Sakura thought about her it before answering.  
  
"I believe them, its all true men think nothing of woman but your different" Syaoran nodded having trouble keeping his dragon sense down but it was pleased that it was finally able to touch her now after all the time it had been waiting (SO Soft) it whispered in pleasure. "Where did you get your sword from?"  
  
"Family. It was handed down from ruler to ruler, how about you? I've heard of it but never saw it until now" Syaoran answered handing Sakura a cloth to dry off turning then turned his back to give her privacy.  
  
"It found me it's a very long story that I don't want to tell you" Sakura answered standing up. "I must go my own way to find Nades and Tomoyo. Something is wrong they haven't answered my calls actually none of my sisters have answered my calls"  
  
"No just stay with me until we get to my mother and then I'll accompany you until you find them" Syaoran objected stubbornly. "Your in no shape to travel alone besides don't you want my governor?"  
  
"Fine.I'll go with you" Sakura sighed praying that Nades would meet her there. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Elsewhere. *  
  
*  
  
* "And what of the girl?" he asked looking at the empty bed; the doctor shrugged looking at the blue haired man.  
  
"I'm fine so I can be on my way," a voice said from behind them. They turned around and stepped back looking at the sword pointed at them.  
  
"We will not harm you, why would be nurse you back to life to hurt you?" the man asked smiling at her.  
  
"I don't know but if you try someone will be sorry, men are ruthless" the woman spat not letting down her guard. A woman walked into the room and gasped letting the bowl fall to the ground shattering into a million pieces.  
  
"Sonya are you okay?" the man asked looking at the terrified woman who could only nod in answer. He turned back to the woman pointing a sword at him, "Listen."  
  
"Tomoyo" she spoke.  
  
"Tomoyo, we mean you no harm we just want to know what happened to you. We'll give you horse and food when you want to leave"  
  
"You'll do that?" Tomoyo asked cautiously eyeing them. "Since we arrived here you men have been tyrants"  
  
"Put the sword down you can trust us I assure you" he added looking at the amethyst goddess before him, something in his voice told Tomoyo that she could trust him.  
  
"What's your name" Tomoyo answered softly praying she wasn't wrong to trust this one.  
  
"Eriol, this is doctor Chan and Sonya. Please take a seat" he spoke pulling out a chair for her. Tomoyo put the sword down and sat across from him. The chair he had pulled out for her he sat in and sighed.  
  
"Are you a singer?" Chan asked smiling, Tomoyo nodded softly.  
  
"I'm half Lirin"  
  
"Aren't you far from home?" Eriol asked softly knowing that her kind live far across the land.  
  
"I have no home except for my sisters, I was kidnapped and I'm sure they are looking for me. If I don't leave here when they come for me it won't be good for you men. I need my flute before I can contact them"  
  
"I'll get it for you, I'll be right back but I don't think you should go anywhere its not safe" 'it won't be if Nades get a hold of you' she thought praying they weren't far away. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura sat on the rock wrapped in his cloak only wearing her under garments since as her other stuff wouldn't dry until dawn. The sun wouldn't rise for another couple of hours. Her body ached all over for the very first time. She watched him moved around packing up the bowls and stuff he used on her bruises. When he mounted the horse and moved towards her, she looked at him deep in thought. She got up standing on the rock so she could get on in front of him; he had given her a sedative making her drowsy as they rode off.  
  
A smile touched her lips when she remembered how he carefully washed her body like she was some rare and precious jewel. And how she snapped at him but he kept his cool. 'Maybe he wasn't like other guys after all' she thought absently cuddling up to him for warmth. Syaoran wrapped his arm around her and the horse galloped off. If they rod non-stop they might be able to reach his mother and the others by nightfall. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The town. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Your telling me that no one saw if they escaped or not" a man yelled turning form the stained blood on the street to the inn that was now ash. "I want them dead double the price on their heads" he ordered.  
  
"Sir I saw them" a man spoke walking forward.  
  
"You, tell me you imbecile"  
  
"They were out here fighting then it went inside the inn, some men caught in on fire when they were inside. I ain't see no one come out" he spoke bowing.  
  
"Good but I still want men looking for them, she is the best," the man stated folding his arms behind him as he looked the short man before who limped. "Go" he snapped the man nodded and walked away limping *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Yelen. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She was getting worried now, Syaoran still hadn't shown up and it was going on the third day. She never realized just how far they actually lived from that retched town but she was determined never again to make such a trip unless it was to the capitol.  
  
"Don't worry they'll soon catch up, he knows the way we're taking my lady" Takashi assured he couldn't wait until they reached home; he thoroughly missed Sonya, his wife, and Son. "Did you know" he started to say but trailed off when Yelen gave him the 'look' he gulped and laughed nervously.  
  
"How much longer is it?" Mei Lin asked poking her head through the window, her butt was getting numb and she wanted a bath, a nice warm bath.  
  
"Let's stopped now it'll give Syaoran enough time to catch up plus we've been traveling all day" Takashi suggested smiling. Yelen nodded in approval as they came to a clearing 'those poor men' she thought looking at them put the sedan down. She didn't see why they couldn't ride horses they had four extras carrying things.  
  
"My legs ached all over" Master Rae exclaimed stretching them as he walked about. No doubt if he was still home he would have been died already that thought made him gulp. He quickly moved towards the group for safety missing the look Yelen gave him as she sat on a blanket. She could tell that he was a coward, a weak bloodline. "How long before we reach your home?"  
  
"About two days but we could reach in one if we all used horses" Takashi answered getting a look from Mei Lin and her father that clearly said why is the servant talking to them. He gave Yelen some tea and sat beside her.  
  
"Like Tak. Said two days but one if we all used horses my son should catch up to us in no time. He'll decide what we do" Yelen stated taking a sip of the tea as the men cooked.  
  
"I don't know how to ride a horse father and mother insisted that it was improper" Mei Lin spoke smiling.  
  
"I see, well all my daughters know how to ride a horse side saddled or the other way. I don't believe in being a useless female" Yelen clarified. "And my late husband thought the same" she trailed when she heard something coming their way. She nodded at the men who got prepared as the figure approached on the horse his features hidden by the shadows.  
  
"Father" Mei Lin whispered moving closer to him with a scared look identical to his.  
  
"Did you know that" Takashi started to say before taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"I'm a distant relative of the wise Clow-san" the person finished making everyone except Mei Lin and her father relax.  
  
"It's about time you got back" Takashi spoke putting his sword away.  
  
"Is everything all right my son?" Yelen asked looking at the big lump in front of him. Mei Lin's face light up hearing it was Syaoran and she quickly fixed her hair and plastered a smile on her face. A man took hold of the horse leading him towards the fire all wondering what he had with him.  
  
"Have you gained weight?" Takashi asked getting a slap from Yelen for his dumb question. Syaoran answered by moving the cloak revealing a sleeping Sakura.  
  
"I think I gave her too much of the sleeping powder. She's been out all day" Syaoran spoke guiltily looking at the shocked expression on his mother's and everyone's face.  
  
"A girl?" Mei Lin shrieked getting a 'shoo" form everyone.  
  
"Help me get her down, mother can you give her some of your clothes we had to leaves hers since as it was wet. Takashi be careful she's badly bruised" Syaoran stated giving her to him as his mother nodded going to her bag. Her clothes would be long on the girl for she was shorter and thinner than Yelen, actually she looked like a child. Takashi nodded carefully taking Sakura in his arms; he had to admit that she was beautiful even with the red marks on her face.  
  
"How much did you give her?" Takashi asked  
  
"About half of what I had" Syaoran answered sheepishly making Takashi's mouth hang open as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Takashi bring her here" came Yelen's voice as she spread out a thick blanket on the grass away from the man so she could attend to the girls cuts with privacy. "Xiao Lang who cleaned her cuts?"  
  
"I did after a long argument," Syaoran answered sitting down missing the look his mother gave him. "I thought you would at least be closer than this," he added looking at Takashi as he ate.  
  
"Well we could have been home if we didn't have that thing with us" Takashi answered looking at Mei Lin and her father.  
  
"We need to get back quickly it's not safe, dump it we'll all take horses" Syaoran ordered, the men who had to carry it sighed in relief.  
  
"But I don't know to ride a horse" Mei Lin objected looking at him.  
  
"You'll learn or you'll just have to ride with your father or one of my men. If you don't then you can stay here for all I care" Syaoran spoke in a cold tone before he continued to eat.  
  
"I will ride with you" Mei Lin spoke smiling.  
  
"You can't ride with me, I have to carry Ying Fa" Syaoran objected looking at her.  
  
"But she can ride with one of your men" Mei Lin snapped getting a hard look from Syaoran.  
  
"Look girl. I don't tolerate woman telling me what to do. Didn't your father teach any god forsaken manners?" Syaoran asked in silky soft voice. "If you don't like it walk" he bit out. "Hide the thing in the bushes make sure no one sees it," he added in a calm voice to his men. "After you eat"  
  
"What of the assassin?" Master Rae asked Takashi gulp.  
  
"He'll come no doubt about that, I bet he's just taking his time. He was wounded in his last attempt probably resting recovering his strength" Syaoran answered matter-of-factly making his mother and Takashi look at him knowingly.  
  
"By the way who is the girl-Ying Fa you called her?" he asked smiling. He got a glimpse of her and could see that she was beautiful.  
  
"She's an acquaintance who will be coming with us," Syaoran answered giving him a warning look.  
  
"Is that all she is?" Mei Lin inquired getting a death glare from him but he did not reply.  
  
"I suggest that you hold your tongue, it seems that your father didn't indeed teach you any manners" Yelen spoke disapprovingly. Mei Lin hung her head in shame and not to see the look her father gave her. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Nooooo." Sakura screamed waking up. "Nades, Tomoyo sisters" she whispered wiping her tears away. She looked around to see other people sleeping around, it was almost the crack of dawn, 'so we've arrived' she thought as she tried to get up but pain rushed through her body making her whimper.  
  
The dream was still fresh on her mind; the fire, pain and bright light. She didn't understand it but it reminded her of her home. Trying to calm her self she remembered a woman's voice telling her to save them. She didn't not know who them was, or how to save them. She looked beside her to see a basin holding water and splashed some on her face looking down she saw that her chest was properly wrapped. "Pervert" she spat getting up, ignoring the throbbing pain.  
  
"Leaving?" a firm female voice asked from behind Sakura turned around coming face to face with a tall beautifully elegant lady. "I have some clothes for you to change into then come by the fire for some food. Don't try to leave I also taught my son how to fight. I might be a little rusty but in your shape I would a have a good chance" the way she spoke made Sakura believe every single word.  
  
"Thank you for the clothes" Sakura whispered taking it.  
  
"Wise choice, don't try to run off now and my name is Yelen, Ying Fa" Yelen stated walking away smiling inside. Sakura watched her walk away and sighed she didn't know what she'd gotten her self into. She quickly changed and walked back to the fire, pulling up the sleeves. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran looked up and smiled at Sakura, his mother's clothes were too long for her. She looked at him with a hard face as she sat down beside his mother, the others just walking up. The sun was barely over the mountains, morning dew fresh on the wind. It was clear that it was going to be another beautiful day.  
  
"Thank you for the clothes" Sakura said softly smiling at Yelen who nodded handing Sakura a cup of tea 'she doesn't seem soo bad' she thought taking a sip.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Yelen asked causally  
  
"Better though my side still hurts" Sakura confessed seeing Syaoran's so called ex-fiancée and her target sit down in front of her.  
  
"Well enough to travel?" Syaoran asked making sure the swords were out of Sakura's reach and there was nothing she could use to kill Master Rae. He was even thinking about not giving her eating utensils.  
  
"Well enough to do what I must" Sakura answered only three people know the true meaning of her words.  
  
"Where are you from, I have the strangest feeling I've seen you before" Mei Lin asked glaring at Sakura who smile in return.  
  
"I'm from here and there my job doesn't allow me to settle. I plan to once I'm finished with my last task, which shouldn't be too long. I'm waiting for my sisters" Sakura replied looking around for anything useful.  
  
"What kind of work do you do? Are you some kind of sales person?" master Rae asked making Takashi choke. He couldn't believe the stupidity of the man, he wondered how he couldn't smell death even though it was disguised as a beautiful young lady.  
  
"I'm given task to complete in a short time," Sakura answered smiling everyone except Syaoran missed the glint in her emerald poles.  
  
"I want everyone to hurry up we should get a move on as quickly as possible" Syaoran ordered standing up. The longer they stayed the sooner Rae would be dead and his mother and Takashi knew it too.  
  
"But we've just gotten up" Mei Lin complained eating her food.  
  
"The faster we leave the safer we are" Takashi said standing up.  
  
"You should listen to them. It's not safe all the way out here with the devil of a man on the loose god knows how close he could be" Sakura spoke softly smiling at Master Rae.  
  
"Your lucky you're riding with us then. It's not safe for females to be alone out here" master Rae stated winking at Sakura. "Dangers could be right under or nose"  
  
"You have no idea," Takashi muttered shaking his head softly at the foolish man.  
  
"He has no idea he's talking to death," Syaoran whispered to him keeping an eye on Sakura, Takashi chuckled lightly nodding in agreement. *  
  
* "I can ride by my self" Sakura commented folding her arms, everyone was on a horse except for her.  
  
"There isn't any other horse unless you want to talk" Syaoran snapped. "Why do we always have to argue?"  
  
"You're the one who starts it" Sakura hissed everyone was looking at the couple argue in pure amusement except for two of course.  
  
"Enough I have to keep an eye on you. Don't make me angry Sakura" Syaoran spoke tightly holding out his hand "Besides we'll have more fun when you're all better" he added meaning when they fight. He wasn't looking forward to that day but he needed her to get on the horse so they could move on. He hoped by the time she had recovered fully he would have already changed her mind.  
  
"Argh.your impossible" Sakura yelled getting on as usual sidesaddle in front of him.  
  
"I know" Syaoran whispered making the horse trot to catch up the others. "We'll be home by night fall the most," he added before they all rode off into the sun. She stiffened when she heard it making Syaoran stop. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Its Joy she's coming but she says it's not safe and I should be on guard," Sakura whispered fearfully. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Hey. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know that the sisters getting captured went a bit fast but that's how it's going to be. As we go along the evil characters will have bigger parts. And I'll even have some very powerful opponents for our heroes to battle. This story is just on its way. Remember to review. I'll be back. 


	4. Dance of Death

Chap. 4: " Dance of Death"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE MIX UP, MY DISK WASN'T WORKING PROPERLY AND ADDED IT'S OWN PARTS. I'M SORRY AGAIN.  
  
*  
  
Author's note: Hey, I'm trying to keep updating early. I know that you guys don't like it when we authors take forever. Trust me, when I take a long time to update I have a good reason! I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this story. I'm trying to write new chapters for it but it's kindda hard with all that's going on in my life.  
  
Anyways I hope you like this new chappie. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Don't look at me with that look in your eyes," Syaoran spoke staring a head. They were just coming over the hill and could see that top of his home with the village right below it.  
  
"I'm not looking at you in any way. You can't always keep an eye on me, you know that right?" Sakura said looking a head. She thought the place they were heading was most beautiful; she had never seen anything so striking.  
  
"I know that but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try. Besides we need to talk I want to know why you do your profession" Syaoran stated when his mother and Takashi came riding up as two soldiers went forward.  
  
"What makes you think I will tell you anything?" Sakura asked looking at all the lanterns lighting their path. His home was very large, with lots of stone steps leading up to the entrance that was surrounded by trees. It looked scary the way it loomed over the village and her but she figured that it looked that way because it was dark.  
  
"I know you will" Syaoran whispered back. She didn't like the confident sound in his voice, he was too sure of himself.  
  
"I sent some men ahead so they'll know that we're arriving and have the way lighted" Takashi spoke smiling at the couple. "I bet they were angry that we didn't send message"  
  
"If I know them they'll be more then angry for other reasons" Syaoran sighed making the horse go slower.  
  
"My son you have to face them sooner of later" Yelen chided knowing how her daughters will react when he brings two good looking females home and not one of them his wife. She however had hopes for Ying Fa. She took a glance at the girl who was holding her son around the waist. 'Who would think she is deadly, she's a woman of my own' Yelen thought smiling slightly as they came closer to the entrance.  
  
Mei Lin looked around at what was suppose to be hers and frowned a frowned, which deepened when she laid eyes on the mansion that made theirs look like a hut. She saw some people standing at the bottom of the stairs no doubt to welcome them. What got her attention were the four ladies with eager looks on their face. She figured they were his sisters who believed he was married to her-wait maybe that would be her chance. If they liked her they would surely try to convince him to marry her. She smiled evilly at the idea as she watched that wretched girl pull the hood over her head.  
  
"Mother, brother" the young ladies exclaimed clasping their hands together. They looked at the black haired girl who was smiling at them. She was vary pretty they thought but who was the person little brother had with him? "It's good that you're both home and safe," they added together smiling.  
  
"It's good to be home. Wei have three rooms prepared for our guests" Yelen spoke as he helped off her off the horse. She saw the puzzled look on her daughters' faces and smiled, she wondered which one they would take to.  
  
"Is that Xiao Lang's wife?" Fanfren asked pointing at Mei Lin who smiled. Takashi helped Sakura down and accidentally made her hood fall back. All four girls gasped seeing the honey haired, emerald-eyed woman looking at them with lost eyes. All the men around them mouths dropped open as they stared at Sakura eyes wide along with the women. Sakura felt self-conscious and quickly pulled her hood back up. They looked at Mei Lin then Sakura then back and forth.  
  
"Oh she's gorgeous" Fiemie squealed running towards Sakura engulfing her in a tight hug making Sakura wince.  
  
" Fiemie let her go" Syaoran yelled pulling Sakura back gently out of his sister's grasp.  
  
"Oh look he's protecting her, he's soo cute" Fuutie squealed happily.  
  
"No doubt they'll make beautiful children," Xiefia stated in a confident tone making Syaoran and Sakura blush but both quickly shook it off. Sakura wondered why her face heated up so hearing that come from them. She didn't like the heat, she wondered if it was some kind of reaction to being around them.  
  
"Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Sakura asked looking up at him. "Like maybe you have dragons or something of the sort"  
  
"They're my sisters, you'll get to meet them at dinner. They were expecting a little sister as they call it" Syaoran shrugged. 'Oh yeah and that my family is tied with dragon blood' he thought gloomily.  
  
"They wouldn't have the idea that I'm your wife would they?" Sakura whispered holding her side as she step back not liking the looks on the four women's faces.  
  
"Girls please don't hug Ying Fa she is not feeling well," Yelen explained not knowing what her daughters' minds would conjure up.  
  
"Is she with child, little brother has been naughty" Fanfren giggled making Sakura and Syaoran turned red all over.  
  
"NO! No she's not my wife. I'm not married and please don't ask any questions. Ying Fa will be staying with us for a while as will as Master Rae and his daughter Mei Lin" Syaoran spoke in a voice authority making his sister and everyone else gasp in shock. "Takashi you and the men put away the horses and go home to your wives I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"Yes sir, Li-san, Ying Fa" Takashi spoke before walking off.  
  
"Thank you for helping me down Takashi" Sakura finally spoke making him smile and bow. *  
  
*  
  
"But what happened to your arrange marriage?" Xiefia asked as they walked up the many stairs, she was beside Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"Nothing happened to it, I called it off. That's her right there," Syaoran answered pointing at Mei Lin. "I'm giving her father protection for now, he's being hunted down by the black assassin"  
  
"I see, oh well I'm Xiefia Syaoran's oldest sister" she spoke smiling at Sakura  
  
"It's nice to meet you" Sakura replied when the other's moved towards them.  
  
"You have anything to wear to dinner, I mean your bag is soo tiny. I could give you some clothes and have the maker make you some" Fiemie suggested playing with her fingers.  
  
"I would like that a lot Fiemie" Sakura stated smiling.  
  
"I'm Fanfren the second oldest, then it's Fuutie and finally Fiemie" Fanfren stated smiling.  
  
"I'm." Sakura stated to say.  
  
"Ying Fa" they all said giggling.  
  
"Yeah" Sakura giggled looking at the hyper girls, meeting them made her incredibly home sick. She glanced at Rae and decided there and then that she would do away with him tonight. Then she would meet up with Nades to get Tomoyo back ignoring her growing attraction for Li Xiao Lang.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura who was laughing with his sister and smiles slightly. She was definitely something special and though he hated to admit it she was growing on him. Leave it up to him to fall in love with a very dangerous woman, heck maybe that's why she caught his eye; she was beautiful, sophisticated and deadly.  
  
"If you stare at her like that your sisters will catch on like I have," Yelen whispered to her son.  
  
"How did you-" Syaoran asked looking at his mother.  
  
"You're my son and the look in your eyes when you look at her says everything "Yelen answered smiling. "But she's being haunted by something; her eyes hold a lot of secret and knowledge. Did you ask her how she got aurora?" she added looking at Sakura.  
  
"She won't tell me what though. She said she found it," Syaoran spoke sighing.  
  
"I'm never wrong about a person, she'll tell you" Yelen stated.  
  
"We're taking Ying Fa to get her dressed for dinner little brother" Xiefia stated waving bye as they dragged Sakura off in the opposite direction. Mei Lin and her father followed the two servants to their assigned quarters. She had an open frown on her features 'so much for that idea' she thought sadly and too bad he was the only son just her luck. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Eriol asked looking at the lady who he had become quite fond of.  
  
"No but thank you" Tomoyo answered softly. She knew that she could be on her way but so far she hadn't made the initiative. Looking at the man in front of her she held back a sigh. There was something keeping her here, and though she didn't want to admit it, it was he.  
  
"Very well I will see you in the morning. I will personally give you a tour of the estate and village. I'm sure aunt Yelen and her daughters would like very much to meet you" Eriol spoke smiling.  
  
"I'll look forward to that" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Till tomorrow then," Eriol spoke taking his leave as he pushed his long cape over his shoulder.  
  
"Till tomorrow-" Tomoyo whispered sitting down. "There is no such thing as love at sight and I'm sworn off men," she repeated over and over. *  
  
*  
  
* "So your telling me that you brought home too lovely girls and your still not married?" Eriol asked looking at his cousin with an amused face.  
  
"Yep that's my ex fiancée coming in right now" Syaoran answered looking at Mei Lin walked into the room. Her hair fixed elegantly, wearing a red dress, her face lightly powdered drawing all of his men's attention. She only smiles at him as she sat across from him beside her father and his mother.  
  
"She's lovely" Eriol observed smiling.  
  
"I know, I never-" Syaoran trailed off when Sakura and his sisters walked into the room. She had on a light green dress, making her look much like a fifteen year old but that didn't stop the men from gawking at her. And she had on no facial powder, half of her hair was held up by pins leaving the back flowing freely. "Like I said Mei Lin's lovely but Ying Fa is breathtakingly exotic"  
  
"Your definitely right about that" Eriol stated 'she's just as beautiful as Tomoyo' he thought. Sakura looked at Syaoran who was dressed according to his status. Even though his unruly hair almost covered his eyes she could see that he was looking intently at her like all the other men in the room.  
  
"Where do I sit?" Sakura whispered to Xiefia feeling awkward. She hated wearing dresses but knew she hadn't a choice but to wear one tonight.  
  
"With Xiao Lang of course" she answered going towards her mother. Sakura looked at her but reluctantly she went and sat beside him.  
  
"You look amazing" Syaoran whispered to her.  
  
"You and all the other men in here seem to think so but look now cause this is the last time you'll be seeing me in a dress. I'm leaving in the morning" Sakura whispered back smiling sweetly.  
  
"Touché" Syaoran smiled making Sakura gasped inwardly, god he had the smile that would make any female turn to mush and give in to his every desire. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To find Nades if she isn't already here" Sakura answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Since as my cousin won't introduce me I will. I'm Eriol is a pleasure to meet you Ying Fa" Eriol spoke smiling. She took notice of the handsome man sitting next to Syaoran. He had long blue hair, and azure eyes that were hidden behind his glasses. When he smiled Sakura was reminded of a sly fox.  
  
"Likewise Eriol" Sakura replied smiling when the food was brought in. She felt a little uneasy as they ate knowing that Syaoran was looking at her. "You know you can stop staring at me I'm not going to try anything" Sakura whispered to Syaoran, he turned his face towards her with a smirk on it.  
  
"I know you won't" Syaoran replied softly their faces an inch apart. They stared in each others eyes secretly challenging each other.  
  
"My daughter Mei Lin has decided to grace us with a small dance to thank Li and his mother for their generous hospitality" Rae spoke making them break they gaze. "If you would please," he added signaling the instrument players. Mei Lin got up and walked towards the front of the room elegantly, looking directly at Syaoran who said something to Sakura making her giggle. When the music started she did lot of textured hand movements.  
  
"I think she is dancing for you Xiao Lang" Eriol whispered making Sakura giggle. She thought Mei Lin was a wonderful dancer, though she needed to put more emotion in what she was trying to express. She knew that if she were to stop acting snobbish, she would be a really nice person.  
  
"I don't think she's doing a good job" Syaoran commented dryly. "But I heard that you are quite a dancer Ying Fa could you do better?" he added.  
  
"I can't say but I'm not dancing for you" Sakura spoke looking at him.  
  
"Then you can't" Syaoran stated smirking.  
  
"I said that I don't want to do" Sakura evaded.  
  
"No you can't don't worry I know for one that your good at a lot more stuff" Syaoran said looking at Sakura. "Just say you can't" she knew that the look in his eyes said he was challenging her.  
  
"Fine if you insist" Sakura spoke defiantly when Mei Lin ended.  
  
"Oh, please dance the one the you did with the needles. I heard it was to die for" Syaoran added getting a glare from her as she made her way to the instrument players.  
  
"Nicely done," Eriol comment smiling watching Sakura walked to the center of the room. Everyone gasped when she ripped two high splits up the side of her dress, "Unique". Syaoran gulped not expecting her to do such a thing. He had to hold back the urge to glare at the men present in the room.  
  
"Master Li has requested this dance and I hope that he and everyone else likes it" Sakura stated a firm voice getting into position as the soft music was started. Sakura moved her hands and hips to the music keeping eye contact with Syaoran alone just like she did with the governor. She pulled out the hairpins in her hair. Syaoran watched her closely as he moved his hand reaching for an apple; he quickly moved it towards his arm making it catch the hair pin much to Sakura amusement.  
  
Eriol and the others watched her intently 'deadly' he thought. Sakura danced in circle sending another flying at his neck which he again caught in the apple making her giggle and him smirk. He watched her move faster as the music started to beat quicker, drums deeper. Getting lost in the music and the fun she was having Sakura watched him closely as her breathing came heavy.  
  
Syaoran watched her move with grace enchanting him, making him yearn to touch her. She seemed to move in slow motion as he watched her body. She held the other twirling it around for fingers waiting for her chance. Everyone gasped when Syaoran quickly move the apple to his face when Sakura dropped to the ground ending the song.  
  
"I see I was wrong to say you can't dance" Syaoran stated smirking when Sakura got up, the room filled with applause.  
  
"I think you've just met your match" Eriol commented smiling at the enchantress. He had to admit that she had every guy in here hooked even him. "Have fun taming her" he gulped looking at Sakura's innocent smile.  
  
"Very well done," Yelen commented smiling.  
  
"Thank you soo much but I'm afraid my attire is inappropriate please excuse me. And thank you for dinner it very delicious" Sakura stated smiling brightly as she held her side. She grimaces when she made contact with it.  
  
"Are you feeling all right my child?" Yelen asked in a concerned voice when Sakura hadn't moved. "Ying Fa?" she added everyone in the room looking directly at her.  
  
"Ye-yes I'm fine I don't think I should have danced this soon" Sakura answered slowly.  
  
"Are you sure?" she heard Yelen's word in a slur, as everything started to spin the last thing she saw was Syaoran jumping over the table. *  
  
*  
  
* "What do you mean she got away?" a man yelled angrily glaring at his men or what was left of them.  
  
"The other held us off as she stole a horse we don't know where she came from sir" one answered softly "She's badly wounded. She shouldn't get far"  
  
"Make sure she doesn't get away. We still haven't found Nades's children. Joe will warn them and Rakanis won't like that one bit" he yelled angrily.  
  
"Yes Lord Alan"  
  
"Stupid woman, I will like very much when they are sucked dry" Alan whispered softly looking at all his slaughtered men. "Go to the nearest towns and get them dead or alive just make sure you don't waste their blood. *  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
* "Well the wound has properly healed so she should be fine. It seems that when you cleaned it you felt some poison" Yelen stated looking at her son.  
  
"He probably passed out" Eriol commented getting a glare from Syaoran, which he totally ignored. "I must go I have to meet someone I'll bring her over later for your approval"  
  
"Yes I'll be out in the garden" Yelen spoke smiling as her second son left. "She'll wake up it's only been a day"  
  
"She's going to kill me, it's my fault she danced" Syaoran said sitting down.  
  
"It's a good thing she did dance or it would have killed her slowly. Fanfren and the girls are taking turns watching her so we'll know if anything changes. What about Mei Lin and her father?"  
  
"I haven't gotten the chance to convince Sakura not to yet. I'll talk to her when she wakes up" Syaoran spoke looking at Mei Lin walk through the garden with one of his captains. "At least she's enjoying her stay here" he added Yelen turned and looked at the couple.  
  
"So I see. I got word from the Emperor this morning. He is having a celebration in a month and we're invited. Do you wish to go?" Yelen asked.  
  
"No just another boring event. I don't think it's a wise choice to have such a large celebration when his oppressors are beginning to stir. It's not a good sign." Syaoran stated sighing.  
  
"You are right my son but he is almost family so we have to do this for him. I want you to think about it" Yelen said softly. "You will have represent our people"  
  
"I will think about it but you could lead them better than me"  
  
"Oh he also wants us to watch out for any large group or anything suspicious. he believes that that tyrant Asia is up to something" Yelen remembering when she got word that he husband was killed in battle with his group.  
  
"Don't worry he won't be as stupid as to come here. If he does he won't leave here alive" Syaoran spoke in a hard voice as they got up.  
  
"I know, I must go and meet this girl Eriol has been talking about"  
  
"Yes mother" Syaoran replied smiling at her as she felt. *  
  
*  
  
* Later. *  
  
*  
  
** "it's your choice" the voice boomed, Sakura spun around in the darkness looking for the source but there was nothing.  
  
"What's my choice?" she shouted holding Aurora firmly in her hand. She hated the darkness and wasn't going to let her guard down no matter what.  
  
"The fate of all" it whispered coming towards her. Sakura held her ears falling to the ground as voices from all over seemed to attack. Screaming she looked up only to see a great battle, the warriors were gruesome only made of bones.  
  
"Please stop" she begged brokenly wanting to close her eyes but they wouldn't. "No!" she cried watching the massacre of innocent people. Around her was nothing but bloodshed, her heart seemed to stop when Syaoran appeared tied to a cross, blood oozing from his wounds. *  
  
* "NOOOO" Sakura screamed waking up, the same dream but this time it was Syaoran and not her sisters. "Oh god no," she whispered wiping her tears away. She jumped when the door to the room flew open revealing Syaoran.  
  
"Are you all right?" Syaoran asked looking at her tear stained face and sweat on her forehead. She looked at him and all she could he was his pale body.  
  
"NO. No. NO." Sakura repeated louder as she moved back in the bed when he came closer. She felt like her air was being cut off, "NOOOO" she screamed pushing him away when he touched her.  
  
"Sakura! Calm down" Syaoran snapped pulling her into his arms. "Its me Syaoran" he whispered holding her to him. He wondered what kind of dream would freak her out like this, he didn't wish to see her in such pain.  
  
"Horrible-dead, I just want it to go away. I want it to go away," Sakura whispered through tears when his mother and sister ran into the room. Yelen looked at Syaoran with a questioning face but he shook his head as she came over to them. She was just coming inside from her talk with the girl and Eriol when Fanfren told her they heard screaming coming from upstairs.  
  
"Ying Fa, are you all right?" Yelen whispered sitting beside her as she rest a hand on her shoulder. Sakura didn't answer however, she just tightened her hold on Syaoran's shirt soaking it until she finally stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered looking up at Syaoran with red eyes.  
  
"Sakura, are you all right?" Syaoran asked wiping her tears away but Sakura stiffened and clenched her eyes shut she relaxed when she felt his hand wipe her tears way. "Why are you sorry?" he asked wanting to know. She couldn't believe she was crying, shaking the feeling off she knew that she had to leave now. When she opened her eyes they looked different from before they had the same look in them when she killed the governor.  
  
"I don't know what came over me. I just had a nightmare I'm better now" Sakura spoke in a firm voice wiping her tears away getting a puzzled look from Yelen and the Li sisters. "Really I'm fine," she added smiling which fooled them but not Syaoran.  
  
"Are you coming to dinner to night or do you want to rest more. I can have someone bring something in for you" Xiefia spoke smiling.  
  
"That would be nice thank you, how long have I been sleeping?" Sakura asked  
  
"A day" Yelen answered.  
  
"I see I think I'll go back to bed for a while" Sakura said lying down on the bed.  
  
"Okay I'll send the maid with food for you later, come on everyone" Yelen spoke shooing them out of the room wanting to leave Sakura at peace. Sakura laid in bed waiting for the maid to bring her food finally there was a knock on the door followed by a lady walking in with a tray of food bowing as she left.  
  
Sakura pulled out her small bag from under the bed taking out her clothes; she walked over to the tray and put in what could be good later. Throwing on her cloak she went to the window and whistled. *  
  
* Tomoyo. *  
  
*  
  
* Was sitting on the roof when she heard it 'Sakura' she thought happily whistling back. She nearly fell off the roof when she realized Sakura was in the Li's house. Jumping down she ran in the room she was given and hurriedly changed her clothing for traveling. *  
  
* Joe wasn't far away from she heard it and smiled as she kicked the horse to make it go faster ignoring the throbbing pain in her side. *  
  
*  
  
* At dinner. *  
  
*  
  
Syaoran watched Rae closely as he talked and laughed with the women who wanted a high title. How foolish he must be to think that his life isn't in any danger 'Maybe I shouldn't save him' he thought. Eriol was again absent like all the other nights that girl must be something special to have him hooked but who was he to talk.  
  
"You look lonely" Mei Lin stated sitting next to him.  
  
"You thought wrong" Syaoran replied flatly looking at her.  
  
"Why do you have to be soo cold to me?" Mei Lin asked in a hurt tone. "After all I was your fiancée"  
  
"Was being the key word plus it seems that my men have taken to you" Syaoran stated he looked back at where Rae was seeing an absent seat. "Shit" he cursed signaling his men.  
  
"What's the matter?" Mei Lin asked seeing them move out.  
  
"Your father not able to keep his thing in his pants could cause him getting killed tonight," Syaoran yelled when a screaming woman came running into the room.  
  
"He's trying to kill him," she yelled.  
  
"Father," Mei Lin gasped flowing Syaoran like the others.  
  
"Xiao Lang your sword" Takashi yelled giving it to him.  
  
"Thanks make sure no one fights him" Syaoran ordered he nodded running off.  
  
"What do you mean don't harm him. They should him kill" Mei Lin yelled trying to keep up with him.  
  
"If they try they'll die. And if they hurt him I'll kill them for breaking my order" Syaoran snapped jumping over the railing leaving a shock Mei Lin.  
  
"Something isn't right," she thought when she caught sight of her father cornered by black figure and started to panic. "Father no! Some body do something," she yelled looking at his men who stood still not moving. *  
  
*  
  
* Joe. *  
  
*  
  
"Well it's good to know that I don't have to hunt you down, who would have thought. You think I don't remember when you and your men wiped out that village filled with woman," Joe hissed getting ready to make the final move.  
  
"It was an order from the last emperor we had no choice" Rae objected begging for his life.  
  
"You Lie I know for a fact that you disobeyed his orders. Don't you remember how you and the others forced them to bed your men then killed them anyways? Well I remember" Joe laughed haughtily pulling off her mask. "And no matter how much I begged you to stop you killed all of them" Rae grow pale seeing her face he thought she looked familiar but she hadn't aged a bit and it was at least twenty years ago. He remembered everything he and the others did to her people. The way they laughed and enjoyed them selves with the young girls before killing them, Joe smiled before putting back on her mask.  
  
"I'm sorry" Rae whispered shamefully. "Please don't kill me"  
  
"Funny it's the same thing my friend cried before you killed her" Joe spat unaware that Syaoran, Yelen, and Mei Lin were behind her listening with shocked faces. "Just after you raped her you bastard. I killed Xin Yin in a bath, as he got ready to have a young girl bathe him. Funny, how he takes young girls here for the same sick pleasure. I promised him that I would kill him for raping my friend's daughter and then killing her. I promised Lin Lou that I would kill everyone of you and your that last" she growled raising her sword.  
  
"Don't he's my father, he's all I've got" Mei Lin cried stepping forward Joe looked at her with death in her eyes.  
  
"You think they took pity on me when he killed the only people who took us in?" Joe snared. Rae took the chance to charge at Joe who turned around and slashed him across the face making him stumbled back.  
  
"Sakura you don't have to kill him we'll turn him in to the King" Syaoran stated moving towards her.  
  
"I'm not Sakura boy right now I'm your worst nightmare" Joe replied laughing. "Don't come any closer or I'll be forced to kill you," she growled spinning around. Syaoran and the others couldn't believe their ears it wasn't Sakura 'Nades' he thought grimly.  
  
"Fine then come and kill me too," Syaoran snapped glaring hard at her. "I won't allow you to kill him and get away. I've got you cornered you wouldn't make it out of here when your wounded it would be a foolish choice. I know what you really are"  
  
"Then you should also know that she's not alone" another female voice yelled holding a blazing sword. And he knew who that was right away but he didn't know who the other female was on the horse as she held one more. "Let us do what we must this is none of your business"  
  
"Oh my god, its three of them. They're Komisars man be careful" a man yelled making everyone gasp in shock.  
  
"It's good that you know who we are and you should be afraid" Joe spat she nodded Sakura and Tomoyo. "We haven't time we must leave now" she ordered. "Lets make this quick girls I'm in for a fight" she added in their ancient language.  
  
"Get your man back or we'll be forced to kill them all. We want only Rae and we'll be on our way" Sakura stated signaling Tomoyo nodded when she saw Eriol run up. She prayed that it would not get any further then is. "Tomoyo," Sakura yelled when she didn't do anything, she saw the shocked look his face and looked away getting her flute.  
  
"All right I'm sorry" Tomoyo yelled before she started to play. Syaoran and everyone watched as they started to disappear.  
  
"It's good knowing ya" Joe yelled swinging her sword at Rae but stopped short when she was ran through by a sword. She screamed out in pain, no one saw when Mei Lin charged forward.  
  
"You die now" Mei Lin growled stepping back holding one of the guards sword. Syaoran didn't see her in time to stop her and this was the last thing they needed a fight.  
  
"NO Joe" Sakura and Tomoyo screamed breaking the song. Sakura ran swiftly to Joe catching her before she fell, 'Joe' he thought. "Tomoyo hurry"  
  
"You'll pay for this just you wait. She was my sister" Sakura screamed holding Joe up her sword blazing brighter and all the fires around the house grew immensely in size. People jumped when the lantern exploded from the tremendous heat.  
  
"Get back" Tomoyo spat holding the horse as Sakura helped Joe saddled. "You men and women are just alike, evil" she struggled with her words not believing this was happening.  
  
"Tomoyo you don't have to go we'll get her medical attention" Eriol yelled running up but stopped short when an arrow landed at his feet.  
  
"Don't. We want nothing from you, any of you. Your lucky we aren't fully like Nades and Joe cause when we left here there wouldn't be a man left alive" Tomoyo hissed getting another arrow, Mei Lin barely dodged the arrow that came towards her but didn't have time to evade other and screamed when it pierced her arm. The men started to move forward but jumped back when their path erupted in flames, Syaoran couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
"Don't let them get away, my father paid you. If you don't stop them I will bring this to the emperor" Mei Lin yelled pointing at Sakura. Syaoran looked at her not knowing what to do as she quickly saddled.  
  
"Do anything that stupid and you'll be dead the same day your messenger leaves" Sakura bit out before kicking the horse followed by Tomoyo. They didn't look back as they galloped towards the trees a tear slipped off her cheek.  
  
"I think you've just signed your death warrant, pray that she survives. There isn't three of them there's more at least four" Syaoran snapped sheathing his sword; Mei Lin ignored him and went to her father. "Tak. Send ten men after them make sure they know where they camp but don't intercept it would be foolish" he ordered walking away. *  
  
*  
  
* "Will he be all right?" Mei Lin asked worriedly as Yelen checked.  
  
"Yes she just ah. Well she" Yelen spoke but couldn't get out the words as Fiemie ran up and took a look.  
  
"MY god she castrated him" Fiemie yelled getting an unapproved look from Yelen, which made her whispered an apology.  
  
"If you ask me he totally deserved it bastard," Takashi stated getting up. "Your lucky she didn't get her second blow or he wouldn't have a head"  
  
"Shut your mouth helper" Mei Lin yelled holding at clothe over he fathers bleeding cheek.  
  
"Listen lady I'm not a servant, I'm as high in rank as the men you've slept with here" Takashi clarified making Mei Lin gasp and the Li sisters laugh but quickly shut up when they saw the look on Yelen's face. *  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
* Sakura held unto to Joe tightly as they rode through the woods. She made sure to avoid any obstacles as not to hurt Joe. " Sakura there's a cave over that way" Tomoyo said pointing at it, Sakura nodded and they headed over to it. Tomoyo went inside to make sure it wasn't occupied before they went in.  
  
"We have to hurry and get out of here, I still haven't heard anything from Nades and I'm getting really worried" Sakura said trying to stop Joe's bleeding,  
  
"Child listen to me, you have to go after Nades and Tilda. They've been captured" Joe whispered as Tomoyo wiped her forehead.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked worriedly looking down at Joe, who was growing pale.  
  
"Rakanis wants our blood. He knows that we're immortal. I don't know why he wants to use our blood" Joe gasped taking in short breaths. Her body chilled feeling the earth move beneath her. Something was heading their way, and it was large.  
  
"Joe listen me you have to concentrate on healing yourself I can't do it by my self. Your wound is too deep what ever was on it doesn't allow wounds to heal" Sakura said raking her brain for something.  
  
"NO we have to leave now, they are near I can feel it in the ground. Whatever it is, it's pure evil" Joe stated trying to get up. "We have to leave now I've been more injured then this plus we can't die remember" she laughed a little. "I'll heal myself later"  
  
"All right but how will we find Nades and Tilda?" Tomoyo asked putting out the fire, Sakura took out aurora to light their way.  
  
"I don't know but the guy who has them he's wicked, I'm sure he's not human. I haven't seen or heard about something like him since back on Nehru" Joe said softly. "Listen if things come to the worst you have to make it to the Lirin town they won't turn you out its to the south of here"  
  
"But what about Nades and Tilda we can't leave them. We have to save them" Sakura objected not wanting anything to happen. " And nothing will happen to us" she watched Joe saddled and she and Tomoyo reluctantly followed.  
  
"Lets go children" Joe said slapping kicking the horse. Sakura and Tomoyo wondered how she was going so fast when she was in such bad shape as they rode like the wind trying to keep up. Sakura ducked low on the horse trying to avoid tree limbs with Tomoyo on the side of her.  
  
"Something's wrong" Tomoyo said looking around the trees and into the darkness, Sakura nodded and saw when Joe tensed up. *  
  
*  
  
* On a ridge. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
They're heading right into a trap what should we do?" a man asked looking at Sakura and the girls head to a army of about fifty.  
  
"Master Li said not to interfere," the man answered watching the three of them come to a halt "Two of you go and inform master Li"  
  
"I don't think they'll be able to beat all of them Tien" a man said but stopped short when he saw the first line of man drop.  
  
"As you were saying?" Tien asked watching the battle in front of them unaware of the danger that was lurking up on them.  
  
"They are incredible," he gasped.  
  
"Aren't they?" Alan said from behind them making all the men spin around holding their swords ready.  
  
"Who are you?" Tien asked getting ready for a battle is necessary.  
  
"Your worst nightmare" Alan answered walking up. he was clad in all black, his long black cape fluttering behind him. he had jet black hair, and eyes that match the darkness night, it was in contrast to his pale physique.  
  
"We sent for reinforcements" Tien said holding up his sword.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to mean these men would you?" Alan asked when the two men walked up and drop to the ground, "Don't worry my men are already on there way to the Li's, you won't be without them for too long" *  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
* "When we're finished here with you. We're going to move on to the Li clan and wipe them out for hiding you" a man yelled. Tomoyo pulled her arrow back and let go hitting him right in the chest.  
  
"Sakura we can't let that happen" Tomoyo yelled not wanting Eriol or the other people she met to get hurt.  
  
"It's not our business" Joe stated running a man through with her sword then thrusting it back embedding it in a man's stomach. "Listen you two need to leave right now. Sakura I want you to head to the Lirin people. You mustn't go anywhere but there"  
  
"But Joe" Sakura objected getting another arrow.  
  
"NO now please there are more men coming. If we all get captured how are you going to save us?" Joe snapped angrily "Follow orders you bring shame to Nades"  
  
"Fine let's go Tomoyo" Sakura growled letting the arrow go hitting a guy right in the head, Tomoyo clenched her teeth in pain when a guy's sword slash her arm.  
  
"Coming" Tomoyo, yelled blocking a sword she pushed him off and kicked him in the face. She saw her horse coming and ran to it jumping on. She cried out in pain when she was hit in the side by an arrow.  
  
"Are you okay" Sakura asked hitting the guy with an arrow, Tomoyo nodded pulling it out.  
  
"I'll heal it later lets get out of here" Tomoyo gasped kicking the horse, "Sakura that's the wrong way"  
  
"I have to warn the Li's" Sakura yelled when Tomoyo reached her, "They were nice to me"  
  
"I know but Joe said you had to go to the Lirin people, listen I'll go and warn them. You can't disobey Joe it would be a lie. Let me go I never said I would go to the Lirin but you did" Sakura knew she was right and they didn't have any other choice.  
  
"Fine go but don't leave them until I come for you or give you a call to where we should meet" Sakura said stopping; she gave Tomoyo and hug before they split ways.  
  
"Be safe" Tomoyo yelled kicking the horse. She knew the way they took getting out would lead her to the house maybe she would be able to get there in time to warn them. She nearly fell off the horse when it jumped over a fallen tree but made it go faster. She saw something up a head and got her sword ready just in case.  
  
"Tomoyo don't" she heard Eriol yell making her pull on the reins of the horse, "What are you doing?" he asked more calmly.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked impatiently, he looked at her and new she was hurt because he could smell the blood.  
  
"She's heading south but you have to get back to the village. The man after us sent men there from the other direction. They should be there already that's why I was trying to warn you" Tomoyo answered grimacing pain was something new to her. "We have to get back to your home"  
  
"What about the men?" Syaoran asked impatiently getting a glare from Tomoyo.  
  
"Dead they are all dead, we almost didn't make it out but Joe held them off while we escaped. Sakura wanted to warn you but had to follow Joe's orders. She is far from her now" Tomoyo answered, "Listen if you don't want to heed my warning then it was a big waste of time I should have gone with Sakura"  
  
"NO we appreciate it, lets go" Eriol said ignoring the look Syaoran gave him but he too turned his horse.  
  
"Are you going to stay here in the woods?" he asked not looking at Tomoyo, she kicked her horse moving before them.  
  
"Men will always be arrogant" they heard her yell as they rode off, Syaoran passed her easily but Eriol stayed at Tomoyo's side. When they were close he smelt smoke and kicked the horse making it go faster, Tomoyo watched was he went out of site. (DANGER, I CAN SMELL IT. LET ME COME OUT. LET ME) the dragon in him pleaded and this time Syaoran complied.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Tomoyo asked looking at Syaoran's horse as they rode up, Eriol looked ahead at the trail of fire and knew exactly where he was.  
  
"He's home" Tomoyo looked ahead at the path of burning trees and gulped there was something that she was missing and didn't know what. *  
  
*  
  
* Village. *  
  
*  
  
* "What are they doing?" a man asked when the villagers ran to the main house in fear of something.  
  
"I don't know but shouldn't we go after them or do you want to torch their house?" another asked laughing.  
  
"Something is definitely wrong, why would they just run without fighting? Even the soldiers ran. I don't like this one bit" he said looking around when something caught his attention.  
  
"Something's coming and its burning a path through the forest. It's the master" a man yelled crazily running to the large house upon the hill top.  
  
"What is he talking about?" he yelled backing up on his horse, all of his many men looked towards the forest where smoke was coming from. "It can't be." he whispered looking at the thing heading towards them he thought they were extinct.  
  
"It's a dragon, it's a dragon run. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Alan-The first bad guy.  
  
Remember the name 'Asia'  
  
Joe: Element Earth  
  
Sakura: Fire Wielder  
  
Nades isn't Sakura's mother. She's more like her guardian, they came from the same place.  
  
Nehru is the world they came from. The new continent they live on is called Lehru, in remembrance of the lost continent Nehru.  
  
Author's note: HAH! What did ya'll think? I bet you are hating me for ending it right there, I'm sorry LOL I just love being a little evil. Anyways review and tell me what you think. 


	5. Tales of the Past

Chap. 5: "Tales of the past"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's note: Hey. Here's the next chapter. I know that the last one had a little problem at first; thankfully I was told about it. I hope you guys like this chapter, and some of your questions might be answered in it.  
  
Enjoy. And I want to thank my new editor Eva-Chan, thank you!*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "It can't be." he whispered looking at the thing heading towards them. He thought they were extinct.  
  
"It's a dragon, it's a dragon run," a man yelled making all the soldiers scatter running for their lives. Yelen watched from her balcony at the site below in the village and crossed herself as her son wiped out every soldier in site. And even the ones who ran for their dear life he killed, 'please don't let him go all the way' she thought when Eriol and Tomoyo came flying through the bushes. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Tomoyo.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* * "Where's everybody at?" Tomoyo asked looking around for a battle but all she saw was an empty yard.  
  
"They're all in the house at least the one's who made it safely there" Eriol answered moving forward.  
  
"And the soldiers?"  
  
"Dead if I'm right. Come on lets get you inside so mother can look at you" Eriol said softly. Tomoyo nodded looking at the night sky. It would be morning in a couple of hours. Tomoyo knew there was something going on because when they walked into the house even the soldiers were inside there with everyone else.  
  
"Eriol you're back and with the girl. Where's the other one um Ying Fa?" Fiemie asked running up to them.  
  
"Not now Fiemie, I need you to help Tomoyo clean up she's got a wound. Is Xiao Lang back?"  
  
"No" Fiemie said showing Tomoyo the way to a small room, "I'll go and get the stuff"  
  
"No its okay I won't need it" Tomoyo assured making Fiemie look at her oddly. "I can heal besides my body heals fast" she laughed getting out the herbs that would help her.  
  
"Do you mind if I watch?" Fiemie asked softly as Tomoyo nodded no. She sat down to listen and watch intently as Tomoyo applied the herbs. She sang a healing song placing her hand over the wound. "Wow that's amazing"  
  
"I know it took me awhile to master it" Tomoyo said softly remembering how she practiced endlessly.  
  
"Where is Ying Fa and your other friends?" Fiemie asked softly getting up with Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura had something more important to do. And Joe well I don't know about Joe yet but Sakura told me to wait here until she called for me" Tomoyo answered sadly. Fiemie looked at the younger girl and felt sympathy.  
  
"You' re about 15 just like Ying Fa right?" Fiemie asked and before Tomoyo could answer she added. "I'm twenty two, two years older than Xiao Lang and Eriol. Don't worry my sisters and I will keep you company until Ying Fa returns" Yelen and Eriol walked into the room with Syaoran who was wearing something else than what he had on earlier. Tomoyo kept what she wanted to ask to him then she saw his eyes and gasped.  
  
"What are you?" she whispered looking at the reptile shaped pupils. Syaoran didn't answer as he walked into the room and Yelen closed the door.  
  
"What are you? Why were so many men after you?" Syaoran asked turning to face Tomoyo, who was wondering what Sakura, saw in him, Eriol was so much nicer.  
  
"I'm half Lirin," she answered softly picking up her sword and bow. She wasn't going to put down her guard because they had been nice to her for a couple of days.  
  
"And what else?" Yelen asked looking at the child before her. She also noticed that her wounds were healed and gone.  
  
"And half human like you, only Sakura and the others are Komisar as you heard earlier tonight" Tomoyo answered not wanting to say too much about their past.  
  
"What happened to your cuts?" Eriol asked looking her over. He knew that Fiemie wasn't that good a healer "Fiemie have you been practicing?"  
  
"I healed them myself I'm a singer we can do that. One more thing, could you stop treating me like a child because I'm not. I don't like to be interrogated now answer my question, what are you?" Tomoyo snapped surprising them.  
  
"I'm gifted, how come Sakura couldn't do that?" Syaoran replied surprising Tomoyo who laughed.  
  
"You are mistaken, Sakura is more skilled than I. She was taught in the art before me. We're partners in study, we're sisters we do everything together, so you saying that is a joke. It's either you didn't give her a chance or she was humoring you or maybe she was just simply curious, we don't get close to men. We're sworn off them. The only way we go near them is to kill" Syaoran raised a brow at her but Tomoyo just smiled in the sweetest way.  
  
"What were you doing here? Was I one of the man to kill?" he asked. Tomoyo smiled almost laughed. She gave him the most downsizing look she could muster up before she bothered to open her mouth and answer him.  
  
"Listen we might be Komisar's but we don't go around killing children, so we wouldn't be after you" Syaoran's eyes narrowed at the open insult he had just received. " Plus the man never said you were to be killed, I merely washed up on shore here and Chan found me" Tomoyo answered relaxing.  
  
"Child? You look no more than fifteen yet you're calling me a child?" Syaoran mocked coldly looking at the small girl. "I'm sure your teacher taught you how to count," bit out the young master, his tone flat.  
  
"If you spoke to the governor then you would see where are you mistaken. He knew Joe from about twenty years ago; actually he knew all of us from that time. Now you do the addition" Tomoyo stated folding her arms, she knew she had all of their attention because the room became deadly quiet.  
  
"Impossible, you can't be almost my age" Yelen said breaking it, Tomoyo smiled and said.  
  
"Actually older- because I have to stay here until Sakura comes back I guess I can trust you," she sighed, actually she knew she could trust them so what the hell. "But you must promise what I tell you will stay in this room"  
  
"On our honor as a Li" they all said sitting down.  
  
"How old are you?" Fiemie asked softly.  
  
"I'm exactly 211" she answered making them gasp. "But Sakura and the others are way older then me. They have another two hundred to add that sum"  
  
"That's a wonderful lie," Syaoran said not believing a word.  
  
"Singers don't lie, if we do we can't be singers" Tomoyo replied firmly getting his attention. "Nades, Joe and Tilda were also singers like us but then they had to tell lies in order to kill their victims so Sakura and I are the only two who are still. They escaped Nehru a year before it met its destruction. Sakura was only eleven when her kingdom was attacked and wiped out. Few of them escaped but everyone died leaving only four of them on the journey here. Nades learnt that when they were traveling through the roots of Rajin our holy tree, time stopped making them immortal. What they thought was a year had been four hundred years. It was hard knowing that everyone you knew was dead and that you would never die. All we have is each other and this is the first time I've been away from Nades and Sakura. Sakura was the princess and Nades was her cousin. Nades's mother tricked them into going, knowing they would never see her again" Tomoyo looked at them to see that she had all their attention, actually they were stunned into silence. Syaoran didn't know what to think, it seemed impossible but then again being able to turn into a dragon also was, but he could do it. "They took me in when my village was destroyed only leaving me and a few boys. They took me since as Sakura was well kind of my age and needed someone to play with"  
  
"How is it that you were able to stay alive?" Syaoran asked skeptically with a bored expression.  
  
"From Nades and Sakura, they shared their gift with me" Tomoyo answered before Syaoran say anything Fiemie beat him to it.  
  
"Oh my god, who would have thought. I mean you seem like regular teenagers to me" Fiemie whispered Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Age hasn't stopped us, Sakura and I are like teenagers. Nades treats us like children; we were also kept away from villages and men most of all. Our kind only use men for one reason, Nades hates them because it was men who killed everyone we loved here and in Nehru. And it was a man who forced them to kill or he would tell our secret" Tomoyo said softly keeping tears back.  
  
"The secret of immortality?" Yelen asked Tomoyo nodded yes looking up with tears in her eyes.  
  
"That, only one knows except for me, how they were able to achieve it. I don't even know how to get there. So the other way to get it is by their blood" Tomoyo answered smiling "But there's a catch"  
  
"And what's that?" Eriol asked getting deeply interested.  
  
"If they don't want you to have it, contact with their blood will kill you. If it gets into your body you die," Tomoyo stated. "After Nades killed Rae we would be free but it seems like the mad man had another idea"  
  
"But you two are now fighters?" Yelen asked taking in all she was hearing.  
  
"We aren't assassins but were trained to be, Nades wouldn't allow it. She said we had to be singers and nothing more. She was our mother, even though I'm not a born Komisar I was sworn in but she never let us kill. When ever she did we were always in a cave or inn waiting for her return"  
  
"That's why Sakura had trouble when she killed the last governor" Syaoran pointed out putting the pieces together.  
  
"I guess they needed to reach me in time and that was the only way. I was sent to the print shop to buy ink and paper to forge your engagement invitations but I guess Nades and Sakura found another way in. On my way to the inn I was kidnapped and was on my way to be sold that's when the carriage turned over and they found me"  
  
"You're right they did find a way in, actually I met them and had no clue. The head guard invited them in for the party and they were there earlier in the day to mark were everything was" Syaoran said amusedly. "This is becoming very interesting, so now you're staying with us until the other child comes for you?"  
  
"Yes, I don't think she'll be long, Joe said it was important for her to go there. But Sakura needs to hurry because we don't have a long time to wait"  
  
"Are you fully immortal or does it wear off?" Eriol asked surprising Tomoyo who smiled.  
  
"It wears off they only give me enough to sustain me, so I can die but they can't. That's how I wanted it, Sakura told me that it was the best thing to do"  
  
"Why's that?" Yelen asked interested.  
  
"She said that most people would think it a gift but in truth it's a curse. She said that no one should give up the right to die. See Sakura and the girls were born Komisars but not me, I had a father and brothers. She thought that maybe I would change my mind, want to marry and have children. But she's wrong they are my family, I would never leave them not even for love." Tomoyo answered truthfully not looking at Eriol as she answered. "They don't know what its like to have a father but when Nades is gone I tell her about my dead family. And she enjoys it but other than that it goes no further. We show no mercy for the opposite sex, only a handful of men we've met were kind"  
  
"And that's why you wanted to warn us?" Eriol asked ignoring what she just said, he wouldn't believe that he couldn't.  
  
"Yes it was. Sakura wanted to come but had more important business, I should hear from her soon enough, we're to set out for the others"  
  
"You don't seem like a man killer. You and Ying Fa didn't show aggressiveness towards my sons or the men here" Yelen stated wondering if they had others reasons for not harming them, Syaoran and Eriol also wanted to know.  
  
"We didn't have to because Nades was on her way here. Sakura and I don't kill unless it's absolutely necessary. Sakura is like the odd ball of her race, she doesn't hate men but she won't let them harm any woman no matter who is right. We didn't feel threatened by anyone here, now if we did it would have been another story" Tomoyo answered smiling. "Like when I woke up and didn't know where I was I held Eriol and Chan at sword point. If I was Tilda I would have killed them" Eriol looked at Tomoyo and wondered if he really knew her, but was more intrigued and wanted most of all to prove her wrong. Syaoran on the other hand didn't really care at all about what he just heard. It didn't change anything at all, just made him more cautious about this girl and her sisters.  
  
"How long before Sakura comes for you?" he asked firmly looking at Tomoyo.  
  
"I don't know. I have no idea how far she went but Joe thought it was very important that she went without any delay. I wanted to leave and follow her but she told me to stay here and wait. Its not safe for her to ride alone I just wish she wasn't older than me" Tomoyo whined sitting down "Its sucks, but I told her I would stay here"  
  
"I'm sure she'll come back soon" Eriol sighed resting back in the chair.  
  
"Now Li tell me your secret how did you get rid of all the soldiers?" Tomoyo asked turning towards him, his eyes returned to normal, Syaoran look at her and smirked.  
  
"Its also a curse from my father, we're descendents from dragons. The ability skips generations. I was cursed to be chosen but for my people it's a blessing" he answered his eyes momentarily switching making a tremor run down her spine. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura slowed the horse to a walk when she came to yet another forest. She had been riding for at least two days and was dead tired and sore. It was mid day and she wondered where the town was or if she gotten lost which wouldn't be a good thing. She stiffened as she made her way into the forest, she was aware that she was being watched but couldn't find the people. The horse jumped on two legs when a arrow landed at his its' feet. "What is your business here?" a voice asked and out of the corner of her eyes she saw movement.  
  
"I was sent here by Joe I don't know if you know her" Sakura answered, "I come in peace just following orders, Joe is my sister"  
  
"And where is Joe?"  
  
"She was captured two days ago. I've been riding for two days to get here please don't turn me away" Sakura pleaded she gasped when she saw fighters appear before her. Their skin was green giving them perfect camouflage.  
  
"Come with us" a man, said, she didn't know there were men here too, and she thought Joe never liked men. Sakura nodded and got off the horse following him as three others appeared behind her, the deeper she got into the forest more appeared behind her. "Leave your horse and weapons here," he said stopping, Sakura didn't like the sound of that but complied reluctantly leaving aurora hidden.  
  
"This way" a woman said from above before walking back into the house that was built in the tree. Sakura followed the winding steps to the house opening the door she walked in coming face to face with a large woman. "Sit and wait," she ordered walking away. Sakura dropped to the chair as ordered and gulped pushing down her uneasiness. These people were scary or maybe it was because she wasn't used to being alone, but hey she was 411 years old so it was time that she grew up right? When the door opened she started to stand to show respect.  
  
"Please don't get up" the woman said when she walked into the room with water and fruits. Sakura nodded and sat down watching the woman. "I'm Mala the one who's in charge of this town" Sakura didn't know what town she was talking about and Mala laughed as if reading her mind. "You are the one Joe told us about are you not?" she asked getting down to business.  
  
"If it was Sakura then yes I suppose" Sakura answered eating, Mala laughed nodding as she watched Sakura intently. "What did she tell you?" Sakura asked timidly.  
  
"That you hold aurora and was the princess of their people. You have a bright future ahead of you here with many more Lirin" Mala stated making Sakura almost choke. She hadn't a clue what the woman was talking about.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked perplexedly, her future was with her sisters. Nades would never allow her to live amongst men, never.  
  
"Well the emperor is trying to unite the nation, you know that right?" Mala asked and Sakura nodded before she continued. "We don't want to unite with him, but we want our nation to unite and they won't unless we find a leader. There is one problem however"  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Well I'm sure you heard about the hundred year war"  
  
"Isn't that the one where two brothers divided the nation and fought against each other?" Sakura asked remembering that she had indeed heard about it. It happened right before she and the others got to this place.  
  
"Yes well after that gruesome war the nations split up into many and were afraid to unite and have one ruler again. But the Lirin will unite under you, if you call them they will recognize you"  
  
"How do I do that? I don't even know them and they don't know me" Sakura replied wondering if she was hearing the woman right. "I couldn't possibly, I mean I know nothing about leading people"  
  
"Come with us and you'll see" a man said from behind with others, Sakura got up silently not saying a word. "We are from the other towns, we've been waiting for you and our people have been waiting as well. Come with us young one"  
  
"We know your age but you are still young and inexperienced" a woman said making Sakura flush as she pulled up her hood. She followed them down the steps and down a walk way covered with grass. When she finally saw the village, she never knew that something this large would be in a forest such as this. To her it was beautiful with all the flowers and trees, everything was clean. She saw that they were going towards a large house on the ground that was surrounded by a wall.  
  
"This is where our Queen would live and attend to her business" Mala explained softly noticing that all the people were looking at Sakura.  
  
"Why only a Queen?"  
  
"Because our last ruler was a Queen, she was a great ruler" Mala answered softly. "And women are known to be stronger rulers then men, a woman never wants war always peace"  
  
"How do you know that I'll be a strong leader?" Sakura asked when they opened the door to what seemed like a chapel, the sunlight stealing through the windows giving it a nice glow. She absently bit her bottom lip wondering if Joe was harboring feelings of resurrecting their past life.  
  
"We do not know, only time shall tell but you are very special" the old man answered softly catching Sakura off guard. Turning she looked at him with a lost expression only to have him smile. "I've been waiting a long time for you" he continued giving her the creeps. Giving him a nervous smile she was starting to wonder if she had overstayed her welcome with the way they were looking at her.  
  
"I'm lost, I'm sorry" the man seeing that she was truly lost walked to the front of the chapel were a golden case laid on an alter.  
  
"This is a time of war, my dear" his soft voice drifted to her. He turned slowly and sighed, he could feel the power emanating from her. She was the one they had been waiting for, the one to deliver them from evil, but she had to find the way. "Lehru is in need of Heroes. Giya, the Spirit of the Earth, has given you a gift marking you as one of the chosen one" he wasn't making any sense to her.  
  
"Pardon?" she knew about everything else, except the gift she was given and why this world needed saving. She could also see that he was growing impatient and knew that he had to be very blunt because of her innocence.  
  
"The man you have been working for is bent on conquering the land. With the help of your captured sisters he will make all yield to him. There is no one to stop him but you," he stated in a stern tone. Sakura frowned hearing about the scumbag that had used them. "Your blood is valuable but if you fail to stop him from getting what he wants this world will be damned like the one you had to flee from. Do you want to see that happen?"  
  
"No I don't but what am I to do? I do not have an army, its only Tomoyo and I," she said trying to make him understand. "There's nothing I can do, Asai has an incredible army I can't possibly fight him by myself" she couldn't believe she had gotten herself into something like this. Mala knew she had to do something to make the girl at least head towards the capital.  
  
"We understand child" Mala said softly walking up to Sakura. She laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "With the help of your friends you must go to the capital and warm the emperor. He will not be ready for Asai's army of tyrants" she explained as if she was talking to a child.  
  
"What makes you think he'll see me?" the old man walked up to her and answered that easily.  
  
"Your new friend of the Li Clan will be able to help you accomplish that. Our army will also rise under your command. We cannot allow the capital to fall no matter what to that man" he said with such force that it made Sakura almost shake. He looked into her emerald poles knowing that she would figure out the role she had to play along with her friends. "Giya gave you the gift to stop this man" he spoke sternly knowing that he must get through to her. "What ever you do don't let evil get a hold of aurora"  
  
"I never will. I shall try to get the help of the Li Clan. We will have to plan everything out with them if you wish to stop Asai, he's a most evil man" Sakura whispered softly running her hand through her hair. "I don't know what I can do"  
  
"Believe in yourself. You play a big role for the survival of all," Mala spoke getting a puzzled look from Sakura. She smiled before walking away slowly, "Come I shall tell you all about our plans and how our army will travel to the capital. We are known for our skill in archery" the man watched them exit the chapel before he walked to the front.  
  
He looked at the ancient piece of paper in front of him and sighed placing his hand on the glass frame. "Giya, I hope they are strong enough. With a great destiny, one must continue even with great loss. She will suffer, as will they" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Joe and the Others. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Night fell upon them as the cages they were bounded in swayed down the rocky dirt road. Slowly it came to a stop and her eyes snapped open, "Tired are we?" Alan snared knowing that they would soon meet up with his brother Asai who had the larger army under his command.  
  
He laughed at her because she couldn't reply; their mouth had been bound so they couldn't sing. "I don't like singers, I thought they had died out" he spoke to Joe before turning to his men. "Make sure she doesn't touch the ground, she's a child of the earth," he warned them sternly. They knew not to go against him; grinning wickedly he walked over to Tilda.  
  
Her eyes narrowed at him, and she wished she could get loose. He had been very careful with how they were bounded down. He knew that they were experts and he couldn't have them getting away. "Don't worry, you'll meet Gakanis soon" seeing her eyes widen he knew she knew who he was. The very essence of evil was upon the earth ready to judge. "Child of the wind" his cold eyes flashed wildly.  
  
She watched him walk off knowing that they had to get out somehow. Sakura had to find them; if they met this Gakanis they were surely gone. She didn't know what he needed their blood for though. Alan stopped at Nades's cage, he grinned looking at her beauty. "Make sure her blood isn't wasted, it's very valuable," he ordered his men angrily, reaching out the wipe the blood from her brow with a cloth. He knew not to touch her blood. "Don't worry my lovely, this will be over once we reach the capital" he went to touch her but her skin turned red. "Ah. So that's who you are" He grinned devilishly. "I thought your precious Sakura was the fire wielder. I wonder what she is" he muttered softly.  
  
Fear was something Nades never felt; but now it consumed her soul. She constantly heard Sakura and Tomoyo's call but wasn't able to return them. At least she knew they would be searching for them, she just hoped they would be okay. "Let's move out" Alan ordered walking off his long leather cloak flapping in the chilly night breeze. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* * Tomoyo.Days later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She sat on the rooftop playing her flute. She was lonely as she waited every day for the arrival of Sakura. She wished she would show up, it was getting harder every day to keep her promise about staying with the Li's until she returned. Hearing the sound of movement she neither stiffened nor made Eriol aware she knew his presence.  
  
Eriol watched from behind her as the soft wind gently flowed through her long black tresses that seemed to be gleaming silver. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through it, to feel their soft texture. "Are you going to stand there all day and stare at me?" she asked in an impatience voice not seeing the frown that touched his lips.  
  
"I was waiting for you to offer me to sit," he answered in a calm tone.  
  
"I would rather not" she answered closing her eyes. Eriol knew she was pushing him away, he didn't know why she had to change. Ignoring her he walked over and sat down, looking at the sun he thought of something to say. Tomoyo stole a quick glance at him moving her flute slowly from her lips.  
  
"I know you are trying to ignore me. Don't do that" she could almost hear the pleading in his voice. Looking at anything but him Tomoyo bit her lip in thought, "You had a father and brothers" she closed her eyes hearing that come from his lips.  
  
"If you are asking me to abandon my family for you then you are wasting your time. I shall never leave them, never" Eriol turned towards her so swiftly that she didn't have time to move away from him as he grasped her arms turning to her look at him.  
  
"I'm not asking you to give up anything Moyo" he said in a strained voice looking at her beautiful face. He hated it how she conquered his heart without even trying, before he could get anything else out of her mouth Tomoyo stiffened. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Sakura's back" she whispered making him let her go. She grabbed her flute and jumped off the roof landing swiftly on the ground. Eriol followed suit, when they reached the large stone patio Syaoran was already standing there with his mother and sisters. Tomoyo looked at him wondering how he had been able to sense her so quickly.  
  
Syaoran frowned slightly watching for any movement. Finally Sakura broke through the bush on a black stallion, clad in a black hood. Tomoyo waited patiently for her, Sakura got off the horse and ran up the steps toward them.  
  
She didn't look at Syaoran but bowed to Yelen first. She was glad that they were all right; glancing briefly at Syaoran she hugged Tomoyo. "Oh it's glad to have you back" Tomoyo said in a happy tone pulling back form the hug. "When do we leave?"  
  
"Not for a while, I must talk with the Li's. It has to do with your cousin, the emperor" Sakura stated in a serious tone. Yelen looked at the small girl wondering what had happened on her trip, she looked a little different.  
  
"Very well, come" the Li sisters smiled shyly at Sakura who returned their smile before following Syaoran, Yelen, Eriol and Tomoyo into the house. Syaoran couldn't believe she was finally back, though she looked like something was really bothering her. He had a feeling he was going to find out what it was when the door closed.  
  
"What's troubling you child?" Yelen asked looking at Sakura. When they looked into each other's eyes Sakura knew automatically.  
  
"You know about us, do you not?" she more stated than asked. Tomoyo hoped Sakura wouldn't be upset with her for telling them.  
  
"Yes we know" Yelen answered simply. Sakura shook her head smiling softly at Tomoyo to show that she wasn't the least bit upset at all. "What do you have to tell us about Emperor Ming?" Yelen asked meaning their distant cousin and the present emperor.  
  
"Asai's army is heading for the capital. They are going to try and conquer it. The capital cannot fall for it would be the end" Sakura stated softly placing her traveling bag down. "I know that they are already on the move. There have been reports of towns being burnt to the ground as they moved through them"  
  
"We know" Syaoran interrupted, Sakura finally looked at him fully. They locked eyes and each wondered what the other was thinking about, right at that moment. "My men and I are going to move out in a weeks time" he continued leaning against his desk. He looked at her and couldn't believe anything he was told by Tomoyo.  
  
"That's too long. We have to leave here now to beat the army. We must have strategy prepared before they fall upon us" Sakura explained, "The Lirin are prepared to help us in the fight. They have already started towards the capital. Asai and his men are moving from the west whilst we move from the east. There are however spies amongst this part"  
  
"I know that, my people were after all attacked," Syaoran spoke in a soft tone. "I will call all my men together and tell them that I am going to be leaving earlier than them. Emperor's counselors will not be witty enough to hold off Asai's men. He'll need the help, I thank you for giving me this news" Sakura saw that he had no intention of allowing her to go with him to the capital.  
  
"That was my order. Tomoyo and I are leaving tonight. We must go after our sisters, we will need their help to defeat Asai" Sakura spoke picking up her bag. She looked at Tomoyo, Yelen, Eriol then finally Syaoran. "Maybe we will meet in the future" she said to him directly before turning to leave. "I wish you luck, good bye. Come Tomoyo" Eriol looked at Syaoran then Yelen wondering if they were going to allow them to leave.  
  
"Why not stay till the morning. Haven't you been riding the whole day?" Yelen offered knowing very well that her son wasn't going to make a move to say or do anything. She hated it when he was stubborn at the wrong times, like now.  
  
"Thank you for your offer Yelen. But we must be on our way" Sakura smiled not looking at Syaoran as she said those words.  
  
"It's better that you stay. It's wise to travel in a larger group with Asai's men running around, times aren't safe" he finally said opening his mouth. Sakura smiled at him and he could see that it was a lame excuse knowing her talent. "There's something I want to ask you before you leave" he looked at Tomoyo and his family. "In private"  
  
"Very well, outside?" Sakura said walking off. Syaoran followed her out the door leaving everyone looking at them in silence. When they reached outside he followed her out unto the patio and down the steps. "What did you want to ask me?" she asked softly moving her hand down the horse's back.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you could heal yourself?"  
  
"I wanted to see how you would have done it" she answered simply turning to look at him. He shook his head slowly staring into her eyes. "Is that all?" she asked knowing she wanted him to ask her something else but she hadn't a clue what it was.  
  
"Yes-your people, your clan is no longer living. Why not stay here with us? We could give you a real home, where you'll be accepted" this shocked Sakura, who didn't want to admit that she was hoping he would offer. Hearing him say something like that warmed her heart but she knew she couldn't accept his offer.  
  
"It would never work out, it's impossible. We are too different kinds of souls," she answered wisely; he smiled reaching for her hand. Placing it over his heart Sakura gave him a confused look; he then placed his over her heart.  
  
"How different are we?" he asked, "Our hearts beat the same" he replied showing his wisdom.  
  
"As much as I would like to stay here it would never work out. Mala said this is going to be dangerous; I haven't got any idea how things will turn out. I do not wish to make things any harder than they have to be" he frowned turning from her. Sakura swallowed forcing herself not to touch him, "I'm sorry"  
  
"You're afraid. There's nothing to be afraid of, I will never harm you" he said solemnly looking at his home. "If you hadn't cared the least, you wouldn't have sent Tomoyo to warn us of our plight"  
  
"I was returning your gratitude tis' all" Sakura looked down not knowing why this was so hard. He was after all a normal man, men were all the same. They caused great pain to her kind, they were very different and her sisters would never approve.  
  
Syaoran inhaled as he slowly turned to face her, "You lie" he accused walking over to her. When he stepped close to her Sakura instantly stepped back in fear.  
  
"I do not lie" she replied softly. "What I tell you is the truth" she jumped when his hand reached up and caressed her cheek. Chills ran through her as she stiffened at his simple touch, her breathing unknowingly catching. "I cannot"  
  
"You cannot or you don't want to?" he knew very well that he was seducing her but he wanted to see what she felt. He knew deep down that she was something special and he wasn't about to let her get away from him.  
  
"I cannot" that only meant that she didn't want to let her sisters down. Moving closer to her, he bent his head and captured her lips in a soft feather light kiss. Sakura went rigid at the simple touch, having never felt anything like it before.  
  
"That means you want to. I don't want you to go off by yourself. When you left, Eriol and I were on our way to stop you that's when we ran into Tomoyo" he whispered making Sakura opened her eyes in disbelief. "I know we've only known each other a short time but it's all I needed" she knew she should have moved when he bent his head to kiss her again but she wanted to feel his lips so badly that she simply, willingly received that second kiss. "Stay for now, at least so that we might leave together. I will help you find your family, and I shall ask their permission" he whispered hugging her to him.  
  
"I'll stay" she got out wondering why being so close to him made her so unbelievably nervous. It was as if he had cast a spell on her soul. "It will not be easy dealing with them" she warned looking into his eyes.  
  
"I love a good challenge" Sakura had a feeling that this was the easiest part of their relationship. Something deep down told her that she should cherish the little time they were going to spend with each other. An ire feeling swept over her soul sending chills through her body, she hugged Syaoran who thought she was cold.  
  
"Come let's go inside. There's much to be done before we leave to get your sisters and head towards the capital" he explained, together they walked toward the house. *  
  
*  
  
* They hadn't a clue what the future had in store for them, what challenges they were going to face. Or the loss they would have to endure in the weeks to come. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review and tell me what you think okay? 


	6. The Adventure Begins

Chap. 6: "The Adventure Begins" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* Author's note: I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I really, really appreciate it tons, because I know that my stories are still enjoyed.  
  
Sakura can wield fire but she's not the fire wielder. What she really is will be told in the up coming chapter. I know it might seem a bit confusing but I can't give all my cards away at once. I have to feed it to ya'll in sections.  
  
Again I want to thank my editor Eva-Chan, she helps in taking away all my Errors. You're the best, thank you Granny *Hugs n' Giggles*  
  
*WARNING LEMON AHEAD!!!!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "I want you to stay here until you're better. Sakura won't come after you, just stay out of her way" Syaoran explained looking at Rae who was in bed looking pale. Since Sakura had left he hadn't spoken to the man, but now that she was back he knew he had to. "She's lost interest in you for now"  
  
"She should be put to death for what she's done. She's an evil woman, no respectable man would ever want her" Rae spat filled with self-pity. If anyone where to find out what happened to him, he would be a laughing stock among them.  
  
"If any harm comes to her I will make sure that you are put to death for what you did. I doubt the emperor will miss you; he surely didn't miss the others, for he has already replaced them. Mei Lin, you are also to keep your mouth shut. You might end up saying the wrong thing to Sakura and she'll forget the pity she took on your father" Syaoran finished looking at her, Rae grew pale hearing what Syaoran said.  
  
"You're protecting her because you love her" Mei Lin sneered standing up, with wrath in her crimson eyes. She didn't know what she felt, if it was jealously or longing for someone to love her in the same way. She had never felt love of any kind in her life, the only love her father had was that for women, money and power. Her mother didn't stick around long enough for her to know if she loved her, but she doubted that since as she ran off without even bothering to take her along.  
  
"What I do is none of your concern, mind your own business. Remember you're guests here and I'm the master" Syaoran spoke calmly before leaving the room making no attempt to say otherwise about her accusation.  
  
"I hate her, this is all your fault. I'm ashamed of you, no wonder mother left you" Mei Lin yelled looking at her father in disgust. "I could care less if she kills you. In fact she should have that night" she added storming out of the room. She wanted to get away from her life. She had nothing. No one loved her, what was wrong with her? *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran walked down the muddy hill towards the river where his men said they saw Sakura head. This little path was surrounded by bamboo, the leaves blocking out most of the sun giving it a cool feeling. He slowly walked down the path until he saw her take off the outer layers of her clothing and get in the river. Sakura looked at her face in the clear water before she dived under. She loved the feeling of the cool water brushing against her skin as she sliced through the water.  
  
"You know we do have baths available in the house. And it's free of charge" Syaoran spoke after she surfaced making her jump; he smiled seeing that he had surprised her.  
  
"Must you always sneak up on me?" Sakura asked turning to face him with a smile on her face. It was her second day here and she loved it, for when they left all would change.  
  
"I enjoy doing so immensely" Syaoran shrugged walking to the water edge. He had to control himself from looking at the way her under garment stuck to her body, outlining her full bosom. Sakura felt a little uneasy seeing the way in which he was looking at her. She was still not used to men, and he wasn't regular; at least from what she had been told.  
  
"Will you not swim with me?" Sakura asked seeing him dressed in all the layers of fine fabric. He looked like a true noble. "It's hot out and god knows how many layers you have on," she teased, a smiled tugged at the corners of his lips.  
  
"Mother insists I dress properly," Syaoran stated taking off the top of his clothing only leaving his pants. Sakura gaped at his tanned finely chiseled chest, 'god he's amazing,' she thought when he dived in, surfacing right in front of her. "Come this river has a small under ground cave, like the one were you bathed" he spoke taking her hand leading her towards the waterfall. They dove under, swimming under the rock and through the passage that led to the cave.  
  
"Wow look! It looks like gold." Sakura said, while her gaze was glued at the glittering walls. She had never seen anything like it before; it was truly amazing.  
  
"More like fools gold, I don't think anyone knows it's here except for me, Eriol, Takashi and now you" Syaoran said sitting in the smooth rock. He watched her look over the place. She seemed so much calmer around him, maybe for the first time since they met.  
  
"I'll be sad when I leave here it's so very beautiful" Sakura stated sitting beside him on the smooth rock. The water was only an inch high but dropped off into deep water, where her feet were swinging back and forth.  
  
"Why would you want to leave?" Syaoran asked looking at her. "This is where you belong, your sisters could belong as well" he spoke as if she was born in his town. She liked the way he spoke about her, she knew it was wrong to want him but she couldn't hide her feelings. Was this what her sisters warned her about? The charm men had in seducing women?  
  
"We have to find somewhere to belong," Sakura answered looking at him. She tried to smile but couldn't when she saw the look on his handsome face.  
  
"You can belong here with me, all of you can" Syaoran stated looking at her as he took her hand. Sakura was shocked; she couldn't believe what he said, he wanted her.  
  
"You want me?" she whispered searching his eyes for any sign of doubt. This feeling was new, she didn't know if she was just naïve to the ways of men. He made her feel special, made her body tingle with the simplest touch.  
  
"I want you," he whispered back caressing her face as he drew her towards him. "And your clan of female warriors too," he added smiling, before he captured her lips in a soft kiss. Sakura moved her hands up his wet chest wrapping them around his neck; she fitted herself to him as the kiss deepened. Sakura was shocked when his tongue slipped into her mouth, gasping she closed her eyes and followed slowly only to receive a groan from him.  
  
Syaoran kissed her slowly, and deeply as his hands caressed her arms, pulling her even closer to his body. She felt liquid heat run through her as his kisses trailed down her neck. Sakura yelped when he pulled her over unto his lap. Breathing in, she allowed him to pull her soaked chemise down her shoulders letting it fall to her hips. Syaoran looked down at the fullness of her breasts as they rose and fell with every breath that she took. He ignored the throbbing of his loins as he ran his hand up her flat stomach; feeling her silky soft skin against his hand. Sakura moaned softly when his thump played with her taut nipple as he captured her lips in a teasing kiss. She experimentally touched her tongue against his tasting him getting an instant reaction from him as he groaned pressing her breasts hard against his chest.  
  
Syaoran tore his mouth from hers; lifting her by the hips he raised her up as his kisses seared her flesh. His warm lips softly touched her hardened bud making Sakura shudder. She gasped in pleasure when he kissed it, nuzzled it finally surrounding it in the warmth of his mouth. Sakura pressed his head to her breast as he suckled, while still playing with her other nipple. She threw her head back letting the cool dripping water splash onto her face, new sensations coursed through her being. She couldn't take anymore of his sweet torture, she knew she wanted something, but didn't really know what that was.  
  
Never in her life had she imagined she would be doing something like this. How could she be enjoying the tender caresses of a man? How could his simple touch awaken a hidden hunger inside her soul? "Xiao Lang," she whispered in a voice that could seduce a saint, Sakura moved her face to his ear. "Please" she moaned nibbling on his ear, that was all he needed. As he lowered her Sakura kissed him with the newfound passion he had ignited in her body. He laid her back on the smooth stone (I wonder if that's comfortable). He slowly rid her of her clothing then himself of his pants, tossing them aside a he slowly moved above her.  
  
"Ohhhh," Sakura moaned feeling his rigid manhood against her thigh as he kissed her with sweet fierceness; Syaoran pressed his fingers in her warmth almost losing his control hearing the startled cry from Sakura. She moved her hips against his hand, her fingernails pressing into his skin. "I'll surely die from passion," she whispered hoarsely. "Don't let me beg you" the words left her mouth without thought, she still didn't know what it was she wanted, she only knew that he was the only one who could quench her hunger.  
  
"Shhh," Syaoran whispered lowering himself; his legs wedged between hers. Sakura gazed at him with soft pleading eyes. He smiled at her 'if she only knew that this is my first time' he thought holding back a chuckle. "I'm sorry, this is going to hurt," he whispered softly against her ear.  
  
"I trust you" was her honest response. He positioned himself over her, and before he broke through her barrier he captured her lips in a fierce kiss. Sakura's eyes snapped shut, her cry of pain muffled by his mouth. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked him in the eyes only to see worry, "It's okay" she assured finding her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll make it better" he replied kissing her tenderly, her pain from his intrusion instantly vanished when he moved in her only to be replaced with unspeakable pleasure. Syaoran eased into her warm wetness retreating then plunging into her as Sakura arched her hips to meet his thrusting. He moved slowly into her; wanting to give her rapture. Moving in ways he was told would give a woman maximum pleasure. He held her around the shoulders and tightly around her hips holding her securely to him as he moved in her. Sakura moaned in bliss as she was filled with him over and over, deeper and deeper; bringing her closer to sweet oblivion. He felt her body convulse repeatedly beneath him, as a scream tore from her throat Syaoran plunged into her again releasing.  
  
"You might not believe me but I love you. I've loved you from the first night I met you. You're so unique, head strong and extremely beautiful" Syaoran whispered kissing her softly on the lips as he gazed lovingly into her emerald poles.  
  
"Why wouldn't I believe you? You're the most impossible, stubborn, sophisticated, and loving man I've ever met, you're the only man I've ever come so close to and I don't regret it. Any woman would be a fool not to love you and that's one thing that I'm not," Sakura stated passionately as she caressed his cheek. "I love you in short," she concluded moving in for a kiss. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Look at them" Mei Lin said in haughty tone as she watched Syaoran and Sakura walk through the garden hand in hand. Her voice was coated with anger but inside she felt lonely and used by her father as if she was a piece of meat.  
  
"Forget about him. I've already found a new match for you and the family is considerably wealthy" he father spoke from the bed. "It should be good for the both of us" Mei Lin turned from the window looking at the room that was done in fine blues and reds.  
  
"I envy them; why can't I get married to someone who truly loves me?" Mei Lin stated looking at her father. 'Why can't I have someone to love and who loves me in return?' she thought angrily. She was a human being and deserved it; she knew she could find someone to love her.  
  
"Love means nothing child, it's the match the counts" he commanded in a cold tone.  
  
"I don't want to marry anyone who doesn't love me. If I can't marry for love then I don't want to marry at all. I've already asked Yelen if I can be of help to them and she said yes. I leave with them to the capital" Mei Lin declared with her hands at her side, before he could say anything she added. "I've been here amongst them and I've seen what a real family is, she said I can live here if I want. All I have to do is apologize to Sakura and Syaoran for my behavior, I don't want to have enemies I want friends. The best thing is that I don't need your permission in this cause you're technically dead" Rae looked at his daughter not believing what he was hearing, what had the Li's done to her over these past few days.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked when she headed to the door.  
  
"To talk to Master Li and the others, they're going over everything tonight" Mei Lin answered going through the doors. He cursed and wished he could get out of bed so he could give her a good beating, he was about to but then remembered that Sakura and Tomoyo were still present. Gulping he decided against it, it was better to live than die. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "You're kidding right?" Tomoyo asked looking at Eriol like Sakura and Syaoran currently was.  
  
"No it's was mother's idea" Eriol answered smiling. Since Sakura and Syaoran had come around, it had given him a good chance to be with Tomoyo. He was glad that Sakura had taken to his half brother, it meant a lot to him because now Tomoyo wouldn't feel out of place.  
  
"Why would she want to help?" Sakura asked sitting across from Tomoyo.  
  
"Because I want to help and say I'm sorry for the way I acted," Mei Lin answered standing at the door. This time she wasn't dressed in all the clothing; she had on a simple red gown. She was nervous but hid it as best she could.  
  
"You'll just get in our way" Syaoran said distastefully.  
  
"I won't get in your way, my nanny was a great fighter and she taught me well" Mei Lin objected in a calm tone. She was not going to lose her anger in front of them, she knew that was what he was trying to do.  
  
"Apology accepted. I truly wasn't expecting you to apologize" Sakura broke in smiling. "Come and sit," she added patting a place next to her.  
  
"Well mother must know what she's doing, so lets not waste anymore time," Syaoran said dryly with a bored expression on his face. They all nodded and the next two hours were spent going over everything they would need to know. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Capital. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Emperor you have received a letter from the Li Clan. The deliverer said it was vital that you see it" a man spoke bowing at the middle age man.  
  
"Very well I know Li-san, so it must be important" he spoke holding out his hand for the note as he dismissed his wife and young daughter. The man scrambled to his feet and gave the note to his master before returning to his bowing position. He read the note over, his face growing stern when he finished 'So my suspicions were right' he thought sighing as he looked it over. 'Don't make it look obvious that you are aware, continue with the celebration. My son and his men will assist you' he read to himself before folding the note.  
  
Little did he know that the note was sent before they knew that Asai and his army had doubled in size and wouldn't stop until they had the capital. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Next day. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It was barely dawn but the Li house was alive with servants rushing to get everything ready for their masters and hopefully soon to be Mistresses departure. Outside Syaoran and the others were on the last steps waiting for their horses, they were all dressed in commoners' clothes with their swords hidden under their cloaks.  
  
"I pray that everything goes according to plan and that you return safely." Yelen spoke looking them all over, three males and females.  
  
"While we are gone don't accept any visitors, keep everyone close to the house and in Wei's or your sight" Syaoran explained. He had men here to protect his family and they could protect themselves but he didn't want to take any chances.  
  
"We'll be fine just take care" Yelen assured smiling at him when the horses were brought around.  
  
"We'll be fine, we won't take any unnecessary chances" Sakura stated when Mei Lin mounted; Tomoyo gave Yelen a hug before mounting while Takashi said goodbye to Sonya and Teko. Sakura gave Yelen a hug and mounted like Syaoran.  
  
"Bye father" Teko shouted waving goodbye to his father. They watched their figures disappear down the hill 'safe journey' Yelen thought praying to the heavens to watch over them..  
  
"What would you like to do today?" Yelen asked as they made their way up the steps. Teko smiled at her not knowing what he wanted to do. Sonya looked down the road having the strangest feeling that she was never going to see Takashi again. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* It was mid day as they rode across the valley in complete silence. It was a really hot day and they had long ago removed their capes but that didn't help cool them off at all. "Uh why couldn't he have the celebration at a cooler time?" Mei Lin whined trying to fan herself, since there was almost no wind. "I don't know who is going to pass out first me or my horse"  
  
"Is complaining all you can do? The rest of us are hot too" Takashi spoke in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Oh please be quiet, don't tell me you're still upset about when we first met?" Mei Lin asked in an angry voice glaring at Takashi who glared back. Above them Syaoran looked at the large afternoon sun, becoming more irritated as the seconds went by.  
  
"Will you two shut up," Syaoran snapped glaring at the both of them. "Lets pick up pace so we can make it to the next town at sun down or before" he ordered, everyone nodded not bothering to say anything to object. Only a trail of dust was left behind when their horses picked up speed, not noticing the small group of men on the ridge looking at them from a distance, a man gave a signal before they all disappeared.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "You know that we're being followed right?" Syaoran whispered all but Mei Lin nodded she was't paying attention.  
  
"We are?" Mei Lin asked getting nervous she didn't want a fight to come this early.  
  
"Don't look back or look like you're aware," Syaoran spoke through clenched teeth. Mei Lin nodded dumbly not knowing what to do, she felt like she was the odd one out of all the rest. She didn't want to remember all her sensei had taught her.  
  
"How many?" Takashi asked acting normal. He hadn't gotten far yet, and here they were already getting into trouble.  
  
"About ten, eleven the most" Sakura answered making sure her sword was within her hands' reach.  
  
"We won't do anything until they attack, we'll just wait and see" Syaoran explained, they all nodded in agreement. "You girls put your hoods on," he added. "I believe that there is more of them"  
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked feeling for her sword. She wouldn't be able to make use of her arrows because her cape was hiding them. She looked at the dry, creaked ground hoping that they wouldn't have to fight.  
  
"Yeah if anything comes to, lets stay in pairs" Eriol stated them nodding in agreement.  
  
"Hey why do I have to be with her?" Takashi asked getting a glare from Mei Lin, which he just merely brushed off. *  
  
*  
  
* "Men get whatever valuables they have and if they put up a fight kill them" a man stated smiling.  
  
"Yeah" they all answered, raising their swords in the air before they all mounted their horses and rode off down the hill.  
  
"Do you think you should have sent so many men?" a man asked looking down at the clouds of dust.  
  
"Yeah they all need something to do," he answered before going back to his tent. *  
  
*  
  
* "Um-Syaoran I think it's more than ten" Sakura spoke looking at all the horses before them.  
  
"I know, just don't do anything until it's absolutely necessary. We don't have anything expensive with us" Syaoran replied looking at them, it was about twenty or twenty-five in total.  
  
"Except for money" Eriol confirmed counting them like Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah just hide your faces, if they see your faces they might take you guys instead" Syaoran spoke looking at Sakura. He would fight an army just to protect her, even though she was the last person on earth who probably needed his protection.  
  
"Which in some cases isn't a bad thing?" Takashi stated looking at Mei Lin.  
  
"OH shut up" Mei Lin shot back, smiling however at his hidden compliment. *  
  
*  
  
* "Okay people stop and give us everything you have that is valuable. Make this easy on the both of us" the man shouted making them come to a stop. Her cloak hid Sakura's face but she could see how yellow his teeth were when he smiled.  
  
"We don't have anything valuable and would like to be on our way. We're heading to a family gathering in the next town," Eriol answered smiling at them. He adjusted his glasses making them gleam in the sun, a devilish look in his eyes.  
  
"We don't believe that. You must have something, don't make us have to come and find it ourselves" the man retorted. "My name is Dragon and I don't play" he snared making sure they could see the length of his sword, as if it really mattered.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with those three, why do they have their heads covered? I bet they'z women, we haven't seen some of those in a while," a man yelled drawing attention to the girls.  
  
"Yeah take ya'll capes off" a man shouted making the others start to agree.  
  
"No keep it on" Syaoran spoke when they started to take it off.  
  
"What are ya'll husbands and wives?" Dragon asked eyeing Sakura who was close to Syaoran.  
  
"Yes she's my wife" Eriol answered pulling Tomoyo close, she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze that told him she was ready to fight.  
  
"It is not your concern just let us be on our way. We don't want to cause any trouble," Syaoran spoke losing his patience.  
  
"I take it he's their leader" Dragon said to his men. "He's nothing but a mere boy, in his early twenties," he added looking at all the guys. "Since as you don't have any money we'll just fight for the three ladies"  
  
"Eriol this is a waste of time. You know we're going to have to fight just let me take off this cape it's hot" Tomoyo spoke looking up at him; Eriol looked at her and nodded sighing.  
  
"Please just let us pass, we have a very tight schedule" Tomoyo spoke pulling her hood back like Mei Lin.  
  
"Well, well no wonder you had them hiding, what beauties" Dragon spoke looking them over.  
  
"Well I'm sorry for you, see the one with the crimson eyes, well she's a whiner; all she ever does is complain. And the blackish silver haired one, well lets say you don't want to hear her squeal" Takashi stated getting glares from the two girls.  
  
"Don't believe him, do we look like any of those things?" Tomoyo asked smiling as she took off the rest of her cape and stretched her arms.  
  
"You don't seem dangerous" Dragon spoke smiling at her body and how her breasts pushed against her clothing when she stretched.  
  
"He," Mei Lin spoke pointing at Takashi. "Doesn't know how to treat a woman, that's why I need a REAL man," she added licking her lips, winking at a guy behind Dragon who grinned stupidly.  
  
"SO how about you let us go and we won't hurt you," Tomoyo asked cutely.  
  
"The only thing you've done is want us to take you even more" Dragon replied. "Come like good girls"  
  
"Well isn't that just too bad" Sakura spoke slowly reaching for her sword like the others. "Please Dragon tell your boss that I meant what I said all those months ago" she added pulling back her cape revealing her face to them as she pulled out her sword. "Has he already forgotten?" Sakura asked raising a brow at him.  
  
"YOU.NO he hasn't forgotten we didn't know it was you" Dragon stammered looking at Sakura wide-eyed, the others were completely lost. He glanced around nervously as if expecting another to pop up, which would be Nades.  
  
"Good, now let us be on our way I'm not in the mood to kill him or anyone today. And your making me angry" Sakura spat distastefully glowering at him. "Do I have to go to him my self to ask for his permission?"  
  
"NO you can go, we don't want any trouble. WE'RE sorry and we'll be on our way now, have a safe trip" Dragon stated signaling his men to leave. Syaoran and the others watched in amazement as they rode off not even looking back.  
  
"Well?" Syaoran asked looking at her as she put her sword back.  
  
"His leader crossed my and Nades' path when we were having a bad day, he thought we were a regular women. Well he thought wrong" Sakura answered smiling sweetly.  
  
"I don't even want to know what you did to him" Eriol said smiling as they rode off.  
  
"Deadly," Takashi muttered thinking about Teko and Sonya. He wanted to get this done as fast as possible so he could go home to them. *  
  
*  
  
* It was late in the night when they arrived in a town, most of its inhabitants were asleep or most men were drinking with friends. The way they were dressed didn't at all draw any attention to them as they searched for an inn. Circling the town they asked a man for directions and came upon a moderate inn; at least it was well kept for a town like this. And that's where the argument between Mei Lin and Takashi ensued.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Mei Lin hissed softly glowering at Takashi who gave her the same look.  
  
"I'm not kidding, you knew that you would have to play the role of wife. They only have three available rooms and wouldn't it look suspicious if his wife didn't want to sleep in the same room as him?" Eriol asked smiling, it was obvious to everyone that he didn't at all mind sleeping in the same bed with Tomoyo.  
  
"I have no intention of sharing a bed with her anyways," Takashi retorted folding his arms over his broad chest. The idea of sleeping in the same room or even bed with Takashi made Mei Lin feel nervous, and a strange feeling stir in her stomach, one she didn't comprehend.  
  
"Well if you don't mind me saying it, seems that you two had an arranged marriage. I don't understand why you're letting your wife boss you around like this" the manager spoke having over heard Mei Lin. "I have the rooms ready and a table for your dinner" he added looking at Mei Lin with lust full eyes which made her unconsciously move closer to Takashi.  
  
"Thank you, the keys," Syaoran spoke holding his and Sakura's small bags. He had had enough of Mei Lin and Takashi's rambling, it had been a long day and in truth he wanted to sleep. The man handed Syaoran the keys, seeing the look Syaoran gave him he left without another word.  
  
"I don't think he'll be giving any more suggestions," Eriol commented as they headed up the stairs. The rooms they were given were beside each other.  
  
"We'll meet downstairs in an hour that should give us enough time to relax. I asked the manager to send three baths up" Sakura stated, trying to hold back laughter at the look on Mei Lin and Takashi's face before she closed the door behind her. Before she could move there was a knock on the door, she let the maids in with the bath and what ever else they would need, she smiled at them when they left and latched the door. "I know that your torturing Mei Lin and Takashi" she spoke looking at Syaoran who was looking out the window in deep thought, he looked at her and smiled knowingly.  
  
"I'll go downstairs so you can bath, no doubt Eriol and Takashi most of all will be down there" Syaoran said moving towards the door.  
  
"You don't-have to go" Sakura spoke shyly already striping down her clothes; she longed to feel the warm water around her.  
  
"If I don't go then you'll-definitely not have a warm bath to bathe," Syaoran replied. Sakura knew exactly what he meant and felt a light blush creeping up her cheek. "I see you catch my meaning, I'll be downstairs," he added before leaving her. Sakura laughed softly, as she lowered herself into the tub sighing in content. *  
  
*  
  
* "You will not leave me, I didn't like the look that man was giving me at all" Mei Lin snapped looking at Takashi who was at the door.  
  
"I really don't care, and I'm not staying in here with you while you bathe. It's out of the question" Takashi growled looking at Mei Lin.  
  
"You don't have to stay in here you, can stay at the door or right there with your back turned to me. I won't stay long," Mei Lin spoke in an almost pleading tone.  
  
"I don't see why you're afraid, when you weren't at Li's or with HIS men" Takashi stated matter-of-factly moving his head quickly to avoid her bag hitting him, before he could say anything else Mei Lin spoke up.  
  
"I care not what you or anyone thinks but I'm still innocent. I would never give my body to someone that I didn't love" Mei Lin stated trying to hide the hurt in her voice that he would think such a thing. Her eyes betrayed her though. "All I'm asking is for you not to leave me. Don't make me beg" Takashi looked at her and felt somewhat guilty for accusing her when it was none of his business in the first place.  
  
"Fine but don't take long," Takashi ordered drawing up a chair; he turned his back to her missing the look of relief that spread across her features as she stripped down and got in the tub 'I must be out of my mind' Takashi thought looking at the door.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Whelp I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Um I don't really have much to say other than I hope ya'll keep on reviewing. Tell me if anything is still confusing. The action really hasn't started yet but it will happen in the next chapter. 


	7. Incognito

Chap. 7: "Incognito" 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Author's note: Hey.  It's me again.  I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story and review.  It really means a lot to me!

I know that it's a change with Mei Lin and Takashi but think about it.  I wrote the first chapters of this story about a year ago before I created Jamie and Renzo.  

To Shinigami Clara.  I read the story you were talking about and I totally loved it.  It's an awesome story.  I can't wait for her to up the next chapter.  If you have any other stories you want to suggest tell me cause I love reading anything worthwhile.  JA _

*  
*

Background Profiles…I hope this will clear things up.  I don't want it to be confusing for you but I cannot give everything away cause then the plotline would be ruined and I can't have that happening.   

*  
*

**Syaoran: **

**Age: 20**

**Race: Nuccian, tall tanned skinned, usually of royal descent. **

**Status:  He's the leader of the Li Clan.   From ancestry he's cursed with the ability to become a dragon.  He also possesses the male counter part of Sakura's sword Aurora except his glows an emerald green in color.  He's in love with Sakura, and will play a more important role in the upcoming chapters.   I can't give you everything because then it wouldn't be a surprise any longer.  **

***  
*  
Sakura: **

Race: Komisar/ Lirin: warriors and healers. 

**Age: 411**

***  
***

**Status: She's from the old continent of Nehru.  Princess of the women warrior race the 'Komisar'.  She can wield fire, and has Aurora, the sword of fire.   She has the gift of premonition and is a skilled healer.  She falls in love with Syaoran, though it's forbidden.   In the upcoming chapters her importance will be revealed. **

***  
***

**Tomoyo: **

**Race: Lirin: Healers **

**Age: 211  
***

**Status: She's from the new continent Lehru.  Nades took her in after her village was wiped out.  She is a skilled Archer and swordswoman.  She's also a healer and skilled in playing the flute.  She falls in love with Eriol.  Her role in this story will be revealed in the upcoming chapter…**

***  
***

**Eriol**

**Race: Nuccian**

**Age: 21**

**Status: Half brother of Syaoran, next leader of the Li Clan.   Skilled swordsman and strategist.  Falls in love with Tomoyo.  Role-played will be revealed in later chapters…**

***  
***

**Mei Lin: **

**Race: Human **

**Age: 19**

**Status: friend of Tomoyo and Sakura.  Holds feelings towards Takashi though denies it.  Daughter of governor Rae thought to be dead.  Skilled fighter and swordswoman, singer and dancer.  Role will be later revealed…**

***  
***

**Takashi: **

**Race: Nuccian**

**Age: 21**

**Status:  High general of Li Army.   He's the best friend of Syaoran and Eriol.  He's married to Sonya and has a son named Teko.  He's a skilled swordsman and fighter.  Role will be later revealed…**

***  
***

**Nades: Fire Wielder, Sakura's cousin**

**Joe: Child of the Earth**

**Tilda: Child of the Wind**

***  
All Komisar and ages from 422-424  
***

*

Evil Guys 

*

*

Rakanis:  ancient evil no specified age.  Origin unknown.   Wants control of the human race, and seeks the blood of the immortal ones.   Shape shifter.  Whereabouts unknown. Asai:  killed Syaoran's father in an earlier battle.  A minion of Rakanis.  Gatherer of souls for Rakanis's army.  Alan: Asai's brother, second in command after his brother.  Minion of Rakanis, hates Syaoran with a passion. Captured the sisters.   Heading towards the capital.   
*  
* *  
*  
* On Wit Story… *  
*  
* 

"The streets are buzzing with the arrival of all those attending your festivities my lord. It will be a most amazing celebration" a man side on all fours in front of the emperor.  His voice bounced off the fine beige walls, decorated with exquisite gold engraves.

"Good you're excused. I have to go and listen to my daughter play" the king sighed getting up. 'I also pray that we'll all make it out alive' he thought holding Yelen's note in his hand. It said Syaoran and the other's were on their way and would be there in a in week, two days before the celebration.

He had also received a note from the Queen of the Lirin, informing him that they were also going to help in the battle.  They were going to try and hold them back in the Kilo Valley, the battle would commence there and not hit the capital directly.  He looked up when his daughter ran into the room, "Daddy" she screamed jumping into his arms. "What's the matter?" 

"Nothings' the matter Lin, nothing at all" he whispered softly caressing her long brown locks. 'It's going to be alright' he thought for his family's sake.

*  
*  
*  
*

The Gang…

*  
*  
*  
  
*

Well it was kindda good news

 Since they had left the town two days back Mei Lin and Takashi hadn't been at each other's neck but maybe that was because they hadn't slept in an inn since.  Mei Lin had to adjust to living out in the open and bathing in streams but Sakura and Tomoyo of course was already accustomed that kind of life and didn't mind at all.

"Oh it's soo beautiful I wish I had my sketch pad" Tomoyo said happily as they rode through the meadow towards a dirt road that had rice fields on each side.  Sakura shook her head in agreement and sang to the heavens, the wind carrying her words of assurance to their sisters.

"Yeah I know.  I think we should rest, my horse is incredibly tired just look at him" Mei Lin spoke patting her horse. Sakura looked at the horse closely to her it looked kind of sick.  It was a dreadfully hot day, any hotter and they would cook.  

"Yeah your right he does seem tired," she agreed looking up at the scorching sun.  She wished the wind would blow, even just a little to cast off the burden of the sun.

"Don't look now but I think that the guys have admirers" Tomoyo stated amused at all the ladies working in the fields who were looking at the guys with dreamy eyes.

"I a—agree" Mei Lin spoke when her horse started to go in circles. "Co—come on now, you're going the wrong way" Mei Lin said nervously trying to get the horse from going in circles.  It seemed that back luck always befell her.  She wondered when her luck would change for the best, if ever.

"Can you get the horse under control?" Syaoran said looking at Mei Lin.

"I'm trying but he won't" Mei Lin replied making the wrong choice of pulling on the reins. "Aaaah" Mei Lin screamed holding unto tightly when it went on two legs drawing everyone's attention.

"Mei Lin!" Sakura and Tomoyo yelled when she was thrown off into the rice, her horse running off in opposite direction.  Takashi watched amused when she disappeared in the rice patch.  It was the most entertaining thing that had happened all day.  Seeing such a sight made the scorching rays not seem so bothersome.

"We'll go after the horse, you help her.  Come on Eriol" Syaoran stated cursing under breath. Eriol nodded and rode off with him after the crazy animal.  Sakura and Tomoyo were already rushing to Mei Lin; they waited at the edge when Takashi went in to get her.

"Is she all right?" Tomoyo asked worriedly seeing him come out with her in his arms.

"I'm fine put me down," Mei Lin snapped struggling in Takashi's arm.  She could see the smug look in his eyes.  She didn't want him to carry her when she knew he was trying his hardest not to laugh his head off at her newest blunder.

"Does that answer your question?" Sakura asked looking at Tomoyo.  They had grown to like Mei Lin.  She wasn't a bad person just someone who needed a family like them.

"I said put me down. Aaah" Mei Lin screamed when he throw her back into the rice patch. "Oh the nerve!" she screamed looking up at his smiling face.  She frustration she hit the water with both hands, only to have it splash in her face. Takashi's face as turning blue with pent up laughter.

"As you wish" Takashi answered getting smacked in the head by her shoes making Tomoyo and Sakura laugh. "I have the greatest urge to put you over my legs and give you a beating" he spoke harshly looking at her.  She merely got up and stomped on his foot making him wince and curse under his breath.

"You wish," Mei Lin hissed walking towards Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Here. Do you have any cuts?" Sakura asked handing Mei Lin her cape since as her horse ran off with all her stuff.

"No I'm fine and thanks," Mei Lin answered with a genuine smile on her lips. "At least I'm cooled off right?" Sakura and Tomoyo laughed because she was indeed cooled off.  Takashi looked at her in silence before turning away; she was the most impossible woman he had ever met.

"It seems that your horse has gone insane. Luckily it also dispense of your bag and belongings like it did you…" Eriol stated coming to a stop along side them with Syaoran.

"Ride with Tak. Until we reach town. We'll look for a healthier horse for you" Syaoran stated with a frown on his face. He wondered if anything else could happen.  He didn't see anything good about Mei Lin tagging along.  She always seemed to give most of the problem. "Well get to it" he added losing his patience when Mei Lin hadn't moved.

"I would rather walk then ride with him" Mei Lin spoke pointing at Takashi who smiled in return.

"You can ride with me Mei Lin" Sakura said quickly knowing that Syaoran's patience with them was growing thin.

"Thank you Sakura" Mei Lin smiled but didn't see how in gods name she was going to me able to the get on the large animal.

"Takashi could you please help Mei Lin up" Sakura smiling, he nodded and easily hoisted Mei Lin on the horse.

"Thank you" Mei Lin said in a barely audible voice as they rode off but he heard her and nodded skillfully mounting his horse.

*  
*

"I have to be on guard from the ladies in this town just in case they try to steal you away" Tomoyo whispered to Eriol who smiled widely.

"You don't have to worry because no lady can draw my attention from you" Eriol replied looking at the lady who passed getting a playful slap from Tomoyo. 

"You and that lady wouldn't be able to live a peaceful life.  I would make sure of that" Tomoyo spoke smirking which made him chuckle lightly.

"We'll meet at the end of the village in half n' hour. The three of us will get a new horse while you three get food" Syaoran said handing Sakura the bag of money. "And find somewhere suitable for her to change and get her a new cape the one she has won't be dry for tonight" he added looking at the soak Mei Lin.

"Thank you" Mei Lin said smiling; he nodded before they rode off leaving the three of them.

"I guess we'll get you changed first then get supplies," Tomoyo said as they moved slowly towards the market well what was an excuse for one.

"Is it me or does everyone in this town seem to stare a lot," Mei Lin whispered to Sakura, who was too noticing how everyone was indeed looking at them.

"They just aren't used to having strangers in town that's all.  Come let's get down so we can move through the market better" Sakura answered shrugging.  Mei Lin nodding slipping off the horse followed by Sakura and Tomoyo.  Somewhere off the in the distance hawk eyes watched them closely before jumping off into the bush.

"Lets just hurry and get out of here" Tomoyo spoke as they moved along.  The others nodded and Sakura hid the bag of money. They also made sure their swords were out of view. "Look there's a shop over there I bet they have what we need"

"Okay you two go there I'll be right over there getting some food" Sakura stated they nodded going their separate ways.

*  
*  
*  
*

Syaoran…

*  
*  
*  
*

"Why didn't you get the donkey instead?" Takashi asked as they headed to find the girls.  Syaoran had bought a fine horse that cost much more than it was worth. "She would have done well on that."

"I don't want to be held up and buying that lazy thing would have done so," Syaoran answered smirking. He couldn't decide if his friend had hate towards Mei Lin or it was something else.  He refrained from asking, and looked at the brown rundown buildings that surrounded the market place.  He could tell that this was a poor town by the way it was set up.

"What is it with you and Mei Lin anyways?" Eriol asked smiling at Takashi who shrugged.

"She's just a spoiled, stubborn, always wanting her way brat.  She needs to grow up" Takashi answered when a crowd drew their attention. "I wonder what's going on," he said watching people jump back. They got their answer when they saw a man kicked through the crowd followed by two more then Sakura and the girls walked forward.

"That's what you get for trying to steal from us" Mei Lin bite out glaring at the men.

"Give my money back you thief.  You freaking well that you stole that from me, give here before I make you sorry" Sakura hissed.  Syaoran looked at them with a frown on his face, one that was deepening by the second. She grew impatient seeing that he wasn't moving, "I'm waiting" she snapped it was men like him that made her kind hate them so.

"I would advice you not to run you won't make it far," Tomoyo stated coldly looking at the man that was attempting to make a dash for it.  He didn't listen to her and tried anyways only to be kicked roughly to the ground by Sakura. "Told ya," she laughed looking at him distastefully.

"Give me the money," Sakura spoke through clenched teeth.

"Your crazy," the man yelled backing up like the others. "Some body stop them" Mei Lin was about to kick him when she caught sight of Syaoran.

"Leave them alone, get the horses and lets go" Syaoran growled harshly looking at the three sordidly. 

"But he has the money" Sakura objected pointing at the man.

"Forget about the money.  We have more _now_ get on the horses" Syaoran spoke trying to hold his anger back; they weren't supposed to cause attraction to themselves.  Sakura and the guys gulped when his pupils turned dragon like. "Get going before I have to drag you, haven't you any sense" he hissed looking at Sakura when they hadn't moved.  Sakura looked at him with cold eyes before she turned on her heel and walked to her horse that had the food on it.  Mounting she didn't even look at as she kicked making it gallop followed by Tomoyo, Mei Lin and the guys.

*  
*  
*

"Sakura calm down" Tomoyo whispered to her friend whose hand held the reins tightly.  Night was falling upon them, and now there was a cool breeze even though it was slight.  The moon peaked through the clouds now and then, casting a faint light on the dirt road they bounded down.

"NO that guy was wrong and he knew it.  This is why we are forbidden to be with their kind" Sakura said looking straight ahead.  She hadn't said one word to Syaoran since they left the silly village in fact no one had said one word.  Syaoran had long ago calmed down and was cursing himself for blowing up on Sakura whom he could tell was pissed with him.

"How long will he be mad with us? That's if you and Eriol aren't mad either" Mei Lin asked Takashi. They were riding in the back with Sakura and Tomoyo in the front and Eriol and Syaoran in the middle.

"I don't know but I'm not mad at anyone. It was just foolish of you to draw unwanted attention to yourselves" Takashi answered in a calm voice gazing up at the sky.  It wasn't a chilly night, which was good because they would be sleeping out side tonight. Mei Lin looked at Takashi and smiled slightly for some unknown reason she quickly looked away ashamed 'He's married you nitwit' she thought.

*

*

"We'll stop here for the night" Syaoran said when they came near a river. Everyone nodded silently stopping in the clearing away from the road.  Sakura swung off her horse with skill and tied him with the other horses before she got about setting up her sleeping bag in complete silence. She wasn't that mad any more but she didn't say otherwise.  She turned around when she heard someone coming her way.  Coming face to face with Syaoran who didn't look as if he came to apologize, she forced her self not to frown.

"Why didn't you listen to what I said about not drawing attention?" he asked his hands clasped behind his back and an emotionless face. Sakura looked at him defiantly, without saying anything she turned back to her work.  She didn't have to give him an answer she was her own woman.  "Answer me dammit"

"I answer to no man and if you want to start ordering me around think again.  I will leave with Tomoyo and search for Nades and my sisters myself" Sakura hissed glaring at him.

"Your foolish," Syaoran replied glaring at her. "Anyone who draws unwanted attention is foolish and you of all person should know that.  What if someone from Asai or Alan's army was in the same town and saw what went on in the street? Let me tell you what would happen" He growled grabbing Sakura by the arms tightly and pulled her closely towards him.

"Let me go" Sakura spat struggling to break free but he was too strong and she didn't want to hurt him trying.

"Neh you listen. They would tell Alan or Asai, who would be waiting for us or better yet kill the Emperor before we reach. Then go after my family and Village where everyone we love is" Syaoran growled fiercely. Sakura's shoulders slump when what he said sank in, he was right she was foolish.  She could have caused the death the emperor, his family—her new family and friends. "If you can't go by my rules then you might as well go back. I'm not here to order you around I would never want to be a dictator to you" he added a in a calmer letting go of her.

"I'm sorry, you're right that was foolish of me" Sakura whispered looking up at him. She searched his eyes for some regret or distaste but found none, his eyes held only love. "What's soo funny?" she asked annoyed when he chuckled lightly.

"The look on the man's face. He was sure that was it for him.  And under other circumstances I would have backed you but I couldn't there you understand right?" Syaoran answered in a soft voice. Sakura wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly.

"Hai. I understand you're not going to make me go back right?" she asked burying her head in his chest. Syaoran sighed wrapping his hands around her small waist.

"No you're not going back even though I want to for you're safety I also know that we will need you" Syaoran answered resting his chin on her head "And I have the strangest feeling you wouldn't listen to such an order from me" he added getting a soft giggle from her.  Sakura knew he was being truthful, that was one order she wouldn't be able to follow.

"I don't deserve someone like you," she whispered kissing him with innocent ardor. Syaoran smiled in the kiss drawing her against his full length.

"I should say the same about you, life will never be a bore with you by my side" Syaoran proclaimed.

"I would hope so" Sakura mumbled between kisses, Mei Lin coughed to make her presence noticed.

"If ya'll wanna come and eat now it's up to you but Takashi might eat everything if you don't hurry.  I swear he's a bottomless pit" Mei Lin stated ignoring Takashi's rude remark.  Sakura giggled while Syaoran showered no emotion as they made their way to the campfire.  Everyone was in better moods now that the two was again talking to each other…

*  
*  
*

After dinner the girls headed to the stream to bathe while the guys talked around the fire. Sakura heated a small area with aura so that they might have a warm bath. "If we went at a faster pace we'll be at the capital and have three days to prepare' Takashi said having mapped out everything in his head.  

"He's right" Eriol said to Syaoran who shook his head.  They were about to plan out what they were going to do when the sound of singing drifted to them.  Silence fell over them as they took in the most beautiful voice they had ever heard. 

_Shiro suna no tsuki toji komenta hanashi o_ **Hikari furasu you ni kikasete no sotto**" 

"I wonder who that is?" Eriol whispered listening to the words closely.  He thought the voice was most enchanting.

_"_**_Shiro suna no tsuki mabushikute mienai"_**

**_Tooi mirai no koto kikasete ne sotto_**__

"It must be Sakura or Tomoyo" Takashi offered knowing that something so beautiful couldn't come from Mei Lin's loud mouth.   The rest of the words faded from the soft rustling of the leaves, shaking their heads they tried to concentrate.   They listened to the whistle that floated on the winds and knew it was Sakura sending another futile message.

*  
*

A moment later the girls came from the bush laughing softly. "Who was singing just now?" Eriol asked softly looking Tomoyo with love in his eyes.

"It was Mei Lin, I played the flute" Tomoyo answered with a bright smile on her face. They were shocked to the see the look on disbelief on the guys face. "It was" she spoke in a serious tone.

"Wow, a voice like that coming from her?" Takashi asked trying to hide his shock.  Mei Lin looked at him proudly wrapping her long black tresses on a tight bun. 

"Better believe" she smiled sweetly when Sakura and Tomoyo stiffened. "What's the matter?" she asked worriedly looking at the two of them.  Sakura looked into the dancing flames of the fire, the soft crackling mixing with the winds.  She could see shadows and feel the pain, her emerald eyes disappeared leaving a golden red momentarily.

"Pain" Tomoyo answered looking at Sakura. "Can't you feel it?" Syaoran sniffed the air when he smelt smoke.   

"There's death" Sakura said running to her horse with Tomoyo following her.

"Sakura, don't" Syaoran ordered but they ignored him and rode off into the night. "Dammit, let's move" he ordered getting everything together so he could go after them.  

"What's wrong?" Takashi asked before Mei Lin could get the words out of her mouth.

"There's a village close to here that's being attacked by something," He answered looking in the direction where Tomoyo and Sakura had ridden.

*  
*  
*

They rode like the wind in the direction where they could feel great pain.  Sakura get aurora ready while Tomoyo got her arrows and bow ready.  When they broke through the woods and fell upon the village it took all their strength not to cry out at the devastation before them.

All around them was fire, "Let's go" Sakura shouted remembering her village and how her people were slaughtered.   The men who were doing the killing glanced their way and grinned at fresh meat.

Kill them!" one shouted before he was pierced through the heart by one of Tomoyo's arrows.  The burning of the many houses lighted the sky, and the soft howls of the wind drowned out by horrid screams of pain and agony. 

"We'll kill all of you" Sakura cried making aurora's flame shines brightly.  She swung with all her might killing any soldier that came in her path.  With a cry she flew off her horse and did a flip landing swiftly unto her feet. 

Running, she ran a guy through with her sword, and pulled it back thrusting it into another.  Kicking him off her sword. She looked at Tomoyo's arrow heading for her and ducking making it embed itself in a guy behind her.  Their adrenaline rushed and craved for the need of blood powered them. Tomoyo pulled arrow after arrow hitting guy after guy.

Yay" she shouted making her horse speed up.   She pulled her bow and let her arrow fly hitting a guy right between the eyes. 

*  
*

When Syaoran and the others showed up they rode into the village and started to fight as well. "Ya'll help put out the fire" he shouted riding into the village.  Before they could do anything they saw one of Tomoyo's arrow shot across the sky and with it came water drenching the fire as it went.  Eriol was shocked to see that she could wield the power of water.

"Shit" Takashi cursed shaking his head; he rode into the village with Mei Lin at his side.  She jumped off her horse and ran into a guy.  He watched in shock when she jumped kicked him then ran him through with her sword.

"I hate men like you" she spat angrily looking around.  Seeing how Takashi was looking at her she smirked and ran off.  He shook his head and joined the battle wondering what was going on in this village. 

When the battle was over the sun was slowly rising, as was the smoke flowed to the heavens.  Syaoran, Takashi and Eriol stood in the middle of the town with Mei Lin at their side.  There was still no sign of Sakura or Tomoyo, when they finally appeared they almost gasp in shock to see them covered in blood.

Sakura looked like she was ready to kill more, Tomoyo looked at evil standing at her side.  All around them only women and children appeared in mournful wails.  A few men started to appeared as well in fear, Sakura looked around at what was left of the village.

She ran to her horse and mounted with Tomoyo following her.  Sakura turned her horse and road off not even looking back.  Tomoyo rode towards everyone, "Let her go" she said to Syaoran who looked at her in confusion.

"Why?"

"She's mourning.  This was much like her village when it was destroyed" she answered, "Let's get out of here.  I feel the presence of evil," Tomoyo whispered looking at a little boy who smiled evilly at her.  A chill ran down her spine, and she knew then that they must leave.

"Let's move" Syaoran ordered loudly looking at the devastation around them.  When they road a few miles down the road they came to a river. Tomoyo said to stop there so they could wash up and they did.  He smelt Sakura's presence and followed it only to find her sitting on a boulder.

*  
*

She tried to get her shaking under control, tried to block out everything. She stared the rushing river water, falling into a trance by the light blue contour. "Sakura?" she stiffened hearing his voice but relaxed when he hugged her from behind. "Talk to me" he whispered against her ear.

"The men," she broke off with a sob. "The men we killed where the fathers of the village.  They were killing their own children" she cried turning to look at him.  

"What do you mean?" he asked in shock.  He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We killed the men of the village.  Why do you think there was only women and children left?" she cried throwing her arms around him. "They were all possessed, couldn't you feel the evil?" now that he thought about it, he did feel that something was wrong. 

"What do you think caused it?" he asked softly when she rested against him.  Sakura closed her eyes and thought about it.

"It's very old, and powerful.  I have never heard of anyone powerful enough to possess an entire village" she answered softly looking at him. "It scared me," she whispered closing her eyes.  Syaoran didn't know what to think; he knew that there were people with powers out there he had just never come across one with any.

"It scared all of us," he soothed wrapping his arms around her shoulders.    Sakura buried her head in his shoulder trying to get the feeling of sickness out her nerves.  "It'll be okay" he tried to calm her down some.  

"It's only the beginning" he heard her respond. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Alan.

*  
*  
*  
*

"Okay let's get everything in order to move.  We'll arrive at the capital in less than two weeks" he shouted making his men start to move down the snow-capped mountain.  A smile touched his lips as he turned and walked in the opposite direction.  

When he was out of site he came to a halt and kneeled, "All is in order is it not?" a voice snarled in the darkness. 

"Yes master.  My brother is making his way through the villages collecting souls, all is going great" Alan answered with a wicked grin spreading across his lips.  A cold coarse laughed erupted echoing through the mountains.

"Wonderful.  You boys make me proud.  I shall be waiting for you at the capital" with that said a bitingly cold wind swirled around Alan before disappearing.  Getting up, he whipped his cape around him and walked off smiling sinisterly. 

"Victory is upon us," he whispered to the heavens.

*  
*  
*  
*

Sakura…  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Screams echoed all around her, voiced mixed into another.  The winds carried the stench of death on its wings. Sakura tossed and turned looking for the source of evil, "You'll loose love" it whispered as if it were right in her ear. "You'll suffer" it screamed.

*  
*  
*  
She screamed as her eyes snapped open.  Looking up she saw Syaoran bending over her, "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly as she tried to catch her breath.   She didn't know what to say but it looked like they were moving.

"I—I'm fine" she gasped taking a breath then another deep one. "Where are we?" she asked softly remembering that she had fallen asleep on him.  They were traveling faster to make it to the capital and have time to plan a strategy.  It looked like it was about mid afternoon the most.

They looked up when Takashi came riding up with a frantic look on his face. "What's up?" Syaoran asked when he stopped in front of them.

"Another village" he answered out of breath.  Everyone looked at each other before they rode off heading towards the village.  Upon coming to the village they slowed down, Mei Lin had stayed since as Takashi and her went ahead.

Slowing when they came to her they looked at the scorched village in front of them.  Tomoyo said a silent prayer for all who had lost their lives. "Do you think it's like the last village?" Eriol asked softly looking at the site before him.  Mei Lin looked at him and shook her head sadly she had looked around.

"It's the same except there aren't any males here.  It seems that they all left right after killing their families" she answered for him walking to her horse.  Mounting quickly she looked at them wondering what they were going to do.

"We should bury them" Sakura said softly, Tomoyo nodded in full agreement. "It's a shame we hadn't caught up to them.  Once we're finished here we're going to have to hunt them down and put them to a stop before they reach the next village" she continued a frown touching her lips.

"Then we all shouldn't stay here" Syaoran said thinking about what they were going to do. "Takashi, Mei Lin and Eriol will stay here and round up the bodies.  We'll go on ahead and try to sway the men off the next village" he finally said but Tomoyo didn't agree.

"No I'll stay, make someone else go with you.  When we're finished here I'll send a message to Sakura and she'll tell me where you guys are," Tomoyo replied making more sense. 

"Mei Lin come with us" Syaoran sighed agreeing to what Tomoyo said.  Mei Lin inclined her head without saying anything.  He knew she could fight from the last village so he wouldn't have to worry about her.

"Give them a good burial" Sakura said to Tomoyo moving to her horse.  Mounting swiftly, she spoke in their ancient language, "Don't do anything silly now.  Be careful sister" Tomoyo smiled shaking her head.

"See ya'll soon" Syaoran said to his brother and best friend.

"Yeah" Takashi and the others watched them ride off before he looked around again and sighed. "Well let's get to it," he whispered getting off his horse.

"Yeah" Eriol agreed as Tomoyo looked around trying to sense anything evil but found nothing of the sort.  She hated it when they came upon massacred people especially when it was women and children.   They walked into the village ignoring the blood their shoes stepped in.  The first body Tomoyo walked up to was that of a little boy. He looked like a doll with a head full of red locks.  She bent down ready to pick him up when the child moaned.

"Eriol, he's alive" Tomoyo called getting their attention.  The little boy opened his eyes revealing crystal blues, tears slipped out of them making it obvious that he was in dreadful pain.

"It hurts, mommy," he cried making Tomoyo's heart wrench.  Pulling out her pouch, she placed it on the ground getting ready to heal. 

"Be careful" Eriol warned looking at the little boy.  Tomoyo ignored him, she was about to touch the boy when Eriol pushed her back and pulled his sword.

"What are you doing?" she cried looking at him angrily when the child started to laugh, a cold, biting laugh pushing itself up.  A cry got caught in her throat looking at the ghastly gash in his chest it revealed his beating heart.

"Holy shit" Takashi cursed from behind.  He stumbled over to them looking at the little boy, and the other little boys that were starting to get up laughing as well. "What the hell is going on?" he whispered drawing his sword like the rest of them. 

"I don't know" Tomoyo said getting her bow and arrows ready.  She screamed when one leaped at her, she pulled her arrow and sent if flying.  The small boy's body caught the arrow right in the heart, and sent him flying off his feet and unto his back lifelessly. 

"They're not human.  Kill them" Eriol ordered when small demons like children started to advance upon them. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Across a meadow, tall grass separated as the sound of an army echoed throughout the forest.  Deep in the greenery, men moved like animals, "Come my children.  That's it," a voice whispered all around them, "Find the next town," he continued making them move faster. 

They growled wildly feeling the thrill of another kill about to happen.  Day by day their group got larger from other men joining their conquest for blood.  In mere hours they would reach the next town where they would devour the women and children before moving on…

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Syaoran…

*  
*  
*  
*

They rode swiftly trying to beat the traveling men to the next village.   Sakura stiffened hearing a message from Tomoyo arrive. "What's up?" he asked looking at her.  

"They are on their way.  They had a little trouble with some of the boys left in the village but it's all taken care of" she answered when Mei Lin looked to the right of them.  Her eyes widened in shock as she tried to get a closer look.

"Ah guys, I don't think those are wild horses" she yelled pointing.  When Syaoran and Sakura looked they were shocked to see that it was the men they are after running next to them. "And they are coming right this way" she screamed making her horse go faster.

"How the hell can they go that fast on two legs?" Sakura cried kicking her horse.

"Demons, they are demons" he shouted when the men appeared behind them in the middle of the road.  They pulled their horses to a halt when some jumped out in front of them.   They were caught in the middle of blood hungry men, who had lost their minds.

"What are we going to do now?" Mei Lin whispered drawing sword like Syaoran and Sakura.  She didn't want to admit it but she was fucking scared to the bone especially when one of them grinned showing bright yellow fangs.

"Fight them off with all your might" Syaoran when the demons jumped towards them with hungry howls…

*  
*

*  
*  
*  
*  
***Tomoyo: Child of Water, the last of the elementals. **  
*  
*

Author's note:  I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  Remember to review and tell me what you think okay.  If the explanations above didn't help you I'm sorry!  


	8. Inner Turmoil

Chap. 8: "Inner Turmoil" 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  


Author's note: Hey I'm glad that my explanations helped in some ways.  I probably shouldn't have given so much away but I didn't want to have ya'll in the dark.  This is a quick update but I thought it was necessary.  I really don't have much to say except the regular thank you!

Shinigami Clara:  unfortunately I've already started to read the story you suggested.  I'm still looking though; I really appreciate a great story. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  


"Oh!" Mei Lin screamed embedding her sword in a demon when he went to bite her.  Kicking him off her sword she moved her horse in a circle. "Calm boy" she soothed hoping he wouldn't kick her off.  This was turning into a fine day sure the sky remained cloudless.

"We can't hold them off forever" Sakura said trying to think of what they were going to do. They were shocked when arrows appeared out of nowhere hitting the demons behind them.   In large numbers they fell to the ground only to be trampled by those behind them. 

"Lirin!" Sakura shouted pulling out aurora so they wouldn't be hit.  She had to squint her eyes to see them because they were so well camouflaged in the forest. "This way" she yells turning off the road.  Mei Lin and Syaoran followed her into the words when more arrows went flying over their heads.  It was a blessing the Lirin had shown up to aid them. 

*

*

When they made it into the forest, Sakura jumped off her horse and climbed unto the nearest tree.  Syaoran and Mei Lin followed behind, jumping from one to another trying to keep up.  Mei Lin was having a little bit of trouble keeping up with them but she didn't fall too far behind.  She dared not look down in fear that she might see how very high up they were.  She near yelped when her boot almost lost it's footing on the slippery limb.

Sakura slowed landing swiftly on a branch.  She looked at the road to see the last of the possessed men fall to the ground.  She knew though that not all of them were dead, some had made it out.  "Thank you for the help" she said speaking to what seemed like a branch.  The figure moved showing a face.

"It was the least we could do for the woman representing us," it answered when a man's face appeared with a grin.  Syaoran saw the way in which he looked Sakura over slowly, and had to suppress the urge to snap at him.

"Thank you again nonetheless" Sakura replied softly putting her sword away. "Has this sort of thing been happening a lot around here lately?" she inquired meaning the men lying dead on the ground.  She was very sorry for them for they knew not what they were doing.

"I'm afraid it has.  My name is Erik" he held out his hand to Syaoran who refused to shake it.  Sakura shot him a look before shaking the man's hand along with Mei Lin.

"I'm Sakura and this is Mei Lin and Syaoran" she introduced.  Mei Lin knew that Syaoran was jealous.  She thought it amusing as she leaned against a branch to catch her breath.  Glancing Sakura's direction, she wondered if she had a clue.  Sighing in content when a gentle breeze brushed against her flushed skin, she knew that Sakura was oblivious.

"Right.  We were passing by and stopped to give you aid.  We're on our way to Galatia, a town not fair north of here," Erick said in a gentle tone.  He was good looking man, with black hair and cool green eyes.  

"We're heading in the same direction" Sakura burst before Syaoran could say otherwise.  

"Well why don't we travel together?" Erik offered making Syaoran's jaw tighten.  He wasn't one to get jealous but he didn't like the way this man was looking at Sakura.  He looked at the two of them before walking passed them.   He could sense that Eriol and the others were close by; he wanted to get away from where they were fast.

"Syaoran what do you think?" Sakura called not liking how strange he was acting. They looked at him waiting for an answer.  The dragon in Syaoran wanted to bit the guy's head off but he knew better than to let him have control.

"I don't care," he snapped coldly.  Sakura winced inwardly at the tone he used, turning he saw the hurt in her eyes before she smiled turning back to Erik.  Syaoran held his head as his inner self seemed to be in turmoil.  His dragon sense knew what it wanted but he couldn't allow that. "No" he whispered under his breath, **"LET ME OUT"** the dragon screamed into his mind.   If he were weak, he would have cried out from the gruesome pain.  He turned slightly to look at Erik who smiled at Sakura and felt his blood boil. **"LET ME KILL HIM, SHE'S MINE"** the dragon roared, he felt light headed.  He was slowly loosing the battle; if he didn't get away he was going to kill every single one of them.

*  
*

"It would be a pleasure." Sakura told him with a smile oblivious to the pain Syaoran was going through.  Everyday it seemed to be getting easier to accept men; it was all due to Syaoran.  Feeling a gust of wind surround them and hearing Syaoran cry out, they spun around only to find that he was nowhere to be seen.  "Where'd he go?" she gasped in shock.   Mei Lin couldn't believe what she had just witnessed and gaped at the spot Syaoran had been standing. 

"He sprouted wings" one of Erik's men gasped; "Is that possible?" he looked at Sakura who frowned.  She hated when Syaoran got into one of his little moods. She couldn't believe he would just take off like that without saying a word.

"Eriol and the others are here.  I'm going to greet them," Mei Lin said quickly jumping off the branch.  She knew Syaoran had been jealous watching Erik and Sakura talk.  She walked to the middle of the road and waved them over.  Eriol and the others looked at mess they were riding into and didn't want to think about what had taken place.

 Tomoyo looked at anything but the ground that was soaked in blood.  It made her stomach turn, she had once hated men and still did some but she still hated the sight of death.  Riding up to Mei Lin she didn't think anything when she didn't see Syaoran or Sakura.   Eriol on the other hand knew that something was wrong. "Where's Syaoran?" he asked Mei Lin when they stopped in front of her.

"We don't know.  There was a gust of wind and he just disappeared," she answered getting Tomoyo and Takashi's attention.  Eriol frowned hearing that from her lips.  He knew that when Syaoran took off something was bothering him greatly. 

"And Sakura?" Tomoyo asked in worry.  Mei Lin turned and pointed right when Sakura appears beside Erik along with the others following behind them.  Tomoyo's eyes narrowed slightly wondering who the men were. She thought Sakura was adapting to the male race rather quickly.

Sakura was glad to see that everyone was okay.  Upon reaching them she didn't even get the chance to introduce Erik before Eriol asked her a question. "What happened?"  Giving a confused look, she wondered what he was talking about. "Syaoran?"

"I don't know he just left," she answered with a shrug. "This is Erik and his men.  We're going to be riding with them to Galatia.  Should we wait for Syaoran or make him catch up to us?"  Eriol ignored her question as he thought about where Syaoran would head.  He knew that something made him upset enough to just leave without saying where he was going.

"I think it best that we get on our way" Erik spoke not waiting for Eriol to answer. "It's best that we move fast so that no one can catch up to us.  It's not safe these days" Eriol almost scowled at him.

"We stay.  We are already a day ahead of schedule.  There's no hurry, Syaoran will return here tonight," he stated making Mei Lin, Tomoyo and Takashi shake their heads.   They looked at Sakura and she knew that they were waiting for her answer.

"He's right Sakura. They are after all going to help us find Nades and the others," Tomoyo continued in a soft tone. "Besides I'm tired" she was tired.  After burying all those bodies she just wanted to relax and clear her mind. 

"You must decide now.  We're going to continue on our way" Erik spoke directly to Sakura.  She didn't know what to do, he had helped them and now her friends were being rude.

"I think we should continue with Erik.  There's safety in number and right now we're one short" she objected knowing that she was right.  If Erik and his men hadn't helped out they would have been in a lot of trouble.  Eriol didn't like that plan, he knew that Takashi and Mei Lin would stay with him but he wasn't sure about Tomoyo.

"What about Syaoran?" Mei Lin asked with worry.  Sure he was always cold to her but it was mostly for her safety.  She really didn't have a problem with him, none at all.  Silence filled the group, the cool morning air whipped around them making Tomoyo shiver slightly.   The horses were growing impatient as Sakura thought about what to do.  

"Do you think Syaoran would want us to risk our lives and wait for him here? He would rather us carrying on" Sakura spoke almost glaring at Eriol. "Stay if you wish but Tomoyo and I are going to continue on.  Remember that we have to reach our sisters, he's a big boy" she bit off but looking at Tomoyo.  She didn't want to admit that she saw uncertainty in Tomoyo's eyes about leaving the others.

"Your right.  We'll go with you" Eriol finally answered knowing that Syaoran wouldn't want him to leave them alone.  Tomoyo was relieved that she didn't have to choose who she would go with, swallowing a sigh she looked at the heavens when they started on their way.

*  
*

Two yellows eyes followed them as they rode off leaving only dust behind.  Glancing at the men lying on the ground, it whispered into the winds.  Suddenly the ground swallowed them up not leaving a trace of blood or sign that a battle had been fought there. "You'll become useful again" were the words that traveled on the cool night air…

*  
*  
*  
*

Syaoran…

*  
*  
*

He had found his way to a cave after a day of flying.    Now he curled himself into a ball as gruesome pain shot through his being.  A growl escaped his lips, "NO" he hissed into the night.  Suddenly the cave became very cold, he could feel an unwanted presence. 

"_You want to kill them do you not_?" it asked surrounding him, to Syaoran it seemed like it was everywhere.  He pushed himself unto all fours and looked around. His eyes darted around the darkness looking for the slightest movement.  The only sound the came to him was the soft dripping of water, which echoed from deeper in the cave. 

"Who the hell are you?" he hissed, his senses being filled with pure evil.  He couldn't see the source but he could smell the stench of death on the air.  

_"Only a friend.  Look_" it, whispered, Syaoran's head snapped to the wall when a picture of Sakura and Erik pop up_. "He's taking what's yours_," it taunted in a menacing tone. _"You're loosing her"_ Syaoran's eyes widened at the scene of Erik making love to Sakura.  He could hear her moans of pleasure, and her wails for him to give her more.  Every word tore at his heart, and it turned to stone watching Erik's hand flaunt her body.

"Shut up.  Nothing is taken from me, nothing!" he cried venomously, his eyes shot open widely and his pupils turned reptile like.  He could feel the dragon in him stir, it wanted out.  It wanted to tear that Erik character to threads. 

"_That's not the way it seems.  Joins us, become my dragon_" he spoke in a silky soft voice.  Syaoran shook his head, he wanted nothing more than to kill Erik and make Sakura pay for not caring for him. _"Join me_" a faint yellow glow started to circle him. _"Become a part of me_" 

"NO" Syaoran cried in pain, his body felt like it was on fire.  It was at that time he saw the figure standing the darkness.  He knew that that was the man who was causing all the evil in the world; he was the man they were after.  

_"Don't fight it"_ Rakanis, the great Lord of black magic, persuaded him.  He grinned wildly seeing the boy's body accepting the spell.  Syaoran shook his head, his veins felt like they were being torn apart, his screams of pain echoed through the cave.

"You! You" Syaoran shouted feeling his body go numb.  He knew that if he didn't get away he was going to be in a lot of trouble.   He had to make himself get out of Rakanis spell he had to get away**.  'COME FORTH'** screamed his mind.  

Rakanis grinned wickedly when Syaoran's body went limp.  He thought he had won but was shocked when, he shot up and his body started to transform. _"NO you are mine!_" he shouted holding out his hand.  He knew that if he had the Li Clan's leader under his control he would have another great minion.   Now he could see that this boy wasn't as weak as he thought him to be if he was rejecting his spell.

"I belong to no one" the dragon roared, steam coming through its nostrils.  "NO one!" a rumbling sound shook the earth, and a great ball of fire flew through the entrance of the cave.  Through the fire flew the dragon wildly, blinded by pain.  Lightening streaked across the forbidden black heavens, and thunder rumbled as sin of the earth was washed away.

Rakanis grinned not the least bit phased by his loss.  Walking over to the pile of blood, he knew that the boy was almost his.   He had to find him before he got help from a healer.  _"There will be plenty opportunities for me to get him.  You've got just a little more time Wolf,"_ he whispered before vanishing into the darkness.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  


Yelen…

*  
*  
*  
She looked up from the letter she was reading when a draft flew through her window.  Getting up from where she was sitting, she walked over to her door and latched it. "What's the matter?" she asked the air in a soft tone turning towards the open balcony doors.

There wasn't a response and she frowned.  "Come now.  You visited me for a reason, did you not?" she spoke walking towards the balcony.  Her hair flew about her when the breeze hit it; she took in a deep breath when she was surrounded by pain. "What's wrong?"

"He's going to loose the fight" someone whispered, it's word flowing on the wind.   Yelen fell to her knees knowing that voice.  It was the same she always heard after Syaoran's birth, the one that always told her of the great role he would play in life.

"What do you mean?" she inquired trying to swallow the pain.  She sank to the ground; fear filled her knowing that she was feeling Syaoran's pain. "What's wrong?" she cried curling her self into a ball on the cold stone floor.

"The Evil wants him, he's weak and needs help" were the whispers that filled her mind. "Get him help" it screeched, "You know how valuable he is Yelen"

"I know Giya.   I know" Yelen repeated continuously. She knew the spirit was gone when the room was filled with warmth. The door flew open and her daughters along with Wei hurried in with worry.  Yelen said a small chant under her breath falling into a trance…

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Night Fall…

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

"It's been a day and still there's no sign of Syaoran" Takashi said to Eriol in a soft voice. "What are we going to do?" he looked at the man in front of him knowing that he was thinking the same thing.  They were in a small village just a little ways off from Galatia.  They stopped the night because of a horrible thunderstorm.

"He's here just taking his time" Eriol answered hoping he was right.   They stopped talking when Erik, Tomoyo and Mei Lin walked up.  Takashi looked at Mei Lin when she laughed at something Erik said.  He didn't like the man but kept it to himself.    Tomoyo sat next to Eriol, cuddling up to him. "Where's Sakura?"

"She's asleep.  Though she doesn't say it, I know she's deathly worried about Syaoran.  Where is he?" Tomoyo asked with worry for her sister and their missing companion.  Eriol looked into her eyes, and without saying a word told her what he was thinking.  Mei Lin sat next to Takashi in silence; he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sure he'll show up soon," Takashi said knowing that she was also wondering what had happened to Syaoran.  The doctor who had given them shelter walked into the room with his wife following behind him.  They thought he was very nice to give them shelter when no other would do so.

*  
*  
*  
*

Sakura…

*  
*

She tossed and turned in bed, a thin sheet of sweat on her forehead.  "No" came through her parted lips.  Her breathing would fall and rise as she was taken on a journey through her dream.  With a scream her eyes snapped open.   Looking outside the window, she jumped out of bed and ran out the door in her nightgown.

The others had heard her screams because they were the stairs waiting for her. "What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked worriedly seeing Sakura's pale face.  Sakura didn't answer her as she ran to the door and threw it open.  

"Sakura!" Eriol shouted running after her.  He couldn't believe she would just run out into the night in the middle of storm in such clothing. Takashi and Erik followed behind him along with some of Erik's men wondering what was going on.

*

*

Eriol saw Sakura's form stop at the woods and wondered what she was waiting for.  Sakura felt like she was in trance, she didn't know what happening but she knew that Syaoran was hurt.  She could feel it, and her eyes stung with unshed tears.

The guys halted when a beast tore through the woods and flew overhead.   Erik's men jumped back in fear getting their arrows ready. "Sakura get away from there" Erik shouted running after her.  He jumped out of the way when the beast started towards him.

"Stay out of this" Eriol ordered knowing that it was his brother.  He couldn't believe Syaoran was in his real form.  He wondered what had triggered it, Erik stopped on command when the beast swayed out of his direction.  Sakura screamed when it crashed to the ground, its size disappearing in the darkness.

*

*

Thunder crashed and lightening streaked across the heavens as she ran to him.  Coming to his form, her hands shook as she dropped to her knees looking at his appearance. "Oh my god" she cried awfully seeing the blood dripping down his form. "Syaoran" she whispered going to touch him when his eyes snapped open.

"Help Me," he begged in pain. "Get it out of me" Sakura almost jumped at agonizing look his eyes.  Syaoran clenched his teeth when Eriol arrived at his side.

"Don't touch him!" Sakura cried getting a weird look. "Don't there's evil here" she warned backing up from Syaoran's form.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Eriol snapped angrily. "He's in pain and hurt" he ignored her and went to touch him only to have Sakura push him away roughly.

"Listen to me.  There's something wrong with him, don't touch him" she cried when Eriol picked himself up.  He couldn't believe the nerve of her, but when Syaoran looked at him he could see the evil in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked not knowing how to help his brother.  He didn't want to see Syaoran in such pain; it was something that got him.   Sakura knew that something was trying to get control of him, she wasn't however sure if she should allow the men to touch him.

"The same from the village" she answered shocking the men present.  "Get away" she warned when Syaoran turned to look at her.  She could see the pain in his eyes, and badly she wanted to make it all go away.  Holding back her own tears and fears she bent to his level.  "Give me your jackets so that I might cover him" Eriol and Erik took off their jackets and handed it to her.  Sakura did her best to make a makeshift covering for his nether region. "You have to get up, I need your help to get you back to the inn" she whispered in a panicky tone.

"I can't move" was his response.  Sakura was about to yell at him when Tomoyo and Mei Lin showed up.

"What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked, she gasped seeing that it was Syaoran. "Syaoran?" Sakura looked at her sister with tears.

"You guys have to help me get him to the inn" Sakura said in a pleading tone. "You guys back up or leave," she commanded when Mei Lin and Tomoyo walked forward.  

"We'll help" Mei Lin said in a soft tone bending down.  Together the three of them hoisted Syaoran up, he was heavy but slowly they walked heading back towards the inn.  They knew that whatever it was must be very painful and powerful if it put Syaoran out of commission.  

The men were a head of them walking faster, when they arrived at the inn the doctor was standing at the door. "What's going on?" he asked in worry.

"Nothing, just back up and allow them to bring him inside" Takashi answered making him move out of the way.  Sakura and the girls slowly brought Syaoran up the stairs heading towards Sakura's room. 

"He's hurt.  They need help" the doctor spoke wondering why men would allow woman to do such labor.  When he had first met them, he thought the woman were a little odd and out of character.

"No just stay out of it" Eriol warned the doctor taking a hold of him. "This something not even your medicine can heal" he explained simply letting go of the doctor's arm.  A moment later Mei Lin appeared at the top of the steps.

"What's happening?" Takashi asked when she started down slowly.  She looked pale as life; he rushed up the stairs when she stumbled almost falling.  Catching her in his arms, she looked at her worriedly. "Mei Lin?" he asked in a worried tone.

"It's almost like the men from the village.  Sakura and Tomoyo are going to try and heal him," she whispered in a scared tone.  "Something ripped his chest up horribly, he's lost a lot of blood" he sat on the steps with her at his side.

"It's okay" he whispered, Mei Lin shook her head and hugged him tightly trying to block out the sight she had just seen.

*  
*  
*  
*

A mixture of light blue and red light escaped through the door lighting the hallway.  A chant echoed from the room and through the hall drifting down the stairs.  Inside, Sakura and Tomoyo sat on each side of Syaoran, their hands over his chest.  

With great concentration they worked to rid his body of the evil that was trying to grow inside of him.  Their mouths moved in perfect coordination reciting ancient healing hymns.  Sakura opened her eyes momentarily only to see that he was still asleep. 

She wanted to know badly what had happened to him.  This was a horrible sight; thankfully they would be able to make it all go away.  The dream was still on her mind, she wondered silently if Yelen had dreamed her truly because Syaoran was in pain and danger.

Her eyes snapped open when Tomoyo collapsed; she knew she was drained from all the power she was giving.  Not breaking the spell she closed her eyes and continued giving all she could.   She could feel the evil slowly dying but she wouldn't stop until all was gone.   A presence so sinister didn't have the right to dwell in the body of her beloved; he was too loyal and righteous. 

*  
*  
*

Syaoran's eyes slowly opened to a bright reddish pink light.  He winced wondering where he was, everything was foggy, and he couldn't remember a thing.  Glancing up he saw that he was in some kind of room, and there was a soft voice whispering something. "Sakura" he whispered wanting to reach up to touch her but his hands felt like laid.

"Shhh, rest beloved" she whispered not opening her eyes.  Syaoran shook his head as his eyes slid closed, it was then Tomoyo started to come about. "You've done enough Tomoyo" Sakura spoke to her sister.

"I can do more," she objected by Sakura shook her head in a negative.  Tomoyo looked at her silver hair that fell over her shoulders and held back a gasp. 

"It'll go away.  You just need rest" Sakura assured, "I shall be done soon. Go" Tomoyo got up slowly and walked towards the door.  Sakura waved her hand towards the door and made it latch.  She got up slowly as if she were in a trance; stripping down Syaoran's clothing she did the same.

Getting a blanket she laid herself on his healed chest and covered their body.  Making sure that they were perfectly aligned she said a small spell making a box of fire surround them for protection.  Eyes looked through the bedroom window, and with a frown it disappeared knowing that the shield was too strong for it.

*  
*  
*  
*

Tomoyo didn't have to walk downstairs before she met up with Eriol. He almost gasps seeing her silver hair; rushing over to her he caught her before she fell. "What happened?" he asked worriedly when she looked at him tiredly. 

"Nothing.  I'll return to normal tomorrow," she whispered with a tired smile.  Eriol picked her up and carried her to the room they would be sharing.  Closing the door, he placed her on the bed and sat next to her. "Sakura's doing all she can to heal Syaoran" 

"I know that.  How are you?" he didn't know what they did but he knew it was dangerous if it made them age.  He caressed her silver locks wanting her dark hair to return. 

"Fine.  Lay with me" she asked weakly.  He didn't need to be asked again because he lay right next to her.  Pulling the sheet over them, Eriol hugged her small body to his giving her warmth.  Tomoyo instantly fell into a deep sleep.  He lay awake looking at her beautiful face; he wouldn't sleep until she started to change back.

*  
*  
*  
*  
Next Day…

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

*

Takashi walked around the corner of the house only to see Mei Lin staring off in the distance.  He slowed as not to disturb her.    It was a beautiful day not at all portraying last night's horrible storm much less the events.   They still hadn't heard anything of Syaoran's health.  They wanted to know badly how he was doing, but they wouldn't wake them. "You don't have to stand there.  What is it that you want?" Mei Lin asked softly opening her eyes.  She had been meditating, it was routine for her, and after last night she really needed it.

It was something she did to clear her mind.  It always seemed that when she did she became something else.  And she loved doing it because she was told her mother was one who always meditated. "I didn't want to disturb you" Takashi replied softly making his way over to her. Slowly she turned to look at him, he noticed that she wore no make up and her hair was either tied back in a ponytail.  She had been dressing simply since they left the Clan.

"You're not" came a soft response.  He walked over to her and stood, "It's okay.  Sit" taking her offer, he sat next to her. "Something's bothering you, isn't it?" she asked feeling the tension in his body.  

"Something is bothering all of us," he answered; the soft afternoon wind tossed his hair to the side. "Why are you all the way out here by yourself?" he inquired making conversation.  He didn't like the way things were going.  Every day it seemed to be getting more complicated.

"I was thinking," she answered truthfully watching a rabbit poke it's head out of a hole. "Last night scared me," she admitted barely above a whisper. "It seems like just yesterday the only problems I had dealt with what dress I was going to wear but now—" she frowned not knowing how to continue.  She didn't want to come off and tell him straight out that she was scared. "Now I've experienced true evil" he knew what she was feeling even though her pride kept her from saying it.

"We're all unsure of what is going on," he said turning to look at her.  Mei Lin looked into his dark eyes urging him to continue, she needed anything to assure her of their cause. "All we can do is watch out for the other and pray that something good comes from this" he took her hand in a friendly gesture and gave it a gentle squeeze.  A soft smile touched her lips, "You just need to remember that you aren't alone in this, we're all here" 

"Thank you" she said sincerely.  She never would have guessed that she would have had such a talk with Takashi.  When they met she couldn't stand him, but now she could see that she had been unfair in judgment. 

"No problem.  Come it's not safe to be wondering off alone" together they got up and headed towards the house in each other's company.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Syaoran…

*  
*  
*  
*

He had woken up this afternoon to find the bed empty.  Holding his throbbing head, he walked towards the door after dressing.  He didn't remember much of last night or how he had gotten here.  This house was unfamiliar to him.  Coming to the stairs, he walked down slowly.  The sound of chatter drifted to his sensitive ears and he followed them.  

*  
*  
*

Takashi looked up only to see Syaoran standing at the door looking as good as new.  Everyone quieted seeing him, there was something off about him though. It was the way he was looking at them. "Xiao Lang?" Takashi gasped getting up like the others.  

Everyone looked at him wondering how he was feeling.  They were also dying to know what had happened and caused last night. "Where's Sakura?" he asked not seeing her with them.  Tomoyo stepped forward, she still had a few grays in her hair but it would be gone by tomorrow.

"She's at the temple" Syaoran shook his head and turned to walk away.  They watched him go without stopping him. "At least we know he's back to his old self' she muttered turning to face everyone in the room.  She was about to continue talking but suddenly stopped when Mei Lin gasped in shock.

"Xiao Lang?" Eriol whispered a frown touching his lips.  Syaoran looked at everyone wondering why they were looking at him in such a fashion.  He had horrible headache, and he only wanted to find Sakura. 

"Where's Sakura?" he asked making Tomoyo frown, her eyes narrowing at him.  She didn't understand what was going on.

"We just told you that she was in the temple praying. Is this some kind of joke?" Mei Lin answered wondering where his humor came from.  She thought he would be pissed at the person or thing that got him pretty messed up.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran bit out tightly.  It was at that moment it all dawned on them, "It wasn't me" he whispered turning around.

"Then who was it?" Tomoyo almost yelled running to grab her arrows.  

"Sakura" Mei Lin breathed fearfully when Syaoran took off for the door.  If they hadn't sent him to the temple, whom had they sent? 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Author's note: Hey ya'll.  What do you think? I'm sorry for leaving ya'll constantly with cliffhangers…I really don't mean to.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  I'm trying my best to update faster since as this is a break.  I hope you continue to read.  JA…


	9. Uncharted Territory

Chap. 9: "Uncharted Territory" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Hey. Not much to say, I want to thank everyone who reads and reviews this story. I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I wish everyone a MOST SAFE AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! *  
  
*  
  
My Editor is on vacation so I'm doing this myself. Sorry if there are any mistakes! I'm trying and my flu isn't making it any better!!!!!  
  
Eva! Where are you?!?!?! ^_^  
  
*  
  
* The large stone temple that stood upon the hill was empty except for the soft voice bouncing gently off the wooden interior. The sun's rays shone through the stained windows, giving the surrounding a serene feeling. "Please" Sakura whispered praying, her hands clasp in front of her.  
  
Her head was bowed, and her hands together. Aurora was around her slender waist, resting gently on the ground. "Protect my friends," she continued feeling a shill rouse in her body. Ignoring the odd sensation, she cleared her mind from any outside interference. No matter how much she tried to ignore her senses, she couldn't. Something was wrong; breaking her line of thought she looked up slowly. There was something standing behind her, watching her and she knew it wasn't good.  
  
A soft whistling sound broke the deafening silence, turning around; she bent swiftly avoiding the arrows that were sent flying at her. Straightening she looked at her adversary, a gasp almost escaped her lips looking at Syaoran. "What was that?" she asked not letting her guard down.  
  
"Only the beginning" he answered taking off towards her. Sakura's eyes widened, and she jumped flipping in mid air to avoid his fist. Landing at the top of table, she brought her hands up and blocked her face.  
  
A scream escaped her lips, when it kicked her fiercely in the stomach sending flying into the brick wall. Sliding to the ground in pain, she looked up only to see it jumped towards her. Getting up, she jumped out of the way, and rolled unto the floor. "What are you?" she cried seeing it walk along the wall heading towards her.  
  
Getting up, she backed up slowly watching it moved easily on the wooden wall of the temple. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, "I'm here to kill you, chosen one," it screeched jumping towards her.  
  
Sakura pulled Aurora out, and block it attack. Anger filled her watching the demon that had taken the form of her beloved. And as if filled her soul, her sword glowed brightly surprising the creature. "You die!" she screamed making fire explode all around them. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran and the others raced towards the temple wondering what was going on. He knew that Sakura would be in danger, and even though she could take care of her self didn't make him worry any less. Their feet pounded the ground, casting a thin coat of dust on their boots.  
  
They were almost thrown off their feet the temple exploded. Dodging debris flying towards them, they looked at the temple or what was left of it. "Sakura!" Mei Lin screamed struggling against Takashi who was pulling her back. Her eyes were wide with fear watching fire fall from the sky.  
  
"It's okay" Tomoyo called getting her sword ready. "We've got problems of our own" she spoke getting in a stance. It was then that they took notice of the men coming out from the buildings. It was clear that whatever they had sent to the temple wasn't alone. A growl sounded in Syaoran's throat. He wanted to get to Sakura but these things were going to make sure he couldn't.  
  
"What do you mean she's okay?" Erick asked looking at her. He thought she had lost her mind; they had just witnessed the temple exploding. Tomoyo didn't need to answer his question, because Sakura walked through the flames holding her sword.  
  
"She's one with fire" Sakura didn't get but five feet when she was sent flying off her feet. With a scream she braced herself for impact. Syaoran rushed to her aid but his path was blocked by three of the unknown men. *  
  
*  
  
* Sakura flew through the side of the building and landed on her back. The air was knocked out of her lungs, and she thought everything in her body was broken. Knowing that she had to get up, she pushed herself up slowly. "Oh you are going to pay" she hissed through clenched teeth. Holding her side, she tightened the grip she had on her sword and walked through the hole she made in the house.  
  
Glaring at the creature in front of her, she grinned innocently. "Ready?" the creature's eyes narrowed and he spring at her. Jumping out of the way, she flipped in mid air and kicked it across the head.  
  
It stumbled a bit but caught its balance. Within a second it lunged at her, sword high in the air ready to run her through. Aurora shone brightly when Sakura blocked her attacker, pushing him off she jumped back.  
  
He didn't waste any time in coming after but this time he attacked with his feet. Blocking his blow to her face, he reversed his move and fiercely kicked her in the stomach. Sakura doubled back as pain raced through her body. "Kill" it, hissed coming towards her, the look in its eyes primal.  
  
"You wish" she wasn't about to let a simple man take her down. She didn't care if he was half demon. They circled each other waiting for one to make a move. Getting impatient it came at her, Sakura growled bringing Aurora down upon his face. Barely moving in time, it slices his face leaving a ghastly sight.  
  
Not wasting any time, she swung it around and rammed it into his stomach. Using all her might, she pushed it in farther and twisted it lavishing in the crunching sound it made. She smiled evilly looking at the pain it was growing through.  
  
Pulling it out, she jumped and kicked him swiftly on the neck; the cracking sound assured her that he was dead. Walking away, she didn't bother to look back as its body crashed to the ground. She looked at her friends heading in her direction.  
  
All around them were the bodies of their unknown attackers. The cool afternoon breeze brushed against her face, her hair flowing freely behind her. Syaoran walked up to her, he wasn't sure if she was in pain because the look on her face was pure satisfaction. Standing in front of each other, mere inches from the other they stared into each other's eyes. "I missed you" Sakura whispered reaching up to caress his cheek.  
  
He knew she wanted to know why he left like that, they all wanted to know. He placed his hand over hers, feeling her warmth. "I'll explain" he replied moving her hand from his face. "Come, let's get cleaned up" he turned to look at everyone else. "We leave after washing up" he announced loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"Right' they answered nodding their heads. Turning they walked off, their swords glistening from the high noon sun. Mei Lin looked at the severed body of one of their attackers, the blood staining the ground as it spread slowly. She shuddered turning her eyes to look at her friends, vaguely she wondered if they felt was she was feeling at the sight of them. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Later. *  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran turned from the window when Eriol and Tomoyo walked through the door. They were in the room Sakura had healed him. She was sitting on the bed, watching him in silence. Mei Lin sat next to her while Takashi leaned against the wall. "Sorry we're late" he apologized latching the door behind them.  
  
"Matters not" Syaoran replied with a grim expression. He shifted form his left foot to his right and folded his arms over his chest. They didn't have to ask him if he was feeling better because it was plain as day that he was. "I needed to get away," he started off not going into to detail as to why. "To more important matters, something happened to me last night" he whispered getting their attention. "I was in a cave when this man visited to me, he was the essence of pure evil" Mei Lin looked at everyone as a shill ran through her body. Sakura bit her bottom lip wondering where this story was going. "I think he's the one who's responsible for all those attacks in the villages" he continued looking at everyone.  
  
"We know but how does he do it?" Tomoyo inquired leaning against Eriol. She wanted to know everything there was about this guy. And most importantly why he was doing this to Lehru, the continent they were living on.  
  
"He feeds off you" Syaoran answered, he sighed when everyone gave him a confused look. "I left in anger" he decided to leave the jealousy part out. "He wanted me to join him, he thought I would bend to his magic. I don't know how he does it, but it felt like my soul was on fire" Sakura listened as her eyes moved over the brown board that made up the room. She didn't dare look Syaoran in the eyes as he spoke though she could feel his on her. This was not something she wanted her hear at all.  
  
"How are we going to be able to stop this guy?" Takashi asked with a frown. "We don't have magic, at least Mei Lin, Eriol and I don't," he said looking at Mei Lin briefly. He didn't think it was safe for them to hunt something of that origin.  
  
"He can't hurt you unless you have a lot of anger and hatred in your body" Sakura replied softly looking away from Syaoran. "The only thing we can do is watch out for the other"  
  
"That's basically it" Syaoran said in agreement. "We have to leave this town as soon as possible. If this is what's after the emperor he doesn't stand a chance" he made a good point. He was almost not able to get away even with his linage. The emperor was just a regular human being.  
  
"He's expecting a man, not a demon," Eriol concluded. This trip had suddenly taken a turn into uncharted territory.  
  
"That's why he wanted our sisters" Tomoyo whispered clenching her fists in anger. "That bastard" she looked up not knowing what they were going to do.  
  
"We have to get them away from him. Only god knows what he'll do to them," Sakura spoke getting off the bed.  
  
"Then lets go" Takashi urged pushing himself off the wall. "Come on, let's get everything in order" he looked at the others and they got the idea. He knew that Syaoran and Sakura needed to talk. When they left Sakura walked over to him, they looked at each other in silence.  
  
"I couldn't handle the way you were acting around him. If I hadn't left I would have hurt them, my inner being is very possessive" he stated firmly placing her hand over his heart. "You know what I am, that part of me is primal. We felt threatened" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was her fault that he had taken off like that, and it was her fault that he was hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry" she spoke in a broken tone. Throwing her arms around his neck, she held unto him tightly. "You had me so scared, I thought I had lost you. You don't have to worry about me, I want no one but you" she meant every word that left her lips. What if something worst had happened to him? She didn't even want to consider such a horrible thought.  
  
"I know that, I know" Syaoran tightened his arms around her tiny waist. "It hurt so badly. It felt like I was being burnt from the inside out. I begged for death," the pain in his voice tore at her soul. "Do you know what saved me?" he whispered against her ear. She shook her head not able to get words from her lips. "You" he answered in a sincere tone. "You saved me from myself and him"  
  
Moving back slightly in his arms, she looked him in the eyes her own clouded with tears. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. Please don't ever leave like that. You don't have to feel such things, I belong to you" he could hear the tears on her words. Crushing her to him, he closed his eyes never wanting to let her go.  
  
"I know, and I you" moving to her lips, he captured them in a crushing kiss. "I'll never leave you, never" he stated firmly between kisses. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck; hungrily she returned his caresses clinging to his body. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Takashi walked through the door of the house only to see Mei Lin standing on the porch alone. She seemed to be in deep thoughts because she hadn't realized he was standing behind her. From where he stood, he looked at her tiny form and the way the sun made her skin glow with beauty. "What's on your mind?" asked walking up to Mei Lin. She jumped snapping out of her thoughts, turning slightly she looked at him. He stopped beside her on the patio and stared at what was left of the temple.  
  
"Just thinking" she answered softly, a tint of sadness on her voice. She had been staring at the smoking ruins of the temple. The events of the afternoon replaying in her mind, causing unknown emotions to stir within her soul. "You know it's hard for me-this journey"  
  
"How so?" he inquired leaning against the frame. He didn't know when they started to act so civilized towards each other. He found it interesting to talk to her; she seemed to prove him wrong in how much he thought he knew her. With every conversation she showed him that she was far from dense.  
  
"When I finally have friends this is the situation in which I meet them" she answered ruefully looking at her hands. "At least I think all of you are my friends," she corrected hoping he would prove her last statement true. She looked at him when he said nothing, her hopes dropping.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen. Friends watch out for each other right?" he answered with a soft smile. Her head snapped to his an identical smile formed on her lips. He looked at the way her face brightened and how her eyes glowed fiercely with happiness at his words.  
  
"Right" she sighed feeling a lot better. She shifted uncomfortably seeing the way his eyes gazed at her face. "I'm sorry for the way I acted when we first met. It wasn't exactly the greatest impression"  
  
"It's forgotten. We're all in this together; therefore we have to watch out for the other. I'll always be watching" with those last words, he smiled and walked away. She watched him go feeling like she could conquer all.  
  
"He's right you know" she jumped spinning around only to see Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura walked over to her, "We are friends," she continued with a soft smile.  
  
"Sisters" Tomoyo explained reaching out for Mei Lin's hand. "Like Takashi said. We're all in this together. You didn't have to come along but you did and we're grateful" explained Tomoyo a smile touching her lips. Mei Lin looked at them and for the first time she felt like she was truly part of something.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered when Syaoran whistled to them. "We had better get going before he growls at us," they laughed shaking their heads in agreement.  
  
"Right. Come on" they walked off together heading in the direction of the guys. Sakura noticed that Erick and his men weren't saddled. He walked up to her and smiled. The winds picked up, and a cloud of dust danced around Syaoran's horse as he watched them talk.  
  
"It was pleasure getting to know you. We cannot continue with you because we're going to stay here and help with repairs," he explained looking around him briefly. Sakura watched him in silence wondering why he looked uncomfortable around her. "We'll arrive in the capital a day or so behind you"  
  
"Right. It was nice meeting you. Safe journey" she replied when he held out his hand. She shook it and smiled when Syaoran rode up with her horse. Taking the reins she looked at Erick, "Be careful"  
  
"Same to you" he replied when she mounted. He looked at Syaoran silently telling him to take care of her. Syaoran inclined his head turning his horse around, waving he watched them ride off. Turning he sighed and looked down, he lied about his reason for staying behind. Last night he was visited by a strange dream, he was warned to stay away. "Safe journey" he whispered again walking off. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Nightfall. * *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* They had ridden all day wanting to make up for the time they lost. The sun was slowly setting when they saw smoke rising to the heavens. "What do you think it's coming from?" Mei Lin asked softly, they had slowed to give their horses rest.  
  
"I don't know. Do you want to check it out Syaoran?" Eriol answered turning to look at his brother. Syaoran frown slightly wondering if it was safe to stop, glancing at the group he knew they could continue. He knew that they were however hungry, and it wouldn't do them any good to exert themselves.  
  
"Yeah let's. We'll see if we can stay the night as well" he answered, the others shook their heads and they turned towards the smoke. Sakura looked around them the night seemed unnaturally peaceful. Inhaling the crisp night air she smiled tenderly.  
  
Closing her eyes, she whistled on the winds sending a message to her beloved family. "We'll find you guys soon I promise" was the message she sent to them. She wanted them to know that they were on their way. Mei Lin watched her as she tried to suppress a yawn, she wasn't used to these longs hours.  
  
"It's okay boy, we'll rest soon," she said patting her horse. They followed the dirt road heading towards the source of the smoke. As they neared, the sound of beating drums drifted to their ears. It sounded as if there was some kind of celebration going on.  
  
They were right in assuming it was a celebration because when they came to the entrance of the tiny village. Their presence wasn't noticed as yet so they had enough time to look around. It wasn't a large town; it was more like a farming village. It seemed that they had entered from the hunting woods. "Do you think these people are friendly?" Takashi inquired with a slight frown on his features.  
  
"There's really only one way to find out," Sakura answered getting off her horse. She landed on her feet without a sound. Holding tightly unto her reins she started for the crowd, they looked at her and followed.  
  
When they were finally taken notice of, the music came to a halt. The woman and children fled to their homes, and the men grabbed the closest weapon they could find. "Stop" Syaoran said holding out his hand. They came to a halt knowing that they shouldn't attempt to continue unless they were invited.  
  
"We don't want no trouble so I think you best get on your way" a large man shouted making his way through the line of warriors. He was huge, with bulging arms and legs.  
  
"We aren't here to start any" Syaoran spoke stepping in front of them. "We're heading towards the capital. We just want somewhere to rest the night" Sakura watched him praying that nothing would go wrong. Since meeting him, she had to accommodate a man's way. She knew that there were some things that a woman shouldn't attempt. They seemed to prefer their women dumb, which wasn't at all like her.  
  
"Name" the strangers eyes never left them. If seemed as if he were waiting patiently for them to make the first move. Something didn't smell right, Tomoyo nudged Sakura and inclined her head towards the roofs of the small houses. She knew why they were so calm; they were completely surrounded by archers.  
  
"Li Xiao Lang of the Li Clan. We're on imperial business" he answered simply; slowly he moved and pulled out his sword. Sakura noticed that the archers got ready just in case they had to fire. "Here this is my proof" he held the hilt of the sword forward, the man walked cautiously towards him.  
  
"Welcome to our village, I'm Hu Fei" he spoke in a gruff tone seeing the crest. Syaoran put his sword away, and held out his hand in a friendly gesture. Hu Fei shook it, "Right this way" he walked off leaving them to follow.  
  
"Let's go" Syaoran called making them start forward. He walked beside Hu Fei looking at the people that were starting to return to the middle of the village were the celebration was taking place.  
  
"You heading there to fight?" he asked in a calm tone. He looked at the rest of the group when they stopped beside them.  
  
"Yes. The Emperor needs all the help he can acquire" was Syaoran's simple answer. "These are my companions. This is Hu Fei" he didn't introduce them knowing that they would meet him later in the night. The town seemed to be made up of about twelve to thirteen tiny, board houses that they were built close together. They weren't built large, many of them seemed to be only two bedrooms.  
  
"You are free to stay here the night. We're right in the middle of my daughter's wedding celebration. Take no offense to the way we acted towards you. It's necessary in these troubled times" he explained when a beautiful young lady walked towards them with a man beside her. They could tell that she was the bride, and he the groom.  
  
"Congratulations" Eriol smiled looking at the couple. They smiled inclining their heads to him. He looked at the people who were staring at them, and he felt a little uncomfortable.  
  
"My wife will show you to our home. We don't have enough extra rooms but you'll fit. You're welcome to join the festivities," he offered when an older woman walked up. She looked at the strangers in silence then at her husband and shook her head.  
  
"Right this way" she spoke in a mild tone, gesturing to her left.  
  
"Thank you" Syaoran said to Hu Fei before following his wife. When they walked off all heads followed them. He watched the people closely; he knew they were watching them just in case they slipped up so they could have a reason to kill them.  
  
"Who are they father?" the young lady whispered in a soft tone. She watched them go wondering if they would cause problems. This was to be her special night, a night she wanted to remember for the rest of her life.  
  
"Don't worry it's safe. He's the Emperor's cousin, tis' all. We must welcome them. Remember my child" Hu Fei answered touching her cheek gently. "You make me a proud father, Ting" she smiled brightly looking into his eyes. *  
  
*  
  
* Sakura stood at the top step and watched the dancing flames of the fire. She tensed a little drawing the heat towards her. The flames seemed to be hypnotizing her slowly, drawing her towards it. Tempting her, wanting her to unleash it's fury on the men that were present. It was her nature, something she had to slowly rid her soul of. "Calm" Syaoran whispered touching her gently from behind. They were given two rooms. The guys would share one, and the girls would have the other. The girls had to burrow three dresses from Ting so that they might be appropriate for the celebration.  
  
"I'm sorry" she replied relaxing against his touch. Together they stared at the large bonfire in the middle of the village. Turning her around he looked at the simple baby soft pink skirt and white blouse she had on with boots.  
  
"You look beautiful" he smiled; she flushed looking at her attire. "I can imagine that you are hating it right now" he continued knowing how much she hated to wear dresses. Laughing softly, she shook her head looking in his eyes.  
  
"Very much but I can endure it if you say such things to me all night" she joked; he chuckled resting his forehead against hers.  
  
"Would be my pleasure," he whispered gently pressing a soft kiss to her lips.  
  
The others walked through the door and smiled at the couple locked in a passionate embrace. Mei Lin had on a dark brown skirt and red shirt. Tomoyo had on a blue skirt and a soft purple top. They were not exactly matching perfectly but she was grateful for Ting's kindness. "We might as well join them" Eriol said taking a hold of her hand. She smiled tightening her hold on him; she didn't feel right leaving her arrows and sword behind.  
  
"Yeah" they walked off with the others following behind them. Takashi was carrying Syaoran's sword around his waist, while Syaoran carried Sakura's. She didn't feel safe leaving Aurora behind, and he suggested that he wear it.  
  
The sound of laughter and music surrounded them as they made their way towards the crowd. Sakura's eyes lit up watching the couples dance; she had never been around the male population so much in her entire life. "Come on let's dance," she begged Syaoran pulling him towards the center.  
  
"Ahh Sakura" he stumbled catching his footing. "I don't really dance," he admitted in a soft tone. She didn't listen to him; she just continued to drag him towards the dancing couples. Falling in line she looked at him with glowing eyes.  
  
"Please" she asked cutely batting her lashes. He laughed softly giving in, he wasn't one to say no to her. Holding her hands, they followed the other couples going in a fast circle moving to the drums, flutes and bells.  
  
Mei Lin stood on the side. She smiled when Tomoyo and Eriol joined the dancing, sighing she could see that they were having a lot of fun. Takashi looked at her and knew that she wanted to dance badly. If Syaoran thought he was bad at dancing, he was definitely worst. He didn't even dance with Sonya on their wedding day. "Seems like a lot of fun" she muttered clasping her hands behind her back.  
  
"Yeah" he answered when the wind blew her long tresses, he felt a tingling sensation when it brushed against his arm. Turning to her he took a deep breath, "I'm a horrible dancer but do you-" holding out his hand he didn't finish his sentence. Mei Lin looked at him in shock then her eyes softened.  
  
"I would love to" she smiled placing her hand on his. "Don't worry, I'll lead you," she whispered when they stood at the edge of the dancing waiting for the right time to enter. Seeing it, they jumped in and moved with the rest of the couples.  
  
They spun around in harmony, her hair flying about her. She loved dancing, it was one of her few passions. Biting her lip to hold back laughter, she failed when Takashi accidentally stepped on her. "I'm sorry" he apologized she giggled shaking her head.  
  
"Come on faster or we're going to be trampled," she urged moving deeper into the crowd. Syaoran and Sakura past them but they were paying attention to what they were doing so they wouldn't fall over the other.  
  
"Fine but it's your funeral," he warned looking out before they moved into the faster line of moving couples. They whipped around each other, making sure he held tightly unto her hand. He spun her around swiftly getting a yelp out of her. Slowly he relaxed, and enjoyed the sound of her laughter it was a soothing sound to him. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* The celebration continued for mostly the rest of the night. It was the first time in a long time that they actually had time to relax and have a little fun. Across the land, it was another story. In the distance, the sky was bright even though it was the darkest of nights.  
  
The sounds of moaning, and screams filled the air. Over a hill were the burning remains of a small farming village. Those who were spared were left to look at the devastation, to bury their loved ones and live with the terror of this very night.  
  
Nades stared behind her, her soul cold. They were brought through that very town; they were placed in the middle of it and were forced to watch the massacre of men, women and children. Closing her eyes momentarily she tried to block out the screams but her mind was filled with it. She remembered their clan back in Nehru; the screams of her kin people as they fled to safety never knowing that they would never see them again.  
  
Feeling someone's eyes on her, she looked up only to see Joe and Tilda looking at her with the same expression. 'I'm waiting for the right time' she thought to herself. She was just waiting for the right time to act. It was upon them; soon they would be free to act, soon. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Rakanis. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Standing in the darkness, he watched the wedding celebration. He watched the man he wanted, and smirked evilly. He had been contemplating the best way to break his soul, and tonight he had found it. And in watching him, he found out where Nades's babies were hiding. "This is even better than I thought," he laughed icily, it echoed through the endless darkness.  
  
"With their blood, I'll be able to restore myself. With the gift of Giya running through my veins, I'll be unstoppable" he stated to himself when his eyes landed on a laughing Mei Lin. A cruel smirk formed upon his lips, "And soon you'll be mine my dear" he whispered studying her features. She wasn't so much different from the mother that spawned her. He knew that no one could stop him, not even Nades's and her sisters. They weren't powerful enough, but he felt better having them in his possession.  
  
Turning from the pool, he clasped his deathly pale hands behind his back. Each step echoed through his lair, he disappeared into the darkness returning to the body of his new host. Soon he would have to find another; this one was growing weaker by the minute. A great battle was upon them but this was not one he would have trouble winning he just hoped he wouldn't have to destroy this like he had done with Nehru. "This time no Komisar will escape me" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Next Day. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "My father doesn't wish to join this fight. He says that it's not our problem" Ting spoke softly catching water from the river, it was a most beautiful day. Sakura sat beside her and watched the other women fill their water containers.  
  
"I see" she whispered softly braiding her hair. She thought it was wrong for her father to ignore what was going on around him. Ting pushed her golden hair behind ear and stood up drying her hands off.  
  
"I wish that it would just go anyway. I cannot loose Timothy. I love him more than life itself" Ting spoke passionately turning to look at Sakura. "I can see that you love Master Li as well, you know what it is that I speak of" Sakura was shocked that her feelings were so transparent.  
  
"I know," she answered softly, 'but unlike you I cannot run from this war' she thought getting off the rock. "Come let's return. I'm not sure when we'll be leaving" she sighed and together they walked off.  
  
"I wish you could stay longer, you seem like a really nice person" Ting spoke in her usual bubbly voice. Sakura could see that she was a very happy woman, probably because her father shielded her so much.  
  
"Maybe some other time. I shall never forget this village, everyone has been kind" Sakura replied when they entered the village. It was alive with children playing, and men laughing. It seemed like there was an imaginary barrier blocking the crisis their land was going through. *  
  
*  
  
* "You must understand that I have no wish to loose any of my people in this war. It's not our fight" Hu Fei stated in a firm tone looking at Takashi, Syaoran and Eriol. They were in his house having a private meeting; the only other man present was Timothy.  
  
"Whether you accept it or not, this war is going to affect your people" Syaoran replied calmly. He had been trying all morning to get him to say that he would aid them in the fight but he continuously refused.  
  
"We will fight whosoever comes to our door. We will not go out and look for trouble" Hu Fei spoke bitingly getting up from the chair he was sitting. "I will not!" Syaoran knew then and there that it was a waste of his time.  
  
"You must understand" Timothy said in a calmer tone. They found out that he was the best warrior in the village. That was how he got Hu Fei's daughter's hand in marriage. He was a tall man, and very well built. He had curly brown hair that stopped at his ear, and crimson eyes.  
  
"We understand. I'm afraid to say that we must be on our way" Syaoran said holding back his frown. "We're grateful for your hospitality," he said to Hu Fei who shook his head. Together they walked towards the doors.  
  
Tomoyo and Mei Lin looked up when the guys walked out. Their things were already on their horses, they were just waiting for Sakura's return. They could see from the looks on the guys faces that they hadn't gotten anywhere with Hu Fei. "Look" Takashi spoke pointing at the sky.  
  
Everyone looked up only to see a falcon flying towards them; "It's a messenger" Eriol said walking out to catch it. Holding out his hand, the gray and white falcon landed on his arm. He took the note out and handed it to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran slowly opened the letter; he reads the contents before ripping the letter up. "From the men, they are a two days behind us but are picking up speed" he stated making them shake their heads. "I'll respond" he turned and walked off leaving them.  
  
Mei Lin looked at them knowing that their moods were going to be low from the outcome of the meeting. She looked at Takashi briefly remembering how they danced last night. She hadn't had that much fun a long time.  
  
Shaking her head to clear them of such thoughts, she failed to see him turn to look at her. He too remembered last night, but he told himself that he was only trying to be her friend. "Here comes Sakura now" Tomoyo said making him look at her. Ting and Sakura walked slowly towards them talking animatedly.  
  
She thought Sakura was fitting in great with men. It was clear that she held no ill feelings towards them. Nades and the others on the other hand wouldn't be as easy, she dreaded the day when she would tell them about her and Eriol. They were really going to be disappointed in them but she thought it was their decision. "What's on your mind?" she looked at Eriol with a lost expression on her features. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" she smiled softly, he returned it taking a hold of her hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze, he assured her that he was there for her. When Eriol raised his brows at her, she giggled turning from him slightly. "I was thinking about my sisters and what they are going to say when they find out" she whispered not looking at him. Eriol's smile faded hearing those words come from her lips.  
  
"Whatever it is, I'll be right there with you and so will Sakura and Syaoran" he stated making her look at him. "You do believe me right?"  
  
"I do," she answered touching his face. She believed him with all her heart but deep down she knew that she would have to watch her sisters because they would harm him. She would never allow them to, and in a way she was glad that she wasn't immortal.  
  
"Good because it's the truth," he pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. Mei Lin looked away from them in envy. She wished she had something like that, but the chance of that happening was very slim. She was convinced that she was cursed; it was probably due to her father's dirty deeds.  
  
"What's happening?" Sakura asked stopping at the steps. Ting said goodbye to her and left towards the back to place her water down.  
  
"We're getting ready to leave" Mei Lin answered walking down the steps. "Syaoran tried to convince Hu Fei to help out but he won't agree" she sighed patting her horse gently. Sakura frowned slightly shaking her head in understanding.  
  
"Oh" she looked at Syaoran when he sent the falcon off. He turned and looked her over slowly; she was dressed in her white tunic, black pants and boots. She shifted seeing the way he was looking at her; she could see desire in his amber eyes.  
  
"Let's head out" he called making his way over to her. "You ready for the long ride?" he asked brushing a stray hair off her face. He thought she was the most beautiful creature alive, and she had the heart to go with it.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be. Just three days before we reach the capital right?" she asked softly, sighing in content at the warmth his hand produced.  
  
"Yeah. Hopefully we'll have at least a day to prepare for Asia's men," he answered with a frown on his handsome face. Sakura leaned in and placed a simple kiss on his lips. It was the first time she had ever initiated a kiss in public.  
  
"We will don't worry" she whispered confidently. "With a leader like you, we'll get everything accomplish" he grinned at the confidence she had in him. He felt like he could conquer the world, like he was invincible for the most part.  
  
"With you believing in me I can do anything" she blushed cutely wrapping her arms around his torso. Inhaling his masculine scent, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment but a rigid pain shot through her being causing a scream to escape her lips. *  
  
* She felt like she was dragged into anther world. All around her were screams; the heavens were a grizzly crimson color. She spun around trying to figure out where she was or what was going on. The ground started to shake as if an army was coming towards her.  
  
Sakura spun around and a scream tore from her throat, before her, heading towards her from the hill was an army of millions. "Oh my god!" she screamed when they passed right through her. Spinning around, she saw that they headed towards the capital. She could feel hunger, pain, sorrow and- great evil. They seemed to swallow the capital devouring it and everyone. She was thrown off her fire when a great explosion rocked the earth. Horrendous flames shot towards the heavens, consuming the everything in it's path. *  
  
* "Sakura!" she heard someone shouting her name. Slowly her eyes opened only to find Syaoran staring down at her with a panic stricken face. "Open your eyes" he ordered, "Look at me" he was trying to get her to focus. "Are you okay?" she was hugging him when she had suddenly cried out in pain and collapsed.  
  
"Where-pain" she cried placing her hand over her heart. "It hurts" she swallowed the lump in her throat. Her body shook from the sight she was just given.  
  
"Sakura, what happened?" Tomoyo asked taking her hand. Sakura turned her face towards her sister, she opened her mouth but nothing came out. "Sakura?" Ignoring Tomoyo unintentionally she looked at Syaoran sternly.  
  
"We must leave now, the capital" she cried, he picked up her up bent on making her see a doctor. When Sakura noticed that they were heading towards the house, she cried out. "No. We must leave now, I'm fine put me down"  
  
"She's not. Bring her right in" Hu Fei gestured opening his house door. He saw what had happened, and the girl looked ill. Syaoran stopped when Sakura gripped his shirt tightly, a glare aimed towards him.  
  
"If you take me in there I'll get up and leave. Please" she cried desperately. "We must leave, dammit," she cursed wondering why the hell he wasn't listening to her.  
  
"Are you sure you are okay?" Syaoran inquired only thinking about her safety. That's all he wanted at the moment, he wanted her to be fine. He didn't know what had triggered her fainting  
  
"I'm fine. Just listen to me, we don't have time to waste" she licked her lips, "I'll ride with you" he sighed knowing that she wasn't going to give up anytime soon.  
  
"Fine. Let's head out right now" they didn't waste any time in asking questions. "Hu Fei, thank you again" Syaoran said to him, the man shook his head and watched them in silence. Syaoran walked off carrying Sakura. He easily lifted her on the mount then hoisted himself up. She was going to ride with him until he was sure that she was fine. "Are you comfortable?" he asked shifting a little.  
  
"Yes, I'm good" Sakura breathed in a soft tone. She dared not close her eyes in fear that the vision would come back to her. She had never had one when she was awake; they always came to her in her sleep. It seemed like every time she got them, they were stronger.  
  
"Let's move" they rode off heading towards the exit. Hu Fei watched them go, he pushed his hands into his pocket when Timothy walked up next to him.  
  
"Do you think we were wrong to say no?" Hu Fei asked him. He had been wondering if he was neglecting his duty, if he was showing disloyalty towards the Emperor.  
  
"This is not our fight. We have no reason to fight" Timothy answered calmly. He looked at the figures disappearing in the distance. A cruel smile touched his lips his as his crimson eyes turned to an endless black, 'this will sustain me for a short time' he thought as a grin spread across his features. Hu Fei looked at his daughter laugh with some of her friends. The words spoken by her husband raced on his mind, did they have no reason to fight? *  
  
* He didn't know that his reason to fight was standing right in front of him. And the cause of the fight was beside him, waiting for evoke devastation upon their happy village. In a matter of days, he would have a reason to join the battle of survival. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Not much happened in this sorry. I hope I get better soon, eck I feel horrible. Anyways I'll post the next chapter soon. Remember to review and tell me what you thought of this chappie. Action will definitely be in the next tone, and even a little bit of terror. 


	10. Mei Lin's Torture Loss of Sight

Chap. 11: "Mei Lin's torture, loss of sight" 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Author's note: Hey. Don't have a lot to say other than I hope you enjoy this chapter. And happy New Year though it doesn't feel any different. 

  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

"No, no" Sakura cried in her sleep, "No" she twisted trying to push something away.  Syaoran's eyes opened hearing her moaning.  The look on her face told him right away that she was having another nightmare. 

"Sakura, wake up" he whispered shaking her slightly.  She whimpered at his touch, "Sakura, come on wake up" he ordered shaking her a little more strongly.  Her eyes snapped open, wide terror filled emerald orbs stared into his. 

"I don't want to see it anymore" she spoke in a whisper. "I don't want to see it anymore.  I don't wan to feel the pain, or hear them" her voice cracked, as tears escaped her eyes. Syaoran reached down and wiped them away as Sakura started to fall asleep.  "She said I should come to her, she wants me to go to Norwood.  We have to go see her, she'll help me" 

"Who?" he asked raising his brows at her.  She whispered something but he didn't hear, slowly her eyes dropped and she was asleep.  Frowning he watched her slowly her breathing came evenly. "Who is calling you?" he asked even though she was asleep.  Lying back beside her, he pulled her tiny body over to his.  

Sakura cuddled to him seeking warmth, he pulled the covers over them and closed his eyes.  Sleep didn't come to him right away; instead he lay there for hours thinking about the town of Norwood. 

*  
*

*

Mei Lin lay in a sound sleep; beside the bed was Takashi on a makeshift bed.  He had always given her the bed to sleep in but never left the room.  She sighed turning unto her back, her brows furrowed in concentration, "Mother" she whispered a faint red glow started from her form. "No, don't leave me, please" she whimpered softly clenching her fists.  A sigh escaped her lips, "Giya" she whispered in a soft broken tone.

*  
*  
*  
*

Morning…

*  
*  
*

The innkeeper looked up when Syaoran walked towards him. "Can I help you sir?" he asked in a kind manner.  

"Yes.  How far is Norwood from here?" the innkeeper seemed to pale hearing the name come from his lips. 

"Norwood? Why would you want to go there?" he squeaked glancing around him nervously.  Syaoran frowned wondering what was happening to him. "Didn't you hear?" 

"Hear what?"  He frowned glaring coldly at the man.  He didn't like to be kept in suspense.  He wanted to know where the town was since as Sakura was mumbling it in her sleep earlier in the morning.  When she woke up, she had no recollection of saying that to him. 

"It was burnt to the ground about two nights ago.  Mostly everyone there was killed, only a few survived.  Some people from here have tried to go there to help out but they were attacked" he answered finally in a hushed tone. "It's like they've all gone mad" Syaoran didn't like the sound of that. 

"Where is it?" the innkeeper looked at him like he was foolish. "Where?" he demanded making the man gulp.

"To the south of here, you can't miss it" he stuttered pointing in the direction.  Syaoran turned and walked off leaving the poor man.  When he came to the table where everyone was eating he sat beside Sakura.  He knew about her nightmares, and he wanted to come to the bottom of them.  Looking at her now, no one could tell that she was having them every single night.

"There's a change of plans.  We're going to go to Norwood then head out towards the capital" he announced making everyone look at him.

"Why?" Takashi asked before taking a bite of bread. He knew how badly Syaoran wanted to reach the capital and now they were going to take a detour.  Whatever the reason, he knew that it must be important.                                                                                                                                                                                        

"I was told that something bizarre happened there a couple days ago," he answered simply making everyone shake their heads. "We'll leave right away after we eat" Sakura looked at him remembering him ask her about Norwood.  She knew that him going there had something do with her.   Eating silently she tried not to frown as she thought about what might be in Norwood waiting for them.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Rakanis…

*  
*  
*  
*

*

He sat in his chair; surrounded by darkness the only sound was that of his finger making contact with the stone chair.   A frown touched his lips; there was something that needed to be done about those blasted Komisars. "Yes" he whispered softly closing his endless black eyes.  A cruel, forbidding smile touched his lips as an idea struck him.  "I'll see how strong they are" a loud sickening laugh tore from his chest, echoing through the grimy dank lair. "Come forth, my seed of hatred" the whisper traveled through the cave as an image of Mei Lin walking down the stairs appeared.

*  
*  
*

Mei Lin hurried down the stairs knowing that they were waiting for her.  She couldn't believe she had forgotten her cape.  Her foot was just about to touch the dirty floor, when an unbearable pain shoots through her frame.  She cried out falling to her knees, those around her stopped what they were doing and watched as she curled into a ball. "What's wrong child?" a woman asked but Mei Lin screamed out, tightening her ball in answer. 

"Gods, it's happening to her!" someone yelled making people jump back in fear.  They had seen the same thing happen to people who tried to get into Norwood. They didn't know what it was; all they knew was that it came with excruciating pain. 

"Somebody help her!" another shouted but no one made a move to do so.  They stood around Mei Lin who was crying out in pain. 

"Please" she screamed holding her stomach.  She couldn't see straight, when she opened her eyes it was nothing but darkness.    Sakura and the others ran into the inn hearing screams, when they saw her on the floor they gasp.  Takashi was the first to take off, he drop to his knees beside her body.

"Mei Lin!" he shouted trying to pull her unto her back.  Mei Lin writhed at his touch, it seemed as if he were burning her.  

"No!" tears streamed down her cheeks, "Kill me, please," she begged when Sakura and Tomoyo dropped beside her.  "Please it hurts so badly" 

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked worriedly when Takashi, using all his might, was able to pull her unto her back.  Eriol and Syaoran had to hold her down because she was struggling and it was hard for Takashi alone to hold her in place.

"Inside me, it's inside" Mei Lin screamed, her head tossing as tears fell from her face soaking the floor.  Sakura stared at her friend in shock, she didn't know how to save her.

"What's wrong with her?" Syaoran shouted getting to his feet.  He glared at the people that were standing around them.  "Answer me dammit" 

"She has the same virus as the people of Norwood.  It's driving her mad" a man answered not looking at Mei Lin but at the floor.  Syaoran ran his hand through his hair trying to block Mei Lin's horrible, agonizing screams out.

"How can we save her?"  Sakura cried also on the verge of tears.  She hated to see another sister in pain when there was nothing she could do about it. 

"You have to go to Norwood, pass through the town at the other side there's a wise woman there.  She'll be able to help you but you must go through the town to get to her hut" an old woman answered walking to the front. "It'll do you no good to go around" Syaoran looked at the short stubby woman in front of him.

"Why?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.  The woman smiled making her silver eyes sparkle; she glanced briefly at Mei Lin. 

"Because one cannot make short cuts" she answered simply before walking away.  Syaoran thought she was just some crazy old woman.

"Takashi pick her up, we're going to Norwood" Syaoran said to his friend.  He looked at the expression on Takashi's face and wondered if he was reading them right.  Shaking his head, he knew he was seeing things because Takashi was married to Sonya.

"Right" Takashi said quickly scooping Mei Lin into his arms.  She cried out and grabbed a hold of his shirt, curling herself into his chest.  

"Please" he glanced at her face that was covered with sweat as he carried her out the door.  He knew what she was begging for but he wasn't going allow her to have it. 

"Hold on, Mei Lin" he whispered hoping she could hear him. "We're going to make you better, I promise" he assured stopping at his horse.  Handing her quickly to Eriol, he mounted his horse swiftly.  

"You have her?" Eriol asked lifting her up to him.  He shook his head getting a secure hold on her.  He hated to see her in such pain, he wished there was something he could do to make it all go away. 

"Let's go" Syaoran called out and they rode of. The people walked out of the inn and watched him go.  Some shook their heads in sadness knowing that they weren't going to make it out of Norwood alive.

*  
*  
*  
*

They rode like the wind; none could endure Mei Lin's cries of pain.  She kept on begging for release while Takashi worked to calm her down. "Takashi, please" she begged slipping in and out of sanity.

"No just a little longer" he replied softly. "Just a little longer, hold on for me" he begged when they came to a fork in the road.  They stopped seeing the sign that said Norwood. 

"Let's go around it's shorter" Syaoran said knowing that they had to get the old woman or Mei Lin would go insane.  

"But she said we couldn't" Tomoyo cried in panic.  She couldn't take Mei Lin's screams; they were getting to her to soul. She felt like she wanted to break down and cry to beg the gods for help in making her share the pain. 

"It's too long" Syaoran shot back.  They decided that he was right but when Takashi started in that direction Mei Lin screamed out loudly, her body stiffening in agony.

"No.  Please Syaoran" Sakura cried desperately.  "We have to go through the town, look at her" he looked at Mei Lin who cried out louder whenever the horse moved closer to the path that he had chosen.  

"Please oh god.  Please" Mei Lin begged in and out of consciousness.  

"We're loosing her.  We have to hurry" Takashi shouted turning his horse around.  Not waiting for them to decide he took off passing the sign that said Norwood.  They were shocked to see him disappear after passing the sign. 

"Gods" Eriol whispered in disbelief.  Syaoran frowned slightly turning his horse around.   He moved to the other side and went through. He didn't care what was on the other side because his friends were there.  

Sakura watched Tomoyo and Eriol go in.  She was the last to ride through. When she entered the other side of the portal was night, she looked back only to see where reality broke off.  On the other side was daylight. "What the fuck?" Syaoran whispered looking around, they couldn't see shit.

"Takashi?"  Eriol shouted wondering what had happened to them. 

"We're here" his voice traveled to them but they couldn't see him.  Sakura pulled out Aurora; in the distance she could see Takashi.  From the light given off by Aurora they slowly moved down the path.  Owls could be heard, and in the distance a lone wolf howled at the moon that wasn't there.

"Stay close to each other" Syaoran whispered making his senses heighten.  He thought something was fucking off when they came here to find that it was night.  There wasn't a star in the sky.   Sakura's horse jumped when a loud growl came from the woods surrounding them.  

"Tomoyo stay close to me" Eriol whispered going to reach for her hand.  She took it and held unto him tightly.  He stiffened sensing danger, "Do you hear that?" he whispered softly drawing their attention.

"I don't hear anything" Takashi spoke from in front of them.  Syaoran had caught up to him.  He wanted to be there just to make sure he had defense since as he was carrying a whimpering Mei Lin. 

"Exactly—it's" out of the bushes something large flew through sending branches and leaves flying everywhere.  Eriol's sentence was cut off, and the horses whined going on their hind legs. 

"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed when something lunged at her horse. They spun around only to see her horse lying dead on the ground, blood soaking the ground.  There was no sign of Sakura; looking at the bush they saw a wide gap, like something large had bounded through it.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted getting off his horse.  He ran to the hole only to see a trail of fire heading directly towards the town. "Sakura!" he yelled worry filling his soul.  He should have been beside her to protect her.  "Dammit, Sakura!!!" 

"Syaoran!" her screams echoed back to him.  He spun around and jumped unto his horse.  Taking off the others followed behind him.   They rode like the wind heading towards the village. When it finally came into site they saw that a fire was lit in the heart of it.  

The buildings seemed to loom over them; there wasn't a single light to be seen except for the one in the center.  Riding slowly, Tomoyo pulled her arrows getting ready as Syaoran and Eriol pulled their swords. "This was a trap," Eriol whispered tightening his hold on his sword.

"I don't care as long as we get Sakura back and find the woman to help Mei Lin" Syaoran spat icily.  Kicking his horse he rode in front of them, his pupils turning dragon like. **FIND HER** he ordered, **FIND HER** smelling the air, he picked up her scent.  "She's this way.  Stay with Takashi, I'll go" he ordered riding off.  

*  
*  
*

Sakura's eyes slowly opened, everything was blurry.  She reached to reach up to hold her thumping head but it was useless, her hands were banded. "What's happening?" lifting her head that felt like a ton of bricks she glanced around.   The stench of smoke burned her nostrils; it was then she noticed what was one fire.  "Oh my god" she gasped seeing that she was surrounded by fire; it burned away her clothing but didn't sear her flesh.

Looking up, her eyes widened at the site in front of her.  Surrounding her were zombie like people, they bodies thin and pale.  Clothing hung on their limbs; some went without shirts exposing their pale flesh that sucked to their bones. "Come on" she begged the fire wanting it to consume her so that it would burn the rope off. "Come on!" she screamed making it echoes through the courtyard.  

The flames jumped widely covering her body.  Syaoran rounded the corner right when she screamed.  His heart stopped seeing her body consumed by the fire. He instantly forgot that she could withstand the heat.  "No!!" he shouted jumping off his horse.  

The people who captured Sakura spun around and took notice of him.  Syaoran landed on all fours, he looked up and steam escaped his nostrils.  Some moved slowly towards him, wanting to attack but they froze when his body started to grow large.   

His clothing ripped around his large frame falling away.  In the distance he could see something large heading towards him.  The earth beneath him shook, as it got nearer, when it finally came into the light he noticed that it was some kind of hairy beast.  

The beast's big yellow eyes left him and fell upon the fire.  Syaoran growled noticing that it wanted Sakura.  A loud rumbling sound erupted within him, and his mouth opened making a large fire ball shot out.  

The creature sprung into the air but the flames covered half it's body.   It cried out in pain landing on its feet. Growling at Syaoran, he lunged at him but Syaoran swung his tail around and knocked it directly in the chest.  

The possessed cannibals surrounding the fire jumped back in fright.  Some took off into the surrounding houses.  Syaoran walked towards the beast ready to take it out.   Quickly it got to its feet, claws outstretched it attack Syaoran's side.

 He tried to get him off but he just dug more.  A growl erupted as he struggled against the animal was tore at his scale. Finding it hard to get it off he took off into the heavens, flapping his great wings he looked at one of the houses.  Diving from the heavens, Sakura watched him.  She screamed in fear when debris flow everywhere, and a loud crash sounded from the impact.  "No Syaoran!" her copper hair surrounded her frame as she grabbed a hold of Aurora.  

Fear consumed her soul seeing that something in the dust was moving.  Relief filled her seeing the beast thrown into a building. A loud rumbling sounded and fireball shot towards the house were the beast laid overwhelming its body. "Syaoran" she whispered breaking into a run.  

She stopped when the cannibals surrounded her.  They snarled at her ready to devour her at the slight movement she made.  Sakura held aurora high, she didn't know what would happen when the first of them was to bit her. "Come on" she hissed but instead of her stricking them down they were surrounded by fire.  

She heard their wretched screams, their bodies writhing from the pain.  Walking past them and out of the fire, she saw Tomoyo running towards her.  "Oh Sakura" she cried thinking that she was hurt in somewhere.  She had been terrified seeing Syaoran attack Sakura with fire but she realized that he was saving her.  

"I'm fine" Sakura whispered when Tomoyo gave her a shirt and pants.  Putting them on fast, she barely had on her shirt before she ran towards Syaoran.  Slowing down, she looked at his large frame.  She had never seen him this close in his dragon form.  He was incredible she thought watching his brownish gold scales glistened from the flames.  "Syaoran" she whispered going to touch him but a growl sounded making her pull her hand back. "It's me," she begged her voice low. 

"Sakura, we must go.  He'll follow" Eriol shouted taking command. "Trust me" Sakura shook her head and ran towards her horse.  Getting up, she knew he was right.  The fire spread from house to house, and the heavens rumbled telling them that a storm was brewing. 

"Syaoran, please follow' she whispered riding off with the others.  Mei Lin's cries sounded no more because she had long lost consciousness. Takashi knew she was alive because her grip on him would tighten.  

*  
*  
*

Sakura looked around as they passed the houses, she watched for any unwanted movement.  It seemed as if time had stopped for this town.  She stiffened when people started to appear out of the houses. "What the fuck" Eriol whispered hoping they wouldn't cause trouble.

"Don't do anything" Tomoyo whispered surprising him.  They watched in awe when the people's bodies started to glow, and a faint white light left their bodies.   Following the faint glow towards the heavens, the dark rumbling clouds parted allowing the suns fading rays to peak through.

Syaoran soared above them circling the spiral of spirits. "He freed them" she whispered a soft smile touching her lips.  Mei Lin's cry of pain snapped them out of their trance. Takashi looked at her face thanking the heavens that she had regained consciousness. "Come on, we must go" She said when the last of the spirits faded.  The bodies dissipated into nothing, and the dark cloud was lifted off the village.

As it went, the town seemed to fade.  They didn't move but their horses grew uneasy, deciding to continue they slowly started to ride. 

"Takashi" Mei Lin whimpered in his chest.  He tightened his hold on her; he wanted her to know that he was there. "Help me" he couldn't take the pain in her voice.  He looked up when Syaoran flew over them before making another circle.

"Look!" Tomoyo shouted pointing at four houses up ahead.  They were the only ones that hadn't faded with the town.  Picking up speed, they reached the houses when Syaoran landed off to the side.   Resting on his belly, he watched for any threatening movement. 

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Eriol called out getting off his horse.  "Stay" he ordered the others not wanting to take any chances.  He stopped when a large ogre like man walked out of one of the houses.  He looked at him, as a smaller well-built guy appeared from behind him.

"What do you want?" his deep voice rumbled.  He eyed the new comers in silence; he was about to bark another question at them when the same old woman from the last village walked out of the middle house.  

Eriol and the others stared at her in surprise.  They couldn't believe what they were seeing, was she some kind of sorceress? "I've been waiting for you" she spoke in a soft tone making her way to the front of the men.

"Can you help our friend or not?" Takashi asked desperately.  The woman smiled shaking her head, she glanced towards Syaoran who was watching them.  The two men hadn't look in his direction but when they did they had to rub their eyes and look again.

"It's ah it's" the smaller one stuttered making Sakura smile faintly.  She needed to get him clothing but only after they found out if this woman could help Mei Lin.  

"Bring her inside.  I shall tell you how to make her better" she turned and walked off leaving them to follow. "Alex close your mouth" she chided to her younger son who instantly closed his mouth; he ran his hand through his short black hair.  Sakura got of her horse while Eriol helped Takashi with Mei Lin.   She watched them enter the house and gestured to Tomoyo that she was going to get Syaoran dressed.

"Okay" Tomoyo said following the guys inside the small house.  The two men followed behind them and closed the door. She looked at the sun's rays that pilfer through the hole in the roof making a large oval patch on the ground. 

"Place her in the middle" the lady said softly, her tone kind. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" they shook their heads.  They hadn't a clue and they didn't care as long as it went away.

"The seed of evil wants to consume her soul" the lady answered making their eyes snap to hers in disbelief. 

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo whispered wanting to know more. "How can we stop it?" she pleaded watching Takashi wipe Mei Lin's forehead.  She knew that he cared about her, it was obvious by the way he acting. 

"She's fighting it. She's a strong one" the lady continued ignoring Tomoyo's question.  She made mixtures talking as if she was waiting for something.   She turned finally when Sakura and Syaoran walked into the room. "Take a seat around the light" she said to them.

"What tricks are you up to old woman?" Syaoran asked eyeing her suspiciously.   Sakura took his hand and pulled him to sit beside her. 

"No tricks chosen one" she replied softly making his eyes snap to her. "One shall share her pain, one shall feel her torture" were the words that left her mouth. "One shall share the burden, the evil to banish it" she placed the mixtures down beside Mei Lin's head. "She's barely hanging on"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Takashi snapped loosing his cool.  The lady ignored him and wiped the sweat from Mei Lin's forehead.  Dipping her hand into the mixture she rubbed it unto her forehead.  The stench made their stomachs churn it smelt like death. 

"For you" she answered like it was the most obvious thing. "You have chosen your path, join her" Takashi raised a brow at her.  He hadn't a clue what she was talking about; he hated how she was speaking in fucking riddles. "Lay beside her boy!" she commanded loudly making him shake his head.

Taking off his jacket and sword, he got into the light and lay beside Mei Lin body.  He could hear her soft whimpers she had fallen yet again into darkness.  The others sat around and watched feeling helpless for there was nothing they could do. "You are going to take her pain, it's going to be hard but I have to get it out of her.  And she needs to be awake" 

"How she's unconscious" Sakura pointed out wondering why the lady was taking so long.  The lady smiled at her, she didn't like the smile.

"Come Fire Wielder, make her wake up" Sakura got up not having a clue what the woman meant.  Moving over to her, she ignored the stench of the black, oozing liquid.  "Place your hands on the side of her head, see what she's seeing" Syaoran didn't trust the woman as he, Eriol and Tomoyo sat and watched.

Sakura did as she was told but didn't feel anything.  Takashi winced when the old woman started to rub the same bad smelling potion on his forehead.  At first he felt nothing but slowly the pain started, building faster. He growled to hold the pain in, "Takashi" Tomoyo whispered fearfully holding Eriol's hand. 

The lady rubbed her hands together.  Closing her eyes, she placed them on Mei Lin's stomach.   She trembled slightly; "Mother" the larger of the man, whispered moving behind her.  Alex stood on the side watching the visitors with a weary look.  He knew that they were going to fight in the battle, and he wanted to go as well.

"I'm fine but get ready" she whispered before her mouth started to move in a wordless chant.  She frowned at her brows furrowed deep in thought; her forehead glistened from sweat forming.  Sakura watched her not knowing what was going to happen, when Takashi cried out form pain her sight when black.

She screamed feeling herself being pulled into darkness. "Sakura" she heard Syaoran yelled before everything went dead.  Before her eyes visions flashed, cruel sickening sights of torture pure evil.  She tried to close her eyes but found that they were stuck.

*  
*

Syaoran was about to move but Tomoyo and Eriol held him back.  Tomoyo looked at Eriol and he moved to Takashi's side.   Taking his friends hand he winced in great pain trying block out Takashi's pain filled growls.

He looked into Eriol's eyes and clenched his teeth to hold in the pain.  His eyes begged for it to end but the words never left his lips.  If this was what Mei Lin was going through, he wanted to feel all of it.  

The woman's hand trembled, and her skin became clammy and white. "Now." she choked and her son pulled her away and over to the corner.  They could hear her throwing up; Sakura and Takashi were still stuck.  He was feeling Mei Lin's pain, and Sakura was having the vision. 

With a scream Sakura stumbled back in pain.  Syaoran rushed to her side, and scooped her into his arms. "Make it stop, please make it go away" she pleaded struggling with her words.  Her tiny hands gripped his shirt, and he could feel her pain.  

"Sakura" he whispered wiping her forehead.  

"Syaoran" she cried tightening her hold on his chest.  "Syaoran, I can't see, I can't see" fear consumed his soul because her eyes were open. 

"No" he whispered in disbelief.  He wouldn't believe it, it was not happening to his Sakura.  Tomoyo dropped at their side, and tears flooded her eyes as she looked on having heard Sakura's cries.

"I can't see, please it's so dark" she screamed struggling against his hold. "I can't see!" 

"Sakura" Tomoyo cried holding her hand but when she looked at her and her once emerald poles were now covered with white coats her heart stopped.  Syaoran's temper soared as he shook his head in disbelief.

*  
*

What'd you do to her!" he shouted angrily, pain overwhelming him as he stared at his beloved…

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

*  
*

Author's note: I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. It's really late and I'm very tired. I just wanted to upload it. Sorry again, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Whelp Ja..


	11. Mystery of East Wood

Chap. 11: "Mystery of East Wood" 

Author's note:  Hey ya'll.  I'm so happy that you loved the last chapter. It's good to see that I can still do it LOL.  I don't really have a lot of time on my hands to write.  Most of these stories were written a long time ago.  I'm just making them longer and trying to upload them.  

It's a shame that my computer crashed.  If it hadn't I would have had a lot more stories for ya'll. I'm just gonna have to start over.  I'm still considering whether I want to continue or end it here.  I'm really not sure. (Not the Story, my writing career!!)

Anyways I hope you continue to read.  This story has a total of twenty something chapters.  I'm not going to say how many, I'll leave ya'll guessing ^_^

Mei Lin's eyes shot up in a soundless scream.  She didn't know what was happening except for the pain was gone. Her eyes darted around the dark room she was in; "Mei Lin" a familiar voice whispered looking up she saw Tomoyo sitting beside her. 

She mouthed words trying to speak to her friend but no words came out.  Tomoyo smiled sadly at her, "It's okay.  You'll be able to speak soon" she assured caressing her hair gently, soothingly. "It's over" but Mei Lin could her whimpering coming from somewhere in the room. 

Tomoyo looked at her sister who was lying in Syaoran's arms then Takashi who was placed on another bed.  He fell into a deep sleep from taking Mei Lin's pain away.  "She's awake" she said to everyone who was in the room.  The woman known as Yala, smiled from where she too was resting. 

She from the story they got from her they now understood what had happened.  She looked at Yala, who had consumed the evil overriding Mei Lin and thrown it up.  Glancing at Takashi, she sighed sadly hoping he would wake up soon.  Her sister had seen Mei Lin's sight, her vision was gone because of what she had witnessed but it would return by dawn.  Takashi would also wake up, and Mei Lin would regain her voice.

Syaoran looked at Sakura who had fallen asleep again for the thousandth time that night.  She would always wake up screaming and he hated himself because there was nothing he could do to prevent it. "Yala" he said softly glancing at the woman who he had wanted to kill hours ago. She looked at him, "Make me take her dreams" he begged her.  "She can't even sleep, let me see what she's seeing" the woman smiled sadly at him getting up with her son's help. 

"Tis not for you to see, not for you to bear" he frowned getting the same answer from her.  He opened his mouth but she spoke for him. "I know you don't care but believe me young one.  These dreams are there for a larger purpose," he almost growled but his attention was drawn to Sakura who was again awake. 

"Syaoran" she whispered reaching up.  He took a hold of her hand and placed it on his cheek, a smile touched Sakura's lips.

"I'm here, I'll never leave," he whispered making her cuddle up against him.  Tomoyo closed her eyes softly and sighed wishing she could take Mei Lin's silence, Takashi's pain or Sakura's loss of sight.

                                                _Angels—answer me_

_                                                If rain should fall._

_You were ask to calm this storm…_

She tried to sing but her words broke, and her voice cracked.  Every day their journey seemed to be get getting harder.  She didn't know what they would have to face next.  That thought was very scary. "It's okay" Eriol said from behind her.  He wrapped his arms around her, and she rested against him.

A single tear streamed down the side of Mei Lin's head knowing that she had caused them great pain and delay.  Closing her eyes she drifted into a light sleep, her mind in turmoil. 

The Next Afternoon…

It was a beautiful day, the warmth of the sun's ray soaked into the ground, and the soft blowing breeze tapered the burden.  The tree under which Sakura sat sway back and forth from the force, it leaves singing a gentle song. Sakura looked up hearing someone coming towards her, "It's okay my child" the female voice, she guessed to be Yala, said softly sitting beside her under the tree that was just outside Yala's house. 

"Why hasn't my sight returned?" Sakura asked softly, she was growing weary of it ever returning. 

"It will you need to rest them, giver of life" Yala whispered softly but Sakura heard her.  Turning her head to Yala's voice she raised her brows. "I chose you well child, you and your friends will face more challenges along the way.  Do not stray from your path" 

"I don't understand. Who are you?" her stomach grew uneasy feeling that this voice, this soothing voice didn't leave the mouth of the healer Yala.

"I'm your mother, your friend" the voice spoke before fading.  Sakura's eyes slowly dropped and she was fast asleep on the blanket.  The woman got up and slowly walked towards the trees disappearing into the woods, her long black tresses swaying behind her casting off a silver glare.  

Mei Lin's eyes opened, she swallowed and licked her dry lips. Something had been here, something that wasn't human.  She didn't know what it was but had a feeling it was strong. "Do you want some water?" a masculine voice asked her.  Fully opening her lids, she looked into Takashi's warm eyes. "Hey" he smiled touching her forehead.

"Hey" came her raspy response.  She tried to push herself up but her body felt like lead.  He helped her into a sitting position and placed a bowl at her lips.  She drank the water down hungrily feeling like she hadn't eaten in ages.  

He moved it from her lips but only when it was empty. "How are you feeling?" she looked at him with tired eyes.

"Good.  I feel better, what happened? Where's everyone" he eyed her closely wondering if everything was okay.  He had woken up early this morning; feeling like had survived a gruesome battle for every muscle in his body was sore.

"Outside waiting for you to wake up" he answered softly. "You had us scared Mei Lin" hearing his tone she looked into his eyes wondering what it meant. "Come let's go outside and get you something to eat.

"Okay" with his help she got to her feet.  Glancing at the old lady who was sound asleep on the bed in the corner, she walked with him towards the door.  The sun was bright, and it hurt her eyes.  Shielding them, she steps unto the ground.  

"Come" he swung her into his arms and carried her where everyone was sitting except for Syaoran.   He looked under the tree and saw that he was sitting with Sakura who was asleep.  She had been sleeping better, the night terrors coming less.

"Look who's up, how you feeling?" Tomoyo smiled when one of the brothers got up to get her food.

"Better. Thank you" Mei Lin smiled when Takashi sat her down. "I'm sorry for the troubled I've caused" she apologized when the food was placed in front of her.  It was very welcoming, and her belly growled begging for food. "Where's Sakura?"

"She's sleeping.  She's had a hard night," Eriol answered sitting behind Tomoyo. "Are you able to ride?" he asked softly knowing that they had to get under way.  Sakura had already convinced Syaoran that she could ride with him so that they didn't loose time.           

"Yes we've lost a lot of time.  We should only make it up" she answered enthusiastically.  She felt loved because they had gone through so much to help her. She didn't know the whole story but because they were still here with her she knew that they cared. "What happened to me?" she asked softly making Takashi frown. "Explain, I want to know" 

He sighed knowing she wouldn't give up until he told her all that happened.

*

Syaoran stared at Sakura's serene expression praying that she would wake up with her large, beautiful emerald poles. She shifted slightly feeling his stomach, "I love you" he whispered gently brushing a strand of hair off her delicate face.

"I love you too" Sakura whispered back opening her eyes. "I can see only the shape of your face, everything is gray" she said sadly. "Don't frown" he stopped himself from doing so.

"How?" she smiled gently, reaching up to touch his lips.

"I can feel it" she answered softly with a yawn. "When do we leave?" she inquired when he took her hand in his. 

"Soon.  Mei Lin is up, and she looks better. Yala is still asleep; she's been sleeping all morning.  I want to thank her before we leave" Sakura frowned slightly shaking her head. "What's the matter?"

"She spoke to me that last time I was awake.  Are you sure she's been sleeping all morning?" Sakura asked. he lost his smile hearing that from her.  

"Yes." He couldn't believe some woman had come here without them knowing. "Sakura, are you sure? I've been keeping an eye on you all day I didn't see anybody" he spoke knowing that he hadn't taken his eyes off her once.

"I must be mistaken, I was probably dreaming," she whispered shaking her head. "Yeah that's it" she wasn't convinced that she was dreaming because it hadn't felt like a dream at all.  She hugged him around the torso and inhaled his masculine scent.   

Syaoran looked towards the house when Yala finally came out.  "Come Yala is awake.  It's about time that we got on way" they got up together and he swung her tiny body into his strong arms.  Sakura rested her head against his chest, never in her life had she ever self so useless.  

"You were waiting on me were you not?" Yala spoke with a soft smile on her lips.  Mei Lin looked at the lady who had saved her and got up.  Walking over to her on shaky legs, she took her hands in her trembling ones.

"I want to thank you with all my heart" she said not knowing how she could express how grateful she was. "Yala-san, I don't know how to thank you" 

"Don't worry child. I know, I know trust me" she winked at Mei Lin. "You've got some loyal friends, they are quite hard to come by" Yala said in a soft tone. 

"I know I'm blessed to have them" she smiled at the woman letting go of her hands.  Takashi and the others walked over to them. Takashi held Mei Lin by the shoulders so she didn't collapse, he could tell that she was still pretty weak. 

"You have to leave I know.  Your journey is quite important" Yala said before anyone spoke up.  She looked at all of them knowing the prophecy. "If you go through Gita, go see my sister Hala.  She'll be awaiting for your visit" Syaoran shook his head.  

"We want to thank you again," he said to the lady who smiled warmly at them.

"Don't, you saved those trapped souls.  It's the least I could do. You must get on your way" she shooed them.  They knew she was right they had lost a lot of time already.  Eriol and Tomoyo went to get everything packed up.  They were the only two who were free, Syaoran had to watch Sakura, and they had to watch Takashi and Mei Lin closely.  "Remember this is only the beginning, it'll get harder trust me" she said softly to them. "You must be strong, and stick together" 

"We will Yala" Sakura smiled following the woman's soft voice.  Yala looked at the young girl, she knew her age but she was still a child in the ways of the world.   She was given a great destiny that only she could carry out with the help of her dear beloved friends.    Alex looked at his mother who smiled softly at him.  

"Li-san" He said stepping forwards.  Syaoran looked at the man that was probably his age.  He was a bit shorter than he but he was well built and looked like he could fight nonetheless.  "I have something to ask of you," he continued standing like a soldier.  He had on baggy black pants, black boots and a gray pheasant shirt.

"Yes?" Alex gulped seeing the stern look in Syaoran's eyes.

"I want to accompany you on your journey" he answered finding his voice.  Sakura frowned slightly hearing that come from his lips. Yala wasn't surprised because she knew the spirit of her son, he wasn't like his brother, he wanted to fight. 

"I'm not sure that's a good idea.  This is a dangerous thing" Syaoran replied not wanting to loose more lives than needed.  

"I want this.   I am capable. I would go but I haven't anyone to travel with.  I can fight, I'm skilled with the staff and sword" Alex replied in a confident tone. "With Sakura, Mei Lin and Takashi recovering you'll need the extra help.  Give me the chance" Sakura could hear the pleading in his voice.  She knew that this was Syaoran's decision; she wished Alex didn't want to come.  It was a shame to loose a young soul in such a gruesome battle. "Don't deny me that right to fight for the survival of my people and my freedom" 

"I cannot deny you the right.  You must understand that if you come with us there's no turning back" Syaoran spoke firmly, his face void of any emotion.

"I understand" 

"Very well.  Get ready we're leaving now" Alex shook his head and turned to his mother.  He knew he didn't have to say anything to her. 

"I shall be waiting for your return," she whispered when he hugged her tightly.   He shook his head and went to his brother.

"Be safe" the man spoke in a deep voice.  He couldn't leave their mother because he had to protect her from harm.   "Don't do anything stupid, and find yourself a wife" 

"I will" Alex said before whistling.  Behind the house a black horse appeared trotting towards them.  They could see that Alex was packed and ready for the trip, Syaoran wondered what he would have done if he had said no? 

Shaking his head he hoped that taking this young man along they had another good hand to help in the fight.  He hoped he was doing the right thing…

  
  


Eriol stopped Tomoyo and made her look at him.  Staring into her amethyst eyes he saw fear. "I know," he whispered gently touching her face. 

"Do you?" she asked in uncertainty. "Every day it's getting harder, what if some of us don't make it?" he knew that she, Sakura and Syaoran would make out of them because they had gifts. "I don't want you think that way" she hissed knowing what he was thinking. "I don't know what I would do if you got hurt" 

"I can't say that I won't because this is a battle.  There will be causalities" that's not what she wanted to hear but he was speaking the truth.  

"Oh Eriol" she cried throwing her arms around his torso.  He hugged her tightly, she wasn't the only one weary of the future he was as well. "Why must we go through so much? Why?"  She whispered softly but he heard every word.

"I don't know but you mustn't loose faith.  Don't Tomoyo" he stated in a firm tone. "We must all have faith, and trust in the other" she shook her head because he was right.  She needed to have faith in them.  They were better as a team rather than apart.  She wished it would all be over so that they might lead a normal life. "Come on. Let's mount" he said when the others started towards them.

"Yeah, I love you" she smiled into his eyes.  Bending his head, a pressed a soft kiss to her lips.  

"And I you" he replied with a sincere smile. "Come now" placing his hands on her hips he hoisted her unto her mount.  Turning he saw that the others were also mounting.   He watched as Takashi helped Mei Lin mount before her got on behind her.  There was something between the two but he knew that it wasn't his place to inquire. 

"Ready?" Syaoran called looking at him.   

"Yeah" he answered getting on his horse.  Taking hold of his reins he waved bye.  Yala and her son. 

Yala and her eldest son watched them ride off.  They stay where they were until they disappeared out of site. "Do you think they'll succeed mother?" her eldest inquired looking at his mother.  He prayed that his brother would be safe. 

"I don't know my son, only time will tell" she answered wisely a smile touching her lips. "Only time" she whispered knowing that this was a battle for survive.   She knew that all of them weren't going to survive but it was a sacrifice one had to make. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Nades…

She looked at the scorching sun that was high in the noon sky.  Today was a horrible day, the temperature was unbearable and the people intolerable.  Glancing to her side, she noticed the forest they were passing.  A frown touched her lips as she wondered if she was seeing things.  Glancing at Tilda and Joe, she knew that they too saw something move in the words.

The men around them were oblivious to what was happening around them. Alan who knew was all the way in the front line with his top guys. 'Please be our sisters' she thought silently closing her eyes.

Tilda watched the movement in the forest and sighed sadly when it disappeared.  They would be passing the Azul Forest for the next couple of days.  She wondered where the girls were, and if they were safe. She knew that Rakanis was no doubt after them.  She hoped that they wouldn't let their guard down.

Two girls raced through the damp forest ground.  Their feet landed silently on the ground before leaving no evidence of ever touching it. They smirked at each other before going separate ways. 

Breaking through the woods they came upon their camp.  Women walked around doing chores or were battling each other.  They walked towards the largest hut in the village. "Sister" one called out making a tall, slender woman walked forward. 

"What have you seen?" she spoke in a regal voice.  They bowed before looking at her again.  She was their Queen.  She had long red hair, piercing crimson eyes and a tone body. 

"Kaho.  They have the sisters though two are still missing" a redheaded beauty answered, her brown eyes bright with mischief.  

"I see.  Rika, Lana I have a quest for you" Kaho said getting their attention.  She knew that she had to get the sisters away.  From since she was a girl she knew her people cherished them.

"Anything sister" Lana spoke in a happy tone.  She brushed long silver hair over her shoulders, her light blue eyes bouncing with joy.  She was a beauty in their tribe, and was named to be the next ruler. 

"I want you to find the other sisters.  You must get them to come here, we have to get them all together" Kaho stated making them nod.  "They should be on their way to the capital no doubt.  If you listen to the winds you'll catch their chants.  Tell them that we're going to rescue their sisters," she explained softly knowing that they would have to plan their escape.  

She didn't want to enter the fight but from the news flying on the winds.  It was clear that everyone was going to have to fight if they wanted to survive. "Right" Rika answered in a determined tone.  She had always wanted to meet the sisters.  She held her staff erect, her skimpy skirt showing off her shapely legs.

"You must leave immediately.  There isn't anytime to loose" she spoke looking at her people.  This was be the first time in their long history where they would join men in fighting…

The Gang…

"Wow really?" Tomoyo said in a soft tone. "You don't say?" she giggled holding out her hand. "I want to thank you," she said to the little girl in front of her.  

"Your welcome" the girl giggled showing her missing front teeth.  "You're pretty," she said touching Tomoyo's cheek.  They were in a small town called East Wood.  They had only three more towns before they would reach the capital. 

"Tomoyo!" she looked hearing her name only to see Mei Lin waving to her from the inn.  Standing up she smiled warmly at the girl.

"I have to go now.  Thank you for the flower, remember to give the money to your mamma" she spoke poking her playfully on the nose.   The girl giggled and shook her head vigorously before running off.  Tomoyo watched her head of bouncing red curls before she walked off.  This seemed like a wonderful town, the people were really friendly. "At least we don't have to worry about any kind of danger for a little while" she sighed running her hand through her hair.

Mei Lin watched Tomoyo walked toward her wondering why she had been bending down in the middle of the road.  Shaking her head she looked at the fading sun, it had been a long day.  She wanted nothing more than rest; heaving a sigh she walked to meet Tomoyo. 

Sakura yawned and stretched, opening her eyes she smiled at Syaoran's handsome facing staring down at her. "Hey" she whispered softly. 

"You can see me?" he asked in a surprised tone.  Sakura giggled sitting up, looking out the window she saw that it was night. They had left Yala's over a day ago, her son Alex was really good company.  

"Yep" she answered when he sat her side.  Syaoran brushed her hair from her beautiful eyes. "How's everyone?" she asked him, leave it up to her to ask about everyone right away.

"They're worried about you.  It'll be good news for them to know that you're finally able to see" he stated thrilled that she was finally able see again.   Sakura looked him in the eyes when he bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips.   She smiled in it wrapping her arms around his neck.

Pulling apart she smiled warmly at him. "How long are we going to stay here for?" she inquired softly pulling her eyes from his lips to his eyes.

"Just for the night"

 What's that racket outside?" she asked hearing the sound of music drifting through the windows.   She could see lights but hadn't a clue what it could be.

"Some kind of celebration.  We were waiting to see if you got your sight back.  It's a celebration from the old world.  The girls wanted to walk around and see what it was like and what it had to offer" he explained helping her off the bed and over to the window.

"Wow" she gasps looking the beautifully dressed people. "Oh let's go" she grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him towards the door.  Syaoran stopped making her come to a halt, she looked at him with an annoyed face. "Syaoran" she whined wanting to use her sight.

"Come here" she yelped in surprise.  He pulled her off her feet and right into his arms.  Giggling she wrapped them around his neck. "I love you," he said softly resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too" she replied in a happy tone. "I want always to be with you," she continued with her eyes closed.  "We can go down later, let's stay up here for a while. Hmmm?" she whispered softly pressing her lips against his. 

"I would love nothing more cherry blossom" he carried her over to the bed and laid her down.  Lying beside her he gently stroked her long luscious tresses.   Sakura stared into his burning amber poles and felt herself being drawn to them.

"Love Me," she whispered pulling him towards her hungry lips…

  
Mei Lin sat on the porch and watched as couples walked by hand in hand.  Glancing at Takashi who was sitting at the other end she sighed sadly.  Closing her eyes she wondered what was wrong with her.  "What's the matter? Are you feeling ill?" opening her eyes she saw that it was Alex.

"No I'm okay" she smiled turning her eyes back to the street.

"It's a beautiful festival isn't it?" he spoke taking a seat beside her.  She shook her head in full agreement. "I went to look for Tomoyo and Eriol but there's not a site.  Do you want to go with me and look around?" he offered knowing that she wanted to go but hadn't anyone to go with. 

"I would love that. I don't want to wonder off alone" she admitted with a laugh.  He grinned shaking his head in full agreement.

"I'm the same.  It's far too dangerous to be wondering off alone in these times.  Come on, let's see what they have to offer" she got up slowly and shook out her skirt.   This was one of the few times she had a chance to wear a skirt and blouse and she was going to take it.  

"Where do you want to go first?" he offered holding out his hand.  Smiling she placed her hand on his and they walked off like a refined gentlewoman and man.   

  
Takashi stood at the other end.  He knew that Mei Lin wanted to go to the festival.  He wanted to take her but he couldn't trust himself to.  He glanced her sitting by herself, and how lovely she looked dressed in the simple skirt and blouse. "What's wrong with me?" he hissed running his hand through his hair.

He couldn't make any sense of his jumbled feelings. Growling he decided that he would take her and it was only going to be a friendly offer.  But when he turned, he saw her walking off with Alex.  Clenching his fists, he watched her laugh with him, and how she took his offer and allowed him to hold her hand. "It's for the best," he whispered walking away.   Walking through the door he headed up the stairs to the room he shared with no one.  He needed to get his mind off Mei Lin, and think about Sonya and Teko.  

Outside the Town…

A small army belonging to Asia had finally caught up them.  They were hours from the harbor town, and they were ready to kill and burn everything in site.  "This is going to be a great victory for Master" their general whispered with a cruel smile upon his lips…

Syaoran/Sakura…

They jump apart when there was loud knock on the door.  "Hold on" he called when Sakura sat up pulling his large shirt on.  She pulled the sheets over her legs when Syaoran pulled his pants on. "Enter," he said sitting on the bed to put his shoes on. Eriol walked in with a grave look on his face ignoring the way they were dressed. Tomoyo and Takashi walked up behind him but didn't fully enter.

 "There's something wrong" Eriol said in a hard tone.  "There's something wrong with this town" Syaoran frowned hearing that come from his lips.  

"We seem to be getting that a lot," he muttered getting up from where he was sitting.  Walking to the window he looked outside to find that the street was empty. "Where'd everyone go?" he asked glancing around the empty streets. He hadn't noticed when the music stopped along with laughter he was too caught up in Sakura.  Worn decorations hung about the place, some lying on the ground with dust covering them.

"That's what I mean.  A moment ago it was buzzing with people but now it's empty" he answered wondering what the hell was going on.  Sakura got out of bed and walked to the window in Syaoran's shirt that reached her knees.  She glanced around slowly, it seemed as if this town had been abandoned decades ago.  She didn't see anyone or hear anything it seemed as if this was some kind of ghost town.   She walked from the window to get her boots.  

"We don't know where Mei Lin and Alex are," Tomoyo spoke in a soft tone.  Eriol and Takashi exited the room so Sakura could get dressed. 

"We have to find them" Sakura spoke getting her sword.  Picking up Syaoran's she handed it to him.  She wondered if there was ever going to be one day when they would come to a normal village. 

"Let's go downstairs" Syaoran said taking Sakura's hand.  Together they walked out the door where Eriol and Takashi were standing in the hallway.  They slowly made their way down the stairs but came to a halt when they reached the bottom.

"What the hell, a moment ago this place was empty" Takashi whispered glancing at all the people in the tavern.   He felt a chill ran up his spine listening to the laughter and music.  Turning to look at the others he saw that they were just as dumbfounded.

"I think we should get out this town immediately" Eriol spoke making them shake their heads in agreement.  Tomoyo looked out the window only to see the same little girl staring at her through it.  She smiled at her and waved before ducking.

"Hold on" she walked off leaving them to follow.  Walking out the door she saw the little girl sitting on the steps. "Hey" she said sitting beside her.  She was staring intently at the people passing by.  

"Hi again" the girl replied in soft tone.  This time her wild red hair was combed and gently pulled back into a ponytail.  Tomoyo looked at her dress and saw that it was clean, and pretty with frills and ribbons.   She couldn't believe this was the same little girl she met earlier who was in rags with unruly hair. 

"What's going on in this town?" she inquired making the girl look at her with a lost expression.

"Oh nothing. Don't you like it here? It's the perfect place to live.  I used to hate it but life has gotten better" she babbled in a happy tone. "This is the festival of All Saints" 

"What's that?" she inquired never hearing about such a celebration before.  

"It's to remember all the men that died in the hundred year war like my papa" she whispered softly making Tomoyo's eyes widen.  The girl continued like she hadn't noticed the change, she was lost in thought. "Those men were cruel, so very cruel to us.  Yes they were, they just had to go and ruin our very special celebration" her voice was filled with sadness, and pent up anger.

Tomoyo was about to ask another question when the little girl and everyone else around them vanished.  "Come here Tomoyo" Eriol said softly reaching out for her hand.  Tomoyo took it and walked slowly to him.  

"Let's find Mei Lin and Alex so we can get the hell out of here" Syaoran stated in a firm tone making them shake their heads…

Mei Lin laughed as Alex twirled her around on the dance floor.  They tried their best not to bump into anyone but it was impossible with how packed it was. "Watch it" she shouted as they swiftly moved pass a couple.

"It's hard keeping up with you" Alex spoke twirling her around.  Mei Lin laughed closing her eyes; she loved the feeling of wind flowing through her hair when she danced. 

"You'll have to if you want to be my partner" she chorused feeling Alex slow down. "Alex?" she opened her eyes only to find him staring off like most of the people dancing.  Turning she saw what he was staring at.  A hill not too far away was filled with men staring down at them.  A chill ran down her spine knowing that this was trouble. "What do we do?"

"Move slowly" he whispered tightening his hold on her hand.  Before she could take a step, the people around them vanished. Mei Lin felt her blood run cold, "I didn't just see that" 

"I did!" she gasped pulling him off towards the inn.  She wasn't going to stick around and watch people vanish and reappear.  They made it about ten feet when the people who had vanished reappeared but this time they were in panic.  

"Hold on to me" Alex shouted pushing through people who were frantically running down the hill.  

"Alex!" she screamed loosing a hold of his hand.  Frantic people carried her away, her feet seemed as if they weren't touching the ground.  Fear raced through her as she struggled to gain her footing. 

"Mei Lin!" he shouted searching for her but there was no sign.  He looked around him only to see houses caught on fire.  Riders on large horses appeared with huge weapons.  They rode through the crowd and slashed at those who were in their way.  He couldn't make sense of their attire but when one was close enough he saw Asai's black crow insignia. 

People fell the ground in great numbers; their screams filled the night air.  He looked around him not able to believe this was happening.  He looked up only to see a horseman riding towards him.  He pulled his sword and swung at him only to find that it went right through. "Holy shit" he cursed, his eyes widening in shock.  The horse man looked at as a horrid crackle escaped his lips, his horse on it's hind legs.

Mei Lin pushed people, falling to her knees she stared wide eyes at  a little girl crying in the streets. Her face was covered with blood, her white night gown drenched in warm crimson liquid. "Mama" she cried tearing Mei Lin's heart apart.  

Pushing herself up, she ran to the little girl feeling her eyes burn with tears.  "I've got you," she whispered hugging the child to her bosom.  "I've got you.  It's okay" she soothed ignoring all the chaos around her.

Smoke soared to the heavens as Alex attacked men on horses that his sword went through. And Mei Lin clutched to a little girl who had lost her parents.  Sorrow filled the night drowning out the happiness that had once resided there. "I want my mama, I want my mama' the girl cried in her arms. 

Syaoran and the others ran up the hill searching for any sign of their friends.  Coming around the corner they were shocked to see Alex attacking the air and Mei Lin hugging something that wasn't there…

  
Author's note:  I know I said that the next chapter would have more mushy stuff but it's going to be in the next chapter.  I don't have time to change the chapter to make more mushy stuff.  If I did it would have taken me longer to update.  Don't worry I'm going to put mushy stuff in the upcoming chapter.  It's already written with romance but I'll try to add more to quench ya'll thirst.  I hope you liked this chapter.  Remember to review it inspires me!!!! ^_^


	12. Vengeance of Lost Souls

Chap. 12: "Vengeance of lost souls"

Author's note: Hey.  Sorry for not updating but hadn't the time to.  I know that I said that this would be a mushy chapter or have some in it but I thought wrong. After reading it I can see that it's the next chapter.  It's also were I'll be introducing some new characters.  I hope you enjoy!

SulliMike23: is that freaky in a good way? LOL I hope so

Dafee Fanel:  Thank you, thank you.  I'm trying my best to improve on my writing!

Lildragongurl28: I'm waiting for you to update! What's taking so long? LOL I love you story.   
  


  
*  
*

"Mei Lin!" Takashi shouted running to her while Syaoran and Eriol went to aid Alex.  Dropping beside her he saw tears streaming down her cheeks, fear filling her eyes. "Mei Lin" he whispered touching her shoulder, she stiffened but didn't look at him. 

"She's dead," she repeated rocking a child that was there back and forth.  "Those bastards killed her," she continued not wiping her salty tears away as she stared off in the distance.  

"Mei Lin snap out of it" he barked turning her to face him.  The life in her seemed to be gone, he glanced at the others only to see that they were having the same problem with Alex.  Raking his hand through his hair he wondered how he could get through to her.  When he opened his mouth to talk to her the dead child in her arms appeared. "Shit!" he cursed seeing her eyes staring off.  This was not good, now he was seeing things.

"See what they did," Mei Lin whispered looking at the child. "Takashi" slowly her head turned to him but her eyes stared passed him. "They're coming," she whispered looking at the hills.  He turned his head just in time to see what looked like a small army of men appears at the edge of the hill. 

*  
*  
*

"Alex!" Eriol shouted taking the chance he had to knock him off his feet.  The man fell unto the ground with a thud, the air escaping his lungs. "Snap out of it" he snapped when he looked at him pushing himself up slowly.

"I'm sorry" he apologized rubbing the back of his head.  Syaoran held out his hand and help him to his feet. "This town, something is wrong with it" he spoke when Sakura and Tomoyo walked over to them.

"Look" Sakura whispered pointing towards the hills.  Everyone turned only to see the same small army. 

"It's probably just our imagination" Syaoran spoke, they had seen tonight seemed to be just that.  Tomoyo shook her head having a feeling that it wasn't just their imagination or just simple ghost.  

"No, they are real" she whispered drawing their attention. "There's a lot, we have to go now" she spoke in a stern tone. Saying those words, she backed up slowly swallowing.

"Takashi, let's go" Syaoran called making his friend drag Mei Lin to her feet.  When he took a step something sounded from the hill and the horsemen started down towards them. "Let's get out of here" they ran to their awaiting horses, the ground shaking beneath their feet.  Mounting their horses they dared not look back.

"No we can't leave" Mei Lin cried looking at the little girl who was sitting in the same place.  Takashi pulled her along ignoring her wails, practically flinging her unto the saddle he jumped on behind her. 

When he rode off an arrow embedded itself in the ground where his horse had once been. "We can't go that way.  The only way out of this town of through the them" Takashi pointed out when the large lake came into the view, mist falling over the black murky water.

"Shit" Syaoran cursed coming to a halt.  He stared into the black murky waters before turning his horse around. "The only thing we can do is fight them off" he whispered drawing his sword that started to glow emerald.  The others followed his example, when all of Asai's men came into view they saw that they were greatly outnumbered.

"Takashi" Mei Lin whispered knowing that the chances of them all making it out of something like this was very slim. 

"It'll be okay" he hushed praying to the gods that they would be saved. Watching her got unto her horse, he prayed that she wouldn't be hurt.  He knew that they were outnumbered eight to one at least and that was merely guessing.  Thinking the same thing as well the others stared at the army before them.

"Let's get this over with" Sakura hissed knowing that it was a blessing that she had gotten her sight back because if she hadn't been able to see they would have had yet another disadvantage.

"Yeah" Tomoyo agreed glancing at Eriol briefly.  He looked at the same time and smiled sincerely before looking away, the grip on his sword tightening.  Silence fell over them, the wind ceased to blow, the soft chirping of crickets dead and the waters behind them grew rough with waves.  She closed her eyes, swallowing…  
*  
*

"Charge!" Asai's general shouted making the ground shake as the thundering sound of men running echoed through the dead town.  They charged wildly at the small group that was preparing for them.  

As they got closer Sakura and the others waited in anticipation. "Come" she whispered narrowing her eyes. 

"Let's go!" Syaoran ordered riding off. The other gave a war cry and followed him.  They headed dead on into the oncoming army, swords raised ready for battle.  Tomoyo pulled and arrow and sent it flying.  

It embedded in a man's chest sending him flying off his feet.  Pulling another she sent it flying already getting another.  Before they made impact they seemed to slow down, time stopped seconds before they met. "What the fuck?" Syaoran whispered in disbelief looking at his sword that stopped inches from a man's neck. 

The man looked at him and gulped glancing at the green glowing sword inches from slicing off his head. "What's going on?" Sakura whispered in shock.  Syaoran's scowled deepened as he tried to move to no avail. 

The wind kicked up sending dust flying all over the place.  Trees swayed, as howling sounds traveled from the lake behind them.   The mist from the water, crashing towards shore, rose creeping its way unto land.  

Whispers mixed in with the bitingly cold wind, Tomoyo winced when dust attacked her eyes.  She tried to move her face but her body wouldn't heed her. "Ah this sucks" Alex growled suspended in mid air.  He was thrown off his horse when he met the army.    His eyes glanced at the ground that was at least ten feet below him.  He gulped knowing that he had keep on guard or it would hurt when he hit the rocky ground.

Then suddenly timed resumed, they crashed into each other.  Screams of agony filled the bloodthirsty winds.  Tomoyo's head snapped around when she heard a familiar cry of pain.  Her eyes widened seeing one of her comrade's falls. "Mei Lin!" she screamed letting another arrow off.  She dodged a man and rammed him in the face with her bow.  Before she got anyway she was knocked across the head with incredible force.  

Standing in shock, she ignored the warmth of crimson covering her face and looked around hearing another scream.  The world around her spun, she saw Alex thrown off his horse before numerous men attacked him.  Sakura was having her own battle, "Sakura!" she screamed when her sister was knocked to the ground. 

Turning she saw the others swallowed up by Asai's forces.  When her eyes landed on Eriol, tears spilled from eyes watching her beloved embedded with a sword. "Eriol, no!" the heavens shook with her screams.   She looked at the black sky that swirled around her, when she looked down she was met with a bat across the head.  She knew she screamed as she fell to the ground the world becoming black…

"Tomoyo!"  Her eyes snapped open, her breathing coming in short gasps.  Her head snapped to Eriol who was looking at her worriedly. "What's wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone knowing they had to get ready for Asai's men.

"Nothing" she gasped shaking her head.  They looked at her hands only to see them shaking with nervousness. 

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked in their ancient tongue.  Sakura looked at the tears coming to her amethyst eyes. She couldn't believe she had seen their death.  She had never had vision before; it was always Sakura who had them.  Now she knew what her friend went through.

"I—saw—our" she swallowed not able to finished. Syaoran sniffed the air, his dragon senses coming alive.  

"Death" he finished shocking Tomoyo. "I smell death," he whispered tightening his hold on his sword. 

"What do you mean?" Alex inquired when they heard Mei Lin a whimper.  Glancing at her, they held back their gasp of shock. "W—what the fuck?!?!" Mei Lin held back a scream watching the bony hand slither around her waist. 

"Help" she cried in a soft voice.  Takashi scowled looking at the skinless remains of a human sitting behind her on the horse. 

"Get off" he hissed raising his sword.  The skull snapped to him, empty sockets staring coldly at him.  It grabbed a hold of Mei Lin by the shoulders and lifted her off the horse.  A scream tore from her throat when it tossed her off over its shoulder.

"Mei Lin!" Sakura cried watching her friend disappear in the dark mist over the lake. Hearing her screams of fear they hadn't a clue what was going on.  

"Charge!" Asai's general shouted, they could hear the thundering of men's feet heading towards them.  

"Oh why me?" Mei Lin screamed standing waist deep in water.  She held back a scream when another corpse appeared behind her.  The waters around her started to glow, the waves calming down. "Ah!" she jumped when one brushed against her.  she was a woman of war but this was just too much for her.

They were all men, it seemed like they were returning from some sort of battle.  Swallowing hard, she knew she had to go help her friends.  Taking a step, she bit her bottom lip holding unto her sword tightly. "You can do this," she whispered in a soft tone.

"What the hell is happening?!?!" Takashi cried worried about Mei Lin.  They were staring at the battle was happening in front of them.  They had watched corpses fly from the waters and intercept Asai's men.   

"Men from the hundred year war" Tomoyo whispered in a soft tone. "They all died, this village was one that was massacred," she explained briefly, tears burning her eyes. "Let's get this battle under way" she spoke in a firm tone.  It seemed as though even the dead could sense the evil spreading through the land.

"Yeah" Sakura agreed raising Aurora.  "Fire" she screamed making her sword burn brightly. Her soul filled with anger toward Asai's men.  They had caused so much pain. "Yay!" she kicked her horse and took off towards the ongoing battle.

"Let's go!" Syaoran shouted riding off behind his beloved.  They charge into the battle ready to help in wiping out Asai's men…

  
  


"Oh this isn't happening" Mei Lin whispered walking slowly.  Hearing a scream, she looked up only to see a man tossed over her head.  It looked like one of Asai's men.  The waters shot up and met him, dragging him under the water.  A shudder raced through her shaky form, and she willed herself to continue. 

Fighting down her shiver, she picked up pace.  The water was cold around her body but she ignored the numb feeling and walked.  

A bright light lit the endless black heavens, illuminating colossal gray clouds; "No" she started to run thinking that her friends needed help. Seeing the shore, she picked up speed moving her skirt out of the way.  

She falls to the knees making it out of the water.  Looking up the town seemed to be an inferno; her eyes grew wide hearing the howls of men. "No, Takashi, Sakura, Tomoyo" she cried pushing herself up. "No!" night changed to day and day to night before her eyes. 

If she had been any other person, witnessing this would have scared the hell out of her but she was Mei Lin.  A cry tore from her throat and she pushed her self to her feet.  Raising her sword she ran towards the flames.  

She wasn't going to be left behind.  This was a fight for all, when she raced through the flames she was surprised to see that if didn't hurt.  Men cried out in pain running wildly around her, she inhaled deeply. It hugged to every strand of her hair; it felt warm and soothing when it touched her exposed skin.

She was pulled off her feet as flames surrounded her body.  Closing her eyes she drifted off as she was encased.  Everything was drowned out, the cries, the pain and the revengeful laughs of the bloodthirsty spirits…

All the residents of Eastwood were massacred on the night of All Saints.  The women and children were throwing a celebration in honor of those that had perished to respect their spirits. And to thank the gods for the few who survived. 

_But on that faithful night, Asai's army fell upon the residents.  Not a soul was spared, all perished in the horrible fire that consumed the town.  Those who weren't slain on the streets and in the fire were forced into the lake were most drowned from exhaustion when the tide rose._

_It was never known if a single soul was spared. This town was thought to have died with those who lived in it.  It was never rebuilt; it was left barren the land fruitless and the waters poisoned with blood…_

  
The sun's harsh rays beat upon Mei Lin's face.  Frowning her eyes slowly opened, she hadn't a clue where she was.   Looking at the cloudless sky, she pushed herself into a sitting position.  Her mouth felt dry and her eyes strained.  Looking towards the village, she could neither scream nor look away at the sight before her. "Oh my god" she whispered getting to her feet when the others started to wake up beside her. 

Facing the barren fields before, she looked at the crucified bodies of Asai's men lined up in five rows.  They were facing the lake, their heads hung as blood soaked the ground beneath them. 

Syaoran help Sakura to her feet as they stared in shock. "How?" someone whispered when one of the horse's pounded the ground with it's hoofs, and whined.  Takashi looked at Mei Lin and walked towards her.  

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly making her turn her eyes from the spot where the town had been.   She looked at him and was relieved to find that he hadn't been harmed in anyway.  Slowly she found herself shaking her head. "Good" he spoke before turning back to what was left of Asai's men.

"Let's get out of here.  The souls have had their vengeance" Syaoran stated walking towards his horse.  Tomoyo thanked the gods that her vision hadn't come to past.  Walking off with Eriol she mounted her horse swiftly.  

Glancing towards the waters edge at the sound of laughter she saw the same little girl laughing with a man and woman walking towards the opposite end.  A smile touched her lips before she kicked her horse and rode off with the others.  

Riding through the dead soldiers they refrained from staring.  None looked back when they rode through the gate of East Wood.  When they disappeared around the bend, the sign bearing the town's name disappeared leaving no trace that it was ever there.

Yelen…

"What does it say mother?" Yelen read the letter she had before looking at her daughter.  She sighed sitting behind Syaoran's desk.  This was one of the times she wished Syaoran was present.

"It says that we're to be on guard because there's activity in the area" Yelen answered placing the letter down.  "Wei" 

"Yes Yelen?" he said walking forwards.  He helped her out while the masters were away.  It was a shame that both of them were gone in such a warlike time.

"Tell all the men to be on guard for any suspicious activity" she got up from where she was sitting and walked towards the door. "Fiemie get your sisters together.  We're going to warn the villagers to be on guard" 

"Yes mother" Fiemie answered running out the door.  Wei walked out the door behind Yelen who was silent.

"What are we going to do? He wanted the boys to leave.  It's only smart to attack us when we're at your weakest state" she stated in a firm tone.  She clasped her hands behind her back, a frown touching her lips.  

"Do you want us to send a message to Master Li?" he inquired when they walked outside.  She looked at her large backyard remembering once it was it tainted with blood, her husbands being one of them.  It seemed that time was upon them again.

"No.  His mission is far more important.  The emperor will need his help in defending the nation" she answered like a true leader.  "We'll do the best we can here" he shook his head knowing that she was a very cunning woman.  She had something up her sleeve; she would never leave her people open to a slaughter.

Later…Syaoran

"I haven't been with ya'll that long but I vote that we avoid towns from now on" Alex spoke before taking a bit of an apple.  They were currently slowly riding down a narrow mountain trail.  Syaoran said they were heading towards Gita, it would take them at least a day and a half to reach the town after they passed through Heathen Brook.  It would be the last stop before they reached the capital since, as he wanted to evade all other town.

"I agree with you" Mei Lin muttered pushing her hood back.  Looking at her cold hands, she flexed them hoping she wouldn't loose feeling in them.  She shivered from the ice-cold winds wishing they were back in Eastwood because it was a lot warmer. 

"You know it's odd that we've lived in this land for so long and never has anything like this happen before" Eriol commented riding in front of Tomoyo.  They weren't able to ride next to each other.  They were doing boy girl boy girl just in case there was any trouble. 

"Maybe it's because of Rakanis" Sakura muttered with a slight frown on her lips. "The souls he took are turning in their graves because of what he's trying to do" suppressing a sigh she wished this would all come to an end.  

"We're almost at the end" Syaoran spoke getting their attention.  When they rounded the corner he frowned slightly looking at the tavern in front of them.

"I thought you said there weren't any rest stops on this trail?" Tomoyo spoke looking at the building.  

"Looks like it's abandoned" Eriol observed noticing that there wasn't smoke coming from the chimney. "What are we doing to do?" he asked Syaoran looking at their leader who was staring at the inn with a frown.

"We're not stopping," he answered firmly continuing down the trail.  They followed him not saying anything.  They were glad to continue because it seemed that whenever they stopped they always got in trouble. 

They passed the tavern not looking at it.  They would head into the forest that was behind it.  When they rounded the corner it wasn't a good site. "No" Sakura whispered softly shaking her head in disbelief. 

"Oh my god" Mei Lin gasp swallowing hard.  She heard the squishing sound when her horse stepped in soggy snow, which was crimson in color.  Before them was what remained of a traveling circus of some sort.

"What do you think happened?" Alex asked softly.  They had to ride through it in order to get to the forest, which they would have to ride through to kill time. Syaoran frowned smelling the stench of death that was blown into his face by the winds.

"It's only females," Sakura whispered in disbelief looking at the bodies they found.  She closed her eyes knowing that they had been ravished before being brutally beaten. "Asai's men" she spoke in anger.

"Shhh Sakura" Syaoran whispered knowing that her temper flared when women were hurt by anything.  He looked around the massacred carriages.  He didn't know why Asai's men would go killing every thing.  It didn't make sense to kill so much people.  At this rate there wasn't going to be anything for him to rule once this was over. "Let's burn their bodies and move on" he spoke getting off his horse.

"We need to hurry up it seems like a storm is brewing" Eriol said looking off in the distance.  They looked at the dark clouds heading in their direction and knew that he was right.  Before Syaoran took a step he saw something move in the corner of his eyes.

"Stop" he spoke making the others come to a halt. "Come out don't make me come after you," he shouted in anger.  Sakura wondered what he had seen.  She looked around as well when something fell to the ground making her turn her horse around. "Now" 

"We don't want to hurt you.  We're here to help" Tomoyo spoke knowing that Syaoran was probably scaring them.  Two young girls came from behind a wagon; they held each other's hands tightly in fright.

"See there it's okay" Tomoyo said getting off her horse.  Soon it seemed that they were coming from everywhere.  They were of many ages even some adults. They looked at the people walking towards them wondering what had happened.  

"Who are you?" Takashi asked to one of the few men.  He could tell that they were some kind of traveling amusement. 

"We're Algonians, our family was attacked last night" the man answered in an angry tone. Algonians were short, midget like people from the western mountains. "The children said that the men who hadn't gone hunting went crazy when another group of men entered the village.  They almost killed everyone on site before moving on," he explained before his voice broke off.  He was obviously in pain and couldn't continue.  

"We're sorry to hear that" Sakura spoke in a sad tone looking at the women and girls.  There were about six men in the group. "We're here to offer assistance in burial of the dead" 

"That would be greatly appreciated.  My name is Damien" he held out his hand to her and Sakura shook it.  

"I'm Sakura" she smiled going to pull her hand back when the look in his eyes changed.  Fear filled her eyes, "No," she screamed when a surge of electricity rushed through her body.  Hearing her scream Syaoran rushed to her.

"Get away from her" he shouted pulling his sword.  It came so fast that Damien hadn't a chance to block it.  His head went flying off his body.  His hand flew away from Sakura's making her fall to the ground.  "Sakura" he whispered catching her.

"What the hell are you?" Takashi hissed pulling his sword at the little children that were backing up.  He glared coldly at them taking a hold of Mei Lin's hand. "Stay close," he whispered making her shake her head holding his hand. 

"We want your life," one a little girl laughed making the others joins in chanting an unknown song.  Tomoyo frowned deeply knowing that song because she had heard it before. 

"Why don't you show us your real form?" Tomoyo spat glaring coldly at them. The girl gasped looking at Tomoyo her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I would but I would have to kill you" she replied watching Syaoran scoop Sakura into his arms.  She took a step forwards only to have an arrow embed itself at her feet.

"I wouldn't. Let us leave or you'll be sorry.  I could care if you were gnome or not" the girl scowled turning into her true form. "You murderer" she continued looking at her ghastly form.  She wasn't the prettiest of beings.

"We killed them not.  It was men on four legs that did it" though rough wrinkled skin had replaced her youthful appearance,, she retained her childlike voice, filled with innocence. " We just took what was left of their essence.  You're friend, and you" she spoke looking at Sakura then Tomoyo. "Even he" she pointed at Syaoran who frowned. "Have much, give us some," she pleaded wanting to taste a little of their soul.

"Back off before I kill you," Eriol spoke in a cold tone. "We leave or you die it's your choice" he nodded his head to Syaoran who slowly started towards his horse.

"One of them for all your lives" she spoke pointing at Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura.  Syaoran growled loudly glaring at them with reptile pupils. The girl looked surprised stepping back.

"Leave before I make dinner out of you" Syaoran spoke in a dragon like voice.  He smirked wickedly knowing that his inner self would gladly eat them and be happy. 

"Dragon" she spoke in shock stepping back. "We want no trouble with you.  Leave our land but be aware that you'll face more of us if you pass through the woods" she hissed pointing towards the opposite direction. "Get of our feeding grounds" she screeched they didn't need to be told twice. Tomoyo looked at the bodies, regretful in having to leave them to these monsters but what choice did they have? They hadn't a clue how much more was hiding in the forest.

They bounded their horses and took off with Sakura who was still passed out.  He was going to have to tell her not to be so friendly. "Are we going to go through the forest?" Alex inquired when the death site disappeared from their view.

"No we're going to ride around until Sakura wakes up" Syaoran answered softly holding tightly unto her. 

Yelen…

  
She looked up from the paper she was reading when one of her daughters raced into the room with a horrified expression. "What's the matter Fanfran?" she inquired getting up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Mother!" she screamed when a man pushed her forward roughly.  She fell to the ground, and almost growled pushing herself up.  Crawling towards her mother she got up when Yelen walked from behind the desk.  She looked at the imposter who hadn't said a word as yet.

"What do you want?" she asked making him smile wickedly.

"Why to wipe out the Li Clan of course" he spat trying to scare her but it wouldn't work.  "Oh don't even think about it Yelen" he continued in a menacing tone. "My men have your village surrounded. There's nothing you can do but come with me" 

"I don't think so" Yelen replied in a firm tone.  The man growled walking towards her.  He stopped short when an arrow pierced his back.  He looked at it then turned slowly only to see a small female glaring coldly at him.

"Mother they are going to attack us.  We have to move fast" Fiemie cried ignoring the man she had shot. 

"I know.  We're going to have hold them off a much as we can" Yelen spoke walking towards the door when the man collapses. "Get all the women and children to" she broke off when screams echoed through the halls. 

"Mistress we're under attack.  It's Asai's men" a soldier shouted running towards her.  Yelen picked upper her skirts and ran towards her balcony with her daughters following behind her. Stopping on the balcony she looked to the heaven only to see smoke rising from the village.  

"Good lord no," she prayed seeing people break through the woods. "Sonya!" she cried seeing her and Teko in the group of people trying to make it to the manor.

"Get them," a man shouted from behind the people who were trying to get to safety.  Sonya looked back at the army trying to ignore the fear. 

"Mom! I want papa," Teko cried in her arms.  She hugged him tightly trying to pick up speed. A woman next to her cried out when she was shot in the back by an arrow.   Ignoring everyone she focused on getting to the manor. 

"No!" she screamed when she was shot in the side. "Please god no" she cried struggling on.    She had to get Teko to safety.  She could see Yelen and the sisters ushering people inside the house.  She cried out feeling another arrow hit her in the back.  Falling to the ground she threw her son so she wouldn't land on him. "Run baby mommies behind you," she ordered trying to push herself up but her body felt like heavy.

NO.  We'll make it together" Teko said shaking his head stubbornly.  He jumped back when an arrow barely missed him. Sonya cried out in pain pushing herself up, blood oozing from her wounds.  Taking his hand she knew she had to continue on her way for his sake. 

"Come" she spoke pulling him along.  She was almost to the manor.  The taste of blood filled her mouth but she swallowed.  Her body cried out in gruesome pain praying for it to go away.  When she took the steps arrows shot overhead killing the men who were after them. 

"Sonya" Fuutie cried running to her.  Sonya gave Teko to her when Fiemie and Yelen caught her before she fell.  

"Come we'll get you help" Yelen spoke leading her towards the house.  She had to get her people to safety.  It was up to her because her sons weren't home.  It was clear that Rakanis wanted them gone because he sent a lot of men to wipe them out. "Get inside all of you" she ordered her men.

They hurried get in and pulled the doors closed latching it.  

"Torch the house," the man in charge ordered loudly making it echo around the large home. He had men stationed on each side.  "Tonight we're going to have a barbecue" the men around him cheered wildly...

  
Author's note: Oh this isn't good.  I hope you like this chapter, I know this is the that was supposed to have a lot of romance.  It's going to be the next, I kind of added wrong and forgot about the other.  Anyways. I hope you like this chapter, remember to review.  Ja. And I'm going to update faster since as I want to get this story over with.  


	13. The Forbidden Forest

Chap. 13: "The Forbidden Forest" 

Author's note:  Hey.  I want to thank everyone who continues to read.  I just wanted to upload this chapter and get it out of the way.  I hope you enjoyed it.  Umlizin I've got a long way to go.  I want it to go fast but it's moving so unbelievably slow!

LiLDragongurl28:  I know what you mean about having tons of plots running wild in your mind while you try to finish a story.  That's why I'm trying to complete this so I can see what comes of my ideas.  I'm dying for your update.  I hope your writer's block goes away soon, I really want to know what's going to happen.  Good luck!

 It was beautiful day, not only because it was warm and the night sky was dotted with millions of star but also because the group had fallen upon a normal town—yes a normal town.  Sherry Wood lay outside the Forbidden Forest, where they would be heading soon. "I could stay here forever," Mei Lin said sinking into the warm bath water.

"Me too" Tomoyo sighed in agreement washing her long black tresses.  "It's been a while since we've had a warm bath" they shook their heads in agreement enjoying the hot bath.  They had not only stopped in Sherry Wood for a bath and to relax but it happened that another Clan was in town.   

Syaoran and the guys were currently talking to them in private.  It wasn't good to have females present so they had to stay behind but they cared not.  Sakura was staring at the heavens, a soft whistle left her lips but it was in vain because it wouldn't reach anywhere. " Do you think they are okay?" she inquired softly looking at Mei Lin and Tomoyo.

"If they are anything like you I'm sure they are fine" Mei Lin spoke confidently making Sakura smile. "You guys are the best fighters I've ever seen.  I wish I was as good as you" 

"Trust me if you were as old as us you would be too" Tomoyo pointed out making Mei Lin and Sakura laugh.  "I think we should enjoy this rest we've got.   I know that we have to move fast to get our sisters but we can't run ourselves dry.  We wouldn't be any good to them" 

"You're right" Sakura sighed getting out of the water. "I'm going back to the room" They watched her go and sighed.  Tomoyo knew she was getting restless and understood.  

"Is she okay?" Mei Lin inquired worriedly.

"She's fine" Tomoyo assured knowing that Sakura was just homesick from not being with Nades and the others in such a long time.  She was growing tired as well; she wanted to be with them again.  She was scared though because she didn't know how they would act when they found out about Eriol and Syaoran.

Syaoran…*  
  


"I insist that we travel with you Li.  It's for the best" the Wu Tang Clan leader spoke.  He was as old as Syaoran's father would be if he hadn't died.  He looked at the man trying not to scowl. 

"We have to move fast.  We can't be held back" he replied in a bored tone. "I know you mean well Wu Fei but we have a lot to do before going to the capital" he explained as briefly as he could.  He wasn't about to explain that his fiancée was immortal and they had to rescue her sisters from a great evil. 

"It would be smarter if we were all to travel in the same group.  At least travel with us through the Forbidden Forest.  We'll need all the men we can get to make it through there safely.  You and I have been through there before but most of my men haven't" Syaoran didn't want to be dragged into slowing down.  

They were having the meeting in his room since, as they couldn't trust anywhere else.  He glanced at the Wu Fei's son Kenji and frowned.  They had never gotten along.  It seemed that Kenji always held some kind of hatred for him.  

They looked at the door when Sakura walked in.  She looked up surprised to see them.  She hadn't known the meeting was being held in their room.  The men present took notice of her; most of them were Wu Fei's generals. "Don't you know how to knock?" Wu Fei snapped glaring at her.  Kenji's eyes filled with lust as he took in her beautiful face.  When taking notice of her choice of clothing he was even more entrance in the simple green dress she had on.

"I would if this weren't my room" Sakura replied in a soft tone glancing at Syaoran. "I'm sorry for intruding.  I hadn't known the meeting was in this room" a moment later Mei Lin and Tomoyo showed up at the door laughing.  It died when they took notice of the men in the room.

"Why don't you be good ladies and leave?" one of the generals barked making Sakura's eyes narrow.  Syaoran and the guys sighed knowing that she was growing irritated in having them talk to her in such a way.

"Who are they? I hadn't know you were traveling with females" Wu Fei spoke in a surprised tone glancing at Syaoran. "When you said group I assumed it was all male.  They must be a burden" he spoke in a said tone.

"I would gladly take her off your hands Li" Kenji smiled winking at Sakura who look disgusted.  

"Not necessary" Syaoran spat glaring at Kenji. "Wu Fei I want to introduce you to the rest of our group Sakura, Tomoyo and Mei Lin.  They are some of the few female's fighters with great skills in the art.  Don't let their looks fool you" the man looked at the three females, dressed like dense women and couldn't believe. 

"It's forbidden" Wu Fei spat in an angry tone. "You know the rules. Women aren't supposed to get in involved in war matters. Li, I'm surprised" Sakura rolled her eyes walking towards the bedroom.  

"I think you've lost your mind.  Women can't fight.  They have no use but for the bed" Kenji laughed making all three come to a halt. They turned and looked Kenji over slowly.

"I bet we could beat you with one had tied behind our backs" Mei Lin laughed smiling evilly at him. "Really I do hate men who are so pig headed" she rolled her eyes knowing that she was being rude but she cared not.  "It's about time men realized that we are your equals and should be treated accordingly" 

"Equals?" Kenji spat in disgust. "Women are nothing but whores.  I know you" he spoke looking at Mei Lin. "You're the nitwit who got dumped by Li for some other woman" he laughed making Mei Lin's anger boil. 

"That's enough" Syaoran barked glaring coldly at Kenji.  His words burnt Mei Lin because in a way it was true. "We were simply not a match.  We're partners and friends" he spat clenching his fists. "And if you insult them again I'll enjoy watching them tear you apart" he ended getting his anger under control.  Turning he looked at them, "You can stay your input is requested" 

"On what subject?" Tomoyo asked.  Mei Lin was still shocked that Syaoran had come to her rescue.  She was under the impression that he didn't like her at all.  It was a good thing that he thought of her as a friend. 

"They want us to join them through the Forbidden Forest" 

"They would only slow us down" Sakura said dismissing the subject with a wave of the hand.  

"Why you little" Kenji started glaring at Sakura.

"Don't you dare consider disrespecting my fiancée" Syaoran warned in biting tone shocking Wu Fei and his men.  They hadn't known he had taken another fiancée.  Kenji looked at Sakura who glowered at him before walking through the door.  Tomoyo and Mei Lin followed her.  "Now.  If you dare insult them again this meeting is through" 

  
Later…

  
Mei Lin sat on the roof and stared off into the distance. The town was lighted by the few lights, some danced through the windows of inns that lined the street.  The sound of laughter and activity surrounded her, giving off a serene feeling. Tonight had been fun with the group just relaxing but she felt lonely.  Hearing a soft rustling behind her she turned around, "Did I scare you?" Takashi asked walking over to her.

"No" she smiled when he sat down beside her.  She hadn't expected him to come up here just to talk with her.  Or maybe he wanted to find somewhere private to gather his thoughts.

 "What are you doing up here?" he inquired in a soft tone.  She pulled her legs to her chest and closed her eyes inhaling the crisp night air.

"Thinking about life.  It's not everyday we actually get a chance to relax" she answered in a soft tone.  He shook his head in full agreement.  "What's the matter?" 

"I've been having this strange feeling like something is wrong but I don't know what it is" he stated looking at the large full moon.  He felt better talking with her even though it wasn't a serious conversation. "Why didn't you go with Alex?" he asked before he could stop himself.  Mentally he chided himself knowing that it wasn't his place to ask her.

"I didn't feel in the dancing mood that's all" he was surprised hear that from her lips.  He thought she loved dancing more than anything. 

"I'm surprised," she laughed at his tone when they noticed Syaoran and Sakura walking down the street.

Syaoran held Sakura's hand firmly in his as they made their way down the crowded street. "Hey talk to me," he said getting her attention.   He had been able to tell that something was bothering her.  She sighed sadly looking at him.

I'm starting to think that we'll never reach my sisters.  We've been met with so much trouble and it's slowing us down" she said in a sad tone. "Syaoran, what if they are already you know—I mean what if he's hurt them already" he could hear that she was scared.

"We're going as fast we can" he spoke but somehow knew that it wasn't truth.  They could move a lot faster if they weren't having so much difficulty. It was like some force was trying to keep them from ever reaching the capital. "We'll move faster.   I'll tell Wu Fei that we have to move faster.  He'll have to understand" 

"He'll be angry," she pointed out in a soft tone.  He smiled coming to a stop.  Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her to him.  "I'm being serious here" 

"I know but I don't care if he blows a fuse.  Your family is much more important.  We'll leave here before dawn.  Now all I want to do is spend the rest of the night with you just being us" he got out in a husky tone.  She smiled warmly looking deeply into his eyes.

"I would like that, no ghosts, demons or monsters" she joked wrapping her arms around his neck.  Tiptoeing she grinned, "What are you waiting for?" she teased making his laugh capturing her lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

"So sweet" he murmured between kisses.  Sakura giggled sighing in content, when he pulled her off her feet she laughed pulling back from the kiss. "What do you want to do?" he asked as she dangled inches from the ground.

"Anything as long as it's with you" she answered simply, in a sincere tone.  Syaoran gazed into her beautiful eyes and knew he couldn't wait until she was his wife.  That would be the happiest day of his life.

"Let's walk for now, we'll think of something" he spoke gently placing her on the feet.  Sakura shook her head readily before they walked off.  Glancing at the inn behind them, she saw Tomoyo and Eriol disappear through the doors.

Tomoyo…

Held Eriol's hand securely as they made their way up the stairs.  Just being with him eased all her fears.  She wished that things would end so that they might have a chance at a regular life together.  Sighing silently, she looked up feeling his eyes on her.  She wished he wouldn't look at her in such a way. "What's wrong love?" he asked worriedly opening their room door. 

"Thinking about us" she answered walking over to the bed when he closed the door.

"What about us?" he inquired when she sat down.  Tomoyo clasped her hands tightly unto her lap and looked at him.  Silently she searched for the words to express how she was currently feeling but none came to mind. "Come now, is it the mission that's bothering you?" 

"No" she admitted softly. "I've accepted that. It's the uncertainty" she admitted sadly.  Eriol walked over to her and sat besides her, gently taking her hands in his. "You know I love you, and I know you love me but what if" 

"Don't say that" he spoke wanting her to stop thinking such thoughts.

"No I want think about it.  I might never, I might never" she couldn't continue so instead she looked into his eyes. "We might never have a life together" she whispered quietly.  He saw the pained look in her eyes, and he wished he could make it go away.

"I know that it might seem challenging but as long as we don't give up it's going to be okay" 

"How do you know that?" she cried in a frustrated tone going to get up but he prevented her from doing so.

"I don't, all I have is my hope and love for you," he answered making her look into his smoldering blue eyes. "And it's all I need" he whispered reaching up to caress her cheek. 

"Is it?" she inquired softly.  He shook his head and leaned into her, Tomoyo allowed him to kiss her tenderly.  She moved closer to him, and returned it, gently moving her lips against his.  Breaking away, they looked into each other's eyes. "I want to be yours," she whispered in soft, pleading tone.

"You are mine" moving his hand behind her neck, he kissed her passionately lowering her to the bed.  Tomoyo felt herself being lowered but was lost in the raging emotions the kiss brought about her raging soul.

Eriol moved the kiss from her lips, attacking her neck with feather like pecks. "Eriol" she breathed biting her bottom lip. He responded by gently biting her skin, sending shudders through her body. 

Closing her eyes, she lavished in the sensations at work in her form.  Their shadows bounced off the walls, as the candle flame dance harmoniously.   Tomoyo's moans filled the room, her nails dug into Eriol's back as his hand moving over her body.

Her breathing was uneven, and body quivered from the rapture he aroused in her soul.  Their bodies moved in sync, shadowing shifting on the walls.  The once chilled room became an inferno of pleasure. 

Her soul was filled with his essence, and her need for him soared to the heavens.  Her hunger escaped in her moans, and he responded by driving into her with swift thrusts.  Every touch, every kiss seared her flesh.  Her body was alive, and their cry of pleasure filled the tiny room ending their ecstasy.

  
*Rika…the Amazon…

She landed soundlessly on top of a building.  Glancing around she sniffed the air getting a strong scent from the sisters. "They are here" she spoke looking at Lana who was beside her.  She shook her head in agreement. 

"Let's find them then" Lana said jumping over the side of the building.  Rika sighed following her leader.  They were the same age but Lana had more authority.  Jumping over the edge, she landed silently on the ground.  

They walked to the edge of the shadows, and stared into the crowded street, their presence going unnoticed.  "Come" Lana spoke and they walked out the light.  They ignored the looks they got for their revealing clothing.  Man made hoot calls at them, and it was by force that they refrained from killing them. "Let's split up" 

"Right.  We'll meet back at our horses" Rika said before they separated.  She headed towards the east side of the village while Lana would visit the inns.  Sighing she inhaled deeply catching the scent of one of the sisters.

She disappeared into the ally, walking slowly in the darkness she looked at the path she came upon.  It lead into the woods, following the scent that was stronger she made as little noise as  possible.  

When a river came into view, she kneeled inhaling.  This spot was filled with the familiar scent but there was no sign.  She was about to turn, when something in the water caught her attention.  Watching closely, her eyes widened when a pinkish red light appeared in the water mixing in with a soft green.  "What's this?" she frowned slightly narrowing her eyes.  

Her breath caught noticing that it was two people making love in the water.  Their moans drifted to her sensitive hearing making her mouth drop open.   She could only see the upper half of their body from the gentle moonlight. "It couldn't be" she gasp moving back when a branch broke getting their lovers attention.

Sakura's moan softly left her lips as her lover filled her.   Her breathing came in short gasps, and the cool water around them turned warm from her heated body.  

Syaoran's kissed seared her flesh, he held unto her tightly by the waist driving her down to meet his thrusting.  She threw her head back feeling her body convulse.  The stars blurred, and a cry of passion tore from her throat. "Gods" he whispered placing a kiss on her neck.  She smiled faintly looking at him with a gentle, passionate filled gaze.

"I love you" she whispered when he captured her lips in a soft kiss.  They got lost in the other but the moment was broken when a twig snapped in the shadows.  Breaking apart, both frowned knowing that something had been watching them. 

They were foolish to let their guard down.  They knew that it wasn't evil because they would have felt it. "Careful" Syaoran whispered making her shake her head slowly.

  
Rika swallowed wondering if she had seen things right.    There was no way she had just seen on of the sisters making love to a MAN.  It was simply impossible.  She turned to flee, when a sword glinted at her neck.  Holding back a cry of shock at how fast the man had moved, she looked at his glowing green sword, his amber eyes stealing through the darkness. She could feel the frown that was upon his lips. "Who are you?" he bit out coldly.  

"Rika" she answered in a soft tone knowing that she was at his hand.  There was nothing she could do to get away from his sword.  Her eyes wondered over his frame, a blush tinted her cheeks seeing the shirt that was wrapped around his waist.  

"Who was it?" a female voice asked from behind.  Rika turned slowly only to see that her eyes hadn't been playing tricks with her.  She gazed into the eyes of the same girl she met when she was only ten.   She knew it was forbidden for them to travel or talk to a man but to make love to one! 

"My name is Rika, I'm from Amazonia" Sakura's eyes widened looking at the girl in front of her.  She knew this couldn't be good; an Amazon, an extension of their Komisar family, caught her making love to a man.   Syaoran looked at Sakura's eyes and saw worry.  

"What's wrong?" he inquired making her look at him.  She swallowed softly wondering how many more was in town.

"She's fine.  She's from a family of ours" Sakura answered making him lower his sword.  Rika got to her feet when Syaoran walked off to dress properly. "What are you doing all the way out here?" she asked the girl.  Rika could see that she didn't recognize her. 

Looking for you and Tomoyo.   You don't remember me but I'm the daughter of Kaho" she answered making Sakura frown looking thoughtful.  When it dawned on her she flushed from pure embarrassment.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that sister" she apologized. "I hadn't recognize you, you've grown much" she spoke glancing at the girl in front of her.  Rika frown slightly, she wondered if she should tell Lana about what she had just witnessed. "I know what you must think" 

"You haven't a clue what I'm thinking" Rika spat coldly making Sakura wince in shame.  She wondered if this was what she was going to feel when Nades and the others found out what she had done.  "You've betrayed our code of honor dealing with a man" Syaoran walked up having heard every word the girl spoke.  He could feel Sakura's mood dropping back the second.

"Look here" he started wanting to defend Sakura but his lover held her hand up silencing him.  He frowned wondering why she was talking such crap from the girl in front of them.

"You're right," she admitted surprising Syaoran and Rika. "I have broken my peoples code of honor," she admitted in a sad tone holding back tears. "There's nothing that can be done about it. I do not regret.  And this is not your concern girl" she spoke her voice getting firm.  

Rika knew that she was her elder and had no right to talk back to her.  She inclined her head but didn't speak a word. "What's your business?" 

"I'm here to tell you that my sisters are going to free Nades and the others.  Mother wants you to join us" she answered giving the girl the message.   

"Right. Come" Sakura took Syaoran's hand and they walked off. She wasn't going to be ashamed of what she'd done with Syaoran because it was her decision.  Rika looked at the couple before she followed them.  

Absently she wondered what was going on. She knew that it wasn't odd for their kind to mate with man to produce females.  'That must be it' she thought thinking Sakura just wanted a girl.  Shaking her head, she decided that it must have been what was going on.  

She watched them before picking up speed to walk beside them.  She walked beside Sakura not feeling safe beside Syaoran.  She didn't like men; she was grown up to hate their kind.  It was men who always hurt her people.  "How long have you been traveling?" Sakura inquired softly when they walked unto the street.

"About a day tis all" she answered when the inn came into view. "I'm here with my sister. She went to look for Tomoyo" 

"I see" Sakura whispered hoping that Lana hadn't found Tomoyo and Eriol in a compromising position. Lana wouldn't be as obedient as Rika had been.   When they walked up the steps they walked through the door only to see Lana glaring coldly at Eriol and Takashi.  Mei Lin and Tomoyo were sitting in the booth with a lost expression. 

Noticing their presence Lana frowned turning to Sakura. "I hope you know what you've done associating with men" she bit out coldly getting up from the chair she was sitting. "You two are weak.  The instant Nades is gone you get swayed into sin by men" she spat coldly standing in Sakura's face.

"I suggest you sit down and shut up.  You have no right" Sakura spat coldly showing her Komisar blood, and nature.  Lana looked into the older woman's burning emerald pools and felt a little uneasy. "Follow your sisters example and be quiet" Lana bit her tongue to hold back a biting remark.

"What's going on?" Tomoyo asked softly.  She was glad that Lana had found her and Eriol talking in the booth.  

"Rika found me and Syaoran in a compromising position" she spoke in their language so no one else wouldn't understand.  Tomoyo held back a gasp glancing at Rika who seemed a little uneasy being around them. 

"I see" she muttered knowing that this wasn't a good thing.  

"Yeah" Sakura sighed glancing out the window.  "They have news about Nades and the others.  They say that their clan is going to help them escape.  We're to meet them there" Sakura explained to everyone briefly.  There wasn't a lot to tell because she didn't know much. 

"So that's where we're going?" Takashi inquired glancing from the Amazons cold glares.  Dealing with Tomoyo and Sakura wasn't easy but he had a feeling with these two younger versions would be a trail. 

"You aren't going anywhere.  Men are forbidden on our lands. You might taint it," Lana spat in a disgusted tone.  Takashi aimed a glare at her wishing he could shut her up. "We must leave tonight if we're to get back in time to give them aid" 

"Right" Sakura whispered not looking at Syaoran.  She had always had a feeling that one day they were going to have to split up.  She had never thought it would be tonight, it was their time to rest and enjoy each other. 

"We're not splitting up" Syaoran objected making Sakura look at him. "It's not safe to travel alone" he spoke trying to think of some good reason. "Besides you might need our help" 

"We don't need the help of men" Lana hissed making Syaoran's icy glare land on her tiny form.

"I suggest that you keep out of this girl" he bit out in a menacing tone.  Rika held her sisters hand knowing that there was something different about this man.  "We need to talk in private" taking Sakura's hand everyone watched them walk off.

Mei Lin looked at the couple praying that they would decide to stay together. She didn't know whom she would go with.  She loved Sakura and Tomoyo like they were sisters, but she belonged with men. "Tomoyo" Eriol whispered making her look at him with sad eyes.

"Don't say anything because you know what I must do" she replied pressing a finger to his lips.  She broke off not wanting to say another sad word.  Eriol shook his head in understanding and wrapped his arms around her protectively.  "I love you, and that will never change" she whispered against his ear before pressing a kiss to his cheek.  Lana and Rika saw expressed love between the two but kept their mouths shut.

Sakura…

"You must understand that I have to go" Sakura spoke in a sad tone but Syaoran would have none of it. "Listen to me dammit" she yelled making his eyes snap to hers.

"I know but it's not safe.  Let us follow you at least to the edge of the Amazon lands just to make sure you get their safely" she knew he was worried about.  Sighing she walked over to him, reaching up she touched his cheek and looked into his eyes finding only pure concern.

"You know that if you go there it would be out of your way.  You need to go to the Emperor and meet up with your men.  I also have to meet up with Lirin and my sisters. We'll meet, this isn't the end" she spoke in a sincere but firm tone.  

Syaoran knew she was making a lot of sense but he wasn't going to admit that.  Shaking his head he pulled into a crushing hug. "I don't want to leave you.  If you are so far away how am I to protect you?" he whispered making her eyes burn.

"You're always with me.  I will always be careful.  We'll meet up in the capital trust me," she promised moving back a little.  They stared into each other's eyes before sharing a long, sweet kiss.  They didn't want to separate but it was something that they had to do. 

Alex ran through the door to look for the others.  He almost ran dead smack into Rika who was walking towards the door.  He held her around the waist preventing her from falling.  She was shocked at their closeness and looked up about to beat him to a bloody pulp. "I'm sorry I didn't see you" he apologized before she gets a word out of her mouth.  

Staring into his eyes, she felt something stir within her soul. "Sorry my ass" she bit out pushing away from him.  Alex stared at the girl, it was then he noticed the way she was dressed.  She on a short brown shirt that revealed her toned stomach. And a short skirt and boots that passed her knees.  Not liking the way she was looking at him, she growled making him look at her with a smile touching his handsome face. "You're just like Sakura and Tomoyo aren't you?" he spoke making her look at him.

"No unlike them I would kill you" she barked coldly.  She her utter surprised Alex laughed at the words that left her mouth seeing the others comes into view.

"Then you are just like them" he called before turning serious. Rika turned to look at the man wondering if they were all weird.  

"What's up?" Takashi asked seeing the look in Alex's eyes.  He didn't want any more bad news; the arrival of the amazons had caused enough.

"The Wu Tang went into the forbidden forest.  One collided with me, he mumbled something about them being attacked, and some getting lost in the forbidden forest" he answered making Takashi frown.  He hadn't even known Wu Fei and his men had left the town. 

"I'll tell Syaoran" he said when he and Sakura appeared finally.  It looked like they had come to an agreement.  "Syaoran, there's trouble with Wu Fei's men.  They're lost in the forest and request help" he said making him frown.

"We'll go to them.  We're leaving right now. Get everything together," he ordered everyone showing a side of him that they hadn't seen from since the day Sakura showed up.  Takashi and Eriol could see that whatever agreement they made he didn't like it one bit. 

Sakura looked at Syaoran sadly walking over to Tomoyo who was standing beside Mei Lin and the girls. "Tomoyo we're leaving right after we aid Wu Fei's men" she spoke making Tomoyo shake her head. "I understand if" 

"Don't Sakura" Tomoyo cut her off with a smile on her lips.  Sakura shook her head knowing that her friend was hurting from this new development.  "Let's head out" she continued walking off to get their things together.  Mei Lin looked at the two of them and sighed sadly following behind Tomoyo deep in thought.  

Rika and Lana went for their horses while everyone packed.  When they returned to the inn they saw that they were mounted waiting for them.  Rika looked at everyone's face and knew that they had brought a dark cloud to their group.  Sighing she looked at Sakura who smiled comfortingly.  She had decided to keep what she saw from her sister. "Let's head out." Syaoran ordered riding off with the others following behind them.

People watched the group ride out.  It was the first time they had ever seen women like the three that came in two with the men then the other two that showed up.  Takashi glanced at Mei Lin who had been very quiet since they had left the inn.  Absently he wondered what was on her mind.

  
*

Not long after they left the village did they arrive at the beginning of the forbidden forest.  Syaoran inhaled deeply a frown touching his lips.  Everyone stared at the gigantic trees that towered over them.  "This way" he spoke riding through a narrow path between two trees.

The forest seemed void of life.  The silence was deafening, and the only sound was that of their horses' hooves on the dense, marsh and algae plagued ground.  Not even the moon could steal through the protective covering of large leaves. "It's so quiet" Alex whispered softly looking around.

"I don't like it" Tomoyo mumbled softly making sure her arrows were at quick access.  She sighed sadly knowing that once they made it through the forest they would be going in separate directions.  

"Look" Eriol said pointing at a sword that was embedded in a tree.  Syaoran took a close look and knew that it belong to the Wu Tang warriors. 

"We're on the right trail" he spoke sending his senses out.  He inhaled only to catch the scent of blood mixing with the humid air. "They're up ahead" not long after he said that did they see blood and bodies start to appear. "He's an idiot to go off especially at night"  

hearing the sound of clashing swords, and screams they picked up speed getting their swords and fighting weapons ready..

Up Ahead…  
  


Wu Fei watched as one of his men fell the ground.  People who lived in the forests surrounded them on all sides; they didn't know where they came from.  Hearing a scream he looked up only to see a man being dragged into the darkness. "Keep them off they'll give up" he shouted trying to make his men feel better.

"Father I don't think so" Kenji shouted at his side.  He knew his son was telling the truth but he didn't want to scare his men any more than need be.  "We have to think of something" he spoke with haste. 

"I know" he answered when a rumbling sound get their attention.  "Oh no" he whispered seeing them with more reinforcements. A war cry echoed and a fighter raced towards them with an ax held high.  He jumped off the ground and flew towards them, his body covered with dark tattoos of a lost tongue.

Before he made contact, he was impaled back an arrow and was sent flying over them.  They were shocked to see Syaoran and the others appear.  Sakura pulled out her sword, and jumped off her horse.  

Rika and Lana flew off their horses as well and pulled out their weapons of choice, a staff for Rika and spears for Lana. "Let's get them," Tomoyo shouted in the Amazon tongue sending arrows flying.  The people of the forest roared towards them to meet in hand-to-hand combat. 

"Yah" Mei Lin shouted kicking one in the face.  She sprung off her horse and back flipped landing on the ground.  She thrust her elbow back and knocked a guy off his feet.  Swinging her sword around she smiled wickedly at one who was running towards her. 

Rika ran and jumped flipping off a tree. Spinning around she kicked a man across the face and swung her staff around knocking him across the face.  His body spun rapidly before hitting the ground. "Duck" hearing that she fell to the ground in a split when Sakura's needles went flying over her.  

Getting to her feet, she saw five men drop to the ground. "Nice' she smiled watching Aurora glow brightly from Sakura's excitement.  Wu Fei and his men watched the power that was presented in front of them.  They were shocked to see Sakura and Syaoran's sword, as well as Tomoyo's arrow that shot water out with amazing force. But what made them feel low was how great of fighters the females were.

"Let's help out," he shouted making his men join the battle.   Mei Lin looked up when a man ran towards her with a spear.  Her eyes widened in shock, the man seeing her eyes came to a halt and backed up in what seemed like fear. 

He shouted something making his men stop fighting.  Sakura and the others wondered what was going on.  They looked at Mei Lin who was staring at the man, the man showing shock written all over his face.  

Suddenly he didn't the unthinkable and ran himself through with his own spear.  "What the hell?" Takashi whispered from behind Mei Lin.  She turned to look at him not knowing what had happened. 

Silence fell over the jungle battlefield, and their attackers fell to their knees.  They didn't look at them as they backed away, disappearing into the darkness without at sound.  "What happened?" she whispered wondering what had scared the man so badly.  

"It doesn't matter, let's get out of here" Syaoran spoke knowing that later they would have to think about it.  "Let's move," he said to everyone who was still on alert.  Wu Fei walked over to Syaoran wiping his forehead.

"We're grateful Li" he said to Syaoran who shook his head a frown touching his lips. 

"No need.  Lets get the wounded ready, you're way off track" he said making the older man shake his head.  Turning to Sakura, he looked at her with longing. "Can you and Tomoyo help them?" he inquired softly. 

"Yeah" she answered softly putting aurora away. 

"There's a river close to here," Tomoyo said putting in the direction. "We'll need water," Syaoran agreed walking to help with the injured men.  Mei Lin stared into the forest knowing that they were watching them closely.  She still couldn't figure out what had happened. Why did he seem so scared before killing himself? 

"Mei Lin, let's go" Takashi called getting her attention.  She turned and walked off to join the others.  Getting everyone together they rode off in the direction of the water.  Syaoran was in the front with Wu Fei and Tomoyo who was showing them the way to the river while Sakura remained with Lana and Rika.  

She knew that they were tempted to take out the men looking at them lustfully.  Some had fear in their eyes from seeing them fight.  She knew now they would look at them with a new light, she didn't care if it was fear rather than respect.  They were both pleasing. 

Soon they came to the river Tomoyo told them about.  They were surprised at the size of it.  They didn't think something so big could be in this forest. "Let's set up camp.  We can't travel in the dark.  We'll resume in the morning" Fei said to his men making them start to relax, and set about making camp at least those who were able to.  

"I know you don't want to help but in order to move at a fast pace we're going to have to heal the men here.  I need you help so that we can move fast" Sakura spoke to Lana and Rika who didn't like the idea.

"There's no way" Lana spat instantly not even thinking about it.  

Fine" Sakura said not about to beg her to do something she didn't want to do. "How about you Rika?" the girl looked uncomfortable.

"You promise it's to move faster?" Rika asked making Lana's eyes shot to hers in disbelief.

"Yeah.  We have to get to your family fast but if these men are slow it's going to hold us back" Sakura answered softly.  Rika bit her lip and slowly shook her head.

"Okay" she agreed making Sakura smile.  Lana watched them walk off before she humph and followed slowly.  

"Syaoran.  I'm going to need Fei's men to help clean them up so that we might get to work.  We're going to need water, and cloth" she said softly stopping beside him.  He looked like the noble he was when he was around Wu Fei.

"Right.  You heard her" he said to Kenji who smiled at Lana before walking off shouting orders to the men around him who weren't injured.   

"Let's get to work then" Sakura sighed pulling her hair into a ponytail.    Tomoyo and Rika went in the opposite direction ready to start on those who didn't need much cleaning.  Lana stood on the side and watched in silence.  

She jumped looking at a man who touched her leg. "Let go" she hissed coldly kicking free from his hold.   The young man looked into her eyes with glistening silver poles.  He seemed to be in great pain, but she cared not.  The world would be better off with one less man to wage wars.

"I'm sorry I just wanted you to send to this my mother" he spoke pulling out a letter from his jacket. "I promised her that I would come home" he smiles sadly, blood stealing through his lips. Lana felt her heart give a tug; going against her own will she bent down. 

"Let me heal you so you can give it to her yourself" she whispered tearing his tunic open.  Looking at the wound in his side, she reached into her pouch and took out herbs. "It's going to hurt," she warned putting it in.  The man grit his teeth in pain but didn't cry out instead he stared into her beautiful eyes. "Hush" she warned moving her hand over it.  Slowly she whispered a healing hymn.  

His eyes widened in shock looking at her glowing hand.  Looking at her, Lana smiled softly never thinking she could see such a dumbfounded look on a man's face.  The light faded and she moved her hand away. "There you go" she whispered making him touch the spot where the spear at gotten him.  It was good as new and one wouldn't know that there had been a gash there besides the scar that remained.

"Thank you, I'm Hu. What's your name?" he inquired making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Lana" she answered before walking away.  He watched her go running his hand through his black hair, silver eyes never leaving her form.

Rika looked at her sister who had changed her mind and smiled softly knowing that Lana wasn't as cold as she pretended to be.  Looking at the bowl that held water she found empty, she sighed getting up. "I'll be back" she said to the man who shook his head.  She turned almost bumping into Alex who had water.

"I think you want this?" he smiled.  She looked at his face wondering if there was a time when he wouldn't smile.  

"Yeah" she bent down and he followed.  "Don't stare at me," she bit out tightly making him grin shaking his head.  He watched in her silence, he couldn't believe they had such gifts.  He remembered his mother wondering if she had descended from their kind.

Syaoran…  
  


His eyes never left Sakura who was healing men.  He didn't want her to go but there was nothing he could do to stop her.  "You know with their gifts we could never have men dying" Fei mattered watching the girls intently. 

"What they can do shouldn't be misused.  Make sure your men know not to talk about this" Syaoran replied in a firm tone.  

"If you insist Li" the older man spoke knowing that he wouldn't go back on him.  He and his father had been good friends.  It was the man's last wish for him to watch over his son but he had failed in doing so.

  
  


Mei Lin walked over to the water to fill up.  Looking into the black murky depths, she sighed sadly at her face. "What scared them?" she whispered softly feeling lost.  When they exited this forest the girls would leave and she didn't know whom she wanted to travel with. 

"What's the matter?" a voice asked from behind.  Looking back she saw Tomoyo bending down beside her to fill her bowl as well.

"Nothing.  I wish I could help in healing" she said softly making Tomoyo shake her head getting water.

"I'll teach you if you wish" she spoke surprising Mei Lin who smiled, nodding her head. "Then we have a date for later" she laughed softly when they got up.   

"Yeah a date" she answered when a thundering sound echoed through the forest. And for the first time they saw actual life when a flock birds of took off over the water.  "What was that?" she whispered looking around.  The others were wondering the same thing. 

"Come let's go" Tomoyo said not noticing the slimy, dark green tentacles that snaked out of the dark depths. It self around their legs, tightened and pulled them towards the waters.   They screamed falling to the ground.  Struggling to their keep their grip on the ground, Mei Lin was the first to loose her grip.  

"Mei Lin" they shouted hearing her screams when she disappeared into the fog.  "Tomoyo" Eriol shouted running to her.

"Eriol!" she screamed loosing her grip.  He felt his heart stop when she disappeared underneath the water.  Everyone who could run went to the waters edge when the earth started to shake, and the waters became rough.  

"Tomoyo, Mei Lin!" they shouted hoping to hear something over the noise but there was nothing. 

Tomoyo and Mei Lin struggled against the tentacles that were dragging them deeper into the water.  They lungs burnt from lack and air.   Tomoyo opened her mouth and swallowed feeling the water filling her lungs.  She knew that Mei Lin wouldn't be as lucky as her because she couldn't control water.

When they looked in the direction they were being dragged their eyes widened seeing the ghastly creature they were being pulled towards, it's mouth opening to welcome them…

  
  


Author's note:  Hmmm this seems to be another cliffy.  I'm trying to upload fast so I can get this story over with.  I've already finished writing it I just have to upload it at a good time.  Anyways I hope you continue to read.  Review and tell me what you think okay?


	14. Hala's Warnings of the Future

Chap. 14: "Hala's Warning's of the Future" 

Author's note: Hey.   The last chapter I posted I hadn't received any reviews in my box.  I freaked thinking that no one had reviewed it!  I had to check on ff.net.   You don't know how relieved I was when I found reviews LOL.  Not finding any reviews is an author's worst nightmare.  

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.  I have about seven more to go.  I think I'm just guessing right now.  

The reason I couldn't have Hu be Jamie is because Jamie was made to be Mei Lin's match.  

And I couldn't have Jamie and Ying Fa in it because Ying Fa is Syaoran and Sakura's daughter, they don't have any kids yet.  And the only reason why I had Ying Fa and Jamie together in my other story Shuzoku was because Mei Lin and Jamie weren't together in it and I wrote it before Queen of the Wolves.  
  


Story…

Tomoyo and Mei Lin struggled against the tentacles that were dragging them deeper into the water.  They lungs burnt from lack and air.   Tomoyo opened her mouth and swallowed feeling the water filling her lungs.  She knew that Mei Lin wouldn't be as lucky as her because she couldn't control water.

When they looked in the direction they were being dragged their eyes widened seeing the ghastly creature they were being pulled towards, it's mouth opening to welcome them.  Mei Lin screamed making the last of her air escape.  

She could feel herself start to give in to the darkness but tried to fight it.  When she was almost pulled into, an arrow made of water shot past her hitting the beast in the eye, it roared letting them go.  

Kicking free, they hurried to the surface. Mei Lin swan as fast as her body would allow, she felt faintish from the lack of air.  Breaking through the water, Mei Lin gasps for air spitting up water.  Her body ached all over, "Let's get out of here!" Tomoyo said swimming off.  The sky above them was covered with large storm clouds, and the air was thick with humidity. 

Yeah" Mei Lin whispered flowing her.  She was almost next to Tomoyo when something wrapped around her legs.  "Ah!" she screamed feeling herself being pulled under. 

"Mei Lin!" Tomoyo shouted reaching for her but Mei Lin's hand slipped through hers. "Mei Lin!" she screamed going under the water.   There was no sight of her friend, swimming farther under she couldn't make anything out because of the darkness.

She searched frantically, swimming deeper into the murky depths.  Still there was no sign of her friend, is seemed as if she had vanished in thin air.  "Water!" she shouted making it thrust her out of it.  She sat on the top, feeling tears burn her eyes. "Shore" she cried making it carries her towards shore.

"There's Tomoyo!" Rika shouted seeing their sister appear.  They were about to sigh when they noticed that Mei Lin was gone.

"Where's Mei Lin?" Takashi shouted pushing to the front.  Tomoyo stepped off the wave and unto the land falling to her knees in tears. "Tomoyo!?" he felt fear consume his soul knowing that they had lost her.

"I'm sorry I tried" Tomoyo said in a broken tone.  Sakura shook her head in disbelief.  This was not it, it couldn't be.  She looked at Syaoran, who looked down making her tears come.  He walked over to her, and she fell into his arms and cried softly. 

"No" Takashi whispered not believing anything they said. "She's still alive dammit" he yelled in an angry tone. "She has to be alive" he found himself whispering.  And when it dawned on him that she might really be gone, he felt his heart break.  And it was then that he finally realized that he loved her, he had loved her.

"We have to look for her" Sakura spoke through tears. "We have to kill that thing, we have to" she spoke anger filling her words.

"I agree" Tomoyo whispered getting to her feet with Eriol's help.   She looked at the waters that were rough matching her mood.  Sakura walked next to Tomoyo and frowned looking at the waves.  They were about to do their job to honor Mei Lin's soul when the ground beneath them began to shake violently. 

"What the hell is happening now?" Kenji yelled trying to keep his footing.  They looked at the lake when the wild waves built in it.  He quieted and watched in awe when large statues rose from their murky home. 

Men around them feared for their lives never witnessing anything like this before in their lives.  

Mei Lin's floated lifelessly in the dark depths of the lake, her body started to glow a faint red as she floated to the top. _'It's not your time'_ a voice whispered in her mind, encouraging her to wake up.

_'Who are you?'_ she replied softly, her eyes still closed.

'Why your mother of course' the voice laughed making her eyes snap open in disbelief. 

_'I have no mother'_ she spat in angry tone.  When she broke through, she was set upright inches from the waters that calmed. She held her breath wondering what was happening.  She didn't have powers but if that was so how come she was standing above the water?

'_You have a mother don't live in denial. Why do you think the people of the forest didn't hurt you?'_ the woman pointed out making a lot sense. _'They saw me in you'_ she said answering her own question. 

_'If you are my mother then why did you abandon me?'_ she cried feeling anger fill her soul. _'You aren't my mother because you would have never left me alone'_ she curled herself into a ball wanting to block out the voice.

_'I had no choice.  I couldn't keep you with me it wasn't safe.  So I left you in a governor's care.  He thought you his child'_ she gasped hearing that her father wasn't her father. _'You're me, Mei Lin'_ the words that left this voice scared her.  She couldn't believe what was hearing, who was her mother? Better yet what was she?

_'What do you want with me?'_ she cried in frustration feeling her eyes burn with unshed tears. After so many years she had finally met her mother, and she couldn't even see her. 

_'Nothing but your safety, Like your friends, you also have a role to play.  You must be careful my daughter.  Things aren't always what they seem'_ she hadn't a clue what that meant. The voice was slowly disappearing and she feared that she might never hear it again. 

_'Wait, what's your name?'_ she cried but only the wind answered her.  Opening her eyes, she sighed sadly stepping unto the water.  She was surprised to find that she didn't fall.  Placing her other down, she started to walk when who figures appeared.  

"Mei Lin!" Tomoyo and Sakura screamed running to her.  She smiled running to meet her friends.   They met in a big hug; she could tell that they had been crying.  "Are you okay?" Sakura asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine," she answered softly raising her brows at Sakura. "I didn't know you could control water," she whispered in surprise.  Sakura smiled softly opening her palms making a small ball of water appear.

"It seems that I can control all four elements.  I don't know how it's possible," she answered with furrowed brows.  "I didn't know I could until I thought we had lost you" she replied in a sincere tone taking notice of the huge pillars.  "Look" she gasps in shock pointing at it.  Tomoyo and Mei Lin looked at the face that was craved into it.

"It's you Mei Lin" Tomoyo said making the girl shake her head dumbly. "I thought only goddesses were worshiped" she pointed out in a soft tone. They looked at each other in silence, they figure out why Mei Lin's face was on a statue. "By the way, how are you walking on water?" this was getting weird.

"My mother" Mei Lin answered with a soft smile. "Giya" she whispered making Sakura and Tomoyo's eyes widen hearing their creators name leave her lips.  She was the protector of the earth, and Mei Lin's—mother?  It wasn't their place to say whether or not it was true. 

"Come let's return.  The sun's coming up" Sakura said making them nod in agreement. Mei Lin took one last look at her mother's face, though it was only stone she could tell that she was very beautiful.  As they walked, the pillars disappeared in the mist…

The guys were still staring at the pillars that were slowly disappearing from sight. "I never thought any of those survived," Eriol spoke looking at the pillars that marked where a temple had been.  They were all destroyed in the hundred-year war.  

It seems that some did" Rika replied softly when she saw the girls. "It's Mei Lin," she shouted pointing at the figures.  Takashi felt relief rush through his frame seeing that she wasn't hurt.  Now he had a problem, his feelings towards her.  How could he love her and Sonya? He had to be faithful to his wife and son.  Yet the feelings he held for Mei Lin seemed to be over powering him. 

When they reached shore, they stepped unto the ground. "What happened to the monster?" Alex inquired softly a frown on his lips.

"We don't know but let's move.   The sun is coming up," Sakura answered inhaling deeply.  She couldn't believe she had the power to control the waves.  Absently she wondered what else she could do, "Wind" she whispered making the wind swirl about her.  A smile touched her lips in wonder.  Her sisters were going to be shocked about this new outcome.  Looking at her hand, she smiled at the swirling fire, "Truly surprised"

"Sakura" hearing her name she closed her palm and looked at Syaoran who had his hand out for her.  Walking over to him, she took it and they walked off together to get their things in order so they could move out.

Across the land…

Kaho stood on the side of the forest; even someone with keen senses wouldn't feel their presence. She watched as the carriages rocked on soon to be out of their territory.  "Let's make this fast girls.  All we have to do is get the sisters" she spoke knowing that her generals heard before transferring the news.

She got on top of a boulder and waved her hands signaling to the other clan on the other side that were waiting for them.  "Let's get this over with," she hissed making a warrior cry.  The others followed suit making it echo through the forests, birds scattered taking flight.

  
  


Alan and his men came to a halt hearing the deafening sound.  He frowned menacingly knowing that this wasn't a good thing.  He had thought the blasted amazons would have kept to themselves.  He could see now that he was wrong.   How had they known about their cargo when the sisters couldn't send messages? "Shit prepare for battle men. And guards the blasted sisters!" Alan ordered in cold tone turning his horse around.   He sat upon his jet black stallion, his leather cape flapping in the cold wind.

"Its time" Nades thought a smile touching her lips.  They were foolish to think that they couldn't use their powers.  She had a feeling that they would have past the Amazon territory.  'Fire' she thought looking at the men who surrounded them.  'Come fourth!' she ordered making it surround her form.  

The men around it jump back in fright wondering what was happening.  'Wind' Tilda ordered making a gust of wind shot up from out of nowhere sending the man around her flying off their feet.  'Earth' Joe's mind screamed making it start to shake.  

"Stop them you idiots!" Alan shouted to one of his generals before he was shot in the back by an arrow.  Alan moved out of the way dodging one that came towards him. "Not going to work" he smirked pushing his cape over his shoulders.    

Nades was the first to get out of her cage.  Pulling the mouthpiece off she jump off doing a flip landing on her feet.  Holding out her hand, a fireball shot from her palm engulfing men in fires.  She laughed cruelly at their cry of pain, licking her lips she turned around.  The winds produced by Tilda whipped around her form, sending her hair flying about her sensuous form.  

"Yay!" Joe and Tilda shouted breaking out of their cages.  They landed beside Nades and looked at the men who stepped back in fear.  "I think it's about time for payback, wouldn't you agree sisters?" Tilda spat, her eyes filled with hatred.

"I think so," Joe laughed coldly as they held out their hands.  Their powers shot out of their hands engulfing men making their agonizing screams fill the air. Kaho rode to them and handed them swords. 

"Thank you sister" Nades smiled swinging the sword around. "It's time to have some fun" she clicked her tongue running off.  The man she came into contact with didn't see her coming until it was too late.  "Alan!" she shouted making him knows that she was coming.  She screamed wildly, and her body burst into a brilliant show if flame, circling her locks.

She jumped into the air and flip when the ground beneath her broke apart swallowing up men.  She could hear Joe's happy laughter, the child of earth she was indeed.  "Well hello Nades" Alan smiled menacingly.

"Hell is more like it" Nades spat moving her finger across the blade making fire swirl around it.  Alan looked into her eyes and saw pure hatred. 

"I would love to hang around and chat but I've got bigger problems.  Toddles" she swung her sword around only to meet air.

"You coward!" she screamed hearing his laughter floating on the winds.  She turned and rammed her sword through the neck of man, his blood splashing against her face.  "I hate men!" she cried licking her lips, tasting the blood. A cruel smile touched her lips, "You might have gotten away this time but not the next" were the screams that left her lips…

Smoke rose to the heavens as the Komisars and Amazons massacred the rest of Alan's men showing absolutely not mercy.  Joe, Tilda and Nades looked at the sky, the sun rising and whistled making their words flow on the winds…

  
The Gang…

Sakura looked ahead when they finally made it out of the forest.  She looked at the sky and sighed sadly riding next to Syaoran. "When we reach Gita, we'll separate" he said in a soft tone making her look at him.

"Okay" she whispered in a sad tone.  The town they were heading towards was just over the hill in front of them.  Reaching over, she took his hand in his hers.  He looked into her eyes and saw that she was scared.

"It's okay" he smiled softly moving her hand to his lips. She smiled softly him closing her eyes momentarily praying that he was right.  Hearing a falcon, he looked up only to see their messenger bird flying towards them.  Holding out his hand he received the bird and took the note out.  

"What's that?" Eriol asked riding up to him with Takashi at his side.  

"The men made it to Gita before us.  They are waiting for our arrival" Syaoran answered making them shake their heads.  They all knew that when they reached that town, they would be separated from the girls until they arrived in the capital themselves. 

"So you're an Amazon?" Hu asked Lana who wished he would stop asking her questions.  She looked at him briefly and shook her head. "So was my mother" he admitted surprising her.  

"What?" she gasps in shock not thinking she heard him right.  How could his mother be an Amazon when she was living with a male child? 

"She left her clan when they tried to kill my father" he answered in a soft tone.  Lana looked away knowing that their people didn't kill threatening males.  They knew that men could poison their kin people with dreams. "I know that she misses that kind of life though," he admitted with a rueful smile.

"How so when she abandoned her own people?" she spoke harsher than she had meant to making him look at her. 

"I could see it when we fought in private, having our own little battles. And when she saw men treating women wrongly around her" he stated firmly. Lana listened to his words as she stared into the vast horizon. "She is special, and I love her with all my heart. If she hadn't left she wouldn't have had me and if she did I would have been killed" the words were true but Lana didn't want to admit that it made her people sound barbaric. 

"No more talk of that" she spoke tightening her hold on her reins.  Hu shook his head deciding to drop the subject since as it was making her uncomfortable.  

When the village came in site Sakura looked at it wishing it would vanish.  She didn't it to come so quickly.  Holding back a frown, she was about to ride off when she got the message on the winds like the rest of the girls. "What's wrong?" Eriol asked Tomoyo looking at her face her mood seemed to drop. 

"Our sisters are free and are calling for us" she answered in a happy tone though tears threatened to spill because this was her last time with Eriol.  She could see that Sakura had told Syaoran as well from the look on his face.   She whistled on the winds the same time as Sakura telling them that they were on their way. 

"Let's move" Syaoran said heading towards the village.   When they rode in town, it was packed with military officials.  It was about half of his men, the others had continued on their way to the capital.  

Going to the main inn, one of his generals met him on the porch with a frown upon his features. One of the men took Syaoran's horse when he got off then grabbed Eriol's while others got the girls and Takashi. "Master Li," the man bowed before straightening.

"Suzuki" Syaoran spoke when Sakura appeared at his side.  He could feel her emotions, and they were in turmoil.  Reaching he took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  "Make sure the men know to be ready to move out before dawn tomorrow.  We have a lot of ground to cover" 

"Yes master Li" the man said before walking into the inn to shoot order to his men.  Alex walked up to the group and sighed remembering his mother's words.

"I think before you guys leave you should visit my aunt like my mother wanted" He said making them remember what Yala had asked them to do. "Hala will be waiting for you," he pointed towards a hill.

"We should do that now.  We've got to get going soon," Tomoyo said from beside Eriol. "If we don't meet them they'll get impatient and meet us and that's not a good thing" she spoke telling the truth. She didn't want to leave but she figured she could talk to her sisters and maybe they would listen before meeting Eriol. 

"Let's do that then" Syaoran said turning from the inn.  

"We'll be here waiting for you" Takashi said softly.  He still hadn't been able to talk to Mei Lin since he found out that he loved her.  He couldn't believe.   And he would never be able to act on his feelings because he belonged to another. 

"You and Mei Lin have to go as well" Alex said making him frown wondering why he would have to go. Sighing he walked off with the others wondering why they had to go see this Hala. 

Hala knew they were coming because before they reached her home she stepped outside the door.  She smiled warmly looking exactly like her sister, telling them that they were twins.  When they stopped in front of her small home the woman looked them over slowly. "Come child" she pointed at Mei Lin who stepped forwards. "I shall talk to you first" Mei Lin glanced at her friends uneasily but followed the lady into the house.

"I made tea, have some" 

"Thank you" Mei Lin said when the lady poured her a cup.  Hala sat in front of the girl and smiled softly. "What is it that you want to talk to me about?" she inquired talking a sip of the tea.

"You found out who your mother was didn't you?" she almost choked hearing that from the woman's lips. "You know she left you because she was in danger and didn't want to loose you. Rakanis was after her for what she had done" 

"And what's that?" she inquired in a soft tone. 

"She brought the awaited ones to this time.  After leaving you, she was never seen again.  Some say, she's his slave and other gruesome details.  I don't know where she is, only that her spirit is still in the realm of the living"  Hala pointed at Mei Lin's heart, "Waiting," Mei Lin listened intently not able to believe what she was currently hearing from the woman.  She couldn't believe this had happened to her mother, that bastard had her.  "Things aren't always what they appear to be" she said softly repeating the same words her mother spoke to her.  "And now you've fallen in love with a man who is forbidden.  What do you intend to do?" 

"Leave him alone" she answered simply. "My heart aches but he's forbidden like you said," she answered in a painful tone making Hala smile.

"It's not fair that when you fall in love it's with a person you can' be with is it?" tears burnt Mei Lin's eyes because those words were so incredibly true and it hurt to hear it. "Life is pain, but there are things that keep you going" 

"I know" 

"It will get worst. Don't be fooled by what you perceive" Mei Lin wished she would quit talking in riddles. "You've got a long life in front of you, life of loneliness.  You'll never have what you want. Your fate like they, has been decided" a frown touched her lips.  Mei Lin didn't want to live a life without loved ones. "Safe journey, daughter of Giya" Hala smiled placing her tea down.  Mei Lin followed placing hers down with shaky hands.  She looked at the lady and smiled getting up. "Call your love, it's his turn" 

"I will" she answered disappearing out the door.  Hala moved her hand over the table making knew cups appear when Takashi walked into the room.  He hadn't like the look on Mei Lin's face; he could tell that she was holding tears back.  

"Sit, have some tea," she said pouring him some.  He didn't move, instead he stared at her with cold eyes.  "It would offend me if you didn't drink" sighing he took the cup.

"Thank you," he said softly making her smile.

"Yamazaki Takashi, son of Yamazaki who died in the war" she spoke briskly making him look at her. "It's a shame really loosing your mother and father in the war.  It seems that you are cursed to loose those you love" she spoke and he had a feeling she meant Mei Lin. "Ah yes Mei Lin" his eyes narrowed when she brought up her name. "She's such a strong one, a lonely soul really who only wants love"

"Leave her out of this" he bit out tightly making her smile. 

"Very well Takashi" she spoke her lips pursed. "In the days to come you shall face two trails.  One will cause you great pain and regret even guilt.  And the other well that's for you to find out now isn't it?" she left the sentence hanging but he had a feeling her words were true.  He looked into his cup and saw the black liquid turn crimson before vanishing. "Call your friend Tomoyo" 

He placed the cup down and got up feeling nervousness in his stomach.  She watched him leave, a smile touching her lips.  Getting another cup, she looked up when Tomoyo walked into the room and over to her.  Tomoyo glanced around the house uneasily, "Have some tea," she offered pouring Tomoyo a cup. 

"Thank you," she said picking it up.  Hala looked at her intently, a smile touching her lips.  

"Daidouji Tomoyo" she said speaking her last name, her father's last name. "It must have been hard to watch your family slain in front of you" she spoke making Tomoyo's hand tremble so violently that she had place the cup down. 

"I do not wish to talk about that ma'am" she said softly looking at Hala who smile softly.  _'Father, no!' a child's voice screamed, "Mama, brothers.  No!'_ screamed filled her mind, and Tomoyo clenched her eyes shut.  They were so familiar, and that voice, it had belonged to her.  She whimpered, "I don't want to feel such pain!" she cried pleadingly.

"Wish? Really now.  But you have another family about to abandon you because you broke the code under which you swore" her eyes flew to Hala's in horror knowing what she was talking about. "You fell in love" she whispered those dreadful words_. "With a man"_

"They will understand" she spoke firmly.

"Do you believe that? Child of water do you believe that?  Was it worth betraying your family for a man who you haven't any clue will survive the war" the words left her lips, and Tomoyo felt dirty by the way she spoke them.  She felt like a traitor to Nades and the others for breaking the honor she swore to uphold. "He's human, and they die" she spoke the truth and Tomoyo knew it. "You'll face a great challenge, and you'll have to decide what you want more, what means more to you.  The love of a human man or—well the other is yours to find out" 

"No tell me please," she begged in a pleading tone. "I must know" she couldn't take not knowing what she would have to loose over Eriol. 

"That's not for me to say.  Send in your lover" Hala spoke when Tomoyo reached up and wiped a tear away.  Shaking her head she placed her cup down, getting up she walked to the door like a robot.  

A moment later an angry looking Eriol walked into the room. "What did you do to her?" he barked glaring coldly at her.

"So protective" Hala smiled pouring him a cup of tea. "I love serving tea, taste and tell me how you like it" she said ignoring Eriol. "Sit boy you offend me," she ordered moving her hand about making him drop in the chair.  

"I don't want your tea.  I want to know what you said to Tomoyo" he wanted to know what the lady said that prevented her from looking at him when she came out of the house. 

"Hirragizawa Eriol" 

"It's Li Eriol," he barked hearing his father's name, the man who betrayed Syaoran's father for money and power.  

"You cannot deny who spawned you," Hala spoke softly making Eriol growl in anger. "But you are right.  Yelen did grow you well didn't she?  Soon you shall even become Clan leader," Hala muttered so that Eriol barely heard her.  

"What?" He spat in disbelief.

"Nothing my boy" she smiled, and quickly changed the subject. " Why cause Tomoyo to ruin her life when no one is sure if you shall survive the war?" the question shook him to the core. "What if you leave her, and her sisters abandon her because of you?" he didn't want to listen to her words, it filled him with doubt. " Would you want to cause her such pain?" Hala spoke taking a sip of her tea not taking her eyes off Eriol as she spoke. 

"I won't leave her!" 

"How are you so sure?" Hala spoke in a calm, soft tone.  Eriol was starting to feel doubt as to whether he should ask her to do something so drastic in a time like this. "Doubt? You feel doubt" she sighed sadly looking into his soul. "What you decide to do will decide her faith Eriol.  You can make her or break.  I suggest you choose wisely" those were the cruelest words anyone could have spoken to him.  He looked at the woman and placed his tea down before getting up.  Walking to the door he stopped.

"I will never leave her" he spat making her smile though he couldn't see.

"Send in the lovely fire wielder" she called before he disappeared out the door.   Getting the cup ready she spoke not even looking up. "Sit" she ordered Sakura who walked over to the table and sat down. "You're angry with me" 

"You make my friends fear themselves and those they care about" Sakura answered in a soft tone making Hala look at her.

"I tell them the truth" she spoke in a sincere tone.

"You speak the truth that shouldn't be told if it causes such pain and doubt" Sakura shot back making the woman smile. 

"What I've told them isn't as bad as what I'm about to tell and show you" Hala replied gravely making Sakura's eyes narrow at her. "I know you feel doubt about telling your sisters about your _lover_" she spoke but that was nothing knew to Sakura. "And I know you fear the war you are about to enter" Sakura didn't flinch she already knew this. "But what you don't know is the sacrifice you'll have to make, and the pain your feel for the days of the war.  And you'll want to die with nothing to live for.  And the only thing you love more than life itself is out of your reach" the words tore at Sakura's heart.  She knew that Hala was talking about Syaoran, it was only he who would make her feel so. "You are not the child of Water, Fire, Earth or Wind instead you are the creator, the mother, life and the giver.  But what you give is your choice; it can be life or death.  It's your heart that will decide, you mustn't let hatred blind you because if it does then we're doomed"  

"What are you talking about? This is just a war that I'm apart of.  There's nothing drastic that I'll have to decide" Sakura replied in denial. She wouldn't believe she had to make such a hard decision, and she couldn't figure out if she would loose her sister or Syaoran.  

"Denial child. Will get you nowhere" Hala spat in disgust. "Do you think you survived and escaped Rakanis in Nehru for nothing? Do you think you found Aurora for nothing? Do you think Giya gave your sisters gifts just so they could have them? And your circle of friends came together for nothing? It is you and the cursed one that will make or break life" Hala calmed down seeing that she had gotten through to her.  "Look in your cup" 

Sakura looked down slowly into the liquid that started to swirl. Her grip on the cup tightened seeing the site in front of her. "No!" she screamed dropping it.  The cup shattered into a millions pieces unto the ground.  Sakura backed out of her chair almost falling over, "No, it's not true" she cried in fear but Hala said nothing other than…

"Get your lover"

Syaoran and the others looked up when Sakura walked out of the house.  He ran to her seeing the devastated look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly feeling her tears soak through his shirt. 

"What she said.  It's not true" Sakura replied softly when the others walked over to them.  They were quiet, not speaking to each other because of doubt. "She wants you" she choked back a sob not wanting to believe she had to make such a choice. And who was the cursed one?

"I'll be back," he whispered placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving her with Mei Lin and Tomoyo.   They couldn't confide in each other knowing it wasn't something to talk about so they continued in doubt.

Hala smiled seeing the cold forbidden look the dragon had aimed at her. "You know Li Xiao Lang. You are very much like your papa," She said making him growl. "Too much like your father" she corrected sweat dropping.

"Cut the crap old woman" 

"Very well" she sighed knowing that telling him his fate would be the hardest.

Sakura looked at the door when Syaoran walked out looking the same as when he entered.  She wondered what Hala said to him.  He walked over to them, a frown forever present on his lips.  Holding out his hand he reached for, she took it and allowed him to pull her into him. "Are you feeling better?" he asked softly making her shake her head. "Good cause I'm not leaving you.  My love is the same. We'll get through anything," he whispered against her ear.  He would have closed his eyes but he feared what he would see.  He wouldn't believe that witches words, she knew nothing.  He believed in making his own fate, nothing was predestined—nothing not even life or death.

"I love you too" he made her feel so much better.  Eriol looked at his brother and saw that his pupils changed quickly meaning he was in pain.  Something had happened inside the house that he was trying to hide.    He glanced at Tomoyo who was off to the side and walked slowly towards her. 

Wrapping his arms around her from behind, she tensed then slowly relaxed against him. "It's okay" he whispered against her ear trying to assure her and himself at the same time.  

"I love you Eri" she whispered turning in his arms. "I love you so much that I would do anything for you" she cried out knowing that even meant betraying her sisters. 

"And I you" he replied closing his eyes.  He just wanted to hold her until they had to leave.  Mei Lin and Takashi stood away from each other.  They looked at the couple in silence fighting their own demons. 

"Let's head back" Syaoran said finally knowing that the girls had to get on way if they wanted to make good time. "We need to talk before you leave' he whispered to her when they started down the hill.  

"Yeah" she whispered when Syaoran wrapped his arm around her waist.  Hala walked out of her house and looked at the couples leaving. She didn't know whether her telling them their strong and weak points would help them.  She could tell that the Dragon didn't care what she said to him, he was never one to back down from what it was that he wanted. "Good at least he is still strong and determined" she whispered waving to Alex and when he turned and waved. "Even you my nephew have your own challenge with your Amazon princess" she smiled shaking her head.

Rika looked at her sister who was still talking to the guy whose name was Hu.  Absently she wondered what was going on between the two.  Looking towards the hill she saw Sakura and the others appear.  Something had changed within all of them; she could feel it deep in her soul.   Alex was the only person who hadn't changed any. Getting up from where she was sitting, she stood when some of Li's men past her and smiled.

 She was surprised to find that Li's men had respect for women like her.  She would have to ask Sakura why this was so.  "Rika, we'll be leaving soon make sure Lana knows" Sakura said to the girl who smiled shaking her head.

"I will" Sakura returned the smile before disappearing inside with Syaoran Tomoyo and Eriol followed but Mei Lin and Takashi went their separat ways.  Shaking her head she thought that they went through too much mood swings.  

"I might as well go tell Lana the news" She sighed about to walk off when Alex appeared in front of her with a smile on his lips. "What do you want?" 

"Just to talk.  You're glacier of a sister is warming what's wrong with you?" he asked with a grin.  She held the back the urge to laugh at the word he used to describe her sister.  

"You'll have to find out won't you?" she raised her brows at him and he laughed loving a good challenge.

"And I will" he assured watching her walk off. She didn't like the way he was so confident about himself.  Shaking her head she dismissed him from her mind and thought about the ride home.  They were far from the Clan, and were going to meet them at a close site so they could head towards the capital to join the fight. 

Sakura looked at Syaoran who was speaking to her in a soft voice walking back and forth in the room that was given to him.  "Will you stop pacing?" she asked going dizzy from watching him.  He stopped and smiled sheepishly at her. 

"Sorry.  I want you to come straight to the palace once you arrive" he said pulling out the pendent he wore around his neck.  "Here" walking over to her, he placed it around her neck. Sakura looked at him in disbelief. "It's the best I have to a ring," he admitted with a smile.  He wanted her to know that he wanted her to his wife, his soul mate.

"It's wonderful.  You must remember that I'm leading the Lirin.  I will have to be at court," she reminded him.  He had forgotten about that little issue.  "You forget?" she teased wondering what was on his mind.

"I'm not perfect.  Then I'll see you.  I leave it up to you to decide when we'll talk to your sisters about our decision.  Don't talk to them about us until I'm there with you" he reminded her. She smiled getting off the bed she was sitting on.

"I will.  And I'll tell Tomoyo the same" she said softly wrapping her arms around his neck. "I dread leaving you," she whispered sadly not wanting to cry.  Looking into his eyes, Syaoran bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips. 

"We'll be back together in no time" he replied softly before Sakura pressed her lips against his. They parted their lips at the same time knowing how each other kissed.  Getting lost in their good-bye kiss, Sakura moaned softly feeling sad about living him.  She had been through so much with him. 

When they broke apart to catch their breath, they smiled at each other. "I love you," they said together then laughed hugging the other tightly.  She inhaled his masculine scent of sandalwood and spices.  

"God I don't want you to go," he breathed in her hair. "I never want to be away from you" knowing that they had to let each other go so Sakura could get under way they slowly pulled apart. 

"Listen to the winds for my 'I love you's" she said knowing that he could pick up their signature whistles.  

"I'll do that and demand that my men keep quiet so I don't miss it" he replied making her giggle.  Holding each other's hand they walked towards the door.  Going down the stairs his men looked at him then their future mistress and smiled. 

Walking outside, Tomoyo and the others were already waiting for.  She and Eriol had just shared their last kiss.  It looked like she had been crying but Sakura couldn't tell. Syaoran walked her to her horse that was waiting. "Remember" he said making her laugh shaking her head. 

"I will. Be safe my little wolf" she whispered when she hugged him again.  It was becoming harder to leave.

"I will and the same goes for you.  Immortal or not" he replied softly so that only she heard.  She smiled warmly at him and winked.  "I Love you," he whispered before giving her a soft kiss.

"I love you" refraining from another hug he helped her mount.  They knew that they wouldn't get anywhere if they continued to kiss and hug the other. What Hala told them was still on their minds but they wouldn't allow it to affect them.  they were going to do their best to prove her wrong.

"Safe journey" he said softly stepping back. 

"Bye Eriol, Alex and Takashi. I'll see you soon.  Where's Mei Lin?" Sakura asked wanting to say good-bye to her sister.  Mei Lin appeared at the door with her bag.  "Mei Lin?" Takashi looked at her wondering what she was doing.  

"Where are you going?" He asked before he could stop himself.  She stopped beside him and looked into his eyes.

"I'm going with them.  I need to be alone and away from you" she whispered softly surprising him. "I lo—I'm trouble" she corrected not wanting to say those words.  "You have a life you'll return to.  I have to find my own" 

"But" he broke off knowing that she was right.  Sighing he looked down. "Be careful," he whispered and she shook her head.

"You too" she walked away from him. "Good bye for now Syaoran, Eriol and Alex" she said softly mounting her horse swiftly. 

"Good bye.  Be safe" Alex said to all of them.  He winked at Rika who looked away a blush tinting her cheeks.  She glanced at her sister who was saying goodbye to Hu.  Smiling she knew her sister had a thing for the young man.

"Let's move" Sakura ordered smiling at Syaoran one last time. "Yay!' they shouted riding off.  The guys stood in the road until they disappeared of site.  Sighing they looked at each other already missing them terribly and it hadn't even been a minute since they left.  

"Be safe," Syaoran whispered listening to the soft whistle that flowed towards him. "My beloved, until we meet again…

Author's note:  I bet ya'll wondering what Hala said to Syaoran!  Haha I thought I would keep that a secret.  Man things are heating up, what do you think the sisters will do when they find out Tomoyo and Sakura's little secret? You'll have to wait to find out.   review and tell me what you think! JA. 


	15. THe Great Europia

Chap. 15: "The Great Europia—Fractured love"

Author's note: Hey.  This story is going to start counting down soon.  I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.  This once doesn't have a lot of action it just flows.  After this chapter, the war will start, it won't last long but everything's going to happen.  

Everyone will play their roles in this story.

I hope you continue to read and enjoy it.  

The winds howled, wiping dust across.  It's cries traveled through the narrow slits of the Kilo Valley, searching for the entrance of the capital.  The largest city in all Lehru resting in the middle of the great continent, the winds dispersed in the wide kilo valley.  Breaking over the ledge, the sun's golden beams fall upon the glorious capital.  It shown in all its glory signifying the strength of its occupants, the cool mountain winds whispered flowing towards it, silently daring any to attack. 

The Emperor looked at the letter he received and read the contents again.  Many fighters had been arriving since two days ago.  The capital was crowded with men, dressed like commoners, who acted like they were here for the celebration.  Now he read that his nephew of the Li Clan would be arriving by nightfall of tomorrow. "I await your arrival," he whispered softly walking to the balcony.  He looked at the vast city below that was protected by a great wall.  He had feeling the wall no matter it's greatness wouldn't provide any protection for them. 

Syaoran mentioned not in fighting the capital but meeting the army in the canyon that lead to it.  It was the only way for an army to enter. He hoped it was a good idea.  He planned a meeting for the following night after Syaoran's arrival with the rest of the groups' generals who had shown up.

  
  


Sakura…the next day…

She looked at the ladies who guard the path towards the camp.  They relaxed seeing their princesses and who they were. When their arrival was announced Kaho and their sisters came from the Queen's tent.  Sakura looked at her sisters that were dressed in Amazonian clothing and a smile touched her lips knowing that they were safe from danger. "It's about time you two got here" Tilda joked walking out to greet them with the others.  

Tomoyo and Sakura got off their horses and ran to greet their sisters. "Wow" Joe joked when they were engulfed in tight hugs.  Sakura and Tomoyo hugged each one of them tightly before stepping back.  The older women noticed that something had changed about them but couldn't place it. 

"What took ya'll so long?" Nades smiled at her children.  Sakura and Tomoyo laughed having missed her so badly. 

"Rakanis did everything to make sure we didn't make it" Sakura answered with a smile on her lips. The ladies in the village stopped and watched the sight unfolding before their eyes.  "Oh I want you to meet Mei Lin.  You do remember her don't you Nades?" she introduced when Mei Lin got off her horse and walked towards them.  Nades looked her over slowly and before she remembered who she was Joe did.

"Why you're the one that shot me," she hollered getting in Mei Lin's face.  Mei Lin had forgotten about their little encounter as well as Tomoyo and Sakura who gasped. 

"That was a misunderstanding. I should have allowed you to kill him for he's nothing to me" Mei Lin replied in a firm tone.  Joe blinked in surprise looking her over slowly before turning to Sakura and Tomoyo. 

"She's odd," she whispered making them laugh and Mei Lin smile.  

"She's the girl who was engaged to the boy who I still owe a challenge" Nades finally spoke remembering how great the young man could fight.  Sakura caught her self from smiling as she thought about that night.  Nades didn't miss how her eyes lit up at the mention of his name. "It's good to have ya'll back. Come there's much to talk about" she turned and walked off.  

"Come on" Tomoyo smiled at Mei Lin dragging her along with them.  Rika and Lana were the last to enter the tent.

"We weren't going to get involved in this war but with the seriousness of it we haven't a choice" Kaho spoke sitting in her chair.  The others sat in front of her listening intently.  "Tonight the leaders of the other Amazons will come here and we'll celebrate before going into battle" she explained briefly. "I'm glad that we're fighting together.  I regret however that it has to be near   men" she spat in disgust making Sakura and Tomoyo's sisters nod in agreement only the girls didn't.

"Unfortunately Sakura and I are going to lead the Lirin" Joe said suddenly making Nades's head snap to her face.

"She will not fight with men" she spoke authoritatively making a shill run through Sakura and Tomoyo's spine.  She had a feeling Nades wasn't going to take them telling her they had fallen in love with men good. 

"She has to.  They are also apart of us, and they saved my life once.  Besides Sakura will be working with a woman under her not a man" Joe replied firmly making sure Nades knew there was no changing it.

"I wish you would ask me before you consult Sakura on your own," Nades spoke turning from Joe who stuck her tongue out. "I saw that" she spoke through gritted teeth.

"You did not" Joe replied folding her arms over her chest.  Everyone sweat drop at the them shaking their heads.  Mei Lin wondered how they acted so cold in battle but so homey towards each other.  It was as if they had an on and off switch which enable them to switch modes instantly.

"We leave for the capitol tomorrow morning.  It should be only a day before we reach then we have to report to the Emperor" Kaho continued looking at her daughters. "While we're in the capital you're to stay away from the likes of men.  And if anyone dares to touch you in anyway don't be afraid to kill them" she spoke in a firm, unwavering tone.

"Yes mother" they said softly knowing that they wouldn't be able to do that.  It had taken only a day with men to change their outlooks on the world of men.

"Good.  I know you've had a long right.  Go wash up, Tomoyo, Sakura and Mei Lin we'll have clothing for you after you bath" 

"Thank you" the girls said getting up with Rika and Lana.  The other women watched them leave before turning to look at each other.

"Something's wrong" Kaho spoke making the others shake their heads in agreement. 

"And I want to know what it is" Nades whispered wondering what Tomoyo and Sakura had been up to out of her sight.  She also wanted to know whom they were traveling with.    She was about to speak when something left the village.  Sakura was singing to someone but she hadn't caught the message.  

"She smells different," Tilda spoke getting up from where she was sitting on the ground. "She smells like a man," she paused feeling the winds surround her gently, " of sandalwood and spices" she continued making the sisters frown hearing that from her lips. "Maybe it's what she used to wash her clothing.  I'm not sure" 

"Tomoyo doesn't smell the same. She's different and they wash together" Nades replied getting to her feet.  She closed her eyes wondering whom it was they were with while she was captured.  She growled swearing to kill the man she was mingling with.  And she was going to make sure Tomoyo and Sakura were cleansed if they confessed.  They were singers after all and couldn't lie about something like that.   She would have to word the questions right or they would get out of them. 

Sakura walked over to her horse and got her sword and things to carry to the tent she was given.  When she walked into it, she pulled out Aurora only to find Syaoran's sword. "Oh no" she whispered remembering that she hadn't taken Aurora out of Syaoran's pouch.  She meant he had her sword and she had accidentally taken his instead.  

The sword wasn't glowing it was just plan metal.  Biting her bottom lip, she picked it up slowly only to find that it reacted to her. "Wow" she whispered feeling its power surging through her, Syaoran's ancestral powers.  She wondered if her sword would react to him, like his to her.  A smile touched her lips touching the pendent he gave her and his sword.

Hearing footsteps she sheathed the sword and placed it on the bed.  Nades walked through the entrance and looked at the clothing Sakura was given.  It was a brown leather skirt, a short light and dark brown shirt that laced up in the front and boots that passed over her knees. "You look like an Amazon Princess" she spoke looking at her the girl who was like her daughter. 

"I wish to be nothing but Sakura" she replied smiling at her sister when she noticed something was wrong from the look in her eyes.

"Were you traveling with men?" Nades asked and Sakura frowned slightly. "You know you can't lie" she spoke in a motherly tone. Giving Sakura was warning before she even attempted to do so unwisely.

"I was for safety reasons" Nades didn't like the sound of that one bit. "Traveling here was treacherous and we needed as many people as we could acquire," she explained hoping it was the end of the questions. 

"I see but as long as they didn't touch you I'm fine" Nades smiled softly. Sakura gulped but returned it.  She went to buckle Aurora around her waist but Nades waved her off, "You're dancing tonight you can't wear her.  I'll keep her for you" 

"Okay" Sakura said uncertainly.  When Nades took the sword it didn't react to her like it usually did which surprised her. 

"That's odd.  Is there something you need to tell me?" Nades asked walking out the door prompting Sakura to follow her.  She looked at everyone who was getting ready for the celebration.

"Um I have control of all the elementals not only fire but wind, water and earth" Nades stopped short hearing that.

"How is that possible?" she inquired in disbelief.  Sakura shrugged catching up to her.  She was glad that this conversation had switched from Syaoran to her powers.  She didn't want to get in an argument with her sister after finally being reunited with her. 

"I don't know it just happened.  It really weird" Nades knew that she was trying to keep her away from asking the question she had intended.  She would give Sakura the time she needed to tell herself but if that didn't come by the time of the war.  She was going to make sure all loose ends were tied up. 

"This is a new development isn't it?" she muttered deep in thought.  They walked towards the large fire that was set up in the middle of the camp.  Tonight they were going to celebrate and pray to Giya for success in their up coming battle. 

Mei Lin looked around the camp listening to the sound of laughter and weapons clinging when they made contact.   She was trying to get her mind of Takashi but nothing could free her from it.  Sighing she sat on a rock and played with her hand.  "What's the matter with you?" Tomoyo asked stopping in front of her.

"I left to get my mind off Takashi but so far it hasn't help any" she answered in a sad tone.  Tomoyo sat next to her; she had known Mei Lin had fallen in love with him. 

"You love him don't you?" 

"I do and it's a crime because he's already married.  After this I'll have to find a home of my own. I can't possibly go back to the Li Clan with what I feel for him in my heart" she answered in a pained tone.  Tomoyo felt horrible for her.  She couldn't, no didn't want to think about how it would feel to leave Eriol when she loved him so badly. And as if she had read Tomoyo's mind she looked her, she smiled sadly brushing her hair off her face. "You're lucky to have him.  Don't allow anyone to take him away from you" she whispered before getting up. "The only way you should give up on love, is if there isn't any other way" she smiled looking into Tomoyo's eyes, her reading the girls. "In your case, it isn't so" Tomoyo didn't know what she meant.  Mei Lin was talking like she knew she and Takashi could never be together.  "I was asked to dance in tonight's celebration to my mother isn't that the greatest?"

Tomoyo listened her to words and knew that she was telling the truth.  There was a strong barrier that was keeping her from Takashi but nothing was from Eriol.  They hadn't made her fully immortal for a reason.  Maybe this was the reason. "It is, I was always meant to fall in love with him" she whispered sadly closing her eyes.  

She was going to tell her sisters after the celebration.  They would have to understand what was in her heart.  She had a father, and she loved him along with her brothers.  Getting up, she inhaled deeply and walked off dressed in her black and blue Amazonian clothing.

Syaoran…

He rode from the back of his men.  He wanted to make sure they were out of danger from anything threatening.  Looking at the night sky, he sighed inhaling the fresh night breeze. They were currently making their way through the large valley towards a hill that led to the capital.  They said this, the Kilo Valley, had once been a great lake that surrounded the capital giving it protection.  

He didn't know the truth behind that story.  Maybe he would ask Sakura, who was alive during that time.  Thinking about her age made him laughs, getting a strange look from his men, which he ignored.  He had heard Sakura's whistle earlier and it brought a smile to his lips. "We're almost to the capital," he said to Takashi riding up beside him.  "How are you holding up?"

"I'm good.  I just want to get this over with so that I can go home to my son," his best friend answered.  Syaoran felt sorry for him.  They received news on the attack of their home, it mother hadn't elaborated on the casualties.  He knew it was for the best, she wanted to the men to concentrate on the task at hand.

Luckily his family had enough time to make it to the secret passage so they weren't harmed in the fire.  The causalities weren't much but hearing about the attack on mostly women and children had fueled his men's rage making them willing to fight to the death. "It will be over soon" he whispered loud enough for Takashi to hear. 

Absently he touched Aurora that gently reacted to him.  He had been shocked when he found Sakura's sword in his case.  He wondered if she was able to use his.  Having something that belonged to her made him feel closer to her. "The capital!" one of the generals called out getting his attention.  He looked at the man that was riding towards them.   When they came to the hill, he looked out at the large City of Europia.  

Millions lived in it, and it would hurt their kind if Rakanis attacked the city head on.  His horse's hoof hit the ground making dust fly up around its feet. "Let's move" he called being the first to go down followed by Eriol and Takashi then the rest of his men.  

The Palace…

A man raced down the hall towards the large doors.  Coming to them, the guards pushed open

 the large golden doors that were incrusted with dragons.  Fixing his attire he walked into the room that was filled with many generals from neighboring lands. In the front of the room were the Emperor and his family, his wife and two daughters and finally the crowned prince, who was just three. 

Walking slowly, he bowed to the emperor, "Sir Li Xiao Lang and his men have entered the capital" he declared announcing the Emperor's nephew's arrival.  The emperor looked up and for the first in a long time he smiled.

"I know" he answered making the man look at him in disbelief.  He got out of his seat, and the messenger turned only to see Syaoran, Eriol and Takashi walking towards them.  He didn't know how they had gotten here so fast. "Xiao Lang, Eriol" he called when they stopped at his table.

"Uncle Lian" Syaoran and Eriol said bowing her their heads in respect like Takashi.  "Sorry for the delay" Syaoran said but the emperor waved it off. 

"Not a problem.  Come join us, there's much to talk about.  Takashi" he said making his servants brings three chairs out. "I remember all the mischief you three caused when visiting.  Your father was a great man" he spoke remembering his father because they fought along side.

"Thank you" Takashi smiled bowing his head before taking a seat.  He wasn't noble like Syaoran and Eriol but he was treated like he was because of his father's past accomplishments.   

"I was informed today that there are three more clans that are due to arrive here" Lian said in a soft tone making them nod. "I was shocked to find out that the Lirin was one of them.  I would have never thought they would join us in battle but time has change.  They are due to arrive tomorrow" Syaoran knew that Sakura would be the one to lead them. "It's even said that they have a new Queen, no one knows her name though" 

"I see" he muttered holding back a smile. "Well they had better arrive on time because there's much that needs to be done concerning this battle" Syaoran said softly and Lian shook his head agreeing fully. 

  
Alan…

Can't you do anything right?" his older brother spat looking at him in disgust.  Alan clenched his fist making it glow with negative energy.  

"Get out of my face Asai" he growled glaring coldly at his older brother.  "There was nothing I could do to stop them. It doesn't matter they won't stand a chance in battle" he continued when their master's presence was recognized though they didn't see him.

"Do not worry about your failure in your mission Alan.  You'll have time to redeem yourself and prove your value to me" his voice whispered around them.  "I want you to start moving out the men.  We have to get the capital.  I have a new force under which you will lead Alan" he ordered them.

"Hai Master Rakanis" Alan said bowing his head.

The Amazon's…

  
  


  
The full moon rose in the sky, as smoke swirled towards the heavens.  Deep drums echoed through the forest, and the winds flowed through the trees whistling as they went.  A warrior's cry echoed through the thick dense forest making birds scatter.  Whispers of chants rose in sound mixing in with the resonance of nature. "Giya, the great, bring us success on our upcoming fight" Kaho prayed loudly over the drums.  "Bless my warriors souls, and curse any man that comes in our paths" the ladies surrounding her cheered wildly. "Dance my daughters, praise our beloved goddess" 

They needn't hear any more.  The deep thumping vibrations flowed through the circle making the dancers fall into a trance.  Their bodies were painted showing different symbols that represent strength, pride, courage and victory.  Sakura moved around the fire getting lost in the heat, the warmth encircling her body.

Her hands moved like a serpent along with her waist. She lips sang the song of victory, as her feet repeatedly beats against the dirt ground.  She bends soaking in the shouts and cries of the ladies dancing with her.  Opening her eyes she saw Mei Lin pass her, she could tell by the mask that covered her face. 

Mei Lin's eyes were closed, she moved around the fire trusting her heart to lead her.  Her soul was on fire, and her body moved by itself.  The drums driving beats made her body shudder, and her thirst for blood rise. _'Kill them all, kill them all'_ flowed around her, _'D rink their blood, and praise our god'_ those were the words that was being sung but she heard not. 

Tomoyo danced as well but her mind was only on Eriol.  She couldn't think about anything but him.  Her soul was in torment but her mind led her.  The words sung by the dancers left her lips as she fell into a trance. "Nin-kjin-o-cka-na-ki  wa pin-de-ge-yan—" they faded from her and the world around her became black.  The drums beat kicked up, and the dancers cheered wildly.

  
  


Nades, her sisters and Kaho sat back and watched the younger girls dance.  This dance was not only to honor Giya, but for those who had never been in a battle before.  They watched as the girls threw their heads back making their hair ornaments ring.  They clapped their hands and their feet continuously hit the ground making dust rise about them.  "They're wonderful" she smiled in a pleased tone. 

"Aren't they?" Kaho spoke proudly when thunder crashed in the heavens, and lightening streaked across the once cloudless sky. The girls bodies were outlined with every flash, they bent forward honoring the fire.  Their hands stretched out on their sides before raising them and praying to the heavens. 

"Giya, has answered us" Joe whispered with a smile forming on her lips when it started to rain.  The girls didn't stop dancing, and because of Sakura the fire didn't die.  It flames jumped wildly, the girls tossed their wet hair falling to the ground.  They pounded the sodden dirt with their fists before rising their faces towards the storming sky and screamed…  
  


  
Sakura and Mei Lin cried out in pain falling to the ground.  Their bodies writhed, and the lightening streaked and thunder sounded with every cry.  Sakura's mind was tormenting with the sight of blood, and the howls of pain and torture.  Pushing herself to her feet, and held her hand making everyone wonder what was happening. Throwing her hands out, she screamed and her body was engulfed by the elemental colors of earth, wind, fire and water.  Syaoran's sword started to glow a vibrant green at Nades's side but she didn't have time to react before her body started to glow a intense red.  Looking at her sisters, they also started to glow the color of their elementals. 

Tomoyo started to glow a bright blue and she rose to her feet, her eyes changing to the same color.  Mei Lin's scream shattered their shock when a lightening bolt thundered towards her, engulfing her tiny form, raising her off the ground.  They knew that Giya had blessed them, and that Mei Lin was not what she seemed.  Kaho got off her chair, her face expressionless; slowly she got to her knee and bowed to Mei Lin's body.  Her people followed her…  
  


Mei Lin slowly made her way through the forest, stepping on the moss she cringed at the slimy surface against her bare foot. "You mustn't hate nature, it's what you are," a voice laughed making her look up only to find herself in a garden, a beautiful lake in front of her.  

_"Who are you?" she whispered in a soft tone looking for the source of the voice. _

_"Your mother" it whispered surrounding her.  Mei Lin spun around only to find herself staring at her own image, or an older version.  Shaking she stepped back in fear when the thing stepped forwards. "Don't tell me, your afraid of your own mother?" it spoke in an amused tone._

_"You're my mother?" she asked in disbelief.  She couldn't believe she was standing in front of her mother.  The woman she had wanted to meet her entire life. The woman she thought had abandoned her._

_"Of course and I didn't abandon you" she whispered softly a frown touching her lips. "How do you like my garden? I created it with my mind, isn't it beautiful?" she inquired a smile on her lips._

_"It is" Mei Lin replied taking in its beauty when she caught sight of five familiar statues.  They looked just like her friends, they were placed at different angles all surrounding Sakura who was clutching something to her bosom. _

_"They are also my children, they are my avengers for the loss of my beautiful Nehru," her mother's voice was sorrowed filled._

_"Why did you wait so long to visit me?" Mei Lin asked with a hurt tone. "If you are my mother, how come you never visited me?" _

_"I couldn't.  This is my mind," Giya paused, and sighed gazing lovingly at the statue of Sakura's form. " My body is no longer," she whispered sadly making Mei Lin gasp in shock._

_"What do you mean? by who?" she demanded wanting to know who was responsible for not making her have a relationship with her mother.  _

_"The same person who tried to cause harm to you and your friends.  Mei Lin, when you arrive at the capital you must protect the young prince and his sister.  They are vital in this war" her mother spoke turning to look at her.  "You mustn't let him harm them" _

_"I won't.  But how I do save you?" Mei Lin asked wanting to get her mother back.  She wanted to have a relationship with her. _

_"That's not your job," she laughed moving her hands towards her statues. "It's theirs," she whispered, "Yours is to keep them alive" a picture appeared of the young boy and girl.  Her mother opened her palm making a silver chain and pendent appear. "For you" Mei Lin reached out for her when things started to fade.   Her mind was filled with jumbled thoughts; she didn't understand what her mother was saying._

_"Wait I don't want to go" she called in fear feeling the cold jewelry make contact with her hand. _

_"I'm always with you" her mother whispered before everything turned black. Giya looked at the spot that her daughter once stood, a single crystalline tear escaped her crimson eyes. "My job will be yours, fate is cruel my child" she whispered in grief…_

Morning…

"Ahh" Mei Lin screamed opening her eyes only to see another pair staring at her.  The little girl screamed and ran off. "Oh no" she whispered getting up.  Looking around she noticed that she was in bed. "Headache" hearing footsteps she looked at the door only to see Sakura walked into.  Looking at her friends face, she noticed that they had painted soft pink and light green streaks on her face.  

"Morning" she smiled sweetly. "It's time for you to get yours done" she spoke looking at Mei Lin intently. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit" Mei Lin answered getting a laugh from Sakura. "No joke" she got out of bed and walked towards Sakura. 

"Don't worry I felt the same waking up this morning. I don't remember what happened last night after I hit the floor.  I just remember the horrible dream I had" she shuddered casting those thoughts away from her. "Well anyways everyone's getting ready to leave. You can eat and get your face done" she smiled when they walked out the door into darkness. 

"It's still dark" Mei Lin whispered wondering why they couldn't leave when it was light.  

"Yep. We should reach the capital at or before sunset.  I got news from Mala, they are going to be waiting for me" Sakura spoke when they came to the artist, who was just finishing up with Tomoyo.  When she got up, she had blue painted on her face.

Morning sleepy head" she teased Mei Lin, making her flush. 

"Gimme a break Moyo" she laughed taking a seat.  The old woman looked at her and smiled reaching for the red.

"Red for your fiery spirit" she spoke, Mei Lin shook her head knowing that she was told she had a bad temper. It was only natural to get red on her face. Sakura and Tomoyo looked up when Rika and Lana walked towards them.  They could feel their nervousness for this was going to be their first battle. 

"Nervous?" Tomoyo teased making them blush.  

"Yeah" they answered together.  They were both ready for the upcoming battle but there still remained fear.  None wanted to loose a sister.  "Sakura, can I talk to you in private?" Lana asked making her shake her head.

"Sure" they walked off to have some privacy.  When they were away from the crowd Sakura looked at the young girl. "What did you want to ask me?" she inquired wondering why Lana was so fidgety. 

"When you go to the man tribe can you take me with you?" she whispered softly surprising Sakura.  "Please don't tell my mother" she pleaded when Sakura hadn't answered.

"Why?" she asked surprised that Lana would ask her such a question.  When she was around her mother, she seemed to hate man as much as she did.

"I want to see Hu before we fight" she answered softly making Sakura smile shaking her head.  Lana sighed, "Thank you"

"Don't worry about it," Sakura assured placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder before they walked off.  Joe frowned sitting in the tree; this was not the kind of conversation she had wanted to over hear.  She looked at Sakura and the other girls wondering if they had fallen in love with men from this tribe.

She wrecked her brain for who this man tribe could be, "There's no need to worry about it" Nades spoke landing beside her. 

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked looking at Sakura's cousin.  She knew Nades had forgotten the relationship, she had forgotten that Sakura was their princess. 

"I know who the boy is, I fought him" Nades answered in a grave tone.  "And this lust will end right here.  It will not follow us to battle" she jumped off the tree before Joe could say anymore.  Cursing she jumped off the branch and followed Nades who was heading directly for the girls. 

Sakura looked up just in time to see the haze of Nades's hand that struck her across the face.  She stumbled back in shock and pain.  Those around them gasp in shock, they couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. "What was that for?" she asked holding back tears.  She would have never expected Nades of all person to place a hand on her.

"You and Tomoyo will repent and ask Giya for forgiveness" Nades bit out tightly glaring at them.  She couldn't believe they would allow a man to spoil their minds. 

"What are you talking about?" Tomoyo asked hoping it wasn't what they feared.  She couldn't believe Nades of all person's would act this way towards them in front of the whole clan.

"Tell me now dammit, did you fall in love with a man?" Sakura and Tomoyo paled not knowing what to do.  They could lie and loose their abilities to be singers or tell the truth and have them look down on them.  Mei Lin watched the site in front of her in anger, while Rika and Lana held fear. "Answer me!"  her voice traveled through the camp.

"Yes" Tomoyo answered softly before Sakura could get a word out of her mouth. "I fell in love with a man" she stood up to Nades. "I after all had a family like you told me long ago.  And you said I had the right to leave if I changed my mind and wanted to return to the life I knew.  That's why I can die, you never fully made me one of you even though it was what I always wanted" she explained in a pained tone.  Looking at Nades and her sister she allowed her tears to fall, "I fell in love and I don't regret it.  But I thank you, and I don't want you to hate me because I love all of you with all my heart" she spoke in a pleading tone.  Joe and Tilda looked at their little sister not knowing what to feel. 

"If you love us so much then repent and forget about the man you allowed to spoil your mind" Nades spoke in a tight tone.  She vowed that when she found out who they were she was going to kill them. "Now!" 

"I can't do that!" Tomoyo cried in pain making Nades's scowl deepen.

"Then you aren't my sister, leave this place" Nades ordered making Tomoyo's eyes widen in shock.  She had thought that Nades would have at least accepted her decision a little better than this. "Leave man lover before I strike you down" she held her hand out that was engulfed in flames. 

"Please" Tomoyo begged wiping her tears away. "Please you must understand" 

"I understand nothing.  You were never like us," Nades snared pulling her dagger out. "And before you leave her, you shall bleed.  You will not leave with my blood in your veins" horror filled Rika and Lana's eyes knowing that she was going to do.

"Stop!" Sakura screamed cutting Nades off. 

"You two?" She spat glaring coldly at Sakura but she wouldn't cry like Tomoyo. 

"You will show me the respect I deserve cousin" Sakura bit out tightly making Nades's remember her position back in Nehru. "And you will not cause Tomoyo harm.  She will retain her gifts," she ordered authoritatively.  Swallowing she turned to look at Tomoyo, "I'm sorry Tomoyo" she whispered in a sad tone. "Leave" 

"I'm not leaving you" Tomoyo replied shaking her head.  

"Mei Lin take her and leave before I change my mind and not allow her to go" Sakura spoke in a pained voice.  Turning to Nades she swallowed the lump in her throat, holding her tears back.  She wasn't going to allow them to fall, "I will repent.  I'm a born Komisar I'm the one that has sinned" 

"Wise choice cousin" Nades smiled not even acknowledging Tomoyo as she walked towards Sakura with her dagger drawn. "You shall never speak to him, never touch him.  If you do, I will have every right to strike him down.  Do you vow?" she asked in an icy voice making Tomoyo's eyes widen.

"Sakura no" she cried knowing that was going to happen.  She couldn't allow her to do something like this.  Before she moved Nades swung around and fired a ball of fire at her.  Screaming she was thrust of her feet, and skid across the dirt ground steaming.  She was lucky because her water element prevented contact of the flame on her skin.

"I vow" Sakura answered making Joe look down, Tilda looked away.  This was not something they had ever wished to see happen to Sakura of all person.  She could have easily changed the law since as she had every right but she didn't know that. 

"Good," Nades rose her dagger and brought it down towards Sakura's back…

Author's note: So what do you think? I believe it went a little better than the girls thought it would right? LOL that's how I look at it anyways you guys might now agree.  I wonder what Nades it going to do to Sakura? Hmmm…you'll find out in the next chapter.  Whelp Ja. 


	16. The Battle of Life and Death Begins

Chap. 16: "The battle of Life and Death begins"   
  


Author's note:  You guys are right I'm uploading fast but that's because I want to get this story over with.  I'm running out of time.  I need to get this out of the way so that I can really focus on my work and take my time in writing a new story if I decide to do so. 

There are only three chapters left after this one.  It's really coming down to the end! YAY I don't think it's healthy for author's to be this happy about ending a story LOL_

Well anyways I want to thank everyone for reading the last chapter, and those who continue to read.  OH yeah even the ones who read and don't bother to review, yeah you know who you are! 

Any ways here's the chappie…

"What's the matter?" Takashi asked looking at Syaoran who winced in pain.  "Are you okay?" he inquired when the men around the table looked at them wondering what was going on.   Syaoran felt a pain shot through his heart, and could feel Aurora pulsing against his leg.

"I'm fine," he answered frowning.  He could feel that something was wrong.  He didn't know what it was but had a feeling it had to do with Sakura.  They looked up when a man ran into the hall; he was the one who announced the arrival of new clans.  

"The Amazons are heading towards town.  They will enter before the Lirin," he announced making men start to talk amongst themselves.  The emperor and his family along with court started to enter the room.  They always did this to welcome the clans who had come a long way to help them in the fight. 

"We don't need the help of any woman," someone said in the group making others agree.  

"Silence" Lain spoke making everyone shut up.  "We need all the help we can acquire," he stated in a firm tone glancing at everyone in the room.  Syaoran couldn't wait to see Sakura, and neither could the guys.

The Amazon's…

Kaho, Sakura, Nades, the sisters and Kaho's two girls were the first to enter the capital.  People looked at them, many never seeing warrior women before.  Sakura stared ahead at the large palace that loomed over the town.  Her short hair fluttered when the wind brushed against it.  

When Nades cut her hair off, it signaled that she took her mother's place.  There was only a small section that was left the same length.  It was in the front, and was braided to show her position.  Her face was emotionless, a frown dawned her lips, as she rode having not spoken a word since they left the camp.  

She could hear the murmurs of people as they stared at them in wonder.  She knew they were shocked to see their kind.  Men never understood them, and the only person who did she had to give up.  Joe glanced at Sakura and frowned not liking the dull expression in her eyes. "We will meet with Mala at the entrance of the palace" she said making Sakura shake her head not opening her mouth.

"Look at her, even her inner fire is dim.  What have you done Nades?" Tilda whispered glancing at her friend. Nades didn't want to admit that Sakura looked different from early this morning.  She hadn't spoken a word since they left camp.  She thought she would have accepted what had happened. 

"She's just getting into character" Nades hissed looking ahead.

"With a soul like hers. She'll surely die on the battlefield. She hasn't anything to live for," she spoke tightly holding back her anger because she felt the earth tremor. "We have our anger, she has gotten past that" with that said she rode off to ride beside Kaho living Nades by herself.

Everyone was quiet in the hall.  Takashi, Syaoran and Eriol couldn't wait to see the girls.  When the man announced the arrival of the Lirin and Amazons eyes were glued to the door.  People held back gasp seeing the kind of woman who walked through the door.  

All had on hoods, inside of them was dark so one couldn't see their faces.  People wondered if they were hideous looking.  Some could tell that they were built from the few who were large and tall in stature. "Welcome to Europia" Lian announced when they stopped in front of him.  None bowed like all the other clans had done.  He frowned slightly seeing this.

"Please" Kaho spoke sarcastically removing her hood.  Men took in her beauty whispering amongst them selves. "We just want to know which area to protect and we'll be out of here" she got the point across not wasting time.  "My sisters and I are more than positive that we can hold more than half of Rakanis's army" her tone was regal and filled the room enraging some of the men. 

"You are the Amazon Queen?" Lian spoke having a feeling she was.  

"I am Kaho" she answered, "And these are my generals" Syaoran

 frowned laying eyes on Nades who instantly recognized him along with Lana, Rika and Tilda, who they didn't know.   Nades glared coldly at him. 

"It's a pleasure" Lian said not knowing what to say to such a woman.  When the other set of people walked forward he had a feeling they were the Lirin.  Syaoran held back a smile when Sakura's face appeared but he frowned seeing that her hair had been cut. 

"I am Sakura," she spoke looking directly at Lirin. "Leader of the Lirin.  And Mala and Joe my commanders" Joe looked away from Syaoran remembering the night she went to his home for Sakura and Tomoyo.  She should have known then that something had been going on.  The guys didn't see Mei Lin or Tomoyo.

"It's a pleasure" Lian spoke recognizing the Li Clan Dragon pendent around the girl's neck.  He glanced at Syaoran before smiling.  "You know my Nephew I take from the necklace around your neck?" He spoke, Sakura's dull eyes never left the emperor.

"No" she answered making Syaoran's eyes narrow.  He could tell that something was wrong with her.  The guys didn't know what was going on. "I'm here to know what I must do, this is not a social call" she bit out tightly insulting the emperor.  Mala looked at Sakura in shock and stepped forward bowing to Lian. 

"When is the meeting taking place?" she asked simmering Lian's anger from the insult he just received. 

"Already begun.  My nephew will give you the area you shall guard," Lian spoke looking at Mala who shook her head straightening.  

"Yes your majesty" Mala said walking back to Sakura's side.  When meeting up with Sakura again, she had wondered what had happened to the girl she met weeks ago.  This was not the same person.  She was going to have to ask Joe what was going on. 

"The planning with commence" Lian announced making people start to talk.  He glanced briefly at Sakura before walking away.  Syaoran looked at Sakura walking directly towards her, he didn't care if Nades and her sisters were present.  

"What's the matter with you?" he asked in a soft tone making her look at him.  He could see pain in her eyes but she tried to hide it. 

"Get out of my way boy" she hissed pulling out his sword. "Yours?" he pulled out hers and took his.  "Now be a good boy and get me the maps that belong to my people," she ordered a smirk touching her lips.   Sakura had to hold her body rigid.  She wanted so badly to hold him, to feel his caress but had to be a bitch instead.

Nades looked at Sakura's performance and felt proud.  She was going to be a great leader; she just had to be strong against the games men played. "What happened to you?" Syaoran asked holding back his anger.  His dragon sense could taste her tears even though she hadn't allowed them to fall. 

"Nothing, now get out of my way.  This is war, not the time to try and find a wife" she barked loudly making people stare at them.  Reaching up she tore off the necklace making it snap and tossed it at his feet before walking off. "Mala get the maps" she spoke heading towards the door.  Her cape flapping behind her, Sakura had to get away before she started to cry.  Her heart broke seeing the betrayed look in Syaoran's eyes.

Eriol and Takashi had to close their mouths at what they just saw.  Syaoran looked at the necklace and picked it up.  He growled getting up, turning from Joe and the others he walked over to his men. "Bitch" he hissed making the men laugh.   Joe had seen the hurt in his eyes and knew why he called her the name. "If you women" he spoke glaring coldly at the amazons, saying women like it was the lowest, dirtiest word in the world. "Want your blasted position come over here and get it then get out.  This is a man's job" 

"I would beg to differ" Nades replied walking over to the table where Syaoran and the others were.  Syaoran could tell that she was the one who had done something to Sakura.  He could see it in her eyes, and in the proud snare that rested upon her lips. "You men," she spat, "spoil the minds of my people" before she knew what happened Syaoran had her pinned against a wall by the throat making people around them gasp.  Nades was shocked at how fast he moved, she could tell that there was something about him that wasn't human. 

"Keep your mouth shut woman.  If my uncle didn't need all the help he could acquire I would snap your neck" letting her go she landed on her feet.  Balling her fist she sent a fall ball right at him, instead of hurting him like she had hoped, it surrounded Syaoran who inhaled it and smirked.  "Your fire can't hurt me" he hissed, a cruel grin forming upon his cruel lips.

"That's enough Nades" Tilda ordered hearing the murmuring of people around them.  They were calling them witches.  Frowning she looked at Joe and shook her head. 

Sakura…

She walked out the room and hurried down the hall.  Falling against on of the pillars she burst into tears falling to ground.  It had been the hardest thing to do in her entire life.   She didn't wipe her tears away; instead she allowed them to fall. "Why did this have to happen?" she choked squeezing her eyes shut.   She knew why, if she hadn't then Tomoyo would have died and she couldn't allow that. 

Thunder crashed, and it started to rain her sorrows.  Pushing herself up, she looked at the heavens as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Syaoran.  So sorry" she whispered wrapping her arms around her waist. Hala told her she would have to make sacrifices for those she cared about.  But she wouldn't have thought that she would have actually lost Syaoran.  Her heart continued to beat but it was as empty as her soul. 

If this was life, if this was the pain people had to endure what was the point of living? She asked her self that question and couldn't find an answer.  She didn't want to live but she would fight for the people of Lehru then she would become nothing.  A person couldn't live without a heart she couldn't live.   Jumping unto the ledge, she let herself fall when a gust of wind swept down and caught her.  
  


Eriol walked alongside his brother to the quarters they were given.  He looked at Takashi and sighed knowing that Syaoran was in a sour mood.  He had almost killed Nades for insulting him.  This was not a good thing, not at all.  And then out of nowhere comes this horrible storm when the sky had been clear. 

They opened the door and stopped before entering, "Who's there?" Syaoran hissed getting ready to pull his sword.

"Just us" a familiar voice answered when the lamp was lit.  In the room were Mei Lin and Tomoyo sitting on the sofa.   They were surprised to see the two of them.  They had been a little worried when they weren't present in the room.  

"What's the matter Tomoyo?" Eriol asked worriedly seeing that she had been crying.  Getting up she ran into his arms.  He hugged her tightly looking at Mei Lin who looked down getting up from where she was sitting.

"Nades found out" Tomoyo hiccupped, shaking from her sobs.  She couldn't continue she wanted to forget.  Mei Lin walked around the room and held out her hand making the other lamps light.  Syaoran and Takashi raised their brows at her, but she looked away. 

"Mei Lin, what happened?" Syaoran asked knowing that she was in a lot better position to tell them than Tomoyo was.  Eriol scooped his beloved into his arms and walked over to a chair.

"Nades found out, she didn't take it good.  Instead of letting Tomoyo go without harm, she wanted to bleed her" She answered making them scowl hearing that. "She wanted the blood of immortality out of Tomoyo's system but doing so would have killed Tomoyo" she explained with a deep sigh.  She didn't know why Nades had to be so cruel to them.  Shaking her head she continued, lighting the last lamp. "In order to save Tomoyo's life Sakura had to repent" she concluded turning to look at them.  Their faces were painted like the rest of the amazons. 

"Repent?" Takashi echoed knowing that it must have been a drastic case if Sakura was now ignoring Syaoran, the man she loved. 

"She had to denounce her love for Syaoran.  If she speaks to you or touches you Nades will cause you great harm.  You might be stronger than her but she knows spells, Sakura couldn't allow that to happen.  In agreement to what Nades wanted Sakura had her hair chopped taking her place as queen and sealing the contract in order to save her friends life" she concluded taking a seat.  Silence filled the room as the guys took in what she had just said. 

"It's all my fault Syaoran.  I'm so sorry" Tomoyo apologized in a heart broken tone.  Syaoran looked at her and sighed a smile touching his lips. 

"I don't blame you Tomoyo" he answered running his hand through his hair.  "Promise or not, Sakura hasn't forgotten.  Nades didn't win, she just postponed the evitable I'll get Sakura back" he spoke in a determined tone.  Mei Lin smiled liking his confidence but it disappeared when Syaoran turned to look at her. "What happened to you?" he raised his brows and laughed softly. 

"I met my mother" she answered in a happy tone. "She's Giya" seeing their shocked expressions she couldn't help but giggle.  "She's in danger though, Rakanis holds her hostage.  We have to get her back" she spoke in a determined tone getting up from where she was sitting.  "Although I don't know if she's dead or alive," her tone was sad.  The thought of loosing her mother when she had just found her scared the life out of her bones.  Before she could continue there was a knock on the door.  

"Enter" Syaoran called making a woman walked in.  They could tell that she wasn't an Amazon but a Lirin by the way she dressed in soft white and silver.  

"Her Queen has requested Tomoyo to join her." She said and they knew she meant Sakura.  Tomoyo looked up wondering why Sakura would want to see her.  

"Don't go" Eriol whispered not wanting Sakura to cause Tomoyo harm.

"I have to go.  She saved my life" Tomoyo replied softly looking at his handsome face. "She would never hurt me" caressing his cheek she placed a soft kiss on his lips before getting up.  Walking to the door she stopped, "I'll be back soon" she smiled wiping her tears away.  They watched her disappear before the door closed.

Sakura wasn't surprise to find that Syaoran had placed her people and the Amazon's in the front.  Absently she smiled thinking about him.  He knew that they had skills, and wasn't afraid to put them where they could cause the most damage.  Joe looked at how her eyes lit up momentarily and knew she was thinking about the boy.  

They looked at the door feeling a draft, it was then Tomoyo appeared and walked in.  She looked at Joe before gazing at the ground. "There's no need to fear me Tomoyo, you are still my sister" Joe said surprising Tomoyo.  She looked up and ran to Joe engulfing her in a tight hug, making the older woman smile.

"Thank you Joe" Tomoyo whispered pulling back.  "Hello ah Mala right?" she said looking at the Lirin over beside Sakura.

"Hai" Mala smiled shaking her head.  Tomoyo relaxed but her smile disappeared looking at Sakura.  She could see the pain in her eyes, and felt a pang of regret and guilt. 

"Where's my hug and hello?" Sakura joked making her walk over to her. "I have no regret Tomoyo," She said making Tomoyo choked back a sob hugging her tightly. 

"I'm so sorry" she apologized again like she had done before leaving the Amazon camp with Mei Lin.  She felt so guilty for being the reason Sakura and Syaoran couldn't be together. 

"It's okay besides I have a job for you" Sakura when they pulled back form the hug.  "I want you to lead the archers" she said showing the position on the map.  "You're the greatest at archery" Tomoyo looked at the wall she would guard if she took the position.

"I would love nothing more" she smiled shaking her head.

"Good.  Joe is going to lead the ground forces with me and Mala will have the other half of the archers.  They've said that Rakanis's men should make their presence known by tomorrow" Sakura said in a soft tone looking at her family. 

"We'll be ready for them" Mala spoke in a determined tone.  Sakura shook her head in full agreement.  This was something she had to fight for, it was the only thing she had. "Where do you stay?" she looked at Tomoyo.

"With Mei Lin in the palace" she answered softly. Sakura knew she was staying with Syaoran and the others.  She just hadn't wanted to say the name knowing what it would have done to her to hear it. 

"You mustn't be far from us.  Come I'll show you your regiment, Sakura suggested them raising a blue flag so you can find them" 

"That's a wonderful idea. I'll be back" Tomoyo said touching Sakura's hand before disappearing out the door with Mala leaving Sakura and Joe alone.  Sakura sat in the chair and read the map again.

"A good warrior needs a reason to fight and live.  Think about yours" Joe spoke making Sakura's head snap to hers. "I don't hate all men, and nothing Nades can do will change my mind.  Being around the Lirin showed me that not all are evil.  You've found one that isn't, think if it's worth loosing him because of something that died hundreds of years ago" she hated to see Nadeshiko's daughter in pain for something that wasn't' important any longer.

"It hasn't died.  It lives in me, it runs through my veins" Sakura replied showing her wrists to her sister. "I'm a born Komisar, conceived from the hate of men" she shouted holding back tears. "I don't want to cry any longer.  Don't do this to me, Joe" she cried not wanting to hear anymore.  Her sister looked at her and felt anger towards Nades for causing her pain in such a dangerous time. 

"A man also played a part in conceiving you!  Know that when this is over, you'll have a choice as to the kind of life you'll want to lead.  Mine is with the Lirin I already know that.  What's yours?" she left that for Sakura to answer by herself. "I'm going to give the plan to the chiefs.  You have a lot to think about" with that said she left Sakura alone with her own demons. 

"I don't know what is it that I want" she whispered squeezing her eyes shut to hold back tears. She knew she lied; she wanted nothing more than Syaoran.  It was he she wanted, only him…

Lana looked around and inhaled deeply a smile touched her lips.  Pushing through the door, she gasp and her eyes widened. "Shit!" men in the tent cursed, and her face turned bright red. 

"Ah—oh my" she screamed running out the tent.  Her face was as red as a cherry.  Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply ignoring the men that were looking at her wondering what she was doing in a men's camp. 

Hearing someone come out the tent, she stiffened. "Lana is that you?" knowing his voice she turned only to see a smile on his lips, his eyes filled with amusement.

"Please I'm sorry I thought you were alone" she stammered in embarrassment.  He laughed at the look on her face.  Hu moved aside when the men he shared the tent with walked out grumbling.  She looked away not wanting to see the looks they shot her.  

"Don't worry about it.  Do you want to come in now?" he inquired moving the flap to the side.  Shaking her head, she entered and looked around at the three small cots.  "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," she answered softly clasping her hands behind her back. "I looked at the map and we're going to be fighting on opposite sides" she spoke looking around when Hu walked over to his bed and sat down. 

"I didn't know.  People like me don't see the map" he shrugged watching her closely. "Nothing in here will bite I promise" he teased making her laugh walking over to him. "So what's up?" he inquired when she sat beside him. 

"Nothing.  Aren't you a little bit worried about tomorrow?" she inquired softly looking at him.  She couldn't believe she had sought him out by herself.  What were she thinking, and what if her mother saw her? 

"I am but everyone feels the same thing.  There's really nothing you can do to change it," he answered simply.  She didn't understand how he could act so normal; maybe his Amazon blood was the strongest in him.   He reached out and took her hand in his; she resisted the urge to draw it back.  "You just be careful. Can't have you getting hurt" he smiled sincerely.

"I will but if you get hurt I'm going to give you a hell of a beating" she replied a soft smile touching her lips. 

"Then we have a deal" he chuckled, and she felt her heart flutter.  It was a new feeling for her; she had never felt anything like it before. "Now you have to get out of here before I get in trouble for smuggling you in" he spoke in a whispered.

"I didn't know I would get you in trouble" she gasps getting off the bed.  He got up with her; he felt something strong for her.  Since the day she healed him, he knew he cared for her. "Don't worry about it" he brushed aside as they walked to the door. "Remember our deal" he reminded her.

"I will, I'll see you tomorrow.  And I'll sneak in but this time I'll knock so I don't freak your roommates out" she giggled softly, her eyes sparkling.  On impulse she hugged him quickly before she could stop herself. When she moved back, they stared into each other's eyes; drawn into them Hu slowly bent his head. Lana didn't know what he was doing, her breath caught when his lips gently brushed against her.  Gazing at her, he kissed her a bit harder when she didn't moved back. 

Lana sighed in the kiss and moved into him on impulse, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her gently into him.  She had never felt anything like this before; it felt so amazing, so unreal.  A moan escaped her lips feeling the wonderful sensations his kiss aroused in her soul.  Before it got out of hand, he moved back getting a sad look from her.  He smiled pressing a brief kiss on her pouting lips.  

Throwing her arms around him, words weren't spoken, they were felt and that's all they needed for now. "Be careful Hu" with that said she disappeared out the door.  When he walked out, she was already gone.

"What a woman" he grinned scratching the back of his head.  Reaching up, he touched his lips, her taste lingering in his mouth.

Rika walked through the town ignoring the looks she got from people.  Some even went as far as to move out of her way.  She wasn't wearing her cape but now she wished she had. Suppressing a sigh she looked up when she bumped into a man. "We do this a lot don't we?" he laughed looking up she saw Alex.

"Too much" she replied in an exasperated voice.  He looked her over and could see that she wasn't in a good mood. 

"What's gotten you down?" he inquired when she walked off.  He followed knowing that it was always good to have someone to talk to.

"You didn't hear what happened to Sakura and Tomoyo?" he shook his head having a lost expression.  "Oh" she sighed looking at the ground.  He looked at her hating this kind of mood.  He rather when she glared at him and acted tough, even though she was—hell she could probably beat him badly. 

"I have a lot of free time.  Why don't you tell me?" he spoke in a soft tone. "I'm all ears" he grinned making her smile. 

"If you don't mind" 

"Not at all" 

Mei Lin…

"You've changed a lot since the last time I saw you" she knew that it was Takashi so she didn't turn around.  She was currently keeping watch on the young prince and princess's rooms.  It was her job to keep them safe.

"I had to change, it was demanded of me" she answered simply when he rested against the balcony beside her. "How are you?" she inquired glancing at him.  She had been able to feel that something had happened since she had last seen him. 

"The Clan was attacked," he answered making her gasp in shock. "Lives were lost, I don't know if my family survived," he explained in a pained tone. Mei Lin frowned hearing that, her heart went out to him.

I'm so sorry Takashi," she whispered placing her hand on his shoulder.  She didn't know how to comfort him.  He looked at her with sad eyes, "I'm sure they are fine"

"I pray," he answered softly turning his eyes back to sky.  She knew that it wasn't weird that men would attack a village of mostly woman and children.  Nothing was beneath Rakanis and his minions. 

"If there's anything you need I'm here" she found herself whispering softly.  There probably wasn't mush she could offer him but she was there nonetheless.

"Thank you Mei Lin" a soft smile touched his lips. "I'm going make those bastards pay" he spoke in a tight voice.  She prayed he wouldn't do anything silly and get himself killed in the process.

"Just as long as you are safe.  Remember you have a son who needs you" she pointed out in a firm voice.  He shook his head; he had known she was a very wise woman.  She just needed the right environment to grow.  She was no longer a child but a woman. "What's the matter?" she shifted uncomfortably seeing the way he was looking at her. 

"Nothing.  Thank you Mei Lin" he smiled inclining his head.

"Think nothing of it" she whispered to the man she loved more than life itself. 

"I think a lot if it.  Guard them well," he whispered walking off.  She watched him go before turning to the heavens a smile touched her lips.   It was then she noticed something off in the distance. "Takashi" she whispered, and before she turned the alarms went off signaling trouble. 

  
They waste no time do they?" Syaoran spat in anger walking through the palace doors.  His horse was waiting for him.  Mounting he looked at Eriol and Takashi who appeared ready for battle.  It was the middle of the night and Rakanis had planned it well because most of the men were sleeping. "Get the men ready for battle!" he shouted to one of his generals.

"Sir" he shouted before disappearing.  He looked at Eriol and Takashi when they moved to his side.  Everyone looked at the sky when the trumpets sounded echoing through the large city. "I'll see you after this battle" he spoke to them.

"Yeah" they said together holding out their hands.  They made a fist around Syaoran's before riding off to meet their regiments.  Syaoran rode off, he stared ahead ignoring the chaos around him.  Coming around the corner he looked at his regiment that was ready to move out; he would be in the middle of the fight. "Let's move out," he ordered riding off.  Those on horses followed him while the others ran to keep up. 

The citizens of Europia were told not to leave their houses until the armies had left so they wouldn't cause delay.  He rode through the large gates of the city looking at the archers who would be guarding the walls. Ahead of him, he saw that the Amazon's and Lirin were already out there waiting for the others.  He was in command of all the people.  

Glancing around, his eyes landed on Sakura and Tomoyo who were in the front.  He saw them hug before Tomoyo rode off with the archers following behind her.  He had placed them side each other never thinking that they wouldn't be talking in such a time.  

Sakura looked at Syaoran and his army when they rode up beside her.  Swallowing the sensation to call out to him.  She looked ahead of her at the many torches that lighted the distance.  The battle would take place in the Valley of Kilo. "Let's move" Syaoran called making a horn sound signaling that they were moving on.

Mei Lin stood from the palace and watched as thousands of men marched out of the capital. "Be safe my love" she whispered moving her hair behind her ear.  Pulling out the necklace her mother had given her. Her hold on it tightened, and she closed her eyes a golden shine surrounding her form.  The wand expanded standing a foot taller than her, in the center encrusted in gold was a large blue diamond surrounded by exquisite patterns of golden strands.  To her, it looked familiar to a dream catcher. Whispering silent words she made a barrier sound the children's room and got ready to guard them. "I'll guard them with my life mother" she whispered closing her eyes.

Asai and Alan…

They were on the hill that led to the valley.  They watched as their enemies took their places surrounding the valley. "Remember Alan take out the dragon," Asai whispered knowing that he and the girl weren't talking.  

"I know brother" Alan hissed hating the Li Clan leader with a passion.  He was going to love killing him.  "Get ready men" He shouted making silence sweep across their army of millions.  Some were men from villages, they didn't even know they had massacred their families and would never know.

"Charge!" Asai shouted making a thundering roar filled the sky; the ground shook wildly from the vibration they caused.

  
Syaoran and Sakura watched the black specks moved towards them.  They were millions of them; he had placed the gifted in the front for this very reason. "Wait" he whispered glancing at Sakura who looked at him the same time drawing Aurora.  "Wait" he shouted pulling out his sword.  "Archers!" his voice echoed and his command was passed along the fighters.  

When they fired if seemed as if the sky was raining arrows.  Many from their enemy fell but the gift was returned. "Cover" he shouted when a large, strong gust of wind whipped the arrows away.  Tilda placed her hand down, a smile touching her lips.  

Syaoran looked at them, they were close enough.  It was time for the elemental ladies to get to work.  He felt the earth start to shake but his men and others didn't freak out.  They were told not to fear when the earth shook.  

Joe was doing her job.  The valley split in two swallowing up hundreds of men, their screams drowned out by the endless pit.  He cursed seeing some jump over the whole.  He could tell that they were the demons, the same kind they had come encounter with.  

Sakura closed her eyes and held out her hand.  From two sides of the army fire shot out consuming the coming warriors, their howls filled the sky but they were relentless. "Charge!" Syaoran ordered making their people break into a run.  He was leading them like Sakura, Eriol, Takashi and many more.  'Please let him/her survive' both thought at the same time before they met the creatures.

A crash echoed through the valley when both sides met.  Syaoran's horse was the first to die.  Jumping off his horse, he ran a man through with his sword and twisted it.  Growling he pulled it out and moved out killing anyone or anything that came in his way.  Now and then he would see fire appear telling him that she was alive. "Argh" he jumped kicking a man across the face then swung his sword around beheading him.  

Moving he duck and thrust his sword forwards. "Stupid" he hissed seeing men fall around him.  There would be causalities, in a war there was always. 

Sakura jumped back and held out her hand.  She screamed when flames covered the men, the stench of burnt flesh engulfing her.  Holding Aurora high, she slashed across his abdomen and kicked him away.  Growling she continued with her people following behind her.  She didn't know who was died or alive and it scared her.  She cried out when a man's sword sliced her side.  Grabbing a hold of him by the neck she squeezed breaking it before tossing him aside. All around her was blood, she walked over bodies, and could hear moaning from those who were down but wasn't dead as yet.  

She jumped when Tomoyo landed at her side. "I have an idea but our forces have to draw back," she shouted making Sakura nod.  "You have to find Syaoran, when water fills this use fire" she spoke before disappearing into the fight.  

Sakura didn't now where he was.  "Wind" she shouted making it picks her up.  She was thrown into the air and she looked around. It was then she saw something heading towards her.  She screamed when the man grabbed her around the waist. She didn't know he had powers.

"Hello" Alan grinned carrying her towards the middle of the fight, towards his side Sakura noticed.  She struggled against him but he was too strong.  She screamed embedding her sword into his back making him cry out dropping her.  

Syaoran looked up only to see Sakura falling towards the earth.  He went to run when a gust of wind stopped her in the sky.  Growling he knew instinctively who the man was. "Alan" he growled feeling his anger rises.  A man raced towards him but he thrust his sword into his stomach with out even looking back. 

Steam escaped his nostrils, as his form started to change freaking out men around him.

 Sakura was held up by the wind blocking Alan's blows. "You surprise me" he grinned raising his sword.  When he mad contact with Aurora it glowed black.  She cried out when he kicked her in the stomach swiftly making her fly backwards.

He came out of nowhere and kicked her in the stomach knocking her towards the battle.  Sakura felt herself falling back but couldn't stop herself.  Closing her eyes she welcomed death feeling the cut in her side. It didn't occur to her that she was immortal thus couldn't die.  When she hit something hard, she opened her eyes feeling scale beneath her. 

Alan's eyes widened seeing Syaoran's true form. He hadn't expected to fight a dragon; he wanted to fight his human form. "Well" he muttered watching the young dragon save his lover.  Sakura was shocked when Syaoran appeared.  

Pushing herself up, she stared at his back in wonder. She knew the promise she made with Nades, and the vow she took but her heart swelled immensely when he saved her.  And all the barriers surrounding her heart crumbled into nothing. "Oh god Syaoran!" she cried hugging him as best as she could.  

'Are you okay?' his voice whispered in her thoughts as he soared to the heavens keeping his large eyes on Alan, who still hadn't made a move.  

"I'm fine but we have to go after Alan.  Wait" she called when he turned heading the direction of Alan. "We have to get the men to retreat," she shouted surprising him.  "Tomoyo has a plan" he shook his head.  He wondered what he was going to do; he was technically a dragon and couldn't do anything.

"Retreat?" Eriol's headshot towards Syaoran who was flying overhead, he hadn't known he had transformed.  Shaking his head he signaled his man to raise a flag. "Retreat!" he shouted making those around him looking at him oddly. "Now" he ordered making the flags start to wave, others followed suit along with horns. "I hope you know what your doing" he whispered before following his man fighting off those around them. 

  
Lana screamed falling on her back, pain raced through her body and it seemed like she was blind when she momentarily lost her sight.  When her it was regained, her eyes widened and she rolled out of the way and flipped to her feet.  Spinning around, she swung her staff and stuck the pointed end right in the man's heart.  "Stupid man" she hissed wishing he were a demon so he would crumble to nothing.  

Unfortunately her luck wouldn't permit it.  Hearing the retreat horn, she was shocked because she knew that they were not losing as yet.  "Lana, let's go" Rika shouted running back her like her other sister.

"I'm coming" she shouted back watching her sister move through the crowd with incredible speed.   Sighing she took off wondering if Hu was okay, she prayed that he wasn't hurt. 

  
Tomoyo smiled seeing the men start to retreat.  Looking at the sky, she whistled on the winds while signaling the archers to start fire so they could keep them back. "Get ready, some will make it out.  Make sure they keep them back I need enough time" she ordered the commanding officer beneath her.

"Right my lady" the man said before running off to issue orders dodging the arrows that whizzed past his head.  Tomoyo watched him go before turning her eyes back to the battle, like her plan Asai's forces were advancing across the dead, dried out river.

"Come out and fight like a real man Li" Alan challenged putting up a force field when Syaoran shot a fireball at him.   A rumbling sound tore from Syaoran's chest in response, Alan grinned maliciously moving out the path. "Tis all you got? Your dead father could put up more of a fight," he hissed hitting a nerve in the dragon.  

"Syaoran" Sakura yelped when it took off wildly towards Alan. "We can't.  We have to aid Tomoyo!" she shouted knowing that Nades would need her help. "Please" she cried in a frustrated tone pounding on his back. 

Alan's smiled faded when Syaoran took a sharp turn heading back to the side of their army.  He looked at the battle, and frowned deadly seeing that they had retreated while his men hurried across the once deep lake. "What are up to?" he whispered knowing that an army of that size wouldn't retreat unless they had something planned.  

When the plan finally hit him, a blinding blue light shot from the wall of the palace.  A thundering sound echoed through the valley killing the sound of his men's war cries.  "Retreat!" he shouted but his yells were in vain.

His men stopped feeling the ground beneath them shake violently. They didn't know what to do, some continued on but others fled back to their sides. "We must continue" a general, shouted over the commotion.

"Look!" a man cried in fear pointing when a great shadow fell over them.  The general turned and his cry was drowned out…

  
Author's note:  Hmmm could Tomoyo's plan work? Only time will tell.  Stay tuned for the up coming chapter.  I hope you enjoyed this one…I really hate doing multiple battle scenes, I love one on one it's a lot easier.   Anyways review and tell me what you thought? 

"Don't Worry just because no one died in this chapter means it's going to remain so!!! I have three more to kill them off!!!! 


	17. Rakanis's New Host

Chap. 17: "Rakanis's new Host" 

Author's note:  Hey ya'll.  Another update, I told ya I wanted to get this story over with fast! LOL.  I'm sorry for leaving the chapter there but if you hated that you're going to really hate this one! LOL I'm sorry people.  

**Note: I don't like readers printing out my stories.  I understand that most of you do but know this my stories are edited and copyrighted before I upload them on ff.net.  The only way my parents allow me to write on ff.net is to do this.  They feel that I'm wasting my time, however I don't feel the same.  I want to continue writing but please don't print out my stories or copy them to other sites.  I believe it's really unfair to the author's.  **

LiLdragongurl28: It's about time you got over your writers block! I can't wait for your new chapter!

To everyone else, 

I know I said that this story might very well be my last.  I'm really not sure I just know that it's getting harder to write stories.  I really can't find the time to sit down everything is getting so hectic.  If I change my mind, you won't be hearing from me for a while.   I think I need time to get my thoughts clears, and organize things.  My mind seems to be going in different directions; it's hard to write when your mind is driving you in every way possible! LOL. 

Story…

Tomoyo raised her hands to the heavens; she closed her eyes and evoked the soul of the dead lake.  She called upon the waters, the violent waters of Kilo valley that had been swallowed up by the earth. "Come Forth!" she shouted and water burst from the source and raced towards them.

Opening it her eyes, silence fell over their side like wildfire.  Everyone watched in shocked when dark, cold waters rushed towards Asai's forces.  They tried to retreat but was swallowed up by the crazed and violent waters. "Tis not all we have to offer Rakanis" she whispered knowing that this was for the family he had taken from her. 

Sakura jumped off Syaoran's back and landed at the edge of the waters.  She could see Nades when she stepped forwards; a smiled touched her lips watching Asai's forces swallowed up by the raging water god. "Fire, I Evoke thee" she and Nades shouted at the same time making their bodies glow, and a red light shot from them towards the heavens. 

Holding out their hands, they whispered chants and touched the waters.  People drew back, watching steam spread rapidly across the water top telling the gruesome truth.  The horrible howls of Asai's men, who broke through the waters, filled the valley echoing for miles.  

  
The palace was consumed with silence as men who were used to war, watched hundreds of thousands of men cook in the searing waters. Those who made it out of the water, screamed in agony before the forces waiting for them struck them down.   

Men jumped back in fear, and swallowed the bile in their throats when their eyes landed on their boiling faces, steam leaving their body.  They didn't know if their agonizing cries were for the war or begging for death, it was the latter. 

They had conquered and diminished Asai's forces with only one strong blow.   The silence that had filled the capital was shattered from one simple cry of victory.  And it spread rapidly on the winds as weapons went up.  

"This can't be happening" Alan shouted landing beside his brother. Asai and the little that was remaining of their forces watched the steaming lake in front of them. "How is it possible?" he whispered in wonder.  They weren't supposed to loose, this battle hadn't lasted a day and they had lost.

"This isn't the end" Asai's replied before turning. "They might have won this round but it's not the end" he whispered making Alan look at him.  He was sure that his brother had lost it.  It was the end because they would never be able to conjure up another army like the one they had just lost in one blow. 

"What are you doing?"

"Retreating before we're captured" he answered before riding off.  Alan jumped on his horse, and followed his brother not even looking back.   What were they going to tell Rakanis? He was sure their master already knew the outcome of a war they could have won easily if he hadn't lost the blasted sisters.

 "Emperor!" a man shouted running into the throne room. "We won," he declared making the nobles who had retreated to the palace gasp.

"What?" Lian asked in disbelief missing the look of disbelief in Mei Lin's eyes.  She was still keeping an eye on the young prince and princess.  She couldn't believe the battle was over it was impossible.  She saw the size of Rakanis's army. "Are you sure??"

"Yes sire.  The Amazon's used witchery to make the Kilo Lake return and swallowed up Asai's men before cooking them" he answered leaving out the ghastly sight.  Lian rose from his chair, and walked towards the balcony that faced the entrance of the capital.   

The empress and children followed him. When he looked towards the valley, he could indeed see some sort of fog or mist rising to the heavens. "How is it possible?" he whispered softly looking at his wife when she touched his hand. 

"Thank the gods, and don't wonder" she whispered softly making a smile touch his lips.   He would indeed thank the gods. 

"Yes, thank the gods" 

Sakura looked at the steaming lake in front of her, and sighed running her hand through her hair.  Looking at the sky, she watched as the first rays peaked over the mountains touching her face.  This had been one of the scariest nights of her life, she truly didn't know who had survived or perished. 

This wasn't over as yet though.  They still had to capture the brothers and get rid of Rakanis.  When she closed her eyes, a strong wind pushed against her body almost causing her to stumble back.    Opening her eyes, she gasps looking at Syaoran standing in front of her. "Are you my Sakura?" he whispered intently studying her.  

"I am," she answered taking off her cape as she walked towards him.  Holding it out, Syaoran took it and wrapped it around his waist. "I'm sorry" she apologized not knowing that Nades was watching them.  He tied it around his waist, and looked at her with such love in his blazing amber poles that all of Sakura's restraints burst.   

Throwing her arms around his torso, she hugged him tightly burying her hot tear stained face in his chest. "Oh Syaoran I'm so sorry" she cried squeezing her eyes shut. "So sorry" 

"It's okay," he whispered hugging her tightly to his large frame.  Inhaling the sweet scent of her hair, he prayed to the heavens that she would never be taken from him.  "You know that I'll always love you no matter what" 

"And I you my little wolf" she replied in a sincere tone.   When she pulled back, she gently pressed her lips to his before reluctantly pulling back. "We've got to see if our men survived this horrible fight" she spoke in a soft tone.  He knew she was right, he prayed that he hadn't lost a lot of men. 

"Yeah come on" he took her hand to his lips and gently pressed a kiss to it.  Turning they started slowly for the large bronze gates in front of them.  

  
Lana raced through the crowd of people heading towards Hu's camp.  "Move" she scolded a man who got in her way.  

"Watch it wench" she growled spinning around to face him.  The man noticed that she was an Amazon and backed up.  Loosing her scowl, it was replaced by a gentle smile. 

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood right now" she spoke in a refined tone before turning.  The men watched her disappear in the crowd.  Absently he wondered how she knew her destination like she been there before.

Seeing Hu's tent come in sight, she felt her heart skip a beat.  Coming to the door, she went to open it when she remembered his roommates. "Can I enter?" she called out moving her hand to the flap. 

"Yes" came a gruff response.  Moving the flap she entered the tent and looked at the men who were sitting down. "If you're looking for Hu, he isn't here" the eldest spoke making Lana frown.

"Can I wait for him?" she inquired not liking the look that crossed the men's faces.

"We don't know where he is.  You can check the clinic if you wish" he said making her heart stop.  He couldn't be hurt could he? What if he was? What if he had been some of the men caught by the water? The horrid pictures her mind conjured up made her feel sick in her stomach.

Turning she ran out of the room, and slammed into a man's body.  Pushing back, she looked into his aged face. "What are you doing in this camp?" he barked making her wince visibly.

"Where's the clinic?" she countered in a frantic tone. "Where is it?!" she demanded in a scared voice.  The man looked at her and wondered if she was truly an Amazon.

"In that direction" he pointed and before he could ask any more Lana was already gone.  She disappeared so fast in the crowd of shoulders, that he just shook his head and continued on his way. "Women these days" 

Upon finding the Clinic she took in a deep breath, and walked in.  Looking around, she wrinkled her nose at the stench of blood.  Taking a step in, a man's horrid cry of pain made her skin crawl and heart beat speed up. "What are you doing here?" a man familiar to a doctor asked looking at her.

"I'm here to look for a friend.  He's young, and his name is Chang Hu," she answered in a squeaky tone. Never in her life had she shown fear, but here she was now doing so. 

"Look around, if you wish but most of the men here aren't going to make it" he sighed in a sad tone.  Shaking her head, she walked slowly around the room looking for him.  Every man she passed, she swallowed knowing the pain they were going through. 

"Hu!" she called out in a worried and desperate tone. "Hu, it's me Lana" she was almost to the back of the room and still there was sign of him. "Hu!?!" she screamed making people stare at her like she had lost her mind.  "Doctor, is there any other clinics in this camp?" she burst in hysterics.

"There's many, but our men are brought here to us.  If he isn't here then he didn't make it" he answered softly awakening her worst fears.  Turning she ran out of the tent blinded by heart wrenching tears. 

She had lost him, he had broken his promise and left her.  Lost in her emotions she collided with another man, this time it sent her flying off her feet.  She was out of Hu's army's camp and on the main road. "Hey are you—aren't you Lana?" the man asked making her look up only to find that it was her sister's friend Alex. "What's wrong?" He inquired never thinking he would ever see an Amazon cry.

"Nothing" she snapped in a cold tone pushing to her feet. "Nothing's wrong with me" she pushed passed him and continued on her way pushing through people. He watched her go before going to the place where he would meet Rika.  

"Something's wrong" he whispered seeing the haunted look in her eyes…

Mei Lin…

"I'm sorry" she apologized looking at Takashi's face before continuing to unwrap his arm.  He winced closing his eyes, she was trying to be careful but it wasn't helping. 

"Don't worry about it" he answered when Tomoyo walked through the door ready to heal him.  He smiled at her glowing face; "Here's the hero now" he called making her flush from embarrassment.

"Please don't, everyone had a part to play in it?" she replied to him bending to his level. "How are you holding up?" she asked getting her herbs.  She was with Eriol fixing his little cuts, she remembered thanking the heavens a lot when she saw that he hadn't gotten anything too deep. 

"I think I'm hurting him worst than the enemies did" Mei Lin complained making them laugh.  Takashi looked into her eyes not holding back the love he held for her.  

"I fear you worst than those blasted barbarians" he replied making her flush.  Tomoyo looked them, and knew instantly that they were in love with each other.  She didn't know if it was a good thing, so far the love that was produced in this time were torn apart.

 "Let me heal you quickly.  I still have to meet with Sakura to go over our plans about going after Rakanis.  She wants to you be present as well Mei Lin, since as we still have to find your mother.  We'll talk at a later meeting after the Emperor tells us his plan" she explained healing the gash on Takashi's hand.  "There good as knew"

"I'm going to have to learn how to do that," Mei Lin mumbled when Tomoyo stood up.

"Don't worry I will so you can do it" Tomoyo winked at her before walking away.  Mei Lin's cheeks heated up and she couldn't bring herself to look at Takashi.  He reached over and placed his hand under her chin making her look at him. 

" You do enough to heal me," he stated in a firm tone.  She knew he didn't mean his cuts but something deeper—his heart. Her heart skipped a beat getting the double meaning of his words. She couldn't believe he felt the same way for her it seemed impossible. 

"Do I?" she inquired raising her brows at him dubiously.  Takashi got off the wall and leaned towards her.  Mei Lin's breath quickens, and her body freezes.  Closing her eyes, she didn't know what he was going to do. 

"You do," he whispered against her ear before getting up.  Opening her eyes, she looked into his only to find amusement.  Feeling stupid and embarrassed she flew to her feet in anger. 

"Why you!" she yelled clenching her fists at her side. "Humph" turning on her heels, she hurried out of the room ignoring the sound of his laughter.  Takashi watched her go, his heart overflowing with love for her. 

"Just give me a little more time," he whispered softly going to see one of the emperor's holy men for advice.  He needed to know if what he was planning to do was the right thing.  he knew what his heart wanted but he also knew the consequences.

  
Lana sat on the roof, her legs drawn to her chest.  Reaching up, she gently wiped a tear away.  She thought it wasn't fair that she lost Hu when she had just found him.   Maybe the gods were punishing her for breaking the laws by which her people lived.  "I don't want to talk right now" she spoke making Rika sigh sitting next to her.

"Alex, some of the other men and I will help you look for him.  Alex said that he might have been taking to one of the other camps" Rika explained in a brief tone making her head snap to look at her.  Gently she smiled wiping her sister's tears away. "Do you want to find him or not?"

"Why?" Lana asked in disbelief.

"Because I understand" Rika replied getting up.  "And I feel better knowing that mama won't only have me to yell at" she admitted making Lana laugh.  "We won't be laughing when she finds out"

"I know but still" Lana took her hand and they ran off in search of her lost friend.  She prayed hoping that he wasn't lost to this world.

Sakura looked towards the door when the flap was lifted and Syaoran walked through.  She was finishing up a meeting with her generals going over every detail.  She was relieved to find out that they hadn't lost a lot of lives.  And those who were injured would recover quickly before they would have to leave. "That's it for tonight.  We'll meet tomorrow so go over what the emperor says tonight" she spoke making them bow.  When they left everyone of them look at Syaoran in silence.  He knew they were weighing out his character.  The looked her got from Joe was one of the worst. She was giving him a warning.  

"I didn't mean to drop by unannounced" he smiled walking over to her when she moved from behind the large table loaded with maps.

"Yes you did" she accused in joking tone.  

"I did," he admitted making her laugh when he pulled her gently towards him. "It does wonders to me to hear your laughter" he whispered moving his hand against her jawbone.   She closed her eyes, and inhaled taking in all the sensations he aroused in her body. 

"Really?" she whispered barely opening her eyes.  Bending his head, he kissed her gently on the lips then parting them gently with his.  Feeling that something was wrong, Sakura opened her eyes and gasp in the kiss making Syaoran pull back.

"What's the matter?" he asked feeling a chill go up his spine.  Turning around, he was at sword point with a very dangerous looking Nades's as the bearer.  She felt betrayed at Sakura's defiance not once but twice.  "Nades" he spoke in a hard tone when Sakura moved from behind him.

"The vow Sakura took states that I can kill you" she spat moving the sword closer to his heart.  Sakura moved in front of the sword, "Without any interference from you" she scolded Sakura, whose heart was racing. 

"Nades you can't" she cried in a desperate tone. 

"Why the hell not!" she hollered back when Joe walked through the flap with Tilda behind her. 

"Because I love him with all my heart!" she stated in a firm tone grasping Syaoran's hand. "And if you dare hurt him, you're going to have to kill me because I'm going to kill you" she declared shocking all of them.  Her voice was trembling, and she prayed that she wouldn't have to prove her words true.  "You have to get through me to hurt him.  And I learnt from the best" she wasn't going to let Nades take Syaoran away from him.

"You don't know what you're doing. He's a man. It goes back on all our codes, what we believe in as a people," Nades cried in a desperate voice.  She knew what it felt like to be hurt by the person you thought cared about you. 

"Tilda and Joe understand. Why can't you?" Sakura looked at the woman who was like a mother to her.

"Because I know what it feels like to have a man hurt you," Nades cried when Tomoyo walked through the door.  Sakura and Tomoyo's eyes flew to Nades hearing the words that left her mouth.

"What?" they stammered in shock.  Syaoran thought she was a hypocrite for doing what she was to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"All they do is hurt.  That's all they are good for" she whispered cold eyes locked on Syaoran.   She knew she couldn't allow Sakura to fall for the same trap. 

"He would never hurt me.  He loves me" Sakura defended in a broken tone.

"That's what they want you to think. It's all they want you to think, trust me it's not.  He will hurt you" Nades replied in a hard voice. "Now step aside and let me do what must be done" 

"I can't" Sakura looked down allowing her crystal tears to fall to the ground. "Because I would be allowing you to kill the father of my child," she continued making Syaoran's heart stop.  The sisters' gasp in shock hearing her confession, Syaoran was beyond shock. 

"You've ruined her," Nades cried going towards Syaoran in blinded fury.  Sakura moved too fast, and Nades too slow.  The scream that filled the tent belonged to none other than Sakura.  Nades gasp in shock and regret looking at her sword that was dripping crimson tears.

"No Sakura!" Syaoran shouted when she fell against him stunned from the pain that her body was engulfed with.  "You," he glanced at Nades. "If you don't leave I'll kill you" he threatened glaring coldly at her.

"Sakura" Tomoyo cried running to her side with Joe.  Tilda walked over to Nades and took her sword away.  Nades looked at Tilda and fell into her arms in tears.  It was the first time, in a very long time that she cried and it felt good.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked worriedly pressing a piece of cloth against her wound.  She smiled sadly at him, but it was filled with pain.

"She'll be fine.  We can heal her, just relax boy" Joe spoke moving the cloth from the wound. Shaking her head at the gash, she held in anger she felt towards Nades at the moment. "Sakura, you've got to help us" 

"It hurts too much" she cried in pain shaking her head. 

"I know but think about the baby that's growing inside you" Tomoyo offered knowing that it would inspire her. "Think of the beautiful baby girl or boy" she smiled seeing Sakura's eyes light up.  "That's a girl" she looked at Joe who smiled warmly at her. 

"Nades, don't cry" Sakura called hearing her sister's distress. "Don't worry I understand" she comforted glancing at Syaoran.  She could see worry, and excitement at the same time.  She hadn't meant to reveal that she was pregnant.  She knew that if he knew he would be at her side in such a dangerous time.  That was something she didn't want to happen because he had his men to look after. 

"No Sakura. I should feel horrible" Nades's spoke up wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry" she apologized in a soft tone. "I just didn't want to see you and Tomoyo get hurt the same way I was," she whispered in a sad tone. 

"Who?" Tomoyo asked softly getting to her feet. "Nades, I told you that I love you always and I still do" she spoke making Nades hug her tightly.  If felt so good to know that her sister accepted her. 

"Alan" she whispered shocking them to the core.  Syaoran's eyes narrowed hearing the name leave her lips but Sakura looked at him pleadingly.  Joe and Tomoyo had healed her but the pain still lingered. "He wasn't bad at least I thought he wasn't.  He's the one who told Asai about us.  I've promised myself that I would kill him, and I have yet to fulfill it," she explained in a pained tone.

"Why didn't you say something?" Sakura asked looking at her worriedly.   She got up with Syaoran's help.  

"I was ashamed," she answered staring intently at the ground.  It didn't matter how much of a warrior they were inside they were still females. Sakura walked over and hugged her gently.  She returned the hug grateful. "I won't interfere.  I'm sorry to both of you" 

"It's okay" Tomoyo assured joining the hug. "I'm just glad to have you back in my life.  We're going to get Asai and Alan don't worry" she spoke loud enough making all shake their heads.  When they pulled back from the hug, Nades looked at Syaoran with a glare.

"If you hurt her.  I'll kill you" she hissed taking her sword from Tilda and sheathed it. "Come Tomoyo let's meet that man of yours" taking Tomoyo's hand she practically hauled her towards the door. "I'll speak of this child to you later.  Come sisters" 

Joe and Tilda smiled before following Nades out the door.  Sakura smiled turning to look at Syaoran but seeing the expression on his face it faded. "Why?" he asked in a soft tone. 

"I didn't want you worrying needlessly," she answered with a shrugged. Playing with the dirt she looked at it not wanting to see the look in his eyes. "I thought that you would freak out because we aren't married.  And other things"

"Sakura, I love you" he replied simply. "I don't know to express the emotion that I feel right now hearing that I'm soon to be a father. I want the whole world to know," he explained holding her by the shoulders.  Her eyes shot to his only to find that they held only pride and happiness. "And if it's the marriage thing you're worried about I can fix that tonight or tomorrow" she laughed throwing her arms tightly around him.

"God I love you. I thought if you knew you wouldn't permit me to fight.  Isn't that a silly thought?" she laughed waiting for him to tell her the same thing but it didn't come.  Pulling back, she looked in his eyes. "Isn't it?" she repeated but Syaoran was far from allowing her to battle now.

"You thought right.  You have to be careful. Sakura, I don't think you can go with us on the search for Rakanis" she felt her heart lurch to a stop.  

"But you can't" she protested holding her head. "I have to go, the more help you have the better it is for everyone"

"You are the most important thing in my life.  I'm going to escort you home then go after Rakanis with your sisters and my best men" now Sakura was fuming.  She couldn't believe the nerve of him.  She was just pregnant, not ill.

"No I'm not going to be left behind and there's nothing you can do to prevent me from attending nothing" she declared folding her arms stubbornly over her chest. "How do you even know that I'm pregnant? I could have lied to keep you alive" Syaoran smiled reaching out to touch her stomach.  She looked down, when it glowed a gentle green.  

He moved to her neck, and inhaled moving to her lips. "I know.  I wasn't looking for it then so I didn't feel it.  But now is a different story" he stated in a husky tone.  She looked into his eyes, and felt herself become trapped. 

"We'll talk about this little matter later" was the only thing she was able to get out before her thoughts were washed away at the touch his lips, and the warmth of his tongue gently parting her lips.

Lana walked through the very last clinic in the whole capital.   Ignoring the look the doctor gave her; she walked slowly through the aisle. "Hu?" she called in a desperate tone praying that he was here and she wouldn't cry. 

"Here" a weak voice called out.  Her heart seemed to stop as she made her way over to it.  Looking at the man, she felt like crying because he wasn't who she was looking for. "I don't know you.  Where's my wife?" he inquired and she couldn't help her tears.

"I don't know" she choked back a sob sitting beside him. "I'm sorry I don't know" she admitted looking at her hands.

"I know where she is" the man answered in a sad tone. "She died a while back" he whispered in a pain tone.  Lana looked at his face, and could see that his soul was slowly leaving his body.  When he didn't say anymore, she reached over and closed his eyes with shaky hands.  

Getting off the bed, she looked at her sister standing at the entrance.  Walking towards them on shaky legs, she was glad when she reached outside. "I'm sorry Lana" Rika apologized making her look at her.

"Thank you for the help" she whispered in a sincere tone before walking off. Rika watched her go, feeling her heart goes out for her. "I guess mother won't have to worry about both of us leaving right?" she laughed in a pained tone. 

"Let her go" Alex said when Rika went to follow her. "She needs this time alone, it'll do her some good" he assured making her relax against him.  Turning in his arms, she wrapped them tightly around his torso.  

"She shouldn't be hurting," she whispered letting her tears fall for her sister.  Inside she wondered if it was a good thing? Was Hu taken away so that both of them wouldn't leave? It wasn't fair that her sister had to loose someone so dear to her. 

_Don't you find it funny that mere women defeated your army of millions?" a woman's voiced echoed through the icy darkness.  _

_"No.  They have yet to see what I have in store for them.  Do you think I would fight a war with mere mortals?" Rakanis replied with a gruesome laugh. "I think it's time for me to join the celebration," he muttered when a mirror appeared in front of him.  The beautiful face of a young maiden greeted him, much to his delight. _

_"What do you have planned?" he turned to his captive, the soft sounds of his footsteps echoing throughout the lair. He knew that it was a matter of time before she faded from this world completely._

_"Oh Giya.  You'll just tell your beloved daughter. I can't have that happening now can I?"  he bit out in a cruel crisp voice. "Don't worry, you'll see her soon after all I need a new body" he snickered making her gasp in shock._

_"No! you wouldn't" she cried from her prison, sustained by magic._

_"I would"   
  
_****

_"THE EMPEROR HAS ISSUED A DECREE FOR CELEBRATION!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Uncle I don't believe it's safe to have a celebration" Syaoran spoke in a soft tone standing in front of Lian.  The battle hadn't been over for more than twelve hours and there was already a party-taking place.

"Don't worry.  We have men looking out in the distance.  If anything is to come up, we'll be aware ahead of time by fireworks" Lian replied tapping his hand in tune with the soft music flowing from the instruments.  

"Right" Syaoran frowned still believing it was much too early to celebrate.  He had a feeling Lian was just doing it to make his people relax.  They hadn't a clue what they were really up against.  He glanced around the room, staring the finely dressed nobles enjoying themselves and felt sick in the stomach.

Absently his hand tightened on the goblet of wine he held, "Where's that fiancée of yours?" Lian inquired breaking his line of thoughts.  He looked at his uncle, he was dressed in the finest red and blue silks, his crown glistening a top his baldhead.

"She'll be here," he answered scanning the crowd.  The music slowed to a step, and the large doors opened revealing Amazonian's dressed in what seemed like the shortest attire possible. Rika walked in front of the women, heading towards them with a ceremonial mask resting on the top of her head.  

"We have our own ways of celebration.  We thought you would enjoy watching Emperor" she spoke in a soft tone.  Lian inclined his head wondering what kind of dance they had in store for them.  

"Commence" he spoke when their drummers walked in.   Syaoran looked at all their faces wondering if Sakura would be participating.  Not seeing her in the group, he frowned slightly wondering what was taking her so long.

"Patience is a virtue" an amused voice spoke from behind him. "I'm surprised that you let your guard down" turning he stared into her bouncing emerald poles.  She wasn't dressed like an Amazon, instead she had on an elegant cream gown, that accentuated every curve.    

"It's about time you arrived" he replied his eyes slowly moving over every curve. "You're beautiful" he whispered in awe, Sakura's cheek flushed when loud, deep thumping drums started to beat filling the grand ball room.  Rika smiled moving to the music, she looked at her friend who was filling in for her sister.  Inside she was sad because Lana had always performed with her.   

When they moved, she could hear the gasps of so-called refine women and held back laughter.  Mei Lin sat beside the young princess, who was thoroughly enjoying the dancing. "It's beautiful," she gasps in delight tugging at her dress. "Isn't it?"

"Certainly is, Seoul" she laughed her eyes glowing.

"Do you dance?" Seoul asked when her governess walked up. Mei Lin looked at the beautiful young lady, and felt a shill run through her. 

"It'll soon be time for bed princess" she spoke in a mild tone looking at Seoul. 

"I don't want to go to bed and your blocking my view" Seoul replied folding her arms over her chest.  The lady didn't loose her smile instead she sat next to Mei Lin and pretended to watch the show.

Mei Lin rubbed her palms against her dress feeling them sweat.  Glancing at the lady from the corner of her eyes, she found her looking at her intently. "Are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine" Mei Lin replied taking a deep breath.  The evil was so strong that she felt like she was going to pass out.  Blinking repeatedly she glanced around the room trying to find any of her friends. 

"Maybe you should go rest" she heard the woman speak.  She could hear the sound of drums, and feet repeatedly hitting the ground in sync.   The beats would speed up and rapidly falling carrying her breathing with it. 

"Are you okay?" Seoul inquired worriedly looking at Mei Lin's face that was slightly red and lined with a thin coat of sweat. "Father, father" she called getting Lian's attention.  Mei Lin got off the cushion she had been sitting on.  

She took only a step before she collapsed in a heap making women scream in shock.  She could hear people calling out to her but couldn't respond.  Her eyes opened for only a second to see the governess looking down at her. "I'm a doctor, I can help her" she spoke making Mei Lin's heart race in fear.

"Are you?" she recognized the voice to be Takashi's.  She tried with all her might to open her mouth and protest against it, but it was paralyzed. 

"Yes bring her this way" to her horror she could feel her self being lifted.  

"No" she whispered in a weak voice. **'Your mine'** a voice whispered in her thoughts, **'Enough power to sustain me long enough'** it continued in a bitingly cold voice.  She swallowed, her throat dry as panic consumed her.  She knew whom the voice belongs to, it was Rakanis and he wanted her body. "Please" she wanted to cry but the words got stuck in her throat.

"Just rest her down" Takashi listened to the woman and placed Mei Lin on the bed.  He had feeling that something wasn't right but he knew not what.  He looked at the woman, waiting for her to say something.  "You can leave. I'll take care of her" he looked at Mei Lin's face and reached up to wipe the sweat away.

"I'll be back.  I'm going to find my friends.  They'll be able to heal her" he spoke running out of the room.  She watched him go, a cruel smile touching her lips. 

"You won't make it in time" she laughed in a cruel tone walking to Mei Lin's side of the bed.  She looked at her hand, her once supple skin crinkling from age.  Her beautiful maiden face withered and cracked.  

Mei Lin's eyes snapped open feeling a cold hand touch her head. Seeing the horrid creature looking down at her, a scream tore from her throat.  "Ah yes scream" it urge opening it's mouth, making a black fog swirl out of it.

"No, no.   Get away" she cried moving her head towards the door. "Takashi," she cried feeling the black substance attack her nostrils. "Takashi!!!!!" she screamed feeling darkness consume her soul…

Author's note:  Oh no! dam these sort of things always seem to happen to the girls.  Now you can understand why he always went after Mei Lin, she's the daughter of the goddess of the earth.  If anyone has enough power to sustain him, it's her.  whelp review and tell me what you thought okay? Ja.


	18. Predictions become reality

Chap. 18: "Predictions become reality"

  
  


Author's note: Hey ya'll! I know you guys really hate me right now.  I'm so sorry LOL well for those of you who wondered what Hala's private warnings to Sakura and Syaoran was now you'll find out.  You guys I don't love leaving ya'll hanging, it's just that I have to end the chapter somewhere right? Hahaha. 

I haven't been online because I haven't had the time to.  So many things are happening right now that I can hardly find time for myself.  The only reason I'm uploading is because I've already completed this story.  I'm sorry guys.  

Oh and happy Valentines Day!  This really isn't a good chapter to celebrate such a day LOL.

LiLDraGoNGuRL28:  A friend of mine was in that same program.  I know what you mean; it sucks having to do so many things involving school.   I'll try to write, your words have inspired me, ^_^.   And I'm waiting for that chapter!!!!!  Unfortunately I don't know anyone who's looking for an editor.  Sorry. 

Iris Dreamer:  Thank you so much for understanding where I'm coming from.  It really means a lot to me.  And hopefully I can get my mind problems resolved. 

S*I*T*A*295:  thank you so much for your input.  I really appreciate it!  And thank you, I hope things get better in the future.  It's something I'm looking forward to.  Thank you for enjoying my stories. 

Cherry Rebelle:  don't worry about it.  I know that many people don't know how I feel about it.  I try to get it across but it never works out.  I never really hated people downloading my stories at first but that changed when I found an exact story of wild things on another site with a different author's name and from the countless stories that I've heard about that are almost identical to what I've written.  It hurts to have your ideas stolen; I'm not saying that you did that!

On this site author's share a lot of ideas.  But there's never really any problem as long as that story doesn't follow the original story almost entirely identical.  Some people just don't understand that.  I believe it's not fair. 

Ne wayz—enough jabbering.  On wit story…

"Turn around, and return to the capital now!" Rakanis's cruel voice thundered from the heavens making Alan and Asai along with the little that was left of the forces comes to a halt. 

"But master, we need reinforcements" Asai shouted, his voice swallowed the fierce winds of the snow-capped mountains.

"You're men aren't dead.  Listen to me" Rakanis's voice swirled around them. "I'm your master" his voice changed feminine. "And I've got powers enough to resurrect them. Now go!"  

Takashi burst through Mei Lin's doors with the others following behind him. "She's asleep" Tomoyo spoke walking in behind him.  They looked at Mei Lin's form lying peacefully on the bed.  

"I want to make sure she's okay" he spoke walking over to the bed.  Sakura and Syaoran were the last to walk into the room.  Sakura looked at Mei Lin's body lying on the bed, and felt suddenly horribly sick in her stomach.

"Get away" she cried making Takashi come to a halt and look at her.  Sakura looked around the finely decorated room, laid out in crimson.  How perfect the setting, "It's not her.  She's gone," she stated in a firm tone.

"What are you talking about?" Takashi asked a frown touching his lips.  Syaoran looked around the room sniffing the stench of death.  

"Get out of the room," he spoke in a firm tone looking at Takashi. "Now, something isn't right" Takashi shook his head and turned when Mei Lin's eyes shot open. 

"Takashi" she spoke in a soft, sugar coated voice.  Tomoyo looked at Mei Lin when she sat up, and felt her senses go crazy.  She had to restrain her elemental powers from going crazy. "Come here, I don't want to be alone"

"Takashi no!" Tomoyo cried running up to him. A wide sickening smile spread across Mei Lin's face as she held her hand up.  A black, electrical surge shot through her fingers surrounding Takashi and Tomoyo's body tearing painful screams from their throats. 

"No!" Sakura cried pulling aurora from its sheath.  She ran towards the bed, and raised it high ready to strike but before it made contact, Mei Lin's head shot towards her. 

"Such power within you" she spat casting a spell on Sakura, suspending her in mid air.  She didn't mean the power Sakura had but the one growing in her.

"Let her go" Syaoran ordered making his way towards the bed with Eriol.  They were horrified when they collided with a black shield, the power sending them flying into the walls.   Sakura's eyes widened in fear watching the black essence swirl towards her womb. 

"No, please don't" she cried struggling against the force that held her high.  Tomoyo and Takashi's cries of pain surrounded her, combining with her own fears.  A shrill cry tore from her throat feeling a heart wrenching pain consume her abdomen. 

"Feel the pain" Mei Lin laughed hysterically.  Syaoran and Eriol tried to get up from where they were but found themselves bounded to their spot.    Syaoran could feel Sakura's pain, and knew what was happening.

No," he whispered his senses going crazy. "No!" he growled, fists clenched in pure anger.  He could feel his child's life being drained away along with Sakura's.  Her screams of fear and knowing filled his soul, burning every fiber.   "Don't you dare, harm them!" he didn't know where Mei Lin got such power.  "Father!" he bellowed breaking free of the force that was holding him.  

He flew to his feet, and raced towards the bed.  Rakanis was shocked to see him break free of his strongest spell. "You surprise me," he laughed sickeningly. "But you're too late, one is gone" he crackled disappearing before Syaoran's glowing emerald sword embedded itself where his head had been. 

"Rakanis, you coward!" he howled spinning around.  He lunged forward and caught Sakura's frail body before it hit the ground.   Takashi and Tomoyo's body crumbled to the ground when the spell was broken, both unconscious.  Eriol scampered over to Takashi and Tomoyo's body when the spell was finally broken.  

He checked them, only to find that they were just unconscious.  He looked at Syaoran who clutched Sakura's body to his and knew that something dreadful had happened.  He sat in silence and watched them not knowing what to do.

Syaoran hugged her body in his arms tightly, tears of regret spilled from his eyes knowing that Rakanis had taken another important piece of his life.  He had almost succeeded in taking both of them away. "No," he whispered mourning the loss of the child that hadn't been given the chance to enter this world.  "No!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What happened?" Joe shouted appearing at the door with the sisters behind her.  When they lay eyes on Syaoran hugging Sakura's body, she gasps in horror, fear consuming her…

_Sakura's hands covered her face, as horrible sobs escaped her lips.  "No," she cried a single tear stealing through her hands.  It fell on the water causing a ripple the spread slowly, getting larger. _

_"Why do you cry?" a voice whispered surrounding her.  She didn't move made no attempt to see where the voice was coming from._

_"I cry for the child I've lost" she choked, new tears forming in her already red swollen eyes.  Her heart felt empty, she had lost a part of her.  She felt worthless knowing that she didn't do anything to prevent the death of her unborn baby.  And now when she prayed for release, it was impossible because death couldn't take her._

_"Don't beg for death" _

_"Why? Do you know how it feels to loose a child?" she barked in a deadly tone spinning around to find the source of the voice but there was no one there. "Do you know how it feels to know you've lost something so dear to you. And there was nothing you could do or did to prevent it?" she screamed, her vision blurred by a waterfall of tears._

_"I do" it finally answered after a short moment._

_"Then don't peach to me" she hissed blinded by pain to notice where she was.  A figure appeared before her but she didn't not look up, or acknowledge the presence. _

_"You were told you'd loose someone dear weren't you?" Sakura remembered the words Hala spoke to her.  "Did the prophet not warn you?"  She knew she had been warned. "Do you know the rule you play in this war?"_

_"I don't care what I play.  It doesn't justify the fact that I lost my child.  There's nothing that can change that," she screamed in pain.  Wrapping her arms around her waist, she bent forward, tears falling from her face unto the grass.  "There's nothing in this world that can bring my baby back" _

_"That doesn't mean you can give up on those who will need you to succeed" the voice was sad.  _

_"What's the use of life if all you ever feel is pain?" Sakura replied in a dreadful tone.  She closed her eyes, and rocked back and forth. "All there is in this world is pain.  Just pain! And I want no more of it" _

_"Such words will get you no where.  If you think this is the only pain you'll feel.  You're sorely mistaken" it whispered making her head snap up.  Sakura stared into the eyes of her goddess, Giya. "This is only the beginning, it will be your choice as to how it ends" _

_"What do you mean?" she asked in sorrow but Giya started to disappear. "Wait dammit, what do you mean?"  She cried in desperately feeling herself being drawn away. "No, don't do this to me!" _

Reality 

"You make sure the men know that we're leaving at the break of dawn," Syaoran ordered looking his generals who were standing outside Sakura's bedroom door.  The men in front of him knew that something horrible had happened but hadn't a clue what it was.

"Yes sir" the man saluted turning on his heels like the others.  Syaoran watched them go before turning towards the door.  He looked at it, and rested his head against it. He didn't know what he would tell Sakura, didn't know how to apologize to her for not protecting her and the child they lost.

"I failed you," he whispered in a broken tone. "Never again will it happen.  I would rather die than let anything happen to you," he promised himself. And it was promise that would in the end take him to his grave.

Reaching for the knob, he turned it and walked in only to find the sisters still standing at the bed watching her.  "We'll head out in the morning.  I don't know where to start looking" he said when Nades turned to look at him.

"I know where to start" she replied making him nod. "They'll pay for what they did" she assured knowing the kind of pain he was going through.  Hearing soft mumbling, they looked at Sakura who was starting to wake up.

"Syaoran" she whispered a frown touching her lips.  They drew closer when a sob escaped her lips, "No please.  Don't take him away," 

"I think we should leave" Tilda spoke in a soft tone looking at Sakura's strained expression. "We will be near by for safety," she said to Syaoran who shook his head grateful.  When the door closed, he walked over to the bed wondering how she would react to him.  

"Syaoran," she whimpered, her face contorted in a painful expression.  He reached for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm here Sakura" he soothed wiping the sweat from her forehead. "I'm here" slowly her eyes opened releasing tears.  A sob escaped her lips as she threw her arms around his neck, burying her head in his chest. 

"He took our baby away, the bastard took him away," she cried painfully in his arms.  Every word tore at his heart. "Oh Syaoran" she sobbed sorrow overwhelming her soul.

"I'm sorry. I didn't protect you.  I'm so sorry" he whispered in a pained tone making her stiffen.  Sakura pulled from his arms, and stared in his eyes with round ones.  She shook her head feeling more tears threaten.

"No don't say that," she pleaded touching his face. "Don't say that.  I need you more than ever" she spoke in a terrified voice. She didn't him to blame himself because there was nothing he could have done to prevent it.  "Hearing you blame yourself hurts me," she choked back sobs, her haunting eyes lifting to his.  His heart broke seeing the look of dread, and grief in her once laughing emerald poles. "We have to get through this together" 

"We will.  I'll never let anything happen to you.  Never" he promised placing his hand against her cheek.  Sakura closed her eyes, knowing that he was telling the truth.  She didn't think then what that promise was going to take from her in the end. 

"Lay with me" he shook his head and lay in bed with her.  She rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.  She was mourning, and crying on the inside for the child she hadn't gotten a chance to hold.  For the innocent baby, whose soul was ripped from her womb. 

Eriol looked at Takashi who was staring at the new Kilo Lake that stood in front of the capital.  He walked up to his friend and stopped at his side. "How's Sakura doing?" he inquired in soft a voice trying to hide his pain. 

Eriol gazed at the cloudless sky, the moon full casting a faint glow on the city below them.  A soft wind, whipped his hair across his face.  He sighed turning to look at Takashi, "I'm sure she'll be fine.  Syaoran is with her right now.  We'll be leaving in the morning to hunt down Asai and Alan" he finally answered wondering what was on Takashi's mind.

"That's for the best.  It's due time that they pay for their sins" he hissed in a cold tone.  Eriol glanced over his shoulder when the sisters walked up.  He looked at Tomoyo, who smiled shakily at him.  

"You do know that we'll have to kill Mei Lin in order to get rid of Rakanis right?" Nades spoke, Takashi's world turn upside down within in a second.  He spun around and looked at them with disbelieving eyes.

"We have to save her" he spoke in a tight, pleading voice.  He didn't know what he would do if he lost her.  He couldn't loose her; there was no way in hell he was going to allow them to take her from him.

"It's the only way," Joe continued seeing the look of dread that crossed Takashi's eyes. "We must all make sacrifices to ensure to the survival of our kind" 

"I've lost enough.  Don't you think I should have something to live for after this blasted war? Don't you?" he barked clenching his fists. "There must be another way.  There must, think!" he couldn't think straight.  The very thought of loosing Mei Lin made him frantic.  He hadn't even told her he loved her, and to loose her?  "This is my fault.  If I hadn't left her alone with that woman this wouldn't have happened.  I could tell that something was wrong; I knew something was wrong but I left anyways.  And now Mei Lin, Syaoran and Sakura are suffering because of my bad judgment" he stated looking at the ground.   The wind whipped around them, as Takashi continued to blame himself.  

"It's not" Tomoyo spoke breaking his line of thoughts. When he looked at them, his eyes were haunted with guilt.

"It is Tomoyo. It is," he whispered walking off.  They watched his form disappear in the darkness and sighed looking at the sky.

"He'll be no good to us if he goes around blaming himself" Tilda said breaking the silence.  They knew she was telling the truth. If he continued to blame himself, he might cause the death of the men under his command or even worse. 

"We have to leave him behind" Eriol spoke in a sad tone.  They shook their heads in agreement not knowing what to say.  Tomoyo looked at him and walked to his side.  Wrapping her arms around him tightly, she buried her head in his neck. He could feel that she was afraid, she feared the outcome of this battle.  They all did…

"You know meeting him was for the best.  It made me realize that not all men are evil and worthless" Lana's voice drifted on the gentle winds that surrounded her body.  She stared at the night sky, which was filled with endless amounts of stars. 

"What do you mean?" Rika inquired taking a seat next to her.  They were on the walls that over looked the Kilo Lake.  The moon's glow was cast upon the water top, giving it a peaceful feeling even though it was filled with the bodies of thousands of men. 

"I mean when I take the throne.  I'm going to work towards uniting my people with men again. I'll start with the Lirin because Sakura will be their queen.  It will be my first alliance" Lana stated surprising Rika.  She could see now that her sister had been thinking carefully of this.  

"I see.  And what will mama think?" Rika inquired in a soft tone.  Lana smiled faintly, thinking about Hu.

"She'll have to live with it.  I know in my heart that I met Hu for a reason.  I met him so that my eyes would open.  I never knew dealing with a man, could make me feel such emotions.  You know what it is I talk about" Lana explained touching her heart.  Rika knew what she was talking about because she knew she was in love with Alex.

"That I do sister, that I do" she replied softly.  Lana turned to look at her, the smile was gone and her eyes were misty. "What's the matter?"

"I loved him. Why was he taken from me?" Lana cried making Rika's heart wrench. "It's not fair, I didn't even get a chance to tell him or see if he felt the same way about me. It would be dreadful if I fell in love with him and he wasn't with me?" she gave a cruel laugh thinking about it.

"If he dared to be next to you knowing the consequences he loved you.  After all he had Amazon blood in him" Rika replied in a firm tone.  Lana looked at her sister, and threw her arms around her tightly.

"I love you Rika. And I wish you the best of luck with Alex" she whispered in a sincere tone.  Rika turned the hug with all her might; the wind blew around them sending a chill through their spine.   They stiffed when something surrounded them, breaking apart they stared off in the distance.  The men around them stood as well, "Ahhh" One screamed when an arrow embedded itself in his stomach.  Looking at the arrow, with wide eyes he crumbled the ground.  

"Where are they attacking from?" a man shouted.  Rika heard something coming; she looked up in shock and pushed Lana out of the way.  They fell on their side, when multiple arrows landed at the spot where they had been.

"The sky.  Sound the alarms" Rika shouted making the sounds of horns echo through out the palace. "How the hell are they able to fly?" she whispered in fear seeing the hundreds of flying horsemen heading in their direction.

Magic.  Let's go" Lana shouted getting to her feet.  They ran and jumped over the ledge when flaming arrows filled the heavens, making it seem as if it was raining fire.   People around them, started to scream and panic not knowing where to run and hide as arrows landed.

"We have to get to our people!" Rika yelled, Lana shook her head skidding around a corner.  They came to a halt, when five men on horses fly towards them.  Their arrows ready to fire, they jumped out the way landing in garbage.  Watching them fly off, they got up, "This isn't good.  We're at an disadvantage" she spoke making Lana shake her head in full agreement. 

"I've been informed that they are attacking from the sky.  We don't know how they are doing it" Eriol explained to Syaoran as they made their way to the balcony to see what was happening.  When they reached it, they looked at the devastation the fire was causing on the city below.

"Get the archers ready.  Make them shoot to the sky" Syaoran ordered in a tight tone.  He should have known that Rakanis would have come back to finish what he had started.

"The arrows will only come down and hit our people" Tomoyo replied making sense.  They didn't know what they were going to do.  

"Make it rain Tomoyo.  And I'll call the fire back, Nades you do the same" Sakura spoke in an urgent tone running towards the stairs that led to the city.  She was still in mourning but the time to fight was here, and she was going to make Rakanis pay.

"Sakura no!" Syaoran shouted running after her.  Tomoyo walked to the ledge and held her hands out.  Closing her eyes, she got ready to use all she had to evoke rain. "Tilda, make the wind stop" 

"Right" Tilda said getting in place with Nades.  They held out their hands, and called out to their elements bidding them to their will.  

"We'll go get the men ready" Eriol said about to run off with Takashi when something caught their eyes.  It was a person dressed in all dress on a black horse.  Their eyes widened in shock recognizing the person.

"Mei Lin" Takashi whispered in disbelief.  She was the one leading the army; it was her who was killing people.

"It's not her, it's Rakanis" Eriol stated firmly knocking him out of his trance. "We have to go," he ordered pulling him along.  Takashi followed him as they raced down the hall; he repeated the words Eriol spoke over and over in his mind trying to focus.

Mei Lin…

  
She looked at the devastation below her, and her soul cried out but there was nothing she could do. "Tell me daughter of Giya, how does it feel to cause pain to those who you are here to protect?" Rakanis's voice laughed at her.  She was trapped in her mind, able to see what was going on but unable to do anything to prevent it. 

"You'll pay for this," she screamed banging on her cage. "You'll pay" she cried falling to her knees.  At her hands people were going to die.  Closing her eyes, she allowed tears to fall and grief to come. 

"That's a good girl" he spat in disgust. "Women should know their place in this world. It's only to please" with that said he focused on the battle.  He had been so caught up in tormenting her that he hadn't realized Giya's little minions were evoking rain to quench the fires rage. "Smart" he muttered in distaste. "Asai, Alan!" he shouted making them appear at his side.

"Master" both said with a grin on their face.  The rain drenched them but their cared not feeling victory upon them.

"See her, kill her.  With her gone, they will loose" He ordered pointing at Sakura who was killing the flames in the city.  Alan and Asai looked at her tiny form, and smiled evilly shaking their heads.

"Yes master" they rode off heading towards Sakura.  Arrows drawn, "Ground battle" they ordered the remainder of their men making them fly towards the ground.  Nades opened her eyes seeing two head for the ground.  Seeing their target, she jumped unto the ledge and flew off ignoring the cries of Tilda and Joe.  Feeling the wind, pick her up; she smiled at Tilda as she was lowered slowly to the ground. 

  
Syaoran rounded the corner, and his heart stopped seeing two figures heading towards Sakura who was unaware. "Sakura!" he shouted running towards her.  Looking into Alan's face, he pushes her out of the way and drags her into the crowd. 

"What are you doing?" she yelped snapping out of her trance.  Syaoran ignored her pulling his sword, glancing back; he could see Alan and Asai on their tail.  Sakura looked back, and frowned seeing the brothers. "Why are we running?"

"They are after you.  I promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone harm you" he answered when Alan and Asai seemed to disappear.  Slowing down, they looked around wondering where they had disappeared.  They were surrounded by chaos, not able to tell enemy from ally.  

"The people need to get out of the streets" Sakura whispered knowing that Rakanis had planned this well.  With the city going into panic, it was an easier victory for him.  All his men had to do was shot at anything that was moving on the ground.  

"His men are coming this way.  Draw your sword" Sakura drew aurora and get ready to fight.  They were back-to-back ready for the first men they were would take down.  "Be careful"

"You as well" she replied moving off him to meet the man in combat.  She spun her sword around and slashed at him, only to have it blocked.  Jumping back, she ducked his attack and thrust her sword into his stomach.    

Getting up, she kicked him off listening the screams of pain and terror circling her.  She looked around, feeling like she was spinning.  She could hear different voices in her mind, they were begging for release. 

A frown touched her lips, and jumped kicking at man across the face as she swung aurora around and cut his head clean from his neck.  "All of you get her!" Alan ordered the remainder of their men, as he pointed at Sakura's form.

Syaoran spun around, and his eyes grew wide seeing all the men heading towards Sakura, who was busy fighting. "Sakura," he shouted kicking the man off his sword.  He pushed through the crowd of civilians trying to make it to her.  "Sakura!" he cried desperately hoping she would hear him.  

Nades was also shouting her name.  She could see the forces heading in the direction but the men she was already trying to fight off distracted her.  "Oh god no, please no!" she cried in fear pushing through the people. 

Sakura kicked the last of the men off her sword, and turned only to see five heading towards her with revenge in their eyes.  Her eyes widened and she held up her hand, "Fire!" she shouted making it shoot from her hand consuming them.  Their painful screams filled the sky, which was void of the wind. 

She watched Syaoran break through the fire shouting something at her.  Looking back, she saw Alan flying towards her sword high ready to strike her down.  Blinded by fear, she stood nailed to the spot and watched him.  "No!" Syaoran shouted watching Alan's sword come down on her when he jumped towards her.  Everything moved in slow motion, screams became slurs and movements grew sluggish.

Sakura felt her self hugged tightly, and Alan's horrible laugh pierce the thick night air.  Opening her eyes, she looked at the satisfied look in his endless black poles.  She didn't know why he looked so pleased; after all he hadn't killed her.  Syaoran had saved her like he promised. "Well now, look at them" by the minute she felt Syaoran's weight on her double. 

Something warm ran down her hands, and dropped to the ground making a splash in the puddle below her. "No" she whimpered falling to her knees with Syaoran in her arms. 

"Oh yes" Alan's cruel laugh filled the night.   Sakura looked at Syaoran's pale form in her arms, his blood spreading across his white tunic like wild fire. "Rakanis knew he would try to save you" he spat in disgust looking at them.

"No.  Gods no, please no" she cried feeling her body shake.   Closing her eyes she remembered Hala words, she saw the vision in the teacup.  '_The one you love the most will die for you'_ the words echoed in her mind, the ones she wanted to forget. "No!!!" she cried shaking her head in disbelief.  The world around her seemed to fade out, only leaving her in the middle of the street with Syaoran's frail body in her arms. "No! Please, god no.  Syaoran wake up, you have to wake up" she shook his body only to have him take in a sharp intake of breath. 

"Sakura" he grimaced, pain shooting through his being, he had kept his promise.  She placed her clammy hand on his cheek, relief spreading through her.

"That's it, you stay with me dammit.  Give me enough time to heal you" she begged placing her hand over his gash ignoring the blood that slipped through her fingers. "Stay here with me.  I've lost our baby, don't make me loose you!" Syaoran could hear pieces of what she was seeing.  He would fall in and out of consciousness. "Don't go, you hear me!" she demanded in fear. 

"Sakura" she could hear how weak and strained his words were.  Sobs escaped her lips, as the rain pounded on them. 

"Please don't leave me," she cried desperately trying to heal him but the blood came more.  It wouldn't stop; there was nothing she could do. "Nades, I need your help" she screamed making her hand glow.    He reached up with all his might, and touched her cheek with his cold, pale hand.

"I'm sorry that I have but one life to save you" he whispered with the last of his essence.  His hand fell away, as the last of his breath escaped his lips.  Sakura shook her head violently in denial. 

"No, no, no" she repeated shaking him. "You can't leave me, you can't.  You promised that you wouldn't leave me," she screamed shaking his body. She wasn't going to be alone; he wasn't going to leave her.  "Syaoran, no!" her head snaps to the endless black heavens, a horrid scream of hurting and anguish left her throat.   She had lost the love of her life, and it was her fault…

Author's note:  I remember in chapter fourteen someone warned me never to kill anyone cause they would hate me forever.  I believe now you hate me!  I'm so sorry but I had to kill him, it's the only way this story is going to work out! LOL I'm sorry again, so very sorry.  I don't mean to kill the main characters.  I really don't, anyways review okay?


	19. Myths become reality Epilogue

Chap. 19: Myth Becomes Realty"

Author's note: I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY I hope that's enough for now.  god it takes me killing one character to ya'll blow up on me like that.  Thank god I didn't go ahead and kill Sakura right then and there! 

Anyways I love Syaoran too; he's like my favorite anime character.  I would never kill him unless it was absolutely necessary and in this story was.  You'll find out, I do things for a reason.  Trust me.

Oh and I couldn't have him transform in dragon mode to protect Sakura.  if he did he wouldn't have gotten killed and people around him would have gotten hurt from his rage.  If you notice in the story, the only time he actually transformed was when there weren't any innocents around. 

And he's not immortal. Sorry, I could have him being immortal because I wouldn't have been able to kill him!  see I do everything for a reason LOL.  

Anyways on with the story…  
  


  
Rain fell from the heavens washing away blood from the stained streets of Europia. Civilians screams consumed the city, blending in with the howls of the unstable, harsh winds.  Rakanis looked at the devastation below him, and smiled wickedly getting ready for the final blow.  "Ah yes" he whispered turning his horse towards the Kilo Lake.  "Come my minions, rise and do the biddings of your master" he ordered holding his hand out.    

From the beginning he had planned on using Mei Lin.  He knew she was the daughter of Giya, and being so she could raise the dead.  And now that he was in control of her body and gifts he had complete control.

The Kilo Lake started to glow, and the waters trashed about getting the attention of the men defending the walls.  "What the fuck is going on?" one gasp when the water was parted and a bright light spread through the dark eerie depth.

"It's impossible," another whispered watching the horrid creatures that crawled out of the icy waters. "No" he backed up, when a man with a half eaten face stared at him.  The beast's mouth opened wide, and a shrilling scream echoed through the valley as more bounded out of the water.

"Send word to the Emperor!" a man ordered when the dead army raced towards the walls. "And fire!"

"How the hell is that possible?" Eriol shouted having heard the latest news. "We have to find Syaoran. He's out there somewhere fighting" he spoke looking at the city that was the bright with flames.  

He looked at the walls in the distance, wondering what was happening there. "Get the men ready, and the royal family to safety.  We'll fight to the end!" he ordered the men around him.  He knew that they would listen better to Syaoran, but he wasn't anywhere near them.  

"Right" the man spoke hurrying off to the positions.

  
A woman screamed in terror, looking at the thing that just flew over the wall.  Fear consumed her, and her legs wouldn't heed her.  The creature was half skeleton, the other half had skin hanging from the limps.  It growled lunging forward, her eyes widened in disbelief when it's sword protrude from her back.  

Slowly her eyes started to drop, as blood slipped through her lips.  Her world turned black, as she fell to the ground.  The beast walked over to her, and continued on it's death path, the crave of blood as if source of life.

The thundering march of Rakanis's new and dead army filled the capital killing anything that came in its path.  The war had now turned in his favor…  
  


  
Alan looked at Sakura who was hugging Li Syaoran's lifeless body and felt joy spread through his form.  "It's about time" he laughed joyously, it echoed around him.  He lived for the day when he would strike down the mighty Li Clan leader.

"Isn't it?" a voice growled from behind him.  He spun around right when Nades swung at him, his eyes widened in disbelief.  The smile never left his lips, as he looked her over slowly. "I've fulfill my promise" she smiled menacingly.  He had been so caught up in feeling victory and superiority that he failed to notice her presence.

"It is" he choked, blood traced it's way across his throat, slowly falling down his neck. "Who would have thought?" he whispered before his head fell off his body rolling a few feet away.  She watched in pure satisfaction when his body crumpled to the ground, black smoke leaving it. 

"He's gone, he's gone," Sakura repeated over and over rocking back and forth as she clutched to Syaoran's form.  Nades's smile faded instantly, she bent down to their level and felt for a pulse but there was nothing there.  

She looked at Sakura's face only to find that she was in a trance.  Frowning she looked forwards only to see people running their way in fear.  Something was going on, she wondered what it was.  Standing up, she narrowed her eyes. "Demons" a man shouted when a horrid cry echoed to her and a creature jumped over the crowd of people. 

"Impossible" she found herself saying as she stared at the dead men heading in her direction.  The Kilo River had consumed them; they were supposed to be dead.  Looking at Sakura, she knew they had to get away. "Sakura, we have to go!" she ordered grabbing her by the shoulder but she was shrugged off.

I'm not leaving him," she hissed clutching Syaoran's body.  Nades frowned knowing if they didn't leave they were going to be overwhelmed. 

"Please, let's take him to the sisters.  We can try to heal him" she lied intensely bending down to help in picking up the boy's dead body.  Sakura allowed her to, throwing Syaoran's form over her shoulder she struggled to run. 

"Fire!" Sakura shouted holding Aurora in front of her.  She moved her hand across the blade, the pointed part pointing towards the heavens. "Come forth!" a ball of fire shot out surrounding the dead men that were heading towards them.

Turning she ran off to catch up with Nades.  

  
Rakanis laughed wickedly looking at the devastation below him. "What do you think now Giya?" he spoke in an amused tone.  Mei Lin and Giya looked at what he had done to the city, and felt their throats tighten. 

"The girl is still alive.  You have not yet won" Giya replied in a calm tone.  Rakanis didn't like how she sounded so sure of herself.  He reached his senses out and found that only the boy was dead. "In fact, you've helped start the chain reaction that will cause your very own down fall.  Mei Lin hold him in place!"

"What are you doing?!?" Rakanis yelled feeling Mei Lin bind him in her body. "You won't win.  There's nothing you can do!"  
  


"Oh my god!" Tomoyo cried in the middle of the city when Nades appeared carrying Syaoran's form. "What happened?" she asked when her sister placed him down.  She looked at his face and knew instantly. "No" she looked at Nades who looked away. "Where's Sakura?" 

"There" Nades whispered when Sakura rounded the corner.  Tomoyo looked at her sister as she ran towards them.  When Sakura reached them, she fell next to Syaoran's body.  

"Let's try Nades.  Let's try" Sakura spoke feverishly when Tilda and Joe appeared at their side.  They looked at Syaoran, and felt their throat tighten.

"He's dead" Joe whispered making Sakura's haunted eyes shot to her in fury.  

"No he's not.  Nades said we could save him!" she hollered vehemently. "Let's do it before it's too late" she pleaded looking at his body.  "We have to save him," she pleaded in a hoarse tone. "I need him more than life" they knew she was deep in grief.  She wasn't allowing herself to accept the fact that he was really gone.  

We're sorry Sakura" Nades whispered making her push away from her hand.  Sakura buried her head in Syaoran's chest, ignoring the blood on her face.  Her sobs made their souls ache, and it hurt because there was nothing they could do to help. 

We're needed to fight!" Tilda shouted watching the demons advance upon them. "We can't just stand here and watch people die" she looked at Sakura with sadness in her eyes. "She might have given up but we still have a fight" she ordered making the others shake their heads in full agreement.

"Let's get ready" Joe shouted getting her sword ready.  Before they could do anything, a blinding light flashed in front of them. Rakanis swooped down and grabbed her by the neck; pulling her off the ground the others screamed her name out. 

"You're the first" He spat, his nails digging into her flesh.  She cried out trying to struggle against him as she stared into Mei Lin's crimson poles. 

Sakura's screams of pain filled everyone's mind making him or her feel the pain she was going through.  The thunder crashed in the heavens telling them that it was time.  The bitingly cold raindrops pounded down up Sakura's form as she grieved.

"No!" a man screams when a demon jumped upon him.  It roared and brought its face down, biting deeply, savagely into his neck.  People witnessing it screamed running in the opposite direction trying to find safety.  

Swords met rapidly the force bouncing off each other.  The army fought off Rakanis's men as best as they could but they were slowly loosing the battle.  They weren't fighting mortals they were fighting the undead. 

Eriol ran around a corner, and ducked.  Thrusting his sword forward, he embedded it in the abdomen of a man.  Pulling it back, he growled punching the creature across the jaw.  Staring coldly at its crumpled form he continued on it way.  Seeing Tomoyo's form, his heart skidded a beat, "Tomoyo!" he shouted watching her battle numerous men. 

Killing the last, she spun around when he almost reached her.  Eriol threw his hand out to grasp hers but before they touched she disappeared right before his eyes. "What the fuck?" he yelled angrily. 

  
Tomoyo appeared to the East of her, feeling disoriented.  She looked down, and felt her stomach jumped to her throat at how far up she was. "What's going on?" she whispered in fear, she gulped not moving a budge. 

Joe's eyes widened feeling the end coming closer, before she lost consciousness she felt her body being pulled away.  She opened her eyes and found that she was standing on one of the four pillars surrounding the palace. "What the fuck?" she whispered in disbelief.

Nades appeared to the South of her, and Tilda West.  They cried out when their bodies started to glow a vibrant color matching that of their elements.  

  
  


  
  


Sakura's body glowed a vivid pure white light.  Rakanis's army struck at her shield but was not able to penetrate it.  _"Sakura it's time to complete your task" a voice whispered to her, it seemed like it was coming from her mind._

"No. Leave me alone" she cried not opening her eyes. ****

_"Are you going to let millions die because you lost one person?" it shot back in anger._

"I lost him and _my baby_.  It's not fair.  If life is pain why should anyone have to live it? What's the point of living if there's no happiness?" she hollered in a pained tone.  Images of children flashed through her mind.  She felt their pain and horror watching the sights in front of them.

_"Think of the innocent people you'll save.  Do you want to punish them too?"  _

"If everyone dies then there will be no more pain" she replied easily.  She blocked out the images of her sisters, and the many friends she had acquired over her journey. "Don't make me try to feel sorry because I'm not going to" 

_"You're being selfish!  Hurry and make your decision.  Mei Lin can't hold Rakanis much longer!" _

"Get lost.  I've made up my mind.  There's nothing you can do to change it, nothing!" she screamed tightening her hold on Syaoran's body.  Her hot tears fell on his chest, and she begged for death. "I don't want to be with out him again.  Why did I have to loose him?" it wasn't fair.  Why did she have to loose everyone she cared about?  The rain pounded against her body, and thunder crashed.  

"You haven't lost me," a voice whispered surrounding her with warmth. 

"Syaoran" she whispered, her headshot up but there was no sign of him. She could feel him he was all around her.  

"Isn't love worth living for?"  He questioned in a soft tone. "Isn't what we felt worth fighting for Sakura?" he continued in a pleading tone.  She shook her head, new tears streaming down her cheek.  

"It is," she answered finally making her light expand.  Giya and Mei Lin sighed seeing that she was going to fight.  

Tomoyo's hand shot up towards the thundering heavens, "Water!" her blue light shot towards the middle of the capital where Sakura was combining with her light.  Water made all life possible. 

"Earth!" Joe smiled facing the heavens. This was what they had been chosen for, and she felt relieved to finally be accomplishing it.  Earth is what we were born from, and which we shall return to.

"Wind!" Tilda continued closing her eyes, as the rain beats against her face. Wind mixed water and earth together to build in a form.

"Fire!" Nades concluded joining the others mixing into Sakura's white light.  Fire made the form concrete before it was passed on to the giver, _Life_. 

Life" Sakura whispered watching blue, green, gold and red mixed into one.  She was the choice; she breathed life into the body that was created by the elements.  She stiffened feeling someone's arms wrap around her body encircling her in a blanket of warmth. 

"Death" Syaoran's voice whispered around her, black joined the swirling pool of elements.  To have life, one must have death to balance out the universe.  Syaoran wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, now understanding why Hala said he had to die. 

Sakura's body consumed the powers given to her by her sisters and lover.  Her head shot towards the heavens, and her eyes seemed to roll back as a blinding white light tore from her throat.  People surrounding them, shielded their eyes from the horrible light.   It shot out moving throughout the city wiping out Rakanis's men…

Rakanis stared at the light heading towards him but was unable to move.  "No!" he cried out in gruesome pain when he was bounded in it.  His body felt like it was being torn apart from the inside out…

Takashi and Eriol shielded their eyes from the bright light.  It turned night into day, and thousands watched it happen knowing that they would never forget this day.  They like many others had watched the phenomenon happen in front of their eyes in disbelief. "Mei Lin" Takashi whispered in fear when the light started to subside.

"Tomoyo" Eriol repeated after him.  They looked at the spot where the light came from and took off towards it. They pushed through people making their way towards the center.  When they got there, they were shocked to find it empty. "Where are they?" he shouted looking at the people staring at the spot.

"They disappeared when the light consumed them" a man stammered, his eyes glued to the spot.  Eriol walked over to the spot where Sakura and Syaoran had been. Bending down, he touched it still feeling warmth. What had happened to them?

They looked up, when a body floated towards the ground.  The rain clouds started to vanish, and the rain ceased to fall. Stars peaked through, millions filling the sky as a soft wind began to blow.  The fire around them died out leaving smoke that soared towards the heavens. 

Takashi's eyes widened in disbelief recognizing the body, it was Mei Lin.  Running he held out his hand, and allowed her body to fall into his arms.  She was asleep, he felt relieved that she wasn't harmed.  

When he turned around, Tomoyo and the sisters appeared surrounding the spot where Sakura and Syaoran had been.  They didn't know how they got back there but something felt out of place.  They walked over to the spot where Eriol was kneeling. "Where are they?" Tomoyo asked, when he looked at her she knew. "They can't be"

"They said they just disappeared," he answered in a sad tone.  He couldn't believe that his brother was truly gone.  How could this have happened?  Tomoyo touched the spot, and felt tears stream down her cheeks. 

"No. She wasn't supposed to die" she cried she looked at the sisters who looked down. "She wasn't supposed to die, was she?" she screamed wanting an answer.  She felt her heartache knowing that her best friend's life was gone. "No," she sobbed when Eriol hugged her from behind.  

They looked up when a glowing light touched the ground in front of them.  A tall woman appeared, looking almost like Mei Lin, transparent in form. "Giya?" Nades whispered bowing in respect.  The people around them did the same to show their respect.

"Where are they?" Tomoyo asked the goddess of the earth with worry and dread.  

"They have passed on" Giya replied in a soft tone. "Don't worry you'll be with them again" she promised when Mei Lin started to come about.  She looked at her daughter who was in Takashi's arms and smiled softly. "There's much that I have to tell you, but not here" She spoke meaning the crowd of on lookers.  She waved her hand, and they found themselves in the grand hall of the palace.

"What is it that you have to tell us?" Nades asked in a soft tone.  Giya looked at the saviors of Nehru and smiled.   She had always known that they would accomplish their task. 

"You are no longer immortal," they gasp in shock. "The power that made you live was that of the powers which you no longer possess.  Sakura was the reason why you had them, while she lived they flowed through your being.  Now she's gone, taking the elements with her" she explained shocking those who were listening. 

"I see" Joe whispered trying to make the earth tremble but nothing happened.  

"All of you still have important rules to play," she continued in a soft tone when Mei Lin looked at her and smiled. "Joe you will lead the Lirin in Sakura's place" Joe inclined her head remembering the sister they lost.  "Nades and Tilda, you shall remain here unfortunately the Emperor and his wife didn't survive.  The children will need guidance, and the capital will need to be rebuilt"  
  


It shall be done" Nades and Tilda spoke at the same tone.  Giya smiled turning to Eriol and Tomoyo. 

"Eriol you shall rule the Li Clan, and become known as Clow-san.  A wise leader you shall be" she smiled softly, "Tomoyo you already know you're role" Tomoyo smiled softly though it was strained. She had always thought Sakura would be the mistress of the Li Clan.  "And Takashi," she looked him over slowly. Her eyes held sadness, "You shall return home" she didn't say anymore. 

"I will" Takashi stated placing Mei Lin on her feet.  She looked at him and smiled gently before looking at her mother. 

"Why did you want me to protect the children?" Mei Lin asked softly Giya looked down.

"I do everything for a reason. Rakanis needed a new body, and the only way he would have chosen you was if you were near him," She gasped hearing that leave her mother's lips. "Only a strong person could hold him in place so Sakura could get rid of him" she shook her head slowly wondering what else her mother had done to interfere. "There is also more you must know about" 

"What's that?" Eriol inquired making a map appeared below their feet. 

"This is Lehru as you know it" she spoke walking across the map. "My superiors think it's best for this continent to split.  It'll make it harder for any one person to try and conquer it.  Only you shall know of this change.  It must not be spoken off.  There's much that needs to be done, and much that needs to change," she stated looking at them when the continents started to drift apart under her feet before the map disappeared. 

"I still want to know why Syaoran and Sakura had to be taken away" Tomoyo spoke up again.  Giya looked at her and smiled in a sad smile. 

"I'm sorry.  The power they gave off was too much for they alone to handle.  It couldn't be helped.  Like I said, you shall be reunited with her.  Mei Lin" she looked at her daughter walking slowly towards her. "I must leave now, but I'll always be with you" she whispered in a sad tone.  She knew she had to tell Mei Lin the truth, tell her what role she really had to play in this whole tragedy. 

"I know mother" Mei Lin threw her arms around Giya and hugged her tightly.  The others stood back and watched the mother daughter encounter.  

"I need to speak with in private" Giya whispered before they disappeared right before everyone's eyes.  

"I'll be back" Mei Lin's voice drifted to them breaking the silence of the room.  They stood in silence not knowing what to do.  They had been told what they were expected to do but it didn't make them feel any better about the loss of Sakura and Syaoran.

"The first thing we're going to do is give Syaoran and Sakura a proper burial" Nades said breaking the silence.  "Everyone shall gather to the center of the town.  We will honor the heroes of this war" she spoke already missing her cousin, even though she had thought of her as a daughter.

"Right" They said shaking their heads in agreement.  

Later in the day…

Mei Lin had been gone for hours, and Takashi was starting to worry.  He stood away from the others and watched them work.  Sighing he looked towards the steps, and slowly made his way to wards the balcony. 

He had seen the priest hours ago and had gotten the answers he sought.  Now all he had to do was tell Mei Lin the news. "Let's hope she'll be as happy as I," he whispered, a gentle smile touching his lips.  Leaning against the wall, he stared at the center of the capital remembering the friends he had lost just hours ago. 

Feeling a soft wind, he turned only to see Mei Lin standing there.  She was dressed in the finest red silk gown that had a sheer red cape falling gently over her shoulders.  He thought she was beautiful but the look in her eyes held pure sadness. "I've been waiting for you," he whispered walking slowly towards her.  

She watched him, knowing what it was that he had tell her.  Her heart broke because these were the words she had been dying to hear from since she knew she loved him. "Takashi" she whispered not wanting him to continue but he didn't listen. 

"No let me speak first" he said not able to hold it any longer. "Mei Lin, I love you" he burst gently caressing her cheek. "I know it's wrong for me to love you because of Sonya" he said in a pained tone.  She closed her eyes momentarily, "But I've spoken with a priest and he said that I can be pardoned" he smiled brightly. "I can be with you, if you'll have me" to his utter shock, she burst into tears.  Tomoyo, Eriol and the sisters came to a halt coming upon them.  Their presence went unnoticed. 

"I've waited so long just to hear you say those words" she got out through tears feeling her heart break again.  Takashi raised her face to his so that he might look her in the eyes, "Because I love you to with all my heart" she told him in a broken tone.  He smiled genuinely, slowly bending his head he kissed her gently on the lips.

Hers quivered against his; this was her first and her last.  He pulled her body to his, and kissed her with all the love he felt in his heart.  Before she could get lost in the sweet bliss, she pushed away shocking him and the others. "I can't!" she cried staggering back, weak with the need for him.

Why not?" he asked, a frown touching his lips. "Mei Lin, I love you" he whispered stepping towards her.  She looked at him, her eyes filled with great sorrow. "What's the matter?" he asked in concern. 

"I do love you but it can never be" she told him; he didn't know what she meant. "That's what Hala told me in my tea" she whispered hugging her self. "You guys can come out and listen," she said making Takashi's eyes snap to his friends. 

"What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.  He knew she loved him but why was she doing this to him and her self? Mei Lin knew now what life felt like for Sakura, this must have been the emotion she felt. 

"My mother is no longer" she whispered straightening her form.  Tomoyo and the sisters knew what she was talking about but kept their mouths closed.  This was for Mei Lin to explain to Takashi in the way she knew best.

"What does that have to do with you?" 

"I'm her now" Mei Lin cried horribly.  His eyes widened in disbelief, "That's what I was here for.  To replace my mother and bring Earth into a new era, that was my cause just like Sakura had hers.  No matter how much I love you or you me we could never be" she told him, reaching up she wiped a stray tear away. "I was never meant to fall in love but I did" a cruel laugh escaped her lips, and she shook her head. 

"There must be some other way" he cried walking briskly over to her.  She didn't move fast enough, he grabbed her by the wrists. "Mei Lin, I can't loose you!" he pleaded staring into her eyes. "Don't do this to me" if she believes that she couldn't feel any more pain, she was just proven wrong.

"There's nothing I can do about it! Nothing," she whispered preventing herself from falling into his arms.  "Nothing" remembering her mother's words she stared into his eyes. "You belong with your wife and son.  You are going to grow old watching your children grow and your grandchildren" she choked back a sob breaking free of his hold. "And I'm going to remain this way forever watching it all knowing that I'll never have you or any of it" she sobbed turning from him.  He felt his heart break because he knew that this was something they weren't able to change or move around.  "I'll always watch over you, remember that I'm always close by" she whispered to everyone. "All of you gave me the family I craved for, and love I never knew existed" she gave a sad laugh looking at anything but Takashi. "Think of it this way, at least our love will remain pure?  At least for me, forget about me Takashi.  Live a happy life" 

"Mei Lin, no!" he shot towards her, ready to grab a hold of her but she disappeared before he reached.  He stood in silence, staring at the spot where she had been. "No" he whispered his hand falling lifelessly to his side.   Turning to his friends, he ran his hand through his hair, "It seems that today everyone is loosing apart of them" he smiled sadly blinking back his tears but they fell nonetheless…

Mei Lin watched the site unfold in front of her, swallowing a sob she turned from the image.  Giya looked at her daughter feeling her pain, "Will it go away mother?" she asked waving her hand to make the image vanish. 

"No my child" she answered sadly, her voice surrounding her lonely daughter. "The people of the earth will forever remember you as Nu Wa, never again as Mei Lin" she told her daughter. Mei Lin shook her head when another image of Sakura and Syaoran's burial showed up.

"And Sakura and Syaoran?"

"They will be of the earth soon again" Mei Lin shivered feeling her mother's warmth starts to subside.    She knew that she was now gone, if only she'd gotten to her mother years earlier…

Follow up, lives paths…

  
Giya watched them set about to honor their lost friends and smiled.  She looked at the world she had mapped out, and wondered if it would help any.  The chance of one person conquering all the lands after the great migration was very slim. "It will have to do" she whispered sadly closing her eyes. "It will have to do" and her daughter would be there to watch over the earth, taking her place.

The Trumpets sounded, echoing through the large city of Europia.  The living residents of the once flourishing city gathered in the center.  Though there weren't any bodies to burn, a large fire was lit in honor of the sacrifice.  

Silence filled the city, as many stared at the dancing flames.  Tomoyo hugged Eriol and cried softly knowing that she was never going to see her sister again.    Takashi closed his eyes briefly thinking of Mei Lin before he stared sadly at the burning wood.  The sisters knelt to honor the passing of their queen.

Rika looked at Alex momentarily, she was glad that he had survived but sad that her friend Sakura and her lover Syaoran hadn't survived.  They were both amazing people.  Glancing around, her eyes landed on her sister who was standing in front of her people.  Their mother had fallen in battle. 

They would return home, to give her a proper burial then she would take her leave with Alex.  It would be the last time for many years she would see her sister.  Lana looked at her the same time, and saluted her before she turned and walked off with the Amazons.  She reached up and wiped a tear away.  She was an Amazon at heart but she had chosen life with a man. "It's going to be okay," he whispered pressing a kiss to her hand.

"I know" she replied before they too turned and walked off like many other as the fire started to die. 

Separate paths in life…

  
Nades stood on the balcony and watched as Joe and the Lirin marched out the capital.  It had been four days since the burial of Sakura and Syaoran.  It took them three days to erect a bridge going across their new Lake Kilo. "I shall miss you sister" she whistled to the winds only to have it returned. 

"What are we going to do today?" Seoul asked looking at her with hopeful eyes.  Her brother squealed in the arms of Tilda who smiled looking at his big round eyes.

"We're going to teach you how to fight. You're also going to have studies while auntie Tilda and I work to rebuilt your father's kingdom" Nades answered as they walked off disappearing through the balcony doors.

Across the land…

  
Lana rode towards the tiny house that rested on a hill beside a temple.  Shielding her eyes from the sun, she knew she had to hurry because her people were waiting for her.  She was now Queen of the Amazon's, and had a battle ahead of her.  

Getting off her horse, she walked up the steps swallowing her nerves.  Stopping at the door, she went to knock but the door opened revealing a beautiful middle-aged woman. "Hello" she looked Lana over slowly. 

"Hello.  My name is Lana" she replied in a soft tone. "I'm here to talk to you about Hu" she swallowed and looked in the woman's eyes.

"He always wanted to fight. I could not stop him from going" she sighed shaking her head sadly.  She tightened her hold on her apron, "Please do come in.  How did you know my son?" 

"We fought together for the same cause.  I'm an Amazon" Lana answered seeing surprise flash cross the woman's eyes. She removed her cape showing her attire.

"I see" she muttered getting defensive.

"Your son, Hu, inspired me to change the ways of my people" Lana stated surprising the lady standing in front of her. "I fell in love with him.  I just want to know more about him" she spoke in a pleading tone. 

"Sit" she sighed getting a grateful look from Lana. "I guess his Amazon blood couldn't keep him away from my kind.  It was always dominant in him" to Lana it was the first step in changing the ways of her people.  It was going to take many years of hard work, but it was something she was willing to work for…

Li Lands…

Eriol looked at the Li village that was slowly rebuilding when they rode in town.  People seeing them, started to cheer.  He knew they were wondering where Syaoran was from the looks he was receiving from them. 

The army rode quietly behind him, they were still in mourning. When they arrived at very familiar steps, he got off his horse and looked at his mother and sisters who were waiting to receive them. "I see" Yelen whispered closing her eyes momentarily.

I'm sorry mother" Eriol spoke walking over to her.  He hugged her tightly, and she returned it with all she had. "I'm so very sorry" Yelen could hear the soft sobs of her daughters as she tried to hold in her own.  She had a feeling that something was off when she received news that the battle was over with.  She hadn't however expected both Syaoran and Sakura to fall in it.

"Come. You must be tired from your long ride" she spoke holding out her hand to welcome Tomoyo.  She knew that the girl had lost her sister as well, "Come" Tomoyo took her head and felt knew tears threaten to spill.   
  


Takashi looked at his wife and son who stood off to the side. Sonya gazed at him with love in her eyes.  A smile touched her lips, and he knew she was holding tears in.  if she only knew he had lost his heart to the new guardian of the earth. "Father!" Teko exclaimed jumping into Takashi's arms.  

"Oh Teko" Takashi smiled hugging his son tightly to him. "I missed you so very much" he was glad to be home and hold his son after so long.  Turning he looked at Sonya and gestured for her to come over. 

"Oh Takashi" Sonya cried hugging him tightly, he returned closing his eyes.  All he could think about was Mei Lin, god he missed her so badly.  He knew she could hear him, she was probably watching him and he wanted her to know what he felt. 

When he didn't reply, she moved out of his arms and looked at him in wonder. "What you witnessed seems to have changed you" she observed but for the wrong reasons. "I'm sorry you lost your best friend," she whispered placing a soft kiss on his cheek. 

"I'm sorry as well" he replied scooping Teko into his arms.  Mei Lin told him to grow old and watch his children grew up along with grandchildren.  She was wrong, he was going to grow old but that was in waiting for her.  He would only have one child, anymore that he would take part in rearing would be from her only.  He promised himself that, Sonya he loved but what he felt for Mei Lin overpowered everything else…

Not soon after their return was Tomoyo and Eriol married.  The celebration was small because they were still in mourning of their last leader.  Eriol promised himself that he would lead the people like Syaoran had.  He was going to be a just leader.  Now he stood on the balcony, and stared at the night sky, a soft wind blowing against his exposed chest. "What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked from behind him.

She was slowly recovering from the loss of Sakura.  It was hard to live without someone who had always been there. "Thinking" he answered turning to face her.  Reaching up, he gently touched her cheek. "I love you Tomoyo," he whispered bending his head.

I love you too Eriol" she smiled when he touched her lips gently. "Tell me we'll get through this" she asked him softly closing her eyes momentarily.  

"We will" he assured closing his eyes.  He knew they would survive; they had just conquered a great evil.  And even though they had lost three friends in the process, he couldn't say their deaths or sacrifice had been in vain.  For if he did, he would be lying…

in the small village below the manor, a shadow sat upon a tiny roof.  Gazing at the night sky, he inhaled the fresh night breeze, feeling it circle his form with all its warmth. "I might not be with you in this life.  But I shall count the days until we can be reunited" he whispered knowing that she heard every word. "You are the mother of Lehru, and I shall become Father time" Takashi promised himself and her.

  
You needn't survive a battle, to be a hero

The harder the battle the greater the victory…

Author's note:  LOOOK DOWN |  |!!!!!!!!!!!

                                                      \/

  
*DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD LEAVE YA'LL HANGING?  Maybe I would but not Today!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL

The great battle that saved the Lehru, now known as planet Earth was turned into nothing more than a simple folk tale, though there are still members of great clans whose lineage started in the time of Lehru…

The year was 2004 A.D

The day was incredibly warm, but those about were able to hide from the sun's fading rays under the cherry blossom tress that lined the large Tomoeda botanical gardens.  Today was a very special day; it was the celebration of a new moon, this was the night that many believe the great battle took place.  

Families from all about, nobles or commoners alike came to celebrate in one of the oldest gardens in Tokyo. Folklores dated this garden to be around in the time of Lehru but many didn't believe. 

Children squealed with laughter running about the grassy fields, hearing the ringing of a bell they halted and switched directions.  Under the largest tree in the gardens, a young woman sat on a fiery red blanket.  Her long black tresses piled atop her head, and her face lightly powdered a great contract to her burning crimson poles. "Mei, Mei! Please tell us the story!!" a little girl begged sitting in front of her. 

"I shall" Mei Lin smiled looking at them with loving eyes. "Listen carefully now" she continued glancing around the courtyard.  When her eyes landed on a form in the distance, she smiled lovingly before turning her attention back to the children.  "Thousands of Years ago, there's an amazing tale filled with adventure and wonders" silence surrounded her.

"Was there a prince charming?" a little girl asked gleefully.  Mei Lin laughed looking at her partner walking closer to her. When he was closer she smiled warmly looking in the eyes of Takashi.  It had taken them four millenniums but they were finally together, mankind knew him as Father Time.

"Yes" she answered watching a black haired girl scold a little blue haired boy, who smiled warmly pushing his glasses up. 

"And a beautiful princess?"

"Oh yes" she answered her eyes flowing the small form heading in the direction of the shallow river water.

Across the courtyard lay a small river that ran through the gardens.  Children of many ages played happily watching their boats sail down the gentle waters. "Oh look" a girl, laughed happily running with a boat

"Don't go too close to the water Sakura!" a teenage girl shouted watching her four-year-old cousin. "That girl always has me on my toes" she grumbled to her friends, Tilda and Joe.  They laughed knowing she was telling the truth.

"I won't Nades" Sakura called back, her long copper tresses bouncing animatedly behind her.  Looking across the water, she smiled at her best friends Chiharu and Naoko.  

She slowed making her way towards the water when a beautiful small boat caught her attention.

At the same time, a little boy from a neighboring clan made his way towards the craft.  When she reached out for it, their short stubby fingers made contact. "My boat" the little boy, with amazingly unruly hair, spoke possessively. 

Sakura smiled picking up the boat, "our" she corrected taking his hands in hers. "Story time" he looked at her, his pupils switching reptilian momentarily but she didn't find it odd.   Looking at her found chubby face, he finally smiled tightening his hold on her hand. "What's your name?"

"Xiao Lang, what's your name?" 

"Sakura" 

Mei Lin watched them from the distance smiling fondly.  It was about time they found each other's souls again. "Yes time," she giggled continuing with the story she was telling.  She loved coming to this festival, it was one she looked forward to every year all her life.  And was the time she could interact with people once again. 

In front of Sakura and Syaoran, in the vast distance the large orange sun was slowly fading outlining their forms as they walked towards it.  The farther they got, the more they grew until they were again reunited lovers, unknown of their past lives but eager for their future…

Author's note: okay finally the end.  I didn't know how to end this chapter.  I just added the last part, I wasn't planning to but I didn't want to write another chapter just to tie up loose ends!!!!!! And I couldn't live with you guys hating me, LOL.   Anyways this is the last chapter to this story, it's finally over YAY.  Review and tell me what you think, hopefully I won't have anyone yelling at me. 

Whelp hopefully my inspiration comes back, cause I surely don't want to stop getting reviews from you guys.  I'm going to take this time off to really concentrate on getting my thoughts focused.   Anyways I'm sure you'll be hearing from me soon, I can't stop when I want to go to playwright school right? Anyways Ja….for now…^_^

Oh I WANT TO THANK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU FOR READING MY AT FIRST VERY CONFUSING STORY THAT EVENTUALLY GOT LESS CONFUSING TO FINALLY NOT CONFUSING LOL. 

I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANK YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
